Claro de Luna Reneesme Cullen POV
by Romyss Barrn
Summary: La vida de Renesmee cambiara completamente cuando descubra ese amor sobrenatural que la une a su Jacob. La maldad y la locura pondrán a la familia Cullen en peligro. ¿Que hará Nessie para proteger lo que más quiere si eso es lo único que los salvaría?
1. Capitulos 1 y 2

_CLARO DE LUNA_

* * *

AVANCE

Reneesme se encuentra atravezando la adolescencia en tan solo un año. Un puñado de emociones diferentes la atosigan en su transicion a la adultez.  
Poco a poco se va conociendo a si misma y descubre su profundo amor por su mejor amigo, quien lucha contra sus propios valores morales para enfrentar su amor.  
En otra parte del mundo un plan perverso se esta gestando y en él la familia Cullen solo estorba.

* * *

LA HISTORIA ES IDEA MIA PERO LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y LA HISTORIA DE BASE SON AUTORIA DE STEPHENIE MEYER.

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

No puedo explicarme a mi misma como cambio mi vida tan rápido.

La adultez llego con muchas más sorpresas de las que esperaba.

Mis años de crecimiento en Forks, habían definido mi vida de tal manera que ahora me era difícil dejarla atrás.

Pero es lo que debo hacer, por mis amigos, por mi familia.

Ellos no van a estar lejos nunca. Lo se.

Cuando el tiempo halla pasado lo suficiente y ellos no corran mas peligro, volveremos a estar juntos.

De eso es lo único que estoy segura.

**CAPITULO 1**

_**No me reconozco**_

Veía todo oscuro a mí alrededor. Comencé a dar vueltas, totalmente desconcertada. Pude percibir a alguien más, pero no podía verlo. Sentía escalofríos, mis instintos me decían que tenía que correr. Cuando lo intente ya no podía moverme. Una figura avanzaba hacia mí, no podía distinguirla bien. Mis músculos luchaban por liberarse de la inmovilidad. La figura se detuvo ante mí y poco a poco su rostro iba tornándose mas claro.

-Nessie- se escuchaba a lo lejos. Voltee a ver. No vi a nadie. Volví hacia la figura y ya no estaba.

-¡Nessie!...¡Nessie!- me llamaba una voz cantarina muy familiar.

-Aquí estoy mamá- dije con voz adormilada

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-movía su cabeza buscando con la mirada algo en el bosque- ¿Dónde esta Jacob?... ¿Te ha dejado aquí sola?

-¡Ni lo pienses!-Jacob apareció de entre los árboles acomodando sus ropas- he estado dando vueltas, dejando que la princesita duerma- me dirigió una sonrisa- quedo agotada después de la caza.

-Hija… ¿te encuentras bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada- no deberías sentirte cansada después de alimentarte.

-No es nada… solo tenia sueño- lo que mamá decía tenia mucho sentido, no debería haber tenido un sueño voraz después de haber acabado con una familia de venados. La sangre debería haberme dado energías más que quitármelas. Pero de verdad tenia sueño.

Desde hace varios días no puedo dormir bien por las noches. Mi mente es un caos últimamente, paso de dulces sueños a horribles pesadillas en una misma noche. Despertaba confusa muy a menudo. Cuando mis padres notaron mi problemita a la hora de dormir, no dudaron en hablar con Carlisle. Mi abuelo descubrió con un simple análisis de sangre, que mis hormonas humanas estaban empezando a alborotarse. Y claro, como no iban a estarlo si en un año llegaría a la edad adulta aparente de 21 años.

Mi padres estaban muy preocupados por eso, no sabían que esperar.

Así que mandaron a tía Alice y tío Jasper a Brasil, a buscar a las otras semivampiro-semihumana que ese tal Joham había creado. Sabíamos lo que había dicho Nahuel, aquel particular día que le conocimos. Tenia hermanas, que al igual que él, después de alrededor de seis años y medio llegaban a la edad adulta, pero no sabíamos como era en una mujer el "proceso" de inmortalización.

-Nessie, sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por el bosque.- comenzamos a caminar

-No estaba sola mamá, Jacob estaba aquí- y ambas miramos en su dirección, el estaba con una sonrisa que contagiaba alegría.

-Oh!, Bells, vamos, sabes que no le va a pasar nada estando conmigo- mamá lo miro seria

-No me gusta que la dejes sola estando tan lejos de casa

-Mamá-la interrumpí- ¿acaso crees que no se cuidarme sola? Tengo 18 años y la suficiente fuerza para luchar con un oso… -comenzaba a fastidiarme cuando ella corto mi discurso.

-¡No! Señorita, tienes poco mas de cinco años y…- eso detono algo en mí.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto!, puede que hayan pasado cinco años de mi nacimiento, pero mírame- pare en seco mi caminata, mirándola y me señale el cuerpo entero- Tengo el cuerpo y la mente de una mujer de 18 años- mi voz sonaba un poco más alto de lo habitual. Mamá quedo con lo ojos en blanco.

-¡Nessie! No le hables así a tu madre- dijo Jacob. Se acerco a mamá tomándola por los hombros para reconfortarla. Me quede mirando.

Fue en ese momento cuando supe lo que había hecho, por primera vez en mi existencia le había gritado a mamá. ¿De donde había salido eso? Yo nunca fui así.

-Volvamos a casa- al fin dijo mamá, dirigió su mirada a Jacob y salio corriendo en dirección este.

Emprendí viaje yo también, siguiéndola. Jake estaba a mi lado y empezó a hablarme.

-¿Nessie, que ha sido eso? ¿Por qué gritaste?- dijo tan afligido como preocupado- sabes que a Bella le cuesta acostumbrarse a tus cambios… como a todos- eso ultimo sonó como lamento. Lo mire un segundo y note que sus ojos estaban enfocando la nada. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Jake…- mi voz, avergonzada al recordar la cara de mi madre, rompió el silencio- sabes que no quería herir sus sentimientos- mis ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos- la amo mas que nada en este mundo, no se porque reaccione así- una enorme lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Detuve mi marcha. No observe como, estaba sumida en lágrimas, pero en un segundo tenia a los grandes brazos de Jake rodeándome, abrazándome.

-No te preocupes, Bella lo entenderá, solo debes disculparte- dijo tratando de calmarme.

-Jake…- apenas podía pronunciar palabra, no comprendía como pude haber lastimado así a mamá. Hundí mi rostro en el pecho desnudo de Jacob.

-Nessie… cálmate- su voz sonaba tan dulce. Paso su mano por mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas.

Levante la vista para agradecerle y al mirar sus ojos quede totalmente atrapada en ellos. Jacob siempre me había mirado con devoción, estaba acostumbrada a ello, aunque no entendía porque sino teníamos un lazo directo mas que su amistad con mi familia. Pero esta vez sentía algo diferente, era como una ola de calor que subía por dentro de mí hasta sonrojar mis mejillas. Aparté la mirada como acto reflejo dirigiéndola en dirección a casa, volví a mirar a Jake y salimos corriendo.

¿Porque estaba tan extraña? Le grite a mi mamá, me ruborice con Jacob ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo por crecer tan rápido? Sé que me pase con mamá y estoy muy arrepentida por ello. Pero Jacob ¿Qué fue ese calor que sentí? Él es como mi hermano, ¡Por Dios! Solo espero que no se halla dado cuenta del color de mis mejillas.

Mire a Jake, corriendo a mi lado en su forma humana, era como un ángel… resplandecía como sol, hasta podía sentir ese resplandor todo a su alrededor. Mi corazón se acelero.

¡Basta!.

No puedo pensar en Jake de esa manera, es mi mejor amigo, mi guardián, mi hermano y hasta llega a actuar como si fuera mi padre. Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

CAPITULO 2

_**Nuevos Amigos**_

Llegue a mi casita, esperando encontrar a mamá ahí. Pero solo estaba mi padre, sentado en el sofá mirando la chimenea.

-Nessie…tenemos que hablar, ¿puedes sentarte aquí conmigo?- sonaba tranquilo, seguro que mamá había comprendido aquel ataque mío. Entre a la habitación seguida de Jacob. Mi padre lo miro

- a solas, Jacob quisiera hablar con mi hija a solas- agrego

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras debo ir a ver a mi viejo. Bye Ness, al rato te veo.

-Adiós Jake- le grite mientras salía disparado hacia el bosque.

-Ese chico nunca a va madurar- dijo mi padre entre dientes y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso estaba bien, quería decir que no estaba enojado conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no estoy enojado contigo, cariño- estaba casi sorprendido ante mi pensamiento- acaso no recuerdas tu rebelión de hormonas, comenzó hace semanas pero se acrecienta cada vez mas, ¿no lo notas? – ahora que lo dices, ¡claro que lo noto! Si pase del miedo por mi pesadilla, al enojo con mamá, a la angustia por haberle gritado y a… mmm no estoy segura que fue eso ultimo que sentí.

-Nessie, ¿puedes hablar conmigo con tu voz, por favor?- dijo él, suplicante.

-Ah, claro papá, lo siento, tu me malacostumbraste- le guiñe un ojo- pero ya, si lo noto, pero no puedo controlarlo, no es como un don – le quede mirando.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo controles, imagínate que vas vivir todos los cambios emocionales de la adolescencia en tan solo un año- entonces esto va a empeorar, pensé. Papá me miro desconcertado.

-No te preocupes, no lo estoy pasando tan mal, es solo que estoy muy confundida.- le asegure.

-Todos entendemos, corazón, así que no te preocupes…

-Pero ¿y mamá?- me apure a cortarlo- la he lastimado

-No…-miro al suelo y luego suspiro- es solo que creciste muy rápido y ella hace poco abandono su vida humana, son muchas cosas nuevas- termino diciendo, mirándome compasivamente a los ojos.

-¿Entonces no esta enojada?- le pregunte. Tenia que salir de la duda.

-No, claro que no- hizo una pausa y luego retomo- fuiste un poco dura

- Ya lo sé… le iré a pedir disculpas- y me levante para salir de la casa.

- Si ve, te esta esperando en la casa de los abuelos- Ya lo se, respondí para mis adentros. Como si no supiera como encontrarla. Papá me miro serio. Ups!, pensé, lo siento. Eso fue demasiado sarcástico de mi parte pero ya lo ves tú, las hormonas están haciendo una muy prendida fiesta en mi cabeza. Él esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Te quiero papá!- grite ya a fuera de la casa

-Y yo a ti pequeña.

Salí disparada hacia a la casa, al mejor estilo Jacob, salvo porque yo no me transformaba en el camino.

¿Qué se sentirá ser lobo? ¿Cómo hacia sentir a Jacob el hecho de ser lobo? ¿Por qué nunca me hablo de eso?... Seguro que porque me ve como una nena, ya va a ver ese licántropo que no soy ninguna nena. ¡Si hasta a veces el es mas crío que yo!

Momento.

¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en Jacob? ¿Por qué no enfoco mis pensamientos a como demostrar a mi familia que ya no me siento como una niña?

Alguien me tiro al suelo, atacándome por las espaldas.

¡Oh, no! Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera lo sentí venir. Cerré los ojos.

-¡Nessie!...- pude distinguir entre risotadas. Despegue mis parpados fruncidos.

-Jaake- mi voz temblaba del susto. Me volteo para poder mirarme, quedando encima de mí. Mire sus brillantes ojos negros y quede hipnotizada. Otra vez.

-¿Qué? – dijo sin despegarse de mi mirada. Pestañeé varias veces seguidas para aclarar mi mente.

-Me has agarrado con la guardia baja, eso no vale chucho- y lo empuje hacia atrás, quedando esta vez yo encima de él. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Atrápame si puedes- le dije y corrimos juntos hacia la casa.

-¡Te gane!...-le grite súper contenta al llegar al porche de la gran casa blanca.

- Te deje ganar

Me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y yo le di otro.

-¡Ya paren niños!- la voz de mi tía Rosalie, saliendo de la casa, nos sorprendió- Ninguno de los dos demuestra la edad que aparenta y menos tu- miro hacia Jake -¿Cuántos años tienes ya, perrito? ¿40?- agrego en tono burlón, sin detener su caminata hacia el garaje.

-¿Y tu barbie? ¿300?- le contesto Jake.

Rosalie, ya en su auto, bajo la ventanilla y le saco la lengua a Jake.

-¿Y ahora quien es un niño, eh?!- dijo Jake entre risas.

Entramos a la gran casa de los abuelos y mamá salto a abrazarme. Sabia que no estaba enojada pero no pensé que fuera ella la que terminara pidiendo disculpas. Igualmente me disculpe.

- Nessie, hija ¿te puedes quedar esta noche a dormir aquí?-me pidió mamá.

- Claro, ¿Vas a salir con papá?- quise saber

- Si, vamos a ir a navegar en el nuevo velero

No quería saber mas nada. Mis padres siempre estaban pegados. Tenían una relación que cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que es enfermiza. Por suerte papá, un día, se dio cuenta que podía escucharlos y ya no tuve que pedir por favor que me dejaran ir, inventando alguna excusa. Desde entonces para estar solos me mandaban con los abuelos.

-¡Eh, Nessie, sobrinita!- el tío Emmett apareció de la cocina- ¿Otra vez tus padres se deshacen de ti?- dijo en tono provocador hacia mamá y ella lo quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?, no dije nada malo…-siguió el tío- … ahora si tu eres una mal pensada…-esta vez mamá lo miro con furia en sus ojos.

La tía Rosalie había ido a buscar a la tía Alice y el tío Jasper al aeropuerto, que volvían del Brasil. Podían haber corrido, cargando las valijas ellos mismos desde ahí, pero como siempre querían aparentar ser lo mas humanos posibles.

Iba a estar bien acompañada esa noche. Jacob se ofreció a quedarse también, pero insistí en que vaya a su casa, cediendo con mucha facilidad a mis deseos. La verdad es que quería pasar un rato lejos de Jake, para aclarar mis ideas o ¿mis sentimientos debería decir?

Mi tía Alice regreso con un montón de regalos para mi, llamativamente la mayoría eran trajes de baño de dos piezas, algunos bastante provocadores. Se excuso diciendo que en Brasil había muy buenos diseñadores de ese tipo de ropa y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se había gastado una fortuna. Le advertí que papá no iba a estar contento con mis regalos, pero dijo que podía manejarlo. Además no era que yo estuviera en traje de baño todo el día. Solo cuando iba a nadar al lago con Jake. Mmmm…. Jake

¿Estará por acá cerca?

¿Por qué pienso otra vez en él? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de estar cerca de él? Toda mi vida ha estado conmigo y se que a veces no le gustaba tener que irse. ¿Pero porque ahora era yo la que no podía estar separada de él?

Para salirme de todo este rollo, decidí mostrarle al tío Jasper, lo mucho que había avanzado con la batería que me había regalado. Me encantaba la batería. Mi segundo instrumento favorito después del piano. Y desde ya, muy lejos del violín que la tía Rosalie se empeño en que aprendiera a tocar.

Empecé a sentirme muy cansada después de un mini concierto de más de una hora. Tenia sueño así que me despedí de todos deseándoles buenas noches y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. La que había pertenecido a mi padre. La abuela Esme y las tías Rose y Alice la redecoraron especialmente para mi.

La cambiaban cada tanto, porque crecía rápido y mis gustos cambiaban. Paso de haber papel tapiz de mariposas y flores, a haber afiches de grupos musicales y ahora era algo mas seria, las paredes eran de un hermoso color lavanda, los muebles de madera estaban pintados cuidadosamente de blanco con la silueta de algunas flores en un par de tonos más oscuros. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba mi camita, una gran cama blanca, con una cabecera forrada en tela de seda natural, en forma de media luna.

Estaba tan cansada que me deje caer sobre ella. No me moleste en abrirla ni en quitarme el calzado. Los parpados me pesaban demasiado como para moverme. Los deje caer victoriosos por una lucha a la que no me resistí. Entre en un profundo sueño.

Susurros.

Podía escuchar susurros afuera en el bosque, pedían por mí. Salí por la ventana, hacia la enormidad del bosque. Estaba muy oscuro. Solo podía distinguir las sombras de las ramas de los árboles, reflejadas por la luz de la luna. Me detuve a mirarla por su belleza, cuando su color comenzó a teñirse de un bello blanco algodón a un rojo escarlata aterrador.

Algo se cruzo ante mí, alejándose. Lo seguí. La niebla iba aumentando cuanto mas me internaba en el bosque. Al llegar a un claro vi muchas personas de capas negras en círculo, rodeando algo. Me escondí detrás de un árbol. Asome mi rostro sin ser vista.

Voces.

Voces familiares me llamaban, el eco que las secundaba no me dejaba distinguir que decían. ¡Huye! de repente gritaron. Voltee para empezar a correr y una persona de capa negra apareció delante de mi.

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol se colaba por el cristal de mi ventana. Iluminaban mi cara haciendo resplandecer mi piel.

-Solo fue un sueño- me asegure a mi misma.

Esa misma tarde llegaron las visitas que mi tía Alice esperaba. Decía que quería darme una sorpresa por lo que no me dijo quien era.

Me asome por la ventana al escuchar aparcar el Mercedes del abuelo Carlisle. Visualicé un hombre bajando del asiento del acompañante. Estaba muy bien fornido, de tez morena, con pelo oscuro y ojos color miel. No lo podía creer. Nahuel había venido a vernos. Solo nos visito un par de veces mientras yo tenia un año de vida. Pero habíamos mantenido el contacto mediante cartas y postales. Alice lo había ido a ver para que la ayude a encontrar a sus hermanas. Seguro traía noticias al respecto.

Salimos a recibirlo con mamá y papá.

-Bienvenido Nahuel- dijo papá, muy contento dándole un apretón de manos.

-Nos alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Nahuel- hablo mamá y se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

-¡Nessie!- me dijo Nahuel antes de que siquiera pueda saludarlo- ¡Mira como has crecido! Ya eres toda una mujer- papá lo miro raro.

-¿Y como has estado tu?- pregunte, sacándolo de la incomodidad que papá había generado en él ante su comentario.

-Muy bien, con deseos de volver a verte- exclamo él, muy entusiasmado. Esto ya me estaba poniendo incomoda a mi.

-¡Edward! ¿Que modales son esos? ¿Por que no haces pasar al invitado?- acuso la abuela Esme desde la puerta principal.

-¡Oh! Lo siento…pasa Nahuel, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo papá y entramos todos en dirección al living. Note que papá estaba un poco tenso, pero algo le dijo mamá que lo relajo.

Escuchamos por horas las aventuras de Nahuel. El había adoptado la vida vegetariana después de conocernos. Viajo por el mundo en busca de los animales más salvajes, le gustaban los desafíos que estos le ponían cuando él los atacaba. Congeniaba muy bien con el tío Emmett, hasta acordaron ir de caza juntos algún día.

-Bueno, Nahuel, hemos disfrutado mucho con tus historias- dijo el abuelo Carlisle, cambiando totalmente el clima- no quiero ser descortés, pero como veraz estamos muy preocupados por el futuro de Nessi- agrego.

-Oh, no disculpen ustedes, debería haberlo contado de primeras- decía Nahuel, con un raro pero bonito acento.

-Bueno- mirándonos a todos, retomó.-lo que puede averiguar- miro hacia mi padre- es que las mujeres experimentan el ultimo lapso de crecimiento de manera muy emocional- esta vez miró hacia mi- y cuando definitivamente pase ese lapso empezara a adquirir mas características vampiricas, su corazón seguirá latiendo quizás un poco mas acelerado que ahora…también Joham descubrió que eran fértiles, sus óvulos podían ser fecundados.

-¿Es que acaso es posible?- pregunto el abuelo sorprendido. Nahuel dirigió su mirada hacia el piso.

-Bueno… ustedes saben que Joham estaba loco…-suspiro y volvió a mirar al abuelo- y experimento con una de ellas pero no tuvo éxito, el embrión murió a las pocas semanas de ser implantado y mi hermana casi muere desangrada. Joham se había vuelto totalmente desquiciado decía que había fallado por juntar tanto material genético de vampiro y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo con uno de humano, cuando llegaron los Vulturis y se lo llevaron.

-¿Se lo llevaron?- pregunto papá sorprendido

-Si, se lo llevaron muy demente, estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales

-¿Por qué se lo llevaron?- quiso saber el abuelo Carlisle

-Dijeron que tenían que darle un juicio justo… dejaron ir a mis hermanas y se fueron con él.-aseguro Nahuel.

-Pero entonces no sabemos si lo han matado- hablo mamá.

-¿Ustedes creen que todavía no lo han matado?- siguió Nahuel

-Nahuel, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de cómo son los Vulturis?- dijo papá desconcertado.

-Son capaces de cualquier cosa- aseguro la abuela Esme que había estado siguiendo atenta la conversación.

-Hasta de usar la demencia de Joham para su propio beneficio- le continuo el abuelo en tono explicativo hacia Nahuel.

-Pues la verdad, no lo sabia, se los tendría que haber contado mucho antes…- contesto Nahuel apenado por su error.

-No te preocupes Nahuel, no has hecho nada malo- lo consoló mi padre.

-Además supongo que no hay ningún peligro, sino Alice lo hubiera visto- le aseguro el abuelo Carlisle.

-Así es Nahuel, así que despreocúpate- añadió la tía Alice, sentada a los pies de la tía Rosalie.

Todos empezaron a sacar hipótesis de cómo los Vulturis usaría a Joham a su favor, algunas demasiado serias y otras muy divertidas. Mamá y papá se encontraban teniendo una conversación mental privada. Lo que me dejaba a mi bastante aburrida.

-Nessie- me dijo papá- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Jacob?- excelente sugerencia, pensé. Hoy no se había aparecido por la casa.

-Buena idea papá, iré a ver en que anda ese perro que no se a aparecido- bromeé con papá.

Al levantarme note como Nahuel me miraba. Admirándome como si estuviera interesado en mí. Desvió la vista cuando advirtió que papá lo observaba muy seriamente.

Ja! ¿Ves como ya soy grande? Despierto pasiones, pensé y miré a mi padre lector de mentes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Nessie!- exclamó papá, divirtiéndose con mis pensamientos.

-¡Te quiero!- grite, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

Llegue a la Push con los últimos rayos del sol. Se me ocurrió una muy buena reprimenda para Jake por no ir a casa hoy, asustarlo. Algo muy difícil porque siempre me descubría. Igual no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Entre sin tocar a la casa, parecía que Billy no estaba. Atravesé el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Jake sigilosamente. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, durmiendo. Me acerque despacio y me arrodille a su lado. Era tan bonito dormido. Irradiaba su calor por todo el cuarto. Empecé a acercarme lentamente hacia su cara, preparada para gritarle. Cuando sentí su dulce aliento tan cerca mió, regado de notas de madera, bosque y miel, quede hipnotizaba. Me daba mucha paz y euforia a la vez estar tan cerca de él.

-¡Buu!- gritó Jake. Me sobresalte tanto que casi destrozo una pared de la pequeña habitación -¿te…has…asustado…Ness?- pude diferenciar entre sus risotadas.

-Así que te parece muy gracioso ¿no?- exclame desafiándolo.- ¡a ver que piensas de esto, chucho!- y me abalancé encima de él para darle una buena golpiza. El era más fuerte que yo, y ya hace tiempo que no me dejaba ganar. Desistí dándole ventaja y me derribo volteándome debajo de él.

Las risas fueron poco a poco apagándose. Quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro intensamente. Era muy agradable estar así con él, si fuera por mí nos quedaríamos así siempre. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse demasiado. Jake agito su cabeza como aclarando sus ideas y se levanto de la cama.

-Nessi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- note un cambio en su voz que paso de divertido a serio.

-Te he venido a ver- hice una pausa- ya tu no has ido a verme- le dije acusándolo.

-Perdona, tuve que patrullar en reemplazo de Leah, tenia una cita- eso último lo dijo como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Eh! Leah no es un ogro Jake!- exclame defendiendo a Leah.- tiene derecho a encontrar pareja

-bah!... supongo que tienes razón- se excuso. Me ofreció una mano para levantarme de su cama.

-Prométeme que no le harás burlas, seguro que esto es muy importante para ella- le ordene.

-Ya… lo prometo- dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Y tu Jakee…- me acerque para hacerle cosquillas en sus flancos.-No tienes novia aun? – ahora yo lo estaba mofando a él.

- No, Nessi… y ya déjalo así ¿quieres?- oculto su mirada y se puso muy serio, casi enojado.

-Anda cuéntame…somos amigos ¿no?... puedes contarme lo que quieras- desistí con mis juegos y le obligue a mirarme.

-Hay cosas…-hizo una pausa tratando de esquivarme la mirada- hay cosas que no puedo hablar contigo…y no me hagas mas preguntas- estaba hablando muy enserio.

-Ok, pero me lo debes- le aclaré.

* * *

**EStare publicando mas capitulos proximamente, esten atentos.**

**Me gustaria recibir sus comentarios! asique ya saben denle al boton de Reviews.**


	2. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

**¡****Que no soy una ni****ñ****a!**

Al día siguiente fui a la casa de mi abuelo Charlie, me había invitado a almorzar. Fue muy gracioso cuando lo comente en casa, no creo que quiera verme cenar. Pero el mismo se dio cuenta y redujo su invitación a que los acompañe a él y a Sue mientras comían.

Mi abuelo Charlie era encantador. Siempre queriendo no saber las cosas que ya sabia. No hizo pregunta alguna respecto de mi crecimiento acelerado. Mamá le quiso explicar pero insistió en que se conformaba con saber solo que yo era especial y estaba sana.

Sue le debería tener mucha paciencia, porque estoy segura que el primer tiempo se la pasaba refunfuñando sobre todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de la casa de mi abuelo humano era poder estar en la vieja habitación de mamá. Tenía un ambiente muy especial. Podía sentir en el aire el peso de un amor tan intenso como el de mis amados padres.

Aproveche la ocasión para averiguar como le había ido a Leah en su cita. Resulta que Charlie había oficiado de celestino. Le presento a Leah un joven oficial, que acababa de entrar en el departamento policial a su cargo. Me contó que trato de hacer las cosas sin que Leah se de cuenta pero como me dijo él "parecía que estaban en la misma onda".

-Adiós abuelo- me despedí, cuando mi padre llego a recogerme.

-Adiós, Nessie, pequeña, vuelve pronto ¿si?- me pidió mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro abuelo… también puedes pasar tú por casa algún día

-No, gracias, no por ahora,… emmm- me miro avergonzado- tu madre me contó que tienen visitas.

-Claro- le dedique una sonrisa- Adiós

-Adiós Edward- dijo el abuelo en varios tonos de voz más altos para que mi padre lo escuchara desde el auto. Como si realmente hiciera falta.

-Adiós Charlie, nos vemos, gracias por cuidar de Nessi- le saludo papá antes de arrancar el auto.

Papá me dejo en casa de los abuelos Carlisle y Esme, porque mamá, el tío Emmett y él se iban de caza en busca de un oso grizzli que estaba asustando a los turistas en los bosques de Forks.

El tío Jasper y el abuelo Carlisle se disputaban un juego de ajedrez que podía llegar a durar horas, incluso días. Las tías Alice y Rosalie me estaban diseñando un nuevo guardarropa. Pudieron convencer a papá que tenia que empezar a vestirme como persona adulta. Decían que mi personalidad ya no iba con el estilo de ropa que llevaba. Mis favoritos eran los vestidos, los de tonos pasteles quedaban muy delicados sobre mi piel. En los pies adoraba llevar mis ballerinas, era los mas parecido a estar descalza.

Sin nada que hacer, me dirigí a mi habitación a leer un libro. Se me ocurrió releer Romeo y Julieta, un regalo de la colección de mamá. Una de mis historias predilectas, estaban tan cegados por su amor que terminaron matándose el uno al otro. Un amor por el que uno no puede siquiera imaginar un futuro sin su amado. Era lo más parecido al amor que muestran mis padres, salvo por el hecho de que ellos no podían morir. Ansiaba conocer algo así

Una de sus escenas decía, Romeo a Julieta: "_¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el oriente y Julieta, el Sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento, porque tu, su doncella, la has aventajado en su hermosura!"_

Eso me recordó aquel día en que corría con Jacob. Las nuevas sensaciones que me pasaban con él últimamente. El resplandor que tanto me obnubilo ese día en el bosque. Esa atracción que sentía al estar cerca de él. Como si fuera una estrella, tal como el sol, que mantenía a los planetas girando a su alrededor. Eso era. Jacob de alguna forma se había convertido en mi sol.

No puedo percibir un mundo sin Jake. Él estuvo siempre conmigo, a mi lado y ahora quiero ser yo la que este siempre con él. Pero no solo como mi protector o mi fiel amigo, sino con un lazo de amor que nos una eternamente. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Jacob. Mi Jacob.

Tenia que salir a aclarar mis ideas. A comprender el cambio en mis sentimientos. Baje las escaleras. No había nadie en el living. Agudice mi oído y tampoco había nadie en el resto de la casa. Supuse que se habían ido de caza con nuestro invitado.

Ya había oscurecido cuando salí. Me dirigí por el sendero de la casa hacia el bosque. Divise un cómodo tronco de roble caído y me recosté sobre él. Contemplando las constelaciones, me preguntaba si Jake sentiría lo mismo por mi y quizás no lo quería admitir por temor a mi padre vampiro, Edward "lector de mentes" Cullen, o si realmente seguía viéndome con una niña. Algo tendría que hacer para descartar esa ultima posibilidad.

Hacia un tiempo, durante uno de nuestros juegos en el bosque, encontramos una pequeña cueva detrás de una cascada en el lago cerca de la casa de mis abuelos vampiros. Un lugar encantador.

Dentro solo el eco de nuestras voces nos acompañaba. El ruido del caudal de agua de la cascada al caer, ocultaba en su interior cualquier otro sonido de la naturaleza. Resultaba un escondite ideal cuando jugábamos con las tías.

Ese era nuestro lugar secreto, que en realidad no lo era porque mi padre lo conocía a través de nuestros pensamientos. Hace mucho que no íbamos con Jacob. Ahí lo llevare mañana.

El bosque se había tornado muy oscuro a mi regreso, daba miedo. Muy silencioso, de no ser que el único animal mas peligroso de alrededor era yo, habría salido corriendo. Pero continué sin apuro a una velocidad bastante humana.

Faltaba poco para llegar al sendero de la casa, cuando percibí que alguien me seguía. Mis instintos se pusieron alertas, listos para atacar. Enfaticé mi olfato. No era una animal, ni licántropo ni vampiro, ¿humano?

Seguí caminado y escuche el crujir de una rama muy cerca de mí. Mire en esa dirección y ahí estaba, nuestro invitado. El poco tiempo que paso con nosotros no había bastado para que recordara su efluvio.

-¡Nahuel!- exclame, aliviada de que sea él y no de estar viviendo en carne propia una de mis pesadillas.

-Nessie…perdona si te he asustado- dijo sinceramente.

-No me has asustado, solo que pensé que todos se habían ido de caza contigo- le quede mirando esperando respuesta.

-Así fue…pero después de un par de alces quede lleno, y me empezó a dar sueño, así que decidí venir a dormir- me decía, mientras retomaba el paso hacia la casa. Le seguí.

-Sabes Nessie- me dijo antes de que yo pudiera decirle nada- no hemos podido hablar desde que llegue

-¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo, Nahuel?- pregunte intrigada.

Caminábamos ya por el sendero.

-Solo quiero conocerte…veo que has cambiado un montón- hablo bajo. Se sentó en las escaleras del porche. Le seguí, sentándome a su lado.

-Pues sí, he crecido mucho- una obviedad de mi parte. Me miro y sonrió.

-Tu padre me ha contado que no te esta siendo fácil esta etapa- ni que lo digas, pensé. Hice una mueca. Él agrego- yo también pase por eso.

-¿Cómo lo superaste?

-Con la adultez- respondió sencillamente. Le sonreí.

-Bueno…por lo menos falta poco para eso…9 meses y contando… y esperemos que sea puntual- mi comentario lo hizo reír.

-¿Estas apurada por crecer?

-Solo quiero dejar de sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, quisiera poder relajarme y decir que quiero sin cambiar de opinión al mismo tiempo- suspire resignada.

-Todo pasara Nessie, no te preocupes, te lo dice un hombre que sabe- palmeo mi hombro.

Fue muy grato charlar con él. Me contó como había sido su crecimiento. Huilen no tenía toda información que mi familia dispone ahora, por lo que esos cambios humorales la sacaban de quicio y castigaba a Nahuel por eso. Él llego a huir por un par de días de su casa. También hablamos de su conversión a "vegetariano", no le había costado tanto como pensó. La selva amazónica esta repleta de diversidad de animales salvajes. Y entre todo eso también me contó que todavía no había encontrado una pareja.

-¿Tu no tienes novio, Nessie?- escupió. Su pregunta me agarro desprevenida.

-No…nunca lo he pensado- era verdad nunca me detuve a pensar en los títulos solo el vinculo me ha importado. Paseé mi mirada desde suelo a las estrellas en lo alto del firmamento- quizás porque hasta ahora no me había enamorado…

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas enamorada ahora?

-No estoy segura de estarlo ni de ser correspondida- suspire, ahora mirando a la luna, ansiando el sol. Una lágrima comenzó a caer de mis ojos.

-¿Por que estas llorando? ¿He dicho algo que te lastimo?- dijo Nahuel, ofreciéndome un pañuelo para secar mis lagrimas.

-No se porque lloro…- dije entre risas y sollozos. Nahuel se acerco a mi lado y paso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Froto su mano varias veces sobre mi brazo tratando de animarme.

-Vamos adentro, te invito a ver una película- me ofreció.

-Se supone que yo debo invitarte, eres mi huésped, ¿no?- comente sonriendo.

-Olvidemos el protocolo ¿quieres?- se levanto y me tendió una mano para levantarme.-Después de usted señorita- agregó. Le dedique una sonrisa.

Nahuel insistió en preparar palomitas de maíz. Le dije que yo no comía cosas de humanos. Nunca nadie me obligo ni siquiera a probarla. Entendían mi postura. Pero me suplico que tenía que probar sus palomitas con extra caramelo saborizado. Un invento de él. Accedí y comí algunas, no me resultaron tan desagradables. Tenían buen aroma y el caramelo se derretía en mi boca. Nahuel se puso muy contento por el hecho.

Vimos una película de vampiros que nos resulto muy graciosa al hacer comparaciones con la realidad. A la mitad de la película un desacuerdo desato una guerra de palomitas que dejo el living de la abuela Esme hecho un caos.

Era muy divertido estar con él. Todo lo que hacia tenia un toque cordial mezclado con una sensualidad innata de la que él no era consiente. Sus ojos del color de la miel me hacían poner nerviosa cuando me miraba fijo por un largo rato. La piel de nuestros brazos se rozo en varias oportunidades, y me llamo la atención lo bien que armonizaban sus tonos tan opuestos.

Un aclarar de garganta me despabilo. Nos debemos haber quedado dormidos en medio de la tercera película. No me había dado cuenta pero estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Nahuel y él descansando la suya en la mía.

El aclarar de garganta se repitió pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-¿Nessie? ¿Nahuel?- dijo la tía Rose al parecer extrañada. Con Nahuel nos miramos y nos distanciamos en el sofá.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- agrego la tía, examinando con la vista el caos que había en el living- ¿y que es eso que tienes en el pelo Nessie?- esta vez sonaba disgustada. Mi pelo cobrizo era como una extensión del suyo para ella.

-Oh, esto- respondí agarrándome un mechón de pelo – es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con las palomitas de maíz- seguí, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Enseguida limpio todo esto Rosalie- hablo Nahuel, medio dormido.

Con la tía nos dispusimos a ayudarlo, pero el insistió en que podía solo y que nosotras nos ocupáramos de limpiar mi pelo.

-¡¡Nessie!!- grito contenta de verme la tía Alice. Corrí a abrazarla.- ¿Qué te paso en el pelo?- pregunto medio carcajeándose.

-Nada, enseguida se lo arreglo, ¿nos acompañas?- le dijo la tía Rose con tono despreocupado.

-Por supuesto- la tía Alice le respondió. Nos dirigimos hacia la escalera.

-Sabes Ness- me decía la tía Rose, que iba unos pasos mas arriba mió en la escalera- creo que ya estas grande como para tener novio… y… haces una linda pareja con Nahuel.- su comentario me dejo perpleja.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamo la tía Alice- sabes muy bien que eso rompería el corazón de…- se interrumpió de pronto mi tía.- Oh!, nada. Olvídalo. Veamos como arreglar ese pelo mejor.- agrego cambiando de tema.

Insistí en que me dijeran que hablaban pero solo fue una batalla perdida, que solo me dejo pensando más en la respuesta. ¿A quien rompería el corazón? ¿Jake? No podía ser él. Nunca me dijo que me amaba de esa manera, siempre recalcaba que éramos como hermanos. Debo averiguar que quiso decir mi tía Alice.

Para el mediodía el tío Jasper y Nahuel habían salido a la ciudad. Papá, mamá y el tío Emmett regresaban de su expedición de caza y venían acompañados de Jacob.

-¡¡Jake!!- corrí a abrazarlo- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Ayer no te vi en todo el día!

- Perdona Nessie, los crios de Rachel se enfermaron y Paul me pidió que lo cubra. Dijo con aire resignado.

-¡Pues vas a tener que empezar a tener tus asuntos para que los demás te cubran a ti!- le dije. Él me sonrió - ¿todavía estas muy cansado?

- No, que va, dormí diez horas seguidas.

-Entonces ¿quieres ir a nadar?-espere- hace mucho que no vamos- insistí.

-Es que no traje bañador

-Oh! Eso no es problema, le pido uno al tío Emmett- Jake me miro con mala cara arrugando su nariz- no te preocupes le pido uno nuevo.

Era uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks.

Las hojas de los árboles, se movían al ritmo de una tenue brisa de verano. Entre las ramas de los abetos se filtraban rayos de sol, que se reflejaban en la hierba como luces parpadeantes.

Era un día ideal para nadar con mi mejor amigo. Mi Jacob.

Me desafió a correr carreras al lago, la que muy orgullosa de mi, gane. Él no era tan rápido en su forma humana.

Jake se tiro al agua y lo seguí en cuanto termine de quitarme el vestido, para dejar a la vista un hermoso traje de baño color rubí, que la tía Alice me había traído de su viaje.

Jake, inmerso debajo del agua, no lo noto pero me ruboricé un poco al ver lo mucho que se exponía mi cuerpo con ese nuevo estilo de ropas.

Me tire de cabeza antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de percatarse. Me estaba acobardando de tratar de seducir a Mi Jacob de un modo tan poco sutil, pero tenia que hacerle notar que ya no soy una nena y que estoy empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por él.

-Ness, tenemos que volver, no quiero que tu padre se enoje conmigo

Las horas pasaban sin darme cuenta cuando estaba con Jake. No me quería ir. No aun. Antes tenia que preguntárselo ¿piensas en mí como adulta?

Intento llevarme a la rastra de una mano, pero me resistí empujándolo hacia mí. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente cerca, separados solo por unos centímetros del agua color esmeralda. Nuestros ojos quedaron atrapados los unos en los otros.

-Jake...-tenia que decirlo ahora antes de que su brillante mirada se apoderara de todo mi ser- Jake...yo...-quería seguir pero él estaba tieso como una estatua y eso no me facilitaba las cosas, me ponía aun más nerviosa. Me comencé a sonrojar.

-Suéltalo ya Ness, ¿que me quieres decir?- espeto al fin.

-Yo... no se como decirlo- era verdad, las palabras no sabían como salir de mi boca sin amontonarse unas con otras.

-Me tienes las mar de intrigado, Ness... ¿que sucede? – mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo que ya lo hacia. Jake se dio cuenta.

- Tu corazón esta a punto de salir volando ¿estas bien? – expreso preocupado.

- Si, solo que te quería preguntar si tu - ¡Ay, Dios! Casi puedo sentir mi corazón abriéndose paso a través de mi pecho. Bueno, allí voy.

Las palabras me salieron todas amontonadas

- Jakequeriasaber...

-¡Nessie!... ¡Nessie! – me interrumpió justo alguien que chillaba desde el bosque.

Ambos giramos hacia el norte al escucharlo. Nahuel se estaba apareciendo de entre los arbustos cerca de la orilla. Registrando con mirada furtiva la escena del lago.

Estaba tan nerviosa por procurar decir las palabras correctas que no atisbe a evaluar la situación. Jake y yo, a medias luces, a pocos y escasos –también quizás no los suficientes- centímetros de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Antes de descubrir esta nueva clase de amor hacia Jake, la situación se me hubiese dado de lo mas normal, pero ahora a conciencia de mis sentimientos, cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo desde afuera podría pensar que éramos algo mas que amigos.

Supuse que Nahuel se podría haber dado cuenta hacia quien me dirigía cuando hablamos la otra noche. Realmente espero estar equivocada. No quiero que piense sobre esto estando en presencia de mi padre.

Con Jake nos dispusimos a salir del agua.

El iba delante mió, un poco mas rápido de lo necesario, quizás no recordaba a Nahuel y quería ser precavido ante alguna amenaza o solo lo hacia de sobreprotector que era cuando se trataba de mí.

Mi cabeza estaba abrumada por la interrupción de Nahuel, si tan solo hubiese tardado un par de segundos más. Solo me bastaban un par de segundos. Con ellos habría formulado mi pregunta y dejado pensando a Jacob. Algo que hubiera sido muy a mi favor. Dejar pensando a Jacob era mejor que dejar que se sumiera en su impulsividad y dijera algo que nos lastimara a ambos.

Pero nada de esto sucedió, tenia que aparecer Nahuel y arruinarlo todo. No podía culparlo por eso, pero espero que tenga una buena excusa.

Siguiendo la caminata por la orilla del lago, hacia las rocas donde había dejado mi vestido, note como Nahuel observaba mi andar atentamente con una sonrisa y una ceja media levantada. ¡¿Que le pasaba?! Parecía que me estaba desnudando con la mirada. ¡Ah! Cierto. Claro. Yo estaba casi desnuda.

Jake también se dio cuanta, se puso tenso y se volvió rápidamente hacia mí, pensando valla a saber que cosas estaba mirando Nahuel.

Se sorprendió al verme así, pero enseguida reacciono.

-¡Nessie! ¿Por que no te has puesto bañador?- se había puesto rojo y se dirigía hacia mi para cubrirme con sus enormes brazos.

-¡Este es mi bañador Jacob!- le grite exaltada.

-¡Pero si parece ropa interior!- sonaba peor que mi padre- ¡Se te puede ver todo!- solo quería que él lo viera, que aparezca Nahuel no estaba en mis planes. Él continuo totalmente fuera de si- ¡Y tu!- miro a Nahuel- ¡Date la vuelta!, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Reneesme! ¡Ponte el vestido!- termino gritando enfurecido como nunca.

Tenia los puños tan apretados que pensé que se rompería sus propios nudillos.

-¡Cálmate! ¡No eres mi padre para gritarme así!- intente sonar mas fuerte que él, ya me estaba sacando de quicio.- ¡Y este traje de baño le queda muy bien a mi cuerpo!- chille.

Se escucharon risitas provenientes de los árboles en los que esperaba Nahuel seguido de:

- Eso nadie se lo puede discutir

No tendría que haberlo dicho. Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de Jake.

Este dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia Nahuel. Los temblores se apoderaron de sus manos subiendo por sus brazos dispuestos a transformarse. Sabía que lo iba a enfrentar.

Por suerte para nahuel, logre atizar el brazo de Jake.

-Jake... cálmate- le hable con voz apaciguadora. Toda esta situación ya no tenía sentido alguno.

Volteo hacia a mi, me miro por un segundo y suspiro resignado.

-Vamos a tu casa- musito. Paso por al lado de nahuel, dedicándole una mirada asesina y empezó a correr.

Lo mire a Nahuel y le susurre:

-Ese comentario estuvo demás.

-No pude evitarlo- dijo medio sonriendo.

Ambos corrimos a escasos metros de Jake hasta que llegamos al jardín de la casa de los abuelos Carlisle y Esme.

Jake se detuvo, se excuso de entrar diciendo que tenía que patrullar y se fue hacia el bosque, donde tomo su forma lobuna. Dedico una última mirada amenazadora a Nahuel y desapareció.


	3. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

**Algo me ocultan**

La pálida luna alumbraba extrañamente el claro en el bosque. Las figuras de capas negras avanzaban espectralmente hacia mí. Observe a mis lados. Toda mi familia estaba allí. Sentí como una oleada de angustia me golpeaba, como mi corazón era incrustado de espinas y espadas.

El gran lobo de pelaje rojizo apareció a mi lado. Mi Jacob. La tristeza aumento. El lobo se me acerco tan destrozado como yo lo estaba. Lo tome por sus orejas y acerque nuestros rostros. "Te amo" le susurre.

Él cerró los ojos para contener una incipiente lágrima, se soltó de mis manos, me miro una última vez y se abrió camino hacia las figuras oscuras.

— ¡No!— me desperté gritando. Estaba inmersa en un mar de lágrimas. Esta vez me afecto mucho mi pesadilla, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mi interior.

— ¿Nessie?— mamá apareció de la nada en mi cuarto, pegue un leve respingo — hija ¿Estas bien? ¿Por que lloras? —voz estaba angustiada y ahogada.

—Mamá... — la abrasé fuerte sin dejar de sollozar. Apoye mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré con mi don mi sueño.

—Nessie, solo fue una pesadilla, eso no pasara —quiso consolarme pero sus palabras no me tranquilizaron, aunque poco a poco el cinturón que apresaba mi corazón se fue desprendiendo para dar paso a la razón de que solo fue un sueño. No era que tenía visiones como mi tía Alice. Solo me había dormido, me convencí.

Mamá seguía abrazándome fuertemente. Deslizando su pétrea mano por mi espalda. Esa acción debería haberme hecho tiritar pero ella me resultaba muy cálida, algo extraño frente a las diferentes temperaturas corporales pero se podría decir que teníamos una conexión especial, era como si pudiera leerme. Comprendía y apañaba todas mis locuras. En ella podría confiar todo lo que me pasa.

—Nessie, mi amor... tienes que contarme eso que anda rondando en tu cabeza- me hablo dulcemente — me tienes un poco preocupada.

— Mamá tengo que contarte muchas cosas— la mire dudando de si realmente podía contarle todo sobre Jake — pero tienes que prometerme que no harás nada al respecto.

Dudo un instante, le suplique con la mirada.

— Esta bien cuéntame—resopló.

—Bueno... me siento atraída hacia Jacob — mamá puso los ojos en blanco y murmuro algo ininteligible.

— ¿Que...tan...atraída...exactamente? — el pánico se apodero de su voz.

— Mucho... creo que lo amo...— decirlo en voz alta sorprendió a mi madre tanto como a mí — aunque no se...

Apoye mi mano, otra vez, en su mejilla y le mostré como me sentía estando con él, comparando el antes y el ahora. Observe su rostro detenidamente mientras compartía mis recuerdos. Paso del asombro, al pánico y por ultimo a una mezcla entre comprensión y resignación.

— Mmm...—suspiro. — ya veo, deberías decírselo

— No creo que me quiera de la misma manera

— No puedes estar segura de eso...

— Si, pero él ni siquiera me considera como adulta — la interrumpí.

— Hija....— puso su mano en mi mejilla izquierda y con la otra aferraba mi mano derecha — quizás si le concedes algo de tiempo...

— Mamá, hace dos semanas que no lo veo y me despierto asfixiada de dolor y llorando por él... lo que siento no parece racional.

— En nuestro mundo nada es racional— suspiró — tú misma no eres fruto de la racionalidad y sin embargo eres los mas maravilloso que tengo en la vida. — me dijo acariciándome el pelo.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero?— le recordé.

Me sonrió.

—Y yo a ti —me dio un cariñoso beso en la coronilla.

Comencé a levantarme.

— ¿Vas a ir a ver a Jake? — quizás después de todo el don de papá es contagioso.

— Si, a ver si esta vez lo encuentro— emprendí camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

— No le digas aun, Nessie — eso me dejo aturdida en medio de la habitación.

— ¿Por que?

— Hazme caso, espera...—dudó— dos días... dame dos días y se lo podrás decir

— No te sigo mamá... me acabas de aconsejar decírselo — exclamé, aun mas aturdida.

— Por favor Nessie... promételo... dos días —dijo en tono comprador.

— No entiendo, pero creo que puedo esperar un par de días — no estaba segura de aquello pero al menos lo intentaría.

Continué mi camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Hasta que caí en cuentas. Volví rápido para ver a mamá y ya no estaba. Claro, como no lo pensé antes, iba a usar esos días para hablar con papá y Jake. No quiero que fuerce ninguna relación. Odiaría que lo alejara tanto como si Jake estuviera conmigo por obligación. No, no puedo pensar eso de mamá, quizás solo le advierta. Pero papá no se que hará al respecto, no cuando se trata de que alguien quiera arrebatarle a su preciada hija.

Decidí ducharme para ver si con el agua calmaba el alboroto de pensamientos en mi mente. Abrí por igual las perillas del agua caliente y fría. La temperatura de las cosas debían ser extremas para que las pudiera sentir, por lo que solo me aliviaba el caudal de agua recorriendo mi blanquecina piel.

Alargue el baño lo más que pude, deteniéndome en lavar cuidadosamente mi cobrizo cabello. Cuando acabe ya no podía dilatarlo más. Tenía que enfrentar mi día. Sin Jacob.

Me dirigí a mi guardarropa y no reconocí nada de lo que había allí. La tía Alice ya lo había actualizado.

Busque algo de mi agrado. Los vestidos que había daba lastima usarlos. Todos eran de diseñadores y apuesto a que estaban hechos especialmente para mi. Eran un poco más cortos de lo que acostumbraba a usar y los colores también un poco más fuertes. Acomodados por la tía Alice parecían formar un hermoso Arco Iris.

Para mi suerte encontré unos jeans en una gaveta. También era nuevo. De un azul noche y pierna ceñida. Me los puse. Me calzaban como un guante. Ahora tenia que buscar una camiseta. Había una pila en uno de los estantes, elegí una azul claro y me la puse sin mirarla en detenimiento. Me calce unos zapatitos bajos de punta. Ate mi larga y ondeada melena en media coleta y salí escaleras abajo.

Al pasar por el despacho de Carlisle en el primer piso, escuche que estaban discutiendo. Me acerque un poco. Mamá y papá estaban hablando bastante alto.

— ¡Como puedes tomarlo así! — chillaba mamá.

— ¡Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar! — papá no pareció enojado con ella sino consigo mismo.

— Si pero debe conocer toda la historia antes de tomar alguna decisión... tiene que conocer mi historia con...

— No sigas...ella esta detrás de la puerta — escuche decir a papá. Mamá abrió la puerta casi en el mismo instante. Su mirada exclamaba un "lo siento" y luego salio escaleras abajo.

Mire hacia papá.

— ¿Que esta pasando? ¡¿Por que siento que todos me ocultan algo?! — empecé a enfurecerme. Deje pasar el comentario de tía Alice hace algunos días, pero mamá y papá...

— Nessie... espera a que nos calmemos todos... por favor... no saques conclusiones equivocadas. — suplicó.

— ¡Necesito saber!

— No ahora

Me fui de la habitación golpeando la puerta. No era una actitud muy madura de mi parte pero fue lo que me salió.

Llegue a la cocina de la abuela Esme y me senté en uno de los taburetes. Crucé los brazos sobre el mármol de la encimera y escondí allí mi rostro rojo por el enfado.

Por la puerta de cocina apareció Nahuel, seguido del tío Emmett y un poco mas por detrás la tía Alice. No iba a poder estar sola dentro de la casa.

Erguí mi cara y limpie algunas lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos.

— ¿Que te sucedió Nessie? — pregunto Nahuel asustado.

— Nada...— mi voz sonaba rasposa — no pasa nada. Me levante para salir de ahí.

— ¡Jajaja! — una risa llamo mi atención — bonita remera Ness — decía el tío Emmett. Acto reflejo mire mi remera, estaba la figura de un lobo aullando en un color muy parecido al de la remera misma.

Genial.

— Eso es un pijama Nessie — me dijo riendo la tía Alice — pero si tanto te gustan los lobos... quédatela... te queda muy linda.

Suspire. No tenía ganas de volver a cambiarme así que simplemente salí por la misma puerta que ellos habían usado.


	4. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

**¡****Y ahora me lo dicen!**

Crucé todo el jardín hacia el rió y me senté en unas rocas mirando hacia la corriente de agua.

Percibí unos pasos que venían hacia mí. Por su aroma supe que era Nahuel. Quería estar sola pero Nahuel era grata compañía siempre. Gire mi cabeza para verle.

— Puedo irme si quieres — me ofreció.

— No, quédate — le dije. Él se acerco y sentó a mi derecha.

El tiempo que estuve sin Jacob, Nahuel me mantuvo a riendas. Congeniábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Nos complementábamos. Lo que él no sabía hacer lo sabía yo y así al revés. Lograba sacar de mi mente a Jacob cuando me miraba con esa picardía e inocencia tan propia de él. Se convirtió en poco tiempo en un viejo amigo. De esos que te dan sabios consejos sobre algo que ni siquiera han vivido. O a veces tratando de sacarme una sonrisa dándole un nuevo sentido a frases cursis y trilladas como "nada es imposible" o "el amor es ciego".

Nos quedamos en silencio. El silencio más cómodo del mundo que dos individuos pudieran generar. Escuchábamos el tranquilo río, y nuestros corazones y respiraciones tan calmadas como el río mismo.

Su compañía me calmaba, me daba paz.

Me acerque un poco mas y me recosté sobre su hombro. Su aroma era tan vivo, desbordaba frescura. Tenia matices de selva mojada, agua y sol que te hacían querer estar cerca de él.

Cerré los ojos para que su fragancia me transportara a otro lugar. Él paso su brazo izquierdo por sobre mis hombros, apretándome cariñosamente contra él.

— Ha venido a verte — la voz grave de Nahuel llamo mi atención. Abrí mis ojos. — Jacob ha venido a verte mientras dormías — suspire. — tenia un aspecto terrible parecía estar sufriendo.

— No veo porque debería estarlo — me solté de su abrazo y me separe un poco.

Jacob no tenía razón para estar sufriendo. No conocía mis sentimientos ni había muerto nadie.

— Creí que eras más astuta que eso — dijo irónicamente. Le mire suspicaz.

— Esta sufriendo por ti — espero mi ausente respuesta y siguió — creo que esta distancia que toma es por eso

— No tiene sentido. Si me quiere ¿porque no me lo dice?

— No lo sé. No se si es un ser que actué con sentido. Pero lo que si sé es que te ama y se castiga por ello.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que me ama?

— Como te mira, como te cuida, la reciente escena de celos en el lago y el hecho de que pasa por tu casa mientras duermes como si no pudiera estar alejado de ti por mucho tiempo.

Eso no podía ser así. Jake siempre se preocupaba por mí, seguro era eso lo que veía Nahuel. Pero sigo sin entender porque se aleja. Si estuviera enamorado de mí porque no me lo dice y ya ¿A que le tiene tanto miedo?

El resto de la conversación con Nahuel estuve hundida en mi mente y él lo sabia, pero no le importaba después de todo fue él quien encendió la luz a esas ideas.

Al cabo de un rato me dejo sola para que medite. Solo conseguí más confusión. Algo hay que me ocultan todos en mi familia y creo que también involucra a Jacob ¿Por que mamá me pediría tiempo para hablar con él? ¿Por que Jacob se aleja de mí tan de repente?

El único que parecía estar de mi lado era Nahuel. Si hasta vio algo que yo no fui capaz de imaginar. Si no fuera por él estaría totalmente sola. Y ahora más que nunca lo necesito. Sin Jacob la soledad me envuelve y con Nahuel me siento acompañada.

A punto de quedarme dormida sobre la hierba a la orilla del río, me atrapó el olor a lobo. Mi lobo. Mi Jacob vino. Me exalte cuando lo sentí a mi lado.

— ¡Jacob! — exclamé, levantándome a la velocidad de la luz para poder abrazarlo. Él me elevo por los aires dándome unas vueltas. Exudaba felicidad. Lo apreté fuerte hacia mí para no dejarlo ir.

— Te extrañe — murmuré. Se sentía el tamborillar de nuestros corazones como si fuera el único sonido del mundo.

— Yo también, Nessie — dijo con voz rasposa.

— ¿Por que te fuiste? — le pregunte sin soltarme de sus brazos.

— Perdona Nessie, no lo volveré a hacer — susurró algo triste, evadiendo mi pregunta.

— ¿Están Bella y Edward en tu casa? Necesito verles — me pregunto zafándose de mi presa y cambiando de tema bruscamente.

— No lo sé — le quede mirando.

Él me devolvió la mirada mas dotada de hermosura de la vida. Durante unos segundos las palabras fueron inexistentes e innecesarias. Jacob me amaba, sus ojos lo gritaban. Pero también había algo mas que no lo dejaba ser pleno.

Se acerco a mí hasta juntar nuestras coronillas, con los ojos cerrados, puso una mano en mi mejilla y yo ubique la mía sobre la suya. Le mostré lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Nuestros cuerpos juntos, el calor de nuestras pieles en contacto, los latidos desbocados de nuestros corazones, las respiraciones sincronizadas, la cercanía de nuestros rostros, el roce de nuestras narices, su aliento invadiéndome... mis deseos de besarlo...

Quito mi mano repentinamente ante la ultima imagen.

Su distancia y su rostro dolorido me dejaron desconcertada. La luz que desprendían sus ojos se había apagado como la llama de una vela.

— No, Nessie... — hizo una pausa — primero tienes que conocer toda mi historia, no quiero secretos contigo.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — me resultaba difícil entender las palabras que recitaba.

— Primero tengo que hablar con tus padres — ¿que? ¿Mis padres están involucrados en los secretos de Jake?

No esperó que yo reaccionara y salió en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa de mis abuelos.

En el mismo instante en que Jacob iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, mi padre apareció. Nos quedamos parados inmóviles, observándolo. Estaba segura que la aparente calma que dibujaba su rostro era una fachada de una creciente preocupación. El intercambio rápido de sus miradas daba cuenta de que estaban teniendo una conversación, los asentimientos de mi padre no eran más que la prueba de aquello.

Mamá apareció al lado de papá cuando retómanos el paso hacia el interior. Se la notaba nerviosa, su expresión no me podía engañar. El leve frunce de su ceño la delataba.

Nos dirigimos en silencio a la sala de estar. Podía sentir en la piel la tensión que nos rodeaba. Nunca pensé que me podrían ocultar algo que provocara ese clima entre los tres. Empecé a tener miedo de lo que pudieran decir.

Papá se paro en seco antes de poder sentarse. Giró hacia mí y atravesó a paso glacial la corta distancia que nos separaba. Apoyando sus dos manos en mis mejillas, me miro y me dijo:

— No debes tener miedo — sonaba serio y seguro — nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada malo... Reneesme, tú y tu madre son mi vida — hizo una pausa para mirar a mamá que nos observaba desde uno de los lados del sofá — y como has madurado tanto en este ultimo tiempo... creemos que debes conocer algo mas de nuestra historia.

Me parece bien pero... ¿que tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto? Algo me dice que todas estas cosas raras desde comentarios de la tía Alice, el alejamiento de Jake y hasta pedidos de tiempo de mamá para confesarle mi amor a Jacob, formaban parte de un rompecabezas. ¿Pero como encajaban todas estas fichas?

— Sentémonos todos para estar más relajados — sugirió mi papá.

Mamá y papá se ubicaron juntos en el sofá blanco del centro. Jacob se sentó en uno del costado. Y yo decidí situarme en los sillones otomanos delante de la mesa de café enfrente a mis padres.

Observe a mamá que estaba mirando al vació, como si estuviera en trance. Algo le estaba diciendo a papá. Y papá mientras miraba preocupado a Jacob.

Esto no era lo que esperaba. ¿Acaso querían que tocara a alguien así manteníamos una conversación silenciosa unilateral? El silencio hizo mella en mí.

— ¿Alguien va a hablar? — Exclame — porque si no es así yo tengo muchas cosas que decir

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en mí denotando mi enojo.

— Hijita... disculpa — me aclaro mamá.

Abrí bien los ojos y levante las cejas para darle paso a su voz. La voz que me revelaría esa historia oculta. Ahora todos la mirábamos a ella. El sonido del tic-tac de las agujas del reloj reinaba en la habitación. El silencio estaba desquiciándome.

Papá froto suavemente su mano en la rodilla de mamá, alentándola para que empiece.

En respuesta mamá hundió su labio inferior debajo de sus incisivos, respiro hondo y comenzó su discurso.

— Amor... tú conoces nuestra historia a medias...

Eso me dejo pasmada.

— Veras — mamá prosiguió — como ya sabes conocí a Edward siendo humana a los 17 años, recién transferida a la secundaria de Forks. Estuve fascinada por él desde el primer día que le conocí — Jacob distrajo mi atención desparramándose en el sillón, impaciente — al principio tu padre se negaba a que estuviéramos juntos, pero yo no se lo permití. Él pudo controlar su sed de mí de una manera hercúlea y pudimos tener un noviazgo hermoso y devoto... — hizo una pausa para tomar aire profundamente y se aferro a la mano de papá — hasta que el día de mi cumpleaños 18 tu tío Jasper me quiso atacar cuando me corte el dedo con un papel.

«No estaba pasando una buena época y le resulto difícil controlarse ante mi torpeza. Ahora ya no hay rencores, lo comprendo... pero el punto es tu padre sufrió ante esa escena y no tuvo la mejor idea que dejarme "para que mi vida ya no corriera mas peligro" — la cara de papá expresaba angustia y dolor ante el recuerdo — cuando el se fue... yo caí en una depresión infinita durante seis meses. Me aleje de todos mis amigos. No me apetecía vivir si no era con él... y por esa ausencia y desesperación que sentía comencé a tener visiones de él en situaciones limites — sus palabras entraban por mis oídos y se fijaban a mi corteza como si fueran mis propios recuerdos — una de esas situaciones las generaba el andar en motocicleta...»

« Pero necesitaba a alguien que me enseñara a usarlas. Sabía que Jacob entendía del tema, así que fui a buscarlo. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en su garaje arreglando las motos. Él... — pispio a Jacob que la miraba atentamente — calmaba mi profundo dolor e hizo que volviera a la vida. Su presencia me hacia sobrellevar la ausencia de Edward. »

« En uno de mis momentos de desesperación porque ya no tenia mas visiones de tu padre, decidí hacer algo estupido como saltar de un acantilado. Si no hubiese sido por Jacob estaría muerta. Pero fue demasiado tarde para poder evitar la visión de Alice y como no podía ver a Jake, pensó que había muerto. Rosalie se encargo de pasarle el mensaje a Edward. Y él se dirigió a los Vulturis para acabar con su vida. Yo no podía concebirlo, así que fui con Alice a Volterra dejando a Jacob... desconsolado — mi ceño se frunció involuntariamente ante mi confusión — bueno esta es la parte difícil... la que no conoces.»

« Jacob en el tiempo que pasamos juntos... se enamoró de mí — se corto mi respiración por varios segundos, hasta que ella retomó — pero volví con Edward, destrozando a Jake y me dolía mucho ver a mi amigo así. Paso un tiempo alejado en el bosque pero volvió y esta vez fue insistente con sus sentimientos.»

« Si bien yo estaba feliz con Edward, no podía soportar estar lejos de Jacob y hacerle ese daño. Era mi mejor amigo. No se cansaba de salvarme la vida. Retomamos la amistad a sabidas cuentas de que el seguía enamorado. Insistió tanto, que no fue hasta después de haberme comprometido con tu padre que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. También »


	5. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

**Sobrepasada de emociones**

Todo mi cuerpo quedo inmóvil. Mi vista nubló todo lo que había alrededor de mamá. Era como si estuviéramos ella y yo solas. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Apareció la imagen de Jacob besando a mi madre de la manera en que quería que me besara. Sentía nauseas. Intente levantarme para salir de allí y alejarme de todos esos recuerdos.

Jacob y mamá enamorados.

Una mano invisible atravesó mi pecho y estrujo mi corazón. No lo podía soportar.

La habitación se apagó ante mis ojos.

Perdí la conciencia unos segundos.

Desperté todavía en la misma habitación en brazos de papá. El nudo en mi garganta no daba tregua desde que perdí la consciencia. Rompí en llanto sin poder hilar palabra alguna. Papá me mecía contra su pecho tratando de sofocar mi llanto. Algo me estaba diciendo pero no podía escucharlo. Todos mis sentidos se encontraban dilucidando una sola imagen mental. Me erguí un poco del refugio de mi padre y vi a Jacob llorando y a mi madre también, pero sin lagrimas.

Tenia que salir de ahí, no soportaba la escena. Toda mi angustia se canalizo en mis fuerzas y aparté a papá bruscamente, casi golpeándolo.

No fue mi intención, pensé para él. Necesito estar sola.

Me aleje de la casa lo más rápido que pude. Todo era peor de lo que pensaba, el amor de mi vida había tenido un romance con mi madre. ¡Esta situación era de lo más humana! ¿Como era posible en mi mundo?...

¿Como soportaba mi padre ver a Jacob después de haberle querido sacar a la razón de su vida?... ¿Por qué Jacob seguía entre nosotros?... ¿Acaso mamá todavía lo sigue queriendo y Jacob y papá solo siguen sus ordenes?... ¡No! Esa no seria ella.

Llegue hasta la cueva secreta en el lago y me recosté sobre unas rocas, mientras mi cabeza seguía girando en el mismo sentido. Mamá pudo haber construido una vida con Jacob si papá no hubiese vuelto, la vida que yo quería empezar a construir.

La imagen de ellos enamorados y papá mirando aun costado hacían que mis lagrimas estuvieran a punto de inundar la cueva. Escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas, aovillándome con un sollozo indomable.

Después de... no se cuanto tiempo, podrían haber pasado días sin para de llorar, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. No quería salir de mi escondite, me concentré un poco y por su efluvio supe que era Nahuel. No me interesaba saber como me encontró.

— Sé lo que pasa Nessie... y no puedo verte así — su voz entristecida me despertó un ansia de abrasarle y no separarme más de él.

Acepto mi abrazo con ganas.

—No me sueltes nunca — por fin pude hablar, aunque con voz ronca.

— No lo haré nunca si así lo quieres amor — murmuró, acariciándome el pelo. No permití que el significado de sus palabras hiciera eco en mí.

Si bien lo creí imposible, al cabo de un rato, logre calmarme. En realidad Nahuel logró calmarme. Sosteniéndome abrazada en el suelo y tarareando suavemente una canción desconocida para mi. El resguardo de sus brazos me daba una profunda serenidad.

— ¿Estas mejor? — pregunto cuando percibió mi calma. Yo solo asentí.

Me agarro unos mechones húmedos de pelo orientándolos detrás de mi oreja, despejándome el rostro. Con su dedo índice elevo mi cara por el mentón obligándome a verle.

— Nessie... — suspiró, rozando su mano por mi mejilla.

Esta clase de contacto me hizo acordar de Jacob, la realidad más próxima. Pero no entre en un mar de llanto de nuevo. Esta vez quería hacer algo para olvidarme de todo. Para olvidarme de Jacob.

No lo razoné...solo actué. Aferré por la nuca a Nahuel y lo atraje hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios se reunieron.

Mis labios buscaron paso entre los suyos esperando una respuesta y entonces él empezó a mover los suyos dulcemente en sintonía con los míos.

Nuestras respiraciones se hacían más frenéticas y la pasión del beso iba aumentando con el paso de los segundos. Mi cuerpo se negaba a caer en un abismo de dolor de nuevo si me separaba de él ahora.

Nahuel me sujetó por mi cintura, aferrandome fuertemente. Su mano recorrió toda la extensión de mi espalda hasta la base del pelo.

Se sentía como nuestros cuerpos se reclamaban a gritos.

Lo tumbe hacia atrás contra el piso de la cueva y pase mis piernas por sobre su cintura.

¿Que estoy haciendo?

Mis manos iban revelando la piel de su abdomen mientras le subía la camiseta para quitársela de una vez.

Nahuel me miraba de una manera que traspasaba el alma, la profundidad de sus ojos era infinita. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no me detuve.

Su mano en la parte más baja de mi cintura me acerco más a él. Tiernamente caminó con sus labios toda la longitud de mi cuello. Así como una llama se apoderaba de mí ante su contacto, el nudo en mi garganta iba creciendo dificultándome la respiración.

No era mi intención llegar hasta el final pero el dolor de mi alma luchaba por salir y quería impedirlo a toda costa.

Aparte con la palma de mi mano el pecho desnudo de Nahuel, dándome espacio para quitarme yo misma mi camiseta. Al deshacerme por completo de ella advertí como Nahuel se quedaba inerte al verme. Quede atónita ante su expresión. Parecía estar de alguna manera angustiado o desencantado ¿quizás? ¿Acaso mi cuerpo no era lo suficientemente atractivo para él?

Su rechazo solo fue otra estaca en mi corazón.

— No... Nessie... no podemos hacer esto... — susurraba Nahuel sin abandonar su vista de mi — no si estas llorando

¿Yo? ¿Llorando? Pase mis manos secas por mis mejillas y cuando las vi de nuevo estaban humedecidas. Mi rostro estaba regado de lágrimas. De ser humano por completo seguro ya estaría deshidratada. No se como ni cuando empezaron a surgir de mi, pero habían sido la causa de la expresión en el semblante de Nahuel.

El apasionamiento que se había generado se disperso como las gotas de lluvia al caer. La realidad de todo lo que había pasado me golpeo duro. La traición de mi madre, el engaño de Jacob y el rechazo de Nahuel eran demasiado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía pequeña. Ni siquiera acorde a mi cinco años de vida. Diminuta. Era como si la vida se hubiese cobrado mis pocos años de felicidad con la misma cantidad de sufrimiento todo en una sola cuota.

Nahuel espero alguna reacción por mi parte, pero yo estaba petrificada.

— No quiero que estés conmigo por despecho — comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que me halaba de sobre él para situarme a su lado — yo realmente _te quiero..._

— No sigas... — le interrumpí en susurros — si sigues voy a sufrir otro colapso. Mi cabeza no aguanta mas y mi corazón menos... odiaría saber que también estas pasando un mal rato... y mas aun que yo fuera la causante.

— No te lo diré ahora... pero lo haré algún día.

—Y yo voy a estar escuchando... lo prometo — le dije mirando sus intensos ojos color miel.

Estaba totalmente avergonzada por mi actuación y más aun por permitir que Nahuel sintiera algo por mí y no haberme dado cuenta antes. Había pasado por alto a la persona que mas me acompaño este ultimo tiempo. No se como arreglar este asunto. A pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos yo también lo quiero y no me gustaría verlo sufrir. No se lo merece.

Soy muy egoísta queriendo mantenerlo cerca a expensas de lo que él siente. Pero necesito su amistad. Necesito su paz, su comprensión, su silencio. Su simple compañía.

El beso entre nosotros fue por mi desesperación, pero nunca pensé que iba a sentirme así. Ni tampoco se me había cruzado por la cabeza querer tener algo más de él. La atracción que sentían nuestros cuerpos el uno del otro fue muy fuerte. Se sentía correcto, como si fuera el orden natural de las cosas. Debió pasar, pero mi corazón no lo quería así he hizo salir su renuencia por mis ojos y Nahuel lo notó. Él siempre había sido muy cordial con todos pero no pensé que en un momento así iba a ser capaz de reconsiderar la idea.

¡Todavía sigo alterada! ¿Como no puedo ver las cosas con claridad?

Nahuel nunca me usaría así... no como yo lo he hecho.


	6. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

**La conspiracion del destino**

Acompañados del silencio de la medianoche nos dirigimos a la casa.

Había estado un buen rato en esa cueva desahogando mi espíritu. Por un lado sentía como si ya no tuviera más lágrimas pero por el otro ese dolor todavía seguía ahí. Un dolor que no dejaba expandir demasiado mi corazón cada vez que latía. Una opresión que hacia de mis pulmones un vano resguardo del aire.

Nahuel no me habló en el camino. Tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón en modo despreocupado, pero su actitud no era reflejada en su rostro. Se lo notaba pensativo y no de una manera agradable. Estaba demasiado serio. Seguía el camino como si lo estuviera halando con una cuerda invisible, totalmente en blanco. Después de lo que hice no me atreví a preguntarle nada.

Llegando al jardín lo miré advirtiéndole sobre mi padre.

Antes de salir de la cueva y todavía vistiéndonos le dije que ocultara toda aquella situación ante él. Como no sabia como hacerlo le explique un par de técnicas.

Nahuel pestaño quedamente como asentimiento a mi recordatorio.

Papá se abalanzó por la puerta en cuanto pusimos un pie en las escaleras del porche. Seguido de mamá, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y... Jacob. Quise llorar de nuevo.

El abrazo de papá contuvo mis lágrimas.

—Nessie cariño me tenias asustado — me dijo papá al oído.

— Gracias por darme tiempo

Jacob se abrió paso entre la multitud, avanzando hacia mi con intención de abrazarme. Mi mano automáticamente se alzó y se chocó contra su pecho, impidiendo su proximidad. El respondió dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La mirada que me dedicó me agarró con la guardia baja, su desolación hacia que sintiera con si me desarmara pedacito por pedacito.

Inconscientemente mi otra mano tomo la de Nahuel, que aún estaba a mi lado. No lo pude evitar. Nahuel era mi cable a tierra. Si no fuera por él me hubiese tirado en brazos de Jacob sin siquiera pensarlo. La racionalidad no formaba parte de mí en presencia de él. Y éste es uno de los momentos en que más la necesito para poder cavilar las explicaciones que me deben.

Nahuel no se inmuto con mi contacto, al contrario, aferro mi mano fuertemente sin atisbo de querer soltarla.

Mamá fue la primera en volver a hablar.

— Tienes que seguir escuchando la historia Reneesme — hablaba rápido y nerviosa. Papá la quedo observando.

— Eso es lo quería hacer. Nahuel me hizo entrar en razón — de alguna manera.

Por un momento tuve la sensación de que todos presentían que algo había pasado entre nosotros. Estaban totalmente equivocados, pensé mirando a mi padre.

— Vamos adentro hija a seguir hablando... — dijo mamá.

Papá se acercó a ella apresuradamente interponiéndose entre nosotras y deteniéndola, porque quería llevarme a la rastra por el brazo hacia dentro.

— No... Bella... esta parte de la historia no nos corresponde a nosotros — le reprocho papá. Ambos posaron sus ojos en Jacob.

Al mismo tiempo que el aludido, sin mediar palabras, asentía con su cabeza, todos en mi familia comenzaron a despejar el lugar. Pero Nahuel aun seguía a mi lado, con su mano tomando la mía.

— Tu también estas demás — le dijo Jacob a Nahuel con aire envenenado.

— Voy a estar bien... ve — le murmure a Nahuel. Me contemplo un momento y siguió rendido hacia el interior de la casa.

Y al final me quede sola con Jacob. El hecho de sentirme tan dolida era mi escudo y hacia que me contenga ante su expresión derrotada y entristecida. Va a ser difícil pero tengo que tomar distancia, debo ser capaz de poder pensar.

Sus pies se movían hacia el bosque sin rumbo. Lo seguí un par de metros más atrás.

— Bueno ¡ya! .... ¡¿vas a hablar o a caminar toda la noche?!— Exclame cuando ya estábamos demasiado lejos de la casa.

Él se detuvo y se acomodo en el tronco de un árbol caído. Me invito a acompañarlo, pero me rehusé.

— ¡Deja de dar vueltas! — Seguí gritando mientras veía como Jacob jugaba con sus manos atolondradamente— se han quedado en la parte en que mi madre se enamoró de ti — trate de suavizar mi voz esta vez, para no transmitirle mas tensión de la que ya cargaba.

Suspiro profundamente una vez y dio comienzo a su historia.

— Si... Bella me amaba... — percibió mi dolor al escucharlo —... ¡pero eso ya no importa! Ella eligió a Edward. Siempre había sido él. Yo solo no podía darme por vencido. Tú me conoces.

Se quedo callado.

— ¿Por que sigues entre nosotros Jacob? — interrumpí su silencio.

— Por ti

— Yo no te lo he pedido

— No exactamente

— Explícate — en un momento como este su falta de palabras me sacaba de quicio.

— Bueno... primero debo explicarte el significado de algo que nos sucede a los licántropos... se llama _imprimación_... es básicamente la manera en que nosotros encontramos a nuestra alma gemela. La pareja perfecta. Cuando sucede ya nada importa más que esa persona. Todo tu mundo se centra en ella y estar separados es agonizante.

— ¿Te imprimaste de mi madre? — escupí.

— ¡No!... no podría soportar verla con Edward de haber sido así... además el lobo imprimado siempre es correspondido. No sabemos porque, pero siempre sucede. Es como si fuera un hermoso juego del destino... y por eso es que sigo aquí... por mi destino... el que hacia que Bella y yo no pudiéramos alejarnos... aunque en realidad creo que fue magia... una magia que se acrecentó cuando fui a verla y la encontré embarazada... ninguno de los dos podía entender porque sentíamos esa necesidad de estar juntos... lastimábamos mucho a Edward y yo lo compadecía, pero no podía dejar a Bella. Estuve con ella hasta que su corazón dejo de latir.

«... Y escuche latir el tuyo. Cuando naciste te odie por haber matado a Bella. Aunque solo era una excusa, porque ella igual se iba a transformar, quería acabar con todos... ese fue el momento en que más odie al mundo en toda mi vida... y también en el que más amé.»

Se levanto de su improvisado asiento y camino hacia mí, que seguía parada haciendo sombra sobre un árbol. Solo podía observar su lento caminar. Quede muda.

Tomó mis manos por lo bajo y siguió hablando mirándome arrebatadoramente.

— La oscuridad que me rodeaba se esfumo cuanto te vi... iluminaste mi alma como nunca antes lo había estado. Encendiste cada parte de ella y cada espacio de mi ser. Te pertenecí en cuerpo y espíritu en cuanto posaste tus ojos en los míos... eres la razón de mi existencia Nessie, siempre te pertenecí... y ya no voy a separarme de ti.

Sus palabras movieron mi mundo. Era una historia muy mágica, difícil de comprender pero las pruebas estaban a la vista. Jacob me brindaba amor con cada palabra, con cada pestañeo, con cada exhalación. Me amaba tanto como yo a él y eso nadie no lo podía negar. Ni siquiera mi terca conciencia.

— ¿Por que desapareciste las ultimas semanas? — no pude contenerme.

— Es que... no te enojes — recalcó— me cuesta acostumbrarme a que ya seas una mujer. Todavía me guío por tiempos humanos y el hecho de desear a una niña de 5 años me daba asco. Iba en contra de todos mis valores. Pero fue sorpresivamente Edward quien hablo conmigo y me convenció de que ese tipo de reglas no cuentan en nuestro mundo. A todos nos es difícil hacernos la idea, pero realmente tú ya no eres una niña.

Apoye la palma de mis manos en su rostro y le pregunte:

— ¿Tu... me deseas? — ese era el quid de la cuestión del discurso anterior, lo único que llamo mi atención.

Creo que mi pregunta lo ruborizo porque bajo mis manos sentía su piel mas caliente de lo normal para él.

No me contesto, solo me sonrió y dio un paso adelante, el único que nos distanciaba. Lo veía venir. Me iba a besar.

Mis dedos recorrieron el estrecho entre sus pómulos y sus labios y allí se detuvieron. No dejándolo aproximarse más.

— No — susurré con mis ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza — lo siento... no es una buena idea.

— Es por ese Nahuel ¿no? — interrumpió abruptamente mis susurros.

— No, no solo por Nahuel. Hay muchas cosas que pensar. Tuviste una historia con mi madre ¿Como puedo estar segura de que todavía no la amas y yo solo sea un premio consuelo? — ¡¿Que estaba diciendo?! Eso no era lo que sentía en verdad.

— ¡Bella ya no me importa!— exclamó alterado.

— Necesito tiempo, me has lastimado mucho.

Me solté de sus manos y me di media vuelta para volver a casa. Creo que él ni se movió de su lugar.

¿Que estoy haciendo?, pensaba mientras caminaba. ¿Es que no creo en sus palabras? Me dijo que era todo para él y así me hacia sentir. Siento todo revolucionado en mi interior. El destino nos jugo una buena pasada.

¡Mi cabeza no deja de pensar!

¡¿Que me pasa?! ¡No necesito tiempo! Lo que menos quiero es estar lejos de Jake. No podía huir al destino. ¡No podía huir a mi destino con Jake!

¡¿Por que diablos me estoy marchando? si amo a Jacob con todo mi ser!

¡No me sirve de nada ser racional ahora! Este dolor solo echará raíces si estoy lejos de él. No me importa mi madre ni Nahuel, en este momento solo Jake esta acá ¡No voy a pensar más! ¡Debo dejar hablar a mi corazón! Amo a Jacob y eso es lo único que importa.

Volví a darme vuelta y él todavía estaba ahí, decidiéndose a irse. La luz de la luna daba de lleno en su cabeza y en su espalda descubierta, haciendo relucir su piel morena. Parecía un ángel. Avance tan rápido como pude los infinitos metros que nos separaban.

Lo agarre por el antebrazo obligándolo a voltear. Su movimiento fue rapidísimo, como si hubiese sabido mi intención, atrajo mi cuerpo por la curvatura de mi espalda hasta que nuestros torsos se chocaron.

— Jake...— quería decirle algo pero no sabia que.

— Cállate... tonta — murmuro muy cerca de mí.

Tenia razón era una tonta y todo lo que pudiera decir estaba demás. Ambos nos acercamos y rozamos tímidamente nuestros labios. Y en el mismísimo instante nuestros cuerpos fueron poseídos por el fuego y la pasión. Sus labios buscaron los míos desesperadamente. Yo me apretuje a su cuerpo tanto como pude.

Su calido aliento... el sabor de su lengua... el extasiado movimiento de nuestros labios, hacía que me retuerza en sus brazos. Éste debería haber sido mi primer beso.

Fue un beso profundo e intenso, lleno de ansias por el otro. Su mano pasando por debajo de mi camiseta, demandando la piel de mi espalda, hacia estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Creí que me iba a desvanecer, no sentía las piernas firmes y perdí toda noción del espacio y el tiempo.

Jake beso mis labios, mis mejillas, el lóbulo de mi oreja y lentamente fue bajando por mi cuello. Mis dedos en su nuca apresaban su pelo casi al punto de arrancárselo.

Estábamos por llegar al punto de no retorno. La necesidad entre nuestros cuerpos era tan fuerte como la energía de los imanes de igual carga cuando no se quieren unir. Con un leve saltito enrosque mis piernas en su cintura. Jake se rió con sus labios pegados a los míos. Su risa era contagiosa, yo también me reí pero sin despegarme de él y seguí besándolo.

—Ness — trato de hablar— debemos... irnos... es... tarde.

Lo tuve que considerar, no quería soltarlo pero en verdad era tarde y mis padres iban a aparecer en cualquier momento. Así que con un último roce, separamos nuestros labios. El anhelo entre ellos era inmenso, pero más lo era la felicidad de nuestros corazones.

— Créeme que me quedaría así contigo por toda la eternidad... pero no quiero que aparezca tu padre

— ¡Demasiado tarde!... ya estoy aquí... Jacob te permití declararle tu amor a mi hija, pero no que la perviertas así... — papá apareció y estaba exasperado, levantó su mano señalando la posición en que estábamos.

Yo seguía con mis brazos y piernas enroscadas al cuerpo de Jake. Nos reímos por lo bajo y nos despegamos.

— Edward no quise traicionar tu confianza pero no lo pude controlar...

No lo_ pudimos_ controlar, le corregí para mi fuero interno.

— ¡Por favor controlen sus pensamientos!... y claro que ahora vamos a hablar mas largo y tendido perro — nunca lo escuche decirle así a Jake... pero sus palabras no resultaban amenazadoras sino mas bien de advertencia.

Escoltados por papá, en medio de nosotros, emprendimos viaje hacia la casa grande. En silencio pero en armonía. Por respeto a papá decidí no sacar ninguna conclusión de aquella última situación. Pero sí tenía mucho que pensar, aquel fue un día largísimo. Pasaron tantas cosas, tantas emociones sentidas al máximo punto que estaba agotada físicamente, pero mi espíritu estaba mas vivo que nunca.

Todo el dolor que me había atacado su fugo de mí con cada verso que Jacob me dedicaba. Mi corazón estallaba de amor. Sin embargo aun tengo un asunto que resolver.

A medio camino apareció mamá. Mi pobre madre había sufrido tanto o más que yo ese día. La abrasé fuertemente en cuanto la alcanzamos. Le dije que me perdonara por mi reacción exagerada, pero se trataba de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y me habían ocultado una historia que me afectaba a mí de lleno. Ella intento arreglar su error diciendo que no podía admitirse que yo tenía suficiente madurez para entenderlo.

Solo mi testarudez quiso interponerse. Vivo en un mundo de criaturas mitológicas fantásticas, en un mundo del todo sobrenatural ¿Como no iba a poder entender esa magia de un destino ya pactado?

Otra de las cosas que me dijo mamá es que ella quería que yo pudiera elegir a quien amar, que nada me atara a nadie. Era un buen punto de vista, pero todos sabían que las cosas se iban a dar como se dieron.

Ese destino que mi tía Alice no puede ver en Jacob ni en mí, ya esta escrito y no se puede cambiar. Jacob y yo debemos estar juntos. No será en un orden natural, porque el poder de nuestra unión iba más allá de ello, pero para nosotros era del todo natural.

Seguí abrasando a mamá durante el resto del camino. Llegamos a las escaleras del porche y todos nos detuvimos ante el carraspeo de papá.

— Jacob... creo que debes irte a tu casa — sugirió papá.

— ¿No puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo? — le rogué a Jake.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — gritaron mis padres al unísono.

Nos quedamos mirando un instante hasta que las risas salieron del fondo de nuestras consciencias. Claro que todo no iba ser perfecto, antes que nada eran mis padres.

Me despedí de Jake solo con un abrazo, besarlo ante mis padres iba a ser embarazoso y más lo seria si no pudiera controlarme y lo besara con demasiada pasión, que estoy segura que mis padres no quisieran ver en su pequeña hijita.

Papá carraspeó otra vez. ¿Andas mal de la garganta?, pensé para él. Si tanto te molesta mi pensar, no escuches.

— Como si fuera fácil — dijo muy bajito papá.

* * *

**les dejo en mi perfil liks de fotos que adornan mi historia...saludos a todos**


	7. Chapter 8

Gracias a quienes me mandaron reviews!...me pone muy contenta que les haya gustado el ultimo cap!!

Por fin están juntos, no? Jaja! ... aviso que debido a esto de ahora en mas voy a poner avisos sobre el rating de cada capitulo al comienzo de cada uno. No quiero incomodar ninguna mente inocente.

Este cap es tranqui... algo que Ness tenia que enfrentar tarde o temprano

**Rating: T**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

**Amigos: una conversacion necesaria**

Jake se fue y nosotros entramos a la casa. Salí directo a mi habitación, ya eran como las cuatro de la mañana, el tiempo se me había escapado de las manos. Me puse mis cómodos shorts y remera de tirantes de chándal y me acosté. Deje que mi cansado cuerpo se apoderara de mi mente y comparta su estado. Hasta que por fin me calme... todos mis pensamientos cada vez eran mas distanciados...y se apagaron.

Desperté de nuevo caminando por el bosque, detrás de unos árboles. Se podía distinguir un pequeño claro entre la naturaleza, en el medio de él bajo la luz de una enorme luna nueva, había una pareja muy emocionada el uno con el otro. Se besaban como si fuera su último beso, como si el tiempo no fuera el suficiente para estar juntos. Mi cuerpo avanzo hacia ellos y en ese momento mi visión cambio, ya no estaba caminando, yo era una de las personas que se besaban.

Enfrente mió estaba Jacob. Reviví con cada célula de mi cuerpo el beso que nos dimos, pero de un momento a otro empecé a sentir mucho frió. Me aleje un poco de Jake y vi que a nuestro alrededor una espesa niebla nos quería envolver. La luz también se estaba yendo, la hermosa luna iba siendo cubierta por una gigante nube negra. Volví a centrar mi vista en Jake y él ya no estaba, en su lugar había una figura de capa oscura murmurando algo en un idioma extraño.

— Despierta dormilona — mi tía Alice había logrado traerme al mundo real.

Me desperece en la cama, estirándome lo más que pude. Todavía sentía el cuerpo cansado. Tendría que ir de caza hoy mismo, la energía de la sangre en mi sistema se consume cada vez mas rápido.

— Vamos arriba — siguió diciendo mientras corría las cortinas del ventanal — has dormido como doce horas... y abajo hay una cola de pretendientes esperándote, bella durmiente.

— ¿Jake esta aquí? — era en el único en que podía pensar. Me deshice de las sábanas y salté de la cama.

Baje las escaleras a los apurones. Solo me detuve cuando unos enormes y brillantes ojos negros me miraron con ansias. Jake. Mi corazón latía como loco y mis mejillas se habían contraído para dibujar una sonrisa de par a par en mi cara.

Había más gente en la habitación, haciendo a un lado la luz que emanaban los ojos de Jake, a un costado estaban mis padres y enfrente suyo... Nahuel. Todos estaban mirándome, mudos, como si tuviera algo malo.

— Lo siento Edward, no la pude retener — mi tía Alice apareció a mi lado.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — les pregunté.

— Deja que yo me ocupo — le decía mamá a papá como lamentándose.

— Tu pijama — me susurro al oído mi tía.

Con mi apuro me olvide de mi diminuto pijama. El único que la tía Alice me había dejado conservar desde hace un par de años, por lo que tanto el short como la remera me quedaban cortos y si a eso le súmanos el desarrollo de mis pechos, la remera también me quedaba muy escotada.

Mamá me dijo que debo tener mas cuidado con mi cuerpo, y ahora lo comprendo pero todavía estoy acostumbrándome.

Subí rápido a ducharme y cambiarme, esta vez me cubrí toda. Me puse unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y un sweater de cachemir color rubí. La tía Alice no dejaba de asombrarse por lo bien que me quedaban esas sencillas prendas, y como toque final agarro unas mechas de mi pelo y las enganchó con una hebilla en forma de libélula con brillantes en sus alas.

— ¿Listo? — pregunte impaciente.

— Claro... estas muy linda — todavía se seguía emocionando cada vez que me arreglaba. Le sonreí y baje de nuevo las escaleras.

Los tres hombres seguían ahí, en el living.

— Bueno, ahora ya estoy presentable ¿no? — comente y me senté abrasando a mi papá. Elegir cualquiera de mis otras opciones hubiese lastimado a alguien. Él hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

— y ¿quien quiere ir a desayunar conmigo? — rompí el hielo. Realmente tenía mucha sed.

— Ve con Nahuel, hija... Jacob y yo tenemos que hablar — dijo papá antes que alguno pudiera contestar. Su oferta me vino como anillo al dedo. Estaba segura de que no me iba a sacar a Jacob de encima en todo el día, lo cual era bueno, pero debía hablar con Nahuel.

— Suerte grandulon — bromee para Jake.

¡Se razonable! Grite en mi mente a papá.

No nos alejamos mucho con Nahuel, divisamos cerca unos ciervos procurando conformarnos con ellos. Solo quería alimentarme y volver a casa donde esperaba, y seguramente estaba siendo torturado por mi padre, mi amor Jacob.

La destreza de Nahuel al cazar este tipo de animales que ningún reto le oponían era más que impecable, pero hoy algo le pasaba, se había manchado su camisa gris con sangre.

— Estas distraído. Te manchaste — quise preguntar pero me salio en afirmación.

Dejo su vacía presa y se me acercó.

— Me preguntaba cuanto más podías retrazar nuestra charla, creo que tienes algo que decirme — me reprochó.

— De hecho lo iba a hacer ahora... no quiero lastimarte Nahuel pero tienes que saber que Jacob y yo... ¿somos novios? — mmm...eso no lo hable con Jake.

— ¿Me estas preguntando?

— Olvídalo, el punto es que nos queremos.

— ¿A mi no me quieres?

— Claro que te quiero, me encanta estar contigo pero...

— No estas enamorada — siguió mi frase.

— Te quiero y mucho, somos el uno para el otro en muchos sentidos pero con Jake... es distinto, es más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar. Lo nuestro se sentía correcto, guiado por las leyes de la naturaleza, pero a Jake me une un destino regido por el universo entero. Comprendo que quieras irte después de esto, aunque lamentaría que lo hagas, pero no voy a impedírtelo.

— Sabes que es imperdonable lo que me has hecho— me acusó. Esquive su mirada arrepentida de mis actos.

— Realmente no fue mi intención. No pretendía abusar así de tu amistad y créeme que no sabía que me querías de esa manera — mi voz avergonzada no logró que cambie su semblante defensivo.

— Mira Nessie, sé que no me amas y no puedo culparte por eso. Nadie podría culparte nunca de nada — dijo con aire cítrico— eres una persona maravillosa... — apaciguó su tono al saber que su dicción me había extrañado de su parte— por nada en el mundo quiero volver a verte sufrir así nunca más. Quiero formar parte de tu vida Nessie, y si me necesitas como amigo, eso seré. Seré feliz si tú lo eres... así que cumple con tu destino... yo voy a estar bien — nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan áspero y acongojado. Las ondas de su voz en el aire parecían ahogadas, como si su discurso le hubiera requerido mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Te vas a ir?

— Debo volver a mi hogar. Tu familia es muy hospitalaria pero yo no pertenezco aquí— bajo su mirada a lo último de su oración.

— ¿Podrás olvidarme?

— Nessie... eres imposible de olvidar, dejas huella en cada persona que te rodea. Seria desperdiciar energías tratar de hacerlo, ¡si hasta los animales parecen alabarte! — Quiso sacarme una sonrisa y no lo consiguió —...te prometo que voy a estar bien... vendré a visitarte mas seguido. No voy a dejar de ser tu amigo, siempre te voy a proteger y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Había un dejo de lastima en su voz y me apenaba por ello, solo espero que lo pueda superar. Si la vida es justa algún día va a encontrar a esa persona que lo haga feliz para toda la eternidad.

**

* * *

**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Que piensan de Nahuel? ¿Se ira de la vida de Nessie? ¿Podrá ser solo su amigo?...**

**Bueno... tendrán que esperar la publicación de los próximos capítulos. (A partir del próximo son más largos)**

**Saludos a todos!**


	8. Chapter 9

Rating:T

+13, **algo** de lenguaje adulto y escenas de desnudez (o lo que conlleve eso)

Hecho el aviso...

aca esta el capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 9

**Lo bueno dura poco**

Las siguientes semanas habían sido un fastidio. No había podido tener una sola oportunidad de volver a estar a solas con mi amor. Todo el tiempo estaba alguno de mis padres en el medio. Parecía como una condición a mi relación con Jake, porque además él jamás se quejaba de ello y siempre se ponía del lado de mis padres cuando yo protestaba por mayor privacidad.

¿Es que acaso él no sentía esas ganas de estar solos?

Antes de ponernos de novios hasta se quedaba a dormir en mi habitación pero ahora no ponía un pie más allá del living y la cocina. Lindo padre controlador me toco. Pronto cumpliré mis 21 años físicos y mis 6 años vividos y le pondrán fin a esas tontas reglas paternas.

Entre todo esto, mi familia esta preparando la mudanza para después de mi fiesta. Una partida que se había estado retrazando para que yo pudiera crecer aquí en Forks, el lugar que mas ama mi madre y porque Jake estaba aquí y no podían alejarlo de mí hasta que yo supiera su historia.

Mis tíos y mis padres pudieron pasar desapercibidos unos 5 años, ahora ya se estaban resguardando demasiado para seguir allí.

Los abuelos Carlisle y Esme no tuvieron otra solución más que irse, hace algunas semanas, cuando comenzaron a sospechar cosas raras del abuelo. Consiguieron trabajo y casa en la isla de Vancouver. Quizás era un poco peligroso estar tan cerca pero Esme no soportaba la distancia y venían todos los fines de semana.

Por esto ahora estaban buscando un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Entre esos planes también estaba mi ingreso a la escuela, no estaban seguros de si podía entrar en el instituto o me convendría ir directo a la universidad. A mi realmente no me importaba, iría a donde ellos crean mas seguro. No tengo ningún inconveniente al tratar con humanos ni mucho menos con los contenidos de algún programa educativo.

Lo único que le preocupaba tanto a mi mente como a mi corazón era Jacob. Si nos vamos ya no le podré ver tanto y si él viene con nosotros abandonaría a su manada y a toda su gente y esa no es la vida que Jake debe llevar. Él nació para ser un alfa, el protector nato de su gente, algo de lo que no lo quiero privar.

Nadie ha hablado con Jake sobre el tema, todos temen ponerlo en una situación difícil, elegir entre su familia y yo. Él se iría hasta el infinito conmigo pero Billy lo necesita aquí y la manada lo necesita también.

La decisión de cuando decírselo queda en mí, y solo lo haré cuando las cosas ya estén definidas.

Ahora mismo estoy viendo unos folletos de universidades que papá me dejo, me daba lo mismo cualquiera si igual nunca voy a poder sobresalir, sea lo que sea que estudie.

La noche es tan solitaria sin Jake, sin su calor. Lo extraño.

Para despejarme decidí escuchar el CD que Jake me había regalado, un compilado de las canciones más melosas de la historia. Sabia que ese tipo de música no era lo mío, solo lo hacia para fastidiarme. Lo gracioso es que ambos sabíamos que lo iba a terminar escuchando, y aquí estoy, poniendo una canción de Jon Bon Jovi y solo la elegí porque el titulo dice "esta no es una canción de amor". No creo que sea exactamente así, si no Jake no la hubiera puesto en el CD. Puse play en el equipo de audio y deje que sonara.

Me recosté en la cama mirando por la pared de cristal al bosque y encima de él, la luna. Era increíble como esa pequeña parte del universo podía captar mi atención. Atrapada en su belleza escuche el abrir de mi puerta.

— Papá, no me he decidido aún

— Válgame que no soy tu padre, ¿puedo pasar?

Reemplacé en mí vista la belleza de la luna por una aún mejor. Salí de la cama corriendo para terminar de abrirle la puerta a Jacob. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía.

Cruce mis brazos por sobre sus hombros y lo besé dulcemente.

— Te extrañaba — le susurre al oído.

— Solo me he ido hace un par de horas

— Si, las suficientes para que te extrañe — y lo silencie con otro beso.

— ¿Por qué apareces a estas horas en la habitación de una dama Jacob Black? — supuse que papá nos estaría escuchando por lo que trate de imitar su condescendencia. Jake capto mi juego.

— Pues... — comenzó a besar mis mejillas— venia a... — siguió por mi mentón— hablar con Edward— el comienzo de mi cuello— pero no había...— siguió el recorrido de mi yugular— nadie cuando entre

— ¿Estas seguro?

— ¿Crees que hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí de haber alguien?

Debía tener razón, papá ya debería estar acá de lo contrario.

Lo seguí besando y sin soltarme de él comencé a retroceder hasta que choque mis pantorrillas con el lateral de mi cama. Me deje caer llevando a Jake conmigo.

Una risa juguetona salía del fondo de su alma.

— ¿Que haces Nessie?

— Esta más que claro — deje de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No creo que debamos — me dijo indeciso.

— ¡Oh! vamos ya somos grandes Jacob.

— Creo que debería ir a buscar a Edward— y se levanto de sobre mi. Yo me senté en la cama con el espacio entre mis piernas que Jake había dejado vació, aun ahí.

— Veo que prefieres a mi padre... no sabia que tus sentimientos hacia él eran así, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti — le burlé con incredulidad en mi voz.

Se me acerco de nuevo y me tumbo sobre la cama.

— Dices eso porque no es tu cuello el que esta en juego— susurró.

Comenzó a besarme muy intensamente, parecía que ya no le importaba su cuello. Mis manos recorrían su musculosa espalda, tan firme y calida. Jake acariciaba mi abdomen por debajo de mi camiseta mientras los escalofríos venían a mi cuerpo. El roce de su dedo en la base de mi sujetador hacia que mis rápidas respiraciones fueran casi insuficientes. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse de una forma extraña y desconocida, pero agradable. Busque la piel del abdomen de Jacob para caminarlo con la yema de mis dedos y descendí hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón.

Jake detuvo mi mano cuando logre desprenderlo.

— ¿Por que no?— casi grite del disgusto. Jake se levanto y se separo de mí.

— Es muy pronto— hablo muy bajo.

— ¿Acaso no me deseas?— me levante de la cama para enfrentarlo.

Solo me miro y suspiro. Volvió a mí y me abrazo.

— Te deseo con locura... pero no aquí... con tu padre al asecho

Nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la puerta de abajo golpearse estrepitosamente, lo próximo que vi era un borrón aparecer de repente ante nosotros.

— ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí Jacob?! ¡¿Y por que tienes el pantalón desabrochado?! ¡¿Que le has hecho a mi hijita?!

Al parecer no iba a ser mi padre quien dejara sin vida a mi pobre Jacob sino más bien mi madre. Estaba realmente furiosa. Jake se puso nervioso y se oculto detrás de mí.

— ¡Mamá, estas exagerando!— exclamé.

— ¡Bella no hemos hecho nada! — espeto Jake

— ¡No! No ha pasado nada, Jacob aprecia su vida — seguí, en reproche a Jacob.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? Los gritos se escuchan desde el bosque— mi tía Rosalie aparecia por la puerta junto con mi tío Emmett.

Ambos observaron la escena y comprendieron todo sin recibir ninguna explicación.

— Esto es genético— dijo el tío por lo bajo.

— Al fin tengo una excusa para devolverte la patada en las tripas— exclamo la tía y avanzo un paso, Emmett la atajó por el brazo.

— Déjaselo a Edward, Rose... o a Bella si es que Edward no llega pronto

— Aquí estoy— papá se visualizo y ahora ya éramos una multitud en la habitación.

—Papá, por favor dile que no ha pasado nada— deje que entrara en mi mente para constatarlo.

— Es verdad Bella créeles— dijo papá algo enojado

Mamá seguía cegada por la furia.

— ¡Ay, por favor!... Actúan como si hacer el amor con Jake fuera el fin del mundo, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es solo sexo!— todos me quedaron mirando— ¡¿Que?! ¡Es lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo quieren!— un par de mandíbulas cayeron pero hice caso omiso. Parecía que estaban todos congelados, incluso Jake.

— Ejem... vamonos Rose— escuche decir al tío Emmett y ambos se fueron.

—Creo que mejor me voy— me dijo Jacob.

—Espera — al fin reacciono mi padre— ¿tenias algo que decirme?

Jake y papá salieron dejándome sola con mamá que seguía inmóvil.

— ¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!—la llamaba, ella pestañeo seguido varias veces saliendo del trance. — ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que esté con Jacob?

— No es miedo— se acerco y sentó junto a mí en el borde de mi cama— Reneesme soy tu madre y para mi siempre serás mi pequeña. No sabía que querías a Jacob de esa forma. Solo quiero que estés segura de lo que vas a hacer y... — su incomodidad la hizo bacilar— asegúrate de tomar precauciones.

Ah, eso era lo que provocaba su nerviosismo, debí imaginarlo. Era el mismo que tenia cuando charlamos aquel día que tuve mi inesperado primer periodo.

Me recordó un par de cosas y luego se fue para dejarme dormir.

No pegue un ojo hasta que salio el sol.

Vi por la ventana a Jake irse cuando termino de hablar con mi padre y luego escuche a mi padre pasearse por la puerta de mi habitación durante el resto de la noche. Mi explosión verbal había expandido demasiada información para todos así que no podía culparlo por estar tan inquieto y preocupado.

Al día siguiente habíamos sido invitados a casa de Billy. Iba a dar una gran cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus nietos. Joshua, el hijo mayor de Rachel y Paul cumplía sus normales tres años.

Rachel y Emily habían decorado todo con el tema de superhéroes, una pequeña broma para adultos. Con tantos lobos, vampiros y humanos solo faltaban Superman, Batman y Spiderman.

Por suerte ese día no llovió porque en el interior de la casa de Billy ya no cabía ni un alfiler. Todos los adultos se encontraban adentro mientras que los más jóvenes como Seth, Quil, Jake y yo entreteníamos a los pequeños hijos de todos.

Jake parecía tener un don natural para tratar con niños, se ponía a su nivel tan fácil como exponía sus límites. Los niños lo adoraban. Él se encargo con Seth de los varones más enérgicos mientras que Quil y yo armamos una pequeña historia de hadas y duendes para todas las niñas. Hasta improvisamos el vestuario con unas telas que Emily fue a buscar a su casa. Quil, a pedido de su Claire, se vistió de duendecillo. Era imposible mirarlo y no reírse.

Cuando al fin cada pequeño fue llevado a su casa y solo quedaron en la fiesta nuestro círculo intimo de amistades, nos pudimos reunir todos adentro.

La imagen era sorprendente, vampiros, licántropos y humanos conviviendo como una gran familia, salvo por la tía Rose que se mostraba un poco reacia, todos se relacionaban perfectamente.

Papá se ponía al corriente de los planes de estudio de Seth mientras que el tío Emmett, alentado por el tío Jasper, disputaba un pulso a la manada.

La armonía que había entre las risas y las conversaciones era un sonido que me daba paz.

Cuando con Jacob nos sentamos en un pequeño y viejo sofá gris, me aferre a su brazo y entrelazamos muestras manos. Mi rostro quedo apoyado en el comienzo de su brazo y él acerco su mandíbula al nacimiento de mi pelo.

—Todo esto es por ti — susurró entre mi pelo, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con mis dedos.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Míralos... dos especies de naturaleza enemiga, unidas en una gran familia... y todo es por tu existencia

— Es nuestra gran familia — le asegure.

— Una gran familia de fenómenos— redobló cuando el tío Emmett hizo añicos la mesa del comedor.

Erguí mi cabeza para verle y con mi mano libre toque su mejilla para mostrarle con mi don lo feliz que me sentía con esa familia de fenómenos y las ganas que tenia de besarlo por haberme dado esa felicidad.

Me desconcentro ver por el rabillo del ojo la incomodidad de mi abuelo Charlie ante mi nueva relación con Jacob. Le murmuraba a Billy algo como "no entiendo como Edward lo tolera".

La sala entera quedo en silencio y Charlie se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Pero no era por él que estaban todos así. Ese tipo de silencio inmediato solo lo podía provocar una cosa. Una amenaza.

Mis instintos mas salvajes se pusieron alertas al percibir un efluvio desconocido y escuchar varios pares de pisadas acercarse a la puerta principal de la casita de Jake.

Papá avanzo a la puerta para adelantarse al noc. Jacob y Sam lo siguieron. Jacob miro a mi padre seriamente como recordándole que esa era su casa y él la podía defender. Papá no le dijo nada, solo le dio paso para que abra la puerta.

Todos en la familia habían tomado posición de defensa. Los humanos y yo estábamos en el fondo de la estancia rodeados por un escudo de hermosas vampiresas y delante de ellas el resto de la manada de licántropos junto con mis tíos vampiros.

Se escucharon tres noc, un silencio sepulcral y el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose.

...

Me asome por el hombro de mamá, que me tenia pegada a su espalda y no me soltaba, y visualicé la figura de tres hombres jóvenes de tez morena y tan fornidos como la manada de Jake y Sam.

— Buenas noches... me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar al jefe de la tribu— su voz era gruesa y grave y estaba algo nervioso, a juzgar por el tambaleante eco en su garganta.

Los tres hombres en la puerta no podían dejar de mostrarse hostiles a pesar de lo amable que pudiera sonar la voz de su líder, quedaron sin aire y habla cuando vieron a mi padre.

— ¿Quien lo busca?— pregunto Jacob.

—Mi nombre es Gall, ellos son mis hermanos Shon y Jerónimo— habló cordialmente, señalando a cada uno cuando los nombraba— venimos de la reserva Ojibwa en Canadá y necesitamos hablar con su jefe

— Pues aquí no tenemos jefe, solo queda parte de un consejo.

— Solo tenemos que hablar con quien este a cargo

Jacob parecía demasiado alterado por su presencia.

—Lo que ustedes tengan que decir nos lo pueden decir a nosotros— espetó Sam.

— ¿Y quienes son ustedes? — pregunto enérgicamente Gall.

— Permítanme presentarnos— dijo papá aparentando la calma que Jacob y Sam no podían— ellos son Sam Uley, y Jacob Black, y yo soy Edward Cullen, pueden hablar con nosotros.

—Solo hablaremos con el consejo.

Papá con Sam y Jacob retrocedieron unos pasos para tener más privacidad.

—Sam manda a alguien a reunir al consejo, no hablaran con nosotros— dijo papá.

—Quil, Colin vayan por los ancianos — ordeno Sam.

— Jacob, hazme el favor de llevar a Reneesme a la casa, no quiero que sepan de ella— le pidió papá a Jake hablando bajo— Bella asegúrate de que los humanos lleguen bien a su casa y luego no te despegues de Reneesme— hablo aún mas bajo para mamá.

— ¿Estas seguro Edward? — le pregunto Jacob.

— No hay peligro ahora pero debemos estar alertas, algo anda mal — sus palabras eran puro desconcierto y preocupación.

— Asegura a Ness, Jacob. Yo me encargo hasta que vuelvas — le ofreció Sam.


	9. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

**Lo sobrenatural no tiene limites**

Salimos junto a mamá por la puerta trasera, en direcciones opuestas. Con Jacob tuvimos que ir a pie porque ella se había llevado el auto.

A medida que nos alejábamos menos alertas nos sentíamos, era como si aquellas visitas inesperadas despertaran en nosotros los instintos más básicos de supervivencia. Su efluvio era muy distinto a los que acostumbro, se podía llegar a confundir con el de un animal por su matiz de aire y su fondo de tierra mezclados equitativamente.

Podría ser su olor lo que nos hiciera afectara así, pero también había algo que se podía sentir a su alrededor, como una pared de piedra que les daba la seguridad que soberbiamente manifestaban.

El asombro al ver a mi padre y a dos hombres licántropos debería haber sido miedo para cualquier persona normal. Pero ellos no cumplían esos estándares y definitivamente nos ocultaban algo.

— ¿Crees que nos harán daño? — pregunte a Jake, mientras bajábamos la velocidad de la corrida.

— Edward dijo que no eran peligrosos.

— ¿Los conoces?

— No, los Ojibwa son muy reservados. No se relacionan con otras tribus.

— ¿Por qué crees que han venido?

— Estoy seguro de que no por algo bueno— la seguridad en su tono, logró asustarme.

— ¿Vienen a revelar nuestro secreto...o...a matarnos?— mi voz se fue apagando con cada palabra que pronunciaba y mi visión se había vuelto borrosa. Las cavilaciones en mi mente eran ínfimas.

Jacob se detuvo, me tomó con sus manos por la línea de mi mandíbula y me miro fijo y seriamente a los ojos.

— No permitiré que nada malo te pase. Tú eres mi todo, amor mío.

Sus labios sobrepasados de ternura se posaron en los míos. Fue un beso raro, los dos teníamos miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

— Te amo — le susurré.

— Te amo Reneesme — me respondió.

Nos declarábamos nuestro amor constantemente con cada exhalación, pero era la primera vez que lo podíamos expresar en solo dos palabras. El par de palabras, por pocas que fueran, cargaban en su espalda el inmenso amor que ambos sentíamos. Su significado cobro vida propia en cada rincón de nuestra alma y de nuestro cuerpo.

El beso entre nosotros se hizo mas profundo, lento e intenso a la vez. La mano de Jake en la parte más baja de mi espalda me aplastaba a él de una forma insuficiente.

Sin poder controlar mis fuerzas lo empuje hacia atrás y nos caímos en la hierba del bosque.

Mis caderas se removían entre sus piernas. Mis manos acariciaban su piel salvajemente. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremecía con su calor. Las respiraciones entrecortadas de Jake hacían latir a mi corazón más veloz que las alas de un colibrí.

Él tocaba mis piernas, envueltas en tela, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Forcé los broches de su camisa rompiéndolos y trace el recorrido de su yugular con la punta de mi lengua, descendiendo hasta su pecho. Los suspiros de placer de Jacob me ponían más eufórica.

En una vuelta tapada por la pasión, me oculto bajo su torso. Sus labios buscaron el nacimiento de mis pechos y sus manos masajeaban mis muslos ferozmente. Estaba totalmente fuera de mí, solo podía sentir como Jacob por fin se entregaba a mis deseos.

Desesperadamente desabroche la hebilla de su cinturón.

Pero me sorprendí cuando Jake interrumpió sus frenéticas respiraciones y quedo como piedra sobre mí.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?— exclame con una mezcla rara de resignación y enojo.

No me contestó, estaba con la mente en otro lado.

— Shhh... — atisbo a decir después de unos segundos.

Flexiono sus rodillas y se puso de pie.

— ¡Créeme Jacob Black que la próxima vez te ato!—chillé.

— Shhh... —Volvió a hacerme callar — ¿No lo sientes?

— ¿Que cosa?

— No estamos solos Ness, vayámonos ahora.

Sus ojos examinaron el oscuro bosque minuciosamente mientras corríamos como el viento.

No podía intuir eso que Jacob sentía. Su semblante atemorizado me asustaba, pero no podía ver ni oír nada más allá de la maleza. Jacob algo percibía, aunque mis instintos no tan desarrollados como los suyos no pudieran. La piel de su mano en la mía me transmitía ese estado de alerta en el que estaba y no pude evitar el afinar de mis sentidos. Había a lo lejos un efluvio raro pero no influía en mí como en Jacob.

Estuvimos en casa en menos de cinco minutos.

Jacob se trasformó y me dejo sola, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero se sentía más seguro de esa forma si tuviera que llegar a defenderme.

Observándole sentada en las escaleras del porche contaba los segundos en que su rojizo pelaje aparecía frente a mí entre cada vuelta a la casa.

Uno, dos, tres. Aparecía y desaparecía. Hasta estaba dejando marcadas sus pisadas en el césped.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escucho doblar a toda velocidad el Volvo que manejaba mi madre y detrás el Porsche de la tía Alice.

Jacob dejo de dar vueltas y se puso a mi lado.

Mamá y mi lobo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Todavía ninguno de los presentes sabía bien de que iba la cosa.

Los ojos de la vampira se movieron en seña al lobo para que vaya con su manada.

Tironeé se su cola antes de que se vaya sin despedirse, lo abrace por el cuello y le susurré en su oreja:

—Trata de calmarte, estando alterado solo cometes estupideces.

Un sutil gimoteo me hacia conocer su respuesta.

Espere con mamá y las tías, ansiosa por noticias, sin poder despejar la vista de la pared transparente, y atentas al teléfono.

Estaba entrando en sueños cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa. Mi padre había llegado y todas saltamos de nuestros lugares a la expectativa.

— ¿Que paso Edward?— pregunto mamá.

— ¿Quienes eran? — dijo la tía Alice

— ¿Que querían? — se impuso la tía Rosalie.

Papá por sobre todo se mostraba calmado pero lo estaban atosigando a preguntas. Me limite a dejarlo hablar.

— Nessie porque mejor no vas a dormir, luces cansada

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Lo que involucre a mi familia también me involucra a mí y a estas alturas podían confiarme cualquier cosa.

Con un gesto resignado papá se abrió paso hacia el comedor, nuestra sala de juntas.

Pudieron en el teléfono en altavoz al abuelo Carlisle y se sentaron todos en las sillas alrededor de la gran mesa de anticuario. Mi madre me hizo un lugar a su lado.

— Te escucho perfectamente Edward, puedes empezar — se escuchaba decir al Abuelo Carlisle a través del altavoz.

— Bueno primero que nada quiero que se queden tranquilos de que no hay amenaza por parte de los Ojibwa. Ellos dicen haber venido a ayudarnos...

— ¿Ayudarnos a qué? — mamá no pudo evitar interrumpirlo.

— Eso nadie lo sabe — respondió papá, desconcertado al pensarlo.

— ¿Que quieres decir Edward? — pregunto el abuelo en la lejanía.

— Debería contarles su historia primero...

Todos hicimos silencio para que prosiguiera.

— Así como los Quileutes tienes sus leyendas los Ojibwa también... ellos no tienen lobos incluidos pero tienen un espíritu guardián al que llaman Pájaro Trueno. Es conocimiento de los humanos que la tribu le rinde tributo para que riegue sus cultivos, pero lo que nadie podía confirmar era el resto de la leyenda, que el Pájaro Trueno podría adoptar forma humana y darle presagios para que pudieran vencer a sus enemigos. Así es como han sobrevivido todo este tiempo ocupando las mismas tierras.

«Lo raro de la situación que se esta presentando es que el Pájaro Trueno se ha manifestado en cuerpo y ha concedido parte de su poder a los cuatro principales descendientes de la tribu, advirtiéndoles que la población entera corría peligro y debían encontrar a los Quileutes para unírseles.»

— ¿Qué peligro es ese?— Exclamo el abuelo.

— Eso no se los dijo, pero por el recuerdo en sus mentes el Pájaro Trueno no podía ver que era aunque si lo podía sentir.

— ¿Saben de los licántropos? — quiso saber mamá.

— El consejo no tuvo más opción que contárselo, hicieron un pacto con Sam y Jacob de no meterse con sus manadas, pero se quedaran aquí hasta que la profecía de su guía se cumpla.

Todos miraron a la tía Alice en busca de una pista.

— Yo... no puedo verlos Edward, deben tener la misma naturaleza que los lobos— respondió a las miradas Alice, algo contrariada consigo misma.

— ¿Pero en que se transforman? ¿En pájaros? — pregunté sacando del inconveniente a mi tía.

— No en cualquier pájaro, hija. Son enormes y fuertes halcones— su voz firme y seria ahora también estaba tensionada.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?— decía el abuelo

— Podemos confiar en que no nos atacaran. No desobedecerían una orden de su protector, pero no han venido a hacer amistades. No quiero que nadie hable con ellos de no ser necesario— me dedico una mirada que soltaba "especialmente tú".

— Pero... ¿Y la manada?— repuso mamá.

— Ellos tomaran sus medidas... verán, para la manada es mucho más amenazante la presencia de los halcones que para nosotros, sus naturalezas depredadoras los enemigan.

¿Los lobos tenían más enemigos además de los vampiros?

— Quizás por eso ha habido más conversiones— especulaba papá en voz audible.

— ¿Hay mas lobos? — pregunto la tía Rosalie, que hasta el momento había estado quieta al lado del tío Emmett.

— Jacob me lo comento los otros días, pensó que a lo mejor sabíamos algo de algún... vampiro— pronuncio la palabras haciendo notar que Jake no había usado la misma— que halla llegado al pueblo.

— ¿Alice estas segura de no haber visto nada?— inquirió mamá.

— No Bella. Si no logro ver nada a lo mejor es porque no incluye a nuestra familia— le respondió la tía impetuosamente.

— Hay muchas cosas de nuestra familia que no ves — le recordó papá.

Solo hay una cosa que ella no ve y esa soy yo. Por la expresión de la tía sospeche que había comprendido a quien se refería papá.

— Créeme que voy a buscar de todas las formas en cada lugar, Edward — ahora sonaba seria y atemorizada.

— ¿Edward estas seguro de que solo son cuatro?— pregunto el abuelo.

— Si

¿Cuatro? Solo vi tres

— Yo solo vi tres— mamá saco los términos de mi mente.

— Tres hablaron con los ancianos del consejo y el cuarto estaba sobrevolando el bosque.

Eso era lo que había aterrado a Jake cuando estábamos a punto de... Capte la excesiva atención que mi padre me ponía y silencié mi pensar. Pero mis recuerdos tenían voz propia. Papá se tapó la frente con su mano tratando de crear una ineficaz barrera a mis recuerdos.

— Ay, Dios... ¡cállenla!... O distráiganla mejor dicho — exclamó papá apesadumbrado.

— ¿Que le estas haciendo a tu padre Reneesme?

¿Como pudo mamá saber que se refería a mi?

Ah, Claro, mi corazón se había acelerado más de lo normal de solo pensar en Jake.

— ¡Reneesme!... por favor vete a dormir. Trata de controlar tu mente o tendré que ser más estricto — era un consejo y una orden a la vez — te aseguro que ya conté todo— termino imponiéndose papá.

* * *

¿Que estara sucediendo en el mundo para que una tribu solitaria y poderosa decidiera unirse con su presa natural?  
¿Que haran los Cullen, que ahora parecen tan indefensos con tanto animal poderoso en su pueblo?  
¿Afectara la relacion de Jacob y Nessie? ...muy pronto: Capitulo 11 "Resplandeciente"

* * *

Espero comentarios acerca de esta nueva especie! y ademas me gustaria saber que opinan de la cercania que Jake y Ness estan teniendo  
Miles de gracias por leerme!!


	10. Chapter 11

Acuerdense:

Rating:M. No aconsejable para menores de 16 años. Posibles temas de adultos, fuertes pero no explicitos, que deben ser tomados con responsabilidad.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

**Resplandeciente**

Tantas situaciones diferentes en tan poco tiempo habían hecho que me sintiera distinta. Antes iba gritándole a todo el mundo que era adulta solo por defender mi reflejo en el espejo, aunque mis acciones aún no me daban la razón. Ahora viendo hacia atrás puedo comprender que las intensas emociones que me controlaban solo me estaban preparando para la vida, me hacían fuerte de alguna manera. Me ayudaban a madurar.

Los involuntarios lloros ahora eran concientes y las pesadillas se habían calmado, ya no eran tan frecuentes, pero fueron reemplazadas por un sentimiento raro. La amenaza que sentía Jake por los halcones había conseguido perturbarme. Tenía un mal presentimiento que ocupaba mi cabeza en las noches de sueño.

Temía por lo que pudiera pasar, por lo que Jacob tuviera que hacer y por el papel que mi familia debería tomar si es que alguien quiere enfrentar a los licántropos.

Habían pasado cuatro días de la llegada de los Ojibwa y aún no sabíamos el motivo de su presencia. Los lobos redoblaron las guardias en el pueblo. Jacob no estaba conmigo mucho tiempo lo que no dejaba relajar a mi mente, había empezado a tomar su papel de alfa muy enserio. Recibió a dos nuevos y jóvenes lobos en su manada y estaba algo ocupado adiestrándolos. Andaba ojeroso y cansado todo el tiempo. El poco rato que pasaba por casa se quedaba dormido apenas ponía una nalga en el sofá. Aprovechaba esos ratos para dormir junto él, aunque fuera a la vista de todos no importaba. Con él a mi lado estaba tranquila y podía recuperar tiempo de sueño adeudado.

— ¿Papá realmente son necesarias tantas flores? — le pregunte a papá cuando íbamos en el auto hacia el pueblo.

— Eso se lo tendrías que haber reclamado a Alice

Mañana seria mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero seis, iba a ser como una fiestas de dulces dieciséis. Aunque yo aparentaba de veinte años. Mi crecimiento era notoriamente más lento, solo me eleve dos centímetros en los últimos diez meses. Llegando a 1,77 metros, un par mas que papá.

La tía Alice nos mando al pueblo a buscar su pedido en la florería "Madame Floral" de la avenida principal de Port Angeles.

Yo no tenia ganas de tener una fiesta, el ambiente no estaba para tenerla, sin embargo la tía Alice nos convenció a todos de que necesitábamos un respiró.

Aparcamos el auto a una calle del lugar. No había mucha gente en la acera pero si había mucho trafico. Papá me aferraba a él por los hombros como si pretendiera escaparme.

¡No me iré a ningún lado!, le dije en pensamientos. Y entonces vi como seguía con la mirada envenenada a unos hombres que nos miraban desde un auto.

Lo cierto era que no venia al pueblo desde que aparentaba de unos diez años -preferíamos alejarnos bastante a la hora de mostrarnos- y no tenia noción de como podían percibirme los mortales al verme como adulta. Esto era algo de último momento, papá se cortó el pelo muy corto para aparentar más edad. Gano un par de años pero seguía pareciendo un Adonis.

— ¡Ay no!... ya es demasiado tarde— se puso tenso de momento y discutía consigo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?— había logrado asustarme.

— Nada, solo sígueme la corriente

De un auto aparcado se bajada un joven que miraba a papá con los ojos fruncidos, parecía confundido.

— ¿Cullen? —Dijo asombrado— ¡no puedo creer que seas tú!, ¡Pero mírate no has cambiado nada!

El muchacho de barba y pelos cortos, casi al ras, se nos acercaba con ánimos de saludarnos.

— ¡Mike Newton!... ¡Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho! — papá parecía tan alegre que casi me lo creía.

— No, ¡Si parezco un viejo! — exclamaba Mike.

— Solo tenemos 24 años Mike— reía papá.

—Si, pero yo creo que el encierro en la oficina me esta avejentando

— ¿Trabajas en una oficina? — se mostró interesado papá.

— Si, en realidad me entreno en la oficina de la policía en Seattle, pretendo entrar al FBI y ellos tienen un buen programa. Justo ahora estoy de vacaciones y vine a visitar a mi familia...— su enérgico discurso se apagó de golpe cuando recordó algo. Me miro con curiosidad y retomó— ¿Y tú? ¿Te has separado de Bella? — parecía encantado con la idea.

Papá emitió un gruñido que solo yo pude escuchar, pero enseguida contestó.

— ¡Oh No!, sigo felizmente casado— recalco cada una de sus palabras.

Se quedo callado y Mike volvió a verme, pero raro.

— Perdona mi descortesía, no los he presentado — no era descortés solo quería que pasara desapercibida — ella es Vanessa, mi hermana gemela.

¡Ah!, mi nombre falso, debe conocer a la familia

— ¡No sabia que tenias una hermana gemela! — Mike estaba más que asombrado.

— Nos separaron al nacer y la encontré hace un par de años.

— Hola me llamo Mike Newton, un viejo amigo de tu hermano— y me estiro la mano para saludarme.

—Hola, mucho gusto — dije recibiendo su saludo. Él parecía embobado al escucharme.

— Vanessa es la novia de Jacob — Papá nunca lo había admitido con tantas ganas. Supuse que lo incomodaban los pensamientos de Mike al verme— ¿Te acuerdas de Jacob, no? — siguió, presionando una respuesta en su amigo.

— ¿Jacob el amigo de Bella?

— el mismo

¡Ay!

Mike debe haber pensado algo que hizo que papá apretara mi mano demasiado fuerte.

— Bueno ¡ustedes si que se quedaron con las mujeres mas bellas! — hablo Mike con tono envidioso.

— Perdónanos Mike pero tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, llevamos prisa

— Así es y ya estamos muy retrazados— le confirme a Mike.

Le dedique una sonrisa compradora para que nos dejara ir.

— Claro, claro, no los retengo más. Vanessa ha sido un placer conocerte, cuando necesites algo, lo que sea, llámame— del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una tarjetita de contacto y me la dio.

— Gracias Mike — me limite a decir. Temía decir algo que provocara más pensamientos extraños en Mike y que por eso papá terminara quebrándome la mano.

— Adiós Edward, fue bueno volver a verte

Otro rugido salió de entre los dientes de papá.

— Lo mismo digo Mike

Se despidieron con un obligado apretón de manos.

— ¡¿Como se le puede cruzar por la cabeza en un mismo minuto querer conquistar a mi esposa y a mi hija?— decía papá furioso en el auto de camino a casa, cuando ya habíamos recogido las flores.

Cálmate no puedes controlarlo todo, le dije en pensamientos, aunque no me creo que me haya escuchado.

El resto del día se me pasó entre las notas del piano y las páginas de un libro. No estaba con ganas de involucrarme en la decoración que se estaba llevando a cabo en la planta baja.

Jacob había llamado para decirme que hoy no iba a poder pasar, pero que sin falta estaría mañana a primera hora y pasaría todo el día de mi cumpleaños junto a mí.

Sin Jake sentía como si estuviera incompleta. No pasaba un minuto sin pensar en él y en el espacio que dejaba cuando no estaba a mi lado. Me estaba enfermando sin su sonrisa, sin sus caricias, sin su calor. Pero no solo por lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él sino también porque sentía que algo iba mal y tenia la necesidad de estar a su lado para saber que íbamos a estar bien.

No podía contar siquiera con la distracción de los chicos de la manada, todos estaban ocupados. Me había quedado sin amigos. La relación que tenia con mi familia era maravillosa, pero ellos me sobreprotegían demasiado como para tratarme de par a par, como si podían hacer Seth, Quil e incluso Leah, a su manera.

Aunque sabia bien a quien realmente extrañaba en un momento como este. Quizás él podría contener esta fea sensación que tengo, pero no sé donde esta ni cuando vendrá.

No podía evitar las lágrimas, no tenia a mi amor, ni a mi mejor amigo. Solo tenía a mi familia, que esquivaba el tema que mantenía tan ocupada a la manada.

Mamá apareció por el marco de la puerta. Me había escuchado llorar y se preocupo. No le conté nada, eran cosas muy mías y no estoy segura como vería que extrañara a una persona estando de novia con otra. Solo le pedí que me abrasara y se quedara a dormir conmigo como cuando era chiquita. Ella se alegro, extrañaba estar así conmigo resguardándome entre sus brazos. Y así es como en su calor de madre me quede dormida, escuchando su dulce voz entonando la nana que mi padre y ella habían compuesto para mí.

Dormí placidamente sin ninguna distracción de gente encapuchada u oscuridad tenebrosa.

Al despertar, tanto mamá como papá estaban conmigo. Dormir bien y tenerlos a ellos a mi lado durante toda la noche me hacía sentir reluciente.

Otra vez algo había cambiado en mí. Mi corazón parecía contento y no sé porque, mi rostro no podía contener la enorme sonrisa que dibujaba y mi cuerpo parecía inquieto. Seguía presintiendo algo malo, pero ahora también estaba esperanzada.

Todavía saliendo de entre las sabanas, papá corrió las cortinas del ventanal dejando entrar una luz cegadora.

—Es el día más bello que he visto en mis años en Forks— dijo él asombrado.

— Es increíble — se acerco mamá a observar lo mismo que él— no hay ni una sola nube y el sol brilla más que nunca.

— ¡Pues mira quien habla!— bromeé con ellos y cree una pantalla sobre mis ojos con una de mis manos— entre ustedes y sol me van a dejar ciega.

Los tres nos reímos. Se alejaron de la ventana y me rodearon abrazándome.

— Feliz cumpleaños hija mía— me decía papá.

— Feliz cumpleaños pequeña— me decía mamá

— Gra... cias... mamá... no va a salir jugo de mí — le dije a mamá como pude mientras me exprimía como un limón

— Nessie luces muy contenta — repuso papá.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

— Es que ayer... — acotó mamá.

— Ayer no es hoy... yo me siento simplemente bien — exclame contenta.

— ¡Oh! Mi pobre hijita se esta volviendo loca — bromeaba papá.

— ¡Nessie!... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— mis abuelos carlisle y Esme habían llegado. Y corrí a abrazarlos.

Luego entraron mis tíos cantándome el feliz cumpleaños. La tía Rose cargaba un pastel con una velita encendida. Pedí tres deseos antes de apagarla y comencé a abrir parte de los regalos que la tía Alice insistía en que abra. El suyo fue el primero, claro, un hermoso vestido color verde oliva con corte princesa de Michel Kors, aclaró que era solo para usar por unas horas porque tenia uno especial para la noche. Los abuelos me regalaron una pulsera de plata con mi nombre y la fecha de mi nacimiento grabados. El resto iban a dármelos a la noche. Me entristecí un poco al ver que Jake todavía no llegaba, pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana a ver cuando se aparecía.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse el vestido nuevo. No me moleste en secar mi cabellos, la prisa por ver a Jake era mas urgente.

— ¡La fiesta empieza a las seis Nessie, no te olvides!— me gritaba la tía Alice al verme salir corriendo de la casa.

Percibí a Seth casi a mitad de mi camino por el bosque y aproveche a preguntarle por Jacob.

— Me dijo que se iba a su casa a dormir antes de pasarse por la tuya— me contaba totalmente despreocupado.

— ¿Vienes a la noche a casa? — quise saber.

— ¡Claro, no me lo perdería!

Salí de nuevo corriendo, casi sin saludar a Seth, hacia la casita de Jake. Mi pelo mojado al salir se había secado con la ráfaga de viento que yo misma creaba.

Golpee un par de veces la puerta de la casa de Jake, pero no salía nadie. Mire por una ventana y parecía no haber nadie. Entre para asegurarme. En la mesita de la cocina había una nota:

"_Jacob me fui a pescar con Charlie, volveremos temprano para la fiesta de Nessie. Tienes comida en el refrigerador. Billy"_

Así que Billy no estaba, decidí ver si Jake aún estaba allí. Camine por el pasillo hacia su habitación que tenia la puerta entreabierta. Podía escuchar la respiración de Jake. Entre a hurtadillas, había tanta luz de sol que traspasaba por su ventana que no comprendía como no le molestaba. Corrí una de las cortinas para que la luz menguara.

Quite los zapatitos de mis pies y levanté uno de los lados de sus sabanas para meterme en su cama. Me acurruque en torno a su espalda y pase un brazo por sobre su vientre, abrazándolo. Con un ronroneo Jake se despertaba y tomaba mi mano apoyándolo sobre el espacio de su corazón.

— Ness... — suspiró.

— Sigue durmiendo, tienes que descansar— le aconsejé.

Él se dio la vuelta sobre su lugar y quedo frente a mí.

— Feliz cumpleaños cariño— alcanzo a decir con la voz aún dormida y dándome un sutil beso — que rico hueles— murmuraba todavía adormecido.

Abrió sus ojos y me contemplo por un rato. Empezaba a derretirme por el calor de su mirada.

— Estas tan linda amor — seguía diciendo acariciando la piel de mi rostro con el dorso de su mano — resplandeces como nunca antes.

Levanté una mano bajo la luz del sol y vi como mi piel brillaba tanto casi como la de mis padres vampiros. Estaba asombrada de mí misma, y Jake también.

— Eres la criatura mas hermosa del universo— sonreía Jake — y te tengo entre mis brazos...

— Jake...— alcancé a suspirar antes de que comenzara a besarme.

El suave movimiento de sus labios en los míos hoy tenía un sabor diferente. Era como un néctar que me estaba hechizando haciendo que me sintiera atraída al cuerpo de Jacob de una manera más que obscena, como si la fuerza de gravedad de su piel hubiera aumentado con creces y ahora me halara a ella sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Jacob también lo advirtió porque su cariñoso beso se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

Mi corazón ya estaba desbocado y ahora mis respiraciones eran más audibles.

Él mantenía juntas nuestras cabezas con sus dedos entrelazados en el pelo de mi nuca, y yo juntaba nuestros cuerpos sumergiendo mis dedos en los músculos de su espalda.

Giró sobre mí apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el mío mientras me halaba del pelo, y yo envolvía su pelvis con una de mis piernas.

Todo mi cuerpo latía al compás de su corazón extasiado.

— Jake— suspiraba.

Mi uñas comenzaban a hacer sangre en su espalda pero no lo podía evitar, lo quería tan cerca mío como fuera posible.

Nos despoje de las sabanas que solo estorbaban ante el fuego que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Lo tumbé de espaldas y me ubique sobre sus caderas.

— Ness — susurraba él entre mis besos — ¿Estas segura?— pregunto obligándome a mirarlo. Le respondí con mas besos.

— ¿Tu estas seguro? — le susurré cuando mis dientes aprisionaban el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Te amo Nessie — habló en mi oído.

— Te amo Jacob— le dije mirándolo.

Jake semisentado debajo mió ayudo a quitarme el vestido por arriba de mi cabeza, acariciando la extensión de mis brazos, con el vestido también se fue mi sujetador. Solo nos quedaba una sola prenda a ambos, la única que él tenía y la única que yo no sabia como quitarme sin separarme de su ser.

No tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que me deje llevar por mis deseos de poseerlo y le arranque sus calzones.

Él levanto una ceja con extrañeza ante mi acción y la imito en mí, en repudió a su prenda rota.

Totalmente expuestos el uno ante el otro y con cada centímetro de nuestra piel en contacto Jake me recostó hacia atrás y se fundió dentro mio sin esfuerzo.

Pero no pude evitar el frunce de mi entrecejo.

— ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó al notarlo.

Lo silencie con un beso.

Todo sentimiento negativo se esfumó estando con él. Cobró sentido mi existencia con cada uno de sus gemidos. Deje atrás por completo a la niña que fui para nadar en este océano de pasión en el que estábamos y en el cual nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de sus olas. Jacob antecedía a cada uno de mis deseos al besarme, al tocarme y al moverse en mi sintonía, como si me conociera de otra vida.

Se había estado resguardando para mí durante todo este tiempo y ahora que me tenía en su cuerpo le era imposible no hacer notar su felicidad... en la manera en que me miraba... en el aroma de su aliento... en el sabor de su sudor.

Ambos estábamos extasiados el uno con el otro.

En un intento de tenerlo más dentro mío, lo volteé de costado y nos caímos al piso.

Las olas de aquel océano de amor se volvieron más tormentosas, cargándose de energía y de más y más amor. Sus gimoteos y mis gritos ahogados eran totalmente incontrolables.

Como si explotara dentro mío una estrella que expandía desde dentro una poderosa luz cegadora que hacia vivir a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, como si un misil de fuego chocara contra mi alma, como si el corazón mismo de Jake revoloteara por todo mi interior... la máxima felicidad tomo el control de mi cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el suelo viendo el techo de la pequeña habitación.

— Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra Reneesme— me decía casi sin aire.

— Esto es tan irreal— no podía contener la risa de euforia y éxtasis.

— Fue muy real Ness... y esta vez no tuviste que atarme — murmuro cerca de mi oído en tono burlón.

Me incline sobre él mostrándole con mi don como me sentí. Jacob se puso eufórico de nuevo, se abalanzo sobre mí y volvió a besarme intensamente.

Fue mientras que él descendía con su boca por mis hombros cuando me di cuenta de algo. Abrí los ojos de par a par al cobrar noción del tiempo.

— ¡Jake se esta haciendo de noche! — exclamé sobresaltada.

La brillante luz del sol se había transformado en apenas unos rayos anaranjados reflejados en una de las paredes. Mire el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y solo confirme mi suposición.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Son las cinco y media! ¡Mi fiesta empieza en media hora! ¡Mis padres vendrán a buscarme!

* * *

_Bueno... finalmente paso el capitulo que supongo muchos esperaban, espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Pensé bastante en como encarar este tema porque no me parecía que la trama del fic sea como para poner cosas mas picantes, ahora si ustedes (mis fieles seguidores, jiji!) creen que debo poner cosas mas intensas solo tienen que pedirlo._

_Se que el capitulo es larguisimo pero no podía sacar nada._

_Con el encuentro con Mike espero no haberlos aburrido, no aporta nada a la historia pero moría por incluirlo... jajajaa!_

_Los siguientes caps también son largos por eso los publicaré una vez por semana, si me retrazo es porque también hago otras cosas!... jajaja!_

De paso aprovecho a agradecer a quines no puedo contestar sus reviews:

Nessa Black: que bueno que te hayas divertido, el humor nunca va faltar en la historia, jijiji! y Coni (): gracias y si, por supuesto que voy a seguir subiendo capitulos!

Ah! en mi perfil hay nuevas fotos ilustrativas de los ultimos capitulos.

* * *

Ahora queda para el próximo:

**¡¿Que va a decir Edward cuando se entere? Podrá Nessie mantenerlo oculto?...**

Mil gracias por seguirme!


	11. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

**Muy feliz cumplea****ñ****os**

Ambos nos levantamos sobresaltados y nerviosos por la idea. Habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, sin darnos cuenta del paso de las horas. El día jamás seria lo suficientemente largo para nosotros.

Para colmo no encontraba mi ropa, la tuve que buscar por toda la habitación, que ante el apuro parecía enorme. Finalmente la encontré debajo de la cama. ¿Como había llegado allí?

Jacob también se vistió, para él fue mas sencillo solo tuvo que abrir unas gavetas. Termine de acomodar mi vestido y recorrí con los vista examinando otra vez el cuarto en busca de la única prenda que me faltaba, al cabo de unos segundos de búsqueda infructuosa recordé que esa prenda ya no iba a estar en condiciones de uso. No quería aparecer sin ella delante de mi padre, me delataría a mi misma. Sin otra opción agarré unos calzones de Jacob, me quedaban como short pero era lo mejor que encontré.

— Te veo al rato Jake — le dije en apuros. Él quería venir conmigo pero le dije que solo iba a empeorar las cosas, estando juntos no íbamos a poder callar nuestra mente del rastreo de papá.

— Ness — me detuvo por el antebrazo. Volteé a mirarlo.

— ¡¿Qué? Llevo prisa

— Te amo — simplemente dijo.

Una corriente eléctrica viajó por mi interior con el sonido de su voz. Me quede unos segundos solo apreciándolo con los ojos.

— Eres el hombre de mi vida Jacob Black — termine confesando.

Simule con mis labios el camino hacia los suyos y me desvié al casi rozarlos para susurrarle al oído:

— Nos vemos dentro de un rato amor

Desaparecí de la casa antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a mis palabras. Corrí tan rápido como pude, de hecho estaba corriendo más veloz de lo habitual ¡Casi alcanzo la misma velocidad de mi padre! ¿De donde salió toda esta fuerza? Mi cuerpo no oponía resistencia a mi demanda.

Antes de entrar en la casa mi vista se distrajo con el cristal de la ventana de mi habitación, mamá estaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y al exhalarlo me distraje nuevamente al ver como papá me espiaba por la ventana aledaña al porche, escondido tras las cortinas translucidas. Apenas había podido terminar de cavilar que era él quien estaba ahí, que ya estaba abriéndome la puerta. La sonrisa que llevaba se me desvaneció al verlo.

— Hija mía— solo dijo, denotaba lamento en su voz, enojo en su ceño y desconsuelo en sus ojos. Su cuerpo de mármol quedo tieso agarrado de la perilla de la puerta. La mirada que me dirigía siguió en el mismo lugar pese a que yo había avanzado dos pasos, estaba ahora con la mirada perdida en la nada, debatiendo internamente.

Aunque no haya pensado nada al respecto ambos sabíamos porque estaba así, mis horas de ausencia habían provocado su malestar. De alguna manera lo sabia, quizás el fondo de mi alma lo decía a gritos o quizás todo mi cuerpo lo gritaba, y si solo eran supuestos ahora que me ven lo pueden confirmar. Siento que irradia de mí alegría y felicidad, y no voy a disimularlo. Lo mantendré alejado de ciertas cosas en mi mente pero no puedo no hacerle saber que soy tremendamente feliz.

— ¡Nessie! ¿Donde has estado? ¡Ya casi no hay tiempo para prepararte! — mi tía Alice me reclamaba al bajar las escaleras. Hablaba tan apresurada como si tampoco tuviera tiempo de reprenderme.

Me agarró por la mano y tironeo de ella para que separara mis pies del marco de la puerta en donde me había quedado congelada.

— ¡¿Qué es ese repulsivo olor que traes?— rezongó.

No me inmute con su comentario seguía viendo a mi padre, irritado y apretando los dientes como si quisiera hacérselos polvo.

— Vamos Nessie— Insistía la tía. Deje de resistirme a sus tirones y separe los pies del suelo uno por uno.

_No me arrepiento, _pensé para que mi padre me escuchara aunque seguía con su vista ausente.

Tome una ducha rápida para sacarme el olor a perro que disgustaba a mi tía pero que para mí era de lo más rico, era como tener a Jacob en mi piel. El agua logró relajarme tanto que dejo cansada, ahora si mi cuerpo estaba reclamando su paga. Tendré que soportar lo poco que queda del día, mi tía ya estaba enojada por la tardanza y no quería armar mas alborto pidiendo que retrazara todo un par de horas, nadie la aguantaría al día siguiente.

— Tía tengo mucha sed— le dije apenas me senté en la silla giratoria que parecía de salón.

Además de sueño también estaba sedienta, mi garganta comenzaba a quemarme y en el estado en que estaba me iba a costar mucho contenerme ante la presencia de tantos humanos en mi fiesta. Quizás la mayoría no fuera muy apetitoso pero era sangre al fin y me atraía por igual.

— Me di cuenta por tus ojeras Ness. Tienes que procurar alimentarte mas seguido, comprendo que no va contigo lo de cazar, aunque creí ya te habías acostumbrado, pero es importante que lo hagas, es eso o te empiezas a alimentar con comida humana — me decía con su vocecita dulce.

Dándole la razón debo reconocer que soy descuidada con los tiempos de alimentación, solo lo hago cuando realmente lo necesito. Cazar no es lo mío, solo me incentivo cuando tengo competencia y últimamente mis retadores se habían distanciado un poco.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un auto transitar por el camino hacia a la casa. El coche patrulla de mi abuelo Charlie, distinguí.

Ay.

Lleve mis manos a mi garganta que de fuego lento paso al rojo vivo de la llama máxima.

— Tranquila Ness, aguanta un poco ya mande a jasper a que te consiga algo— decía la tía al notar mi mueca de dolor lacerante. La mire suspicaz. — De animal Nessie, no hay excepciones ya sabes— añadió.

Me había esperanzado con la idea de que un donante voluntario hiciera que recuperara mi estado.

Mientras aguardaba mi cena, la tía comenzó a prepararme. La tía Rose se le sumó para ayudarla con mi cabello pero aún no aparecía mamá, su tardanza en verme apoyaba mi teoría de que ella estaría igual que papá.

Al cabo de veinte minutos las tías ya me habían maquillado y peinado, me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido y agregaron algunos accesorios al conjunto. Luego bajaron, Rosalie se encargaría de los invitados y Alice iba a ver que pasaba con Jasper que demoraba. Quede sola en la habitación que ahora parecía un camerino de una estrella de cine.

El reloj en el visor del equipo de audio marcaban las seis y cuarto, mi entrada ya estaba retrazada. Los invitados golpeaban la puerta de entrada una vez tras otra. Se escuchaban centenares de pies entrando a la casa.

¿Cuanta gente podría haber invitado mi tía Alice?

Todavía no percibía ese efluvio celestial que esperaba y mi elixir aun no llegaba por lo que no tenia motivo para no querer estar aquí sentada un buen rato más.

Para aprovechar el tiempo decidí ver como las tías me habían dejado, en el gran espejo rectangular de marco de bronce ornamentado que recientemente habían colocado en una de las paredes de mi habitación.

Me levante tranquilamente y camine los cinco pasos que me llevaban hacia la pared. Fue difícil reconocer a la mujer que ocupaba el lugar de mi reflejo. Era bellísima. Me imitaba en cada uno de mis movimientos, no creí posible que alguna vez llegara a verme así. Como realmente me sentía.

Toda mi vida el espejo me devolvía una imagen que no concordaba con mi mente, si bien mi cuerpo crecía rápido mi mente siempre estaba un paso más adelante y hasta el día de hoy no se habían podido encontrar.

La hermosa mujer enfrente de mí lucia un vestido de satén negro corto a la altura de la rodilla, con una cinta de brillantes diamantes translucidos que ceñían su cintura más baja y con un revelador escote abuchonado que llegaba a su cintura media dejando ver el comienzo de su abdomen, y el que terminaba en cintas que dejaban descubiertos sus brazos y sus hombros.

El pelo estaba armoniosamente alisado y con amplias ondas en su terminación, en uno de sus laterales llevaba unas trenzas sostenidas en su cúspide por una extravagante mariposa con más diamantes.

¡Literalmente valgo miles de dólares! Bromeé para mí misma.

— ¿Te gusta?— al fin apareció la tía Alice.

— Por fin estaba a punto de atacar a alguien— le critiqué burlonamente.

Sorbiendo las últimas gotas de sangre de mi vaso, apareció mamá. Corrí a abrazarla inmediatamente.

— Hijita— apenas pronuncio en respuesta a mi contacto.

Todo en ella me hacia saber que estaba tensa, su postura rígida, su voz angustiada y sus ojos tristes.

— ¿Mamá donde has estado? ¿Están enojados conmigo? Papá no me hablo cuando entre y tú...

— Las dejaré para que hablen... pero no se tarden — dijo la tía Alice. Ni mamá ni yo nos percatamos de su desaparición.

Mamá rompió nuestro abrazo para mirarme a los ojos.

— Reneesme...te amo mucho hijita. Tu no tienes que preocuparte, sabíamos que este día llegaría pero nunca pensamos que nos costaría tanto afrontarlo — hablaba pausado y tranquila— para tu padre y para mí fue muy difícil tenerte y que ahora te desprendas de nosotros tan rápido es doloroso. Me parece como si hubiera sido ayer que te acunaba y te hacia dormir en mis brazos...— su mirada se perdió un poco en el recuerdo— es como si te estuviera perdiendo...

— Mamá — suspiré. Se me hacia un nudo en la garganta al escucharla, con sus ojos desenfocados, como si le estuvieran quitando parte de su vida.

Acaricié sus perfectas facciones deteniéndome en sus mejillas para recordarle la maravillosa vida que me había dado. La primera vez que la vi como humana y cuando la volví a ver en su encarnación como vampiro, sus historias de antes de dormir, su paciencia al enseñarme lo útil que podía ser hablar, su comprensión cuando no quería seguir siendo la Barbie de mis tías, el increíble abuelo humano que permitió que tenga, el gran amigo que trajo de su vida anterior, el amor que me demostraban ella y papá...

— Nunca dejare de ser tu pequeña — le susurré, sintiendo sus sollozos ahogados— soy lo que soy gracias a ti, siempre tendré una parte tuya en mí... recuérdalo y tenlo presente para toda la eternidad... te quiero mucho mami.

No quería detener su abrazo asfixiante pero temía que me rompiera una costilla.

— Mamá... la fiesta— a lo mejor eso la hacia soltarme un poco.

Efectivamente se separó de mí y me tomó por los hombros.

— Solo me importa una cosa... ¿eres feliz?— me preguntó tratando de calmar sus sollozos y observándome fijamente

— Soy maravillosamente feliz — por su mirada sabia que se refería a algo más que mi vida en general —Jacob me hace completamente feliz

— Eso es lo único importante, si tu eres feliz se habrá cumplido mi mayor deseo.

— Vamos, vamos ya es demasiado tarde— la tía Alice venia a buscarme.

— Espera déjame verla... — repudió mamá— ¡Oh! Alice — otra vez el pánico asomaba en su voz.

— ¿No es ella realmente preciosa?

— Los tacones son muy incómodos tía, no necesito ser la mas alta de toda la familia

— La belleza duele sobrinita y además así tienes casi la misma altura de Jacob— me guiño un ojo.

— Edward no va a estar muy contento con ese escote— le advirtió mamá.

— Bella si fuera por Edward tu hija se vestiría con una túnica por el resto de sus días— le reprochó.

Las tres nos reímos ante su comentario.

— ¿Y como es que "Edward" — imite la voz de mi mamá al pronunciar su nombre— permite que te vistas así? — continué en tono socarrón.

Mamá tenía un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, color crema con detalles en encaje negro que hacían que su silueta de manequen luciera irreal.

— ¿Esto? Es solo un trapo— pellizco su vestido para hacer referencia— ¡Y tú estas más bonita! — me sacaba en cara.

— ¿Terminaron de discutir hermosas mujeres? — impacientemente protestaba la tía Alice.

Tanto ella como mamá bajaron gracilmente las escaleras, haciendo anuncio de mí inminente aparición. Me dirigí a bajar las escaleras pacíficamente con la vista al frente.

La habitación parecía un bosque encantado y olía de maravillas, un arco de flores separaba las escaleras del comienzo del living y había grandes jarrones con ramas de sauce seco rodeados de pequeñas luces blancas que parecían piedras preciosas según de donde las mires. Todo en una asombrosa mezcla de colores blancos, rosas, violetas y tierra.

Después de reconocer la habitación lo primero que capturo mi vista eran mis padres, tomados de la mano al pie de la escalera, y luego mi vista se desvió para ver como mi amado Jacob se abría paso entre la multitud. Nuestras miradas podrían haber creado una galaxia por la energía de su choque. Lo deberían haber penado a muerte por haberme mirado de esa manera delante de toda mi familia. Recorrí cada una de las caras de los invitados para que los ojos de Jake no me hagan revivir en mi mente cosas que no harían feliz a papá, que si bien estaba bajo el dominio de mamá estoy segura que todavía quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

Al lado de Jacob estaba Seth, dándole codazos en sus flancos para que saliera de mi embrujo, aparentemente algo imposible. Ya hasta había logrado que me sonrojara y comenzara a bajar más rápido para salir de la mirada de todos.

El primero que se me acerco fue papá, aunque no sin antes darle un regaño visual a mi tía Alice por mi vestido.

— Reneesme...— me decía al oído— perdona mi actitud de hace un rato— continuo afligido— esto resulto mas difícil de lo que pensé, pero quiero que sepas no estoy enojado, el amor que ustedes se tienen es completamente sincero y...

— Papá no tienes que decirme nada...— lo corté— lo importante es que me dejas ser feliz.

Me separé de él para echarle un vistazo. A pesar de mis palabras tenia la mandíbula tensa y el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Puedes cambiar la cara? estamos en una fiesta

— ¿Y tú puedes ponerte un sweater? Hoy definitivamente me voy a volver loco.

— ¡Papá!— le acusé riéndome.

— Aunque sea trata de cerrarte un poco ese maldito escote, ya bastante tengo con soportar la mente de Jacob y ahora encima esta toda la manada

— ¡Compártela Edward! — reprochaba el tío Emmett. Me dio un abrazo de osos acompañado de una vueltas — Oh, Alice pagara caro por esto —murmuró mientras me bajaba.

Todos vinieron a saludarme. Los abrazos de mi familia de vampiros eran tan calurosos como los de los chicos de la manada.

Finalmente el único que mantenía sus ojos en mí casi sin pestañear desde que baje, vino a mí. La sola interacción de la piel de nuestras manos volvió loco a mi corazón. Le pegue un disimulado golpe de puño para que deje de provocar eso en mí a través de sus ojos.

— No seas tonto ¿quieres que mi padre nos eche de mi propia fiesta?

Su respuesta fue una enorme sonrisa que me quieto el aliento. Lo besé lo mas decorosamente que pude y lo despegué antes de que ya no pudiera controlarme. Él seguía con su sonrisa seductora y me tenía aferrada por la cintura.

— ¡Pareces tarado! — bromeé

— Condenada seas por ser tan sexy mujer — murmuró cerca de mi oreja. Su voz me quemaba por dentro.

— Y tú por atraerme de esta manera — hable lo mas bajito que pude al mismo tiempo que raspaba mis uñas en su pecho por sobre su camisa.

Un gruñido salio del fondo de su ser.

— Ejem... ¿chicos?... todos están yendo a la sala — la abuela Esme nos llamó la atención.

— La fiesta — suspire mirando a Jacob.

Lo agarré por la corbata de su nuevo traje negro y lo tironee hasta el living. Alice había cambiado los sillones blancos por unos negros muy estilo retro, todo estaba repleto de flores y en algún lado escondidas entre ellos salían luces de distintos colores.

— ¡Al fin alguien lo puede adiestrar!— se reía Leah con algo de malicia sentada en uno de los sillones.

Si antes estaba colorada ahora lucia roja.

Seth a su lado exploto en carcajadas.

— ¡Demonios, debería haberte regalado una correa! — decía entre risas.

— Pues... — la tía Rosalie nos había estado escuchando y ahora se dirigía a una mesita donde estaban los regalos para tomar una cajita rectangular — de hecho, sobrina, veo que estas necesitando mi regalo — hablo muy orgullosa de su idea.

Abrí la cajita y en ella había una correa y un collar con su placa.

— ¡Tía!— recriminé.

— Es mas larga que una corbata y tiene pasamanos... — su voz explicativa y despreocupada me hacia reír — ¡pero lee la placa!

— Jacob — leí en voz alta un lado del metal — propiedad de Reneesme Cullen — descubrí del reverso.

Seth y Leah no podían mas de la risa, a ellos también se le sumaron el abuelo Charlie y Sue y creo que también Embry y Quil que observaban desde una esquina.

— ¡Pues, si, soy su perro! Y todo lo que ella quiera también — le respondió Jake con más risas a las risas.

Me abrazo por atrás pasando sus manos por mi vientre y beso mi mejilla, gire mi cabeza rápido para que sus labios se encontraran con los míos.

— No— gemí cuando Seth me separó de mi amor.

— ¡Vamos a bailar Nessie!

Me deje llevar por Seth o de lo contrario estaría toda la noche pegada a Jacob, lo que solo aumentaría mis ansias de tenerlo y estoy segura que no iba a poder ser en mi casa. La idea de escaparnos me resultaba algo excitante pero mis invitados, y más aun mis padres, no lo verían bien. Se han portado bien al enterarse pero no creo que lleguen a ser mis cómplices en algo así.

Por los altavoces estaba sonando una música disco que no conocía, muy divertida por cierto. Veo que papá fue demasiado obsesivo con la música que me hacia escuchar, me oculto mucha variedad. Igualmente no tengo nada que recriminarle fue y es un excelente padre.

Pase de mano en mano por todos los allí presentes y perdí de vista por completo a mi Jacob. El arreglo de luces que la tía Alice había colocado dejaba la habitación casi a oscuras, solo podía ver a quienes me rodeaban.

Estaba hablando con Emily y Rachel sobre animar la próxima fiesta de sus hijos cuando quede totalmente a oscuras. Unas tibias manos tapaban mi visual.

Inhale profundo absorbiendo rayos de sol, selva y tierra húmeda. Volteé fugazmente al reconocerlo.

— ¡Nahuel! — exclamé.

— ¡Hola preciosa! — me saludó contento.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente.

— Te extrañaba— le confesé. Mi oreja en su pecho me permitió escuchar sus rápidas palpitaciones.

Lo solté.

— Nessie... yo también te extrañaba — su voz estaba cargada de congoja.

— Que bueno que has vuelto— expresé sinceramente centrando sus ojos en los míos.

— Feliz cumpleaños Reneesme— me deseó, descubriendo de una de sus manos una perfecta rosa roja.

Me conmoví de tal manera que se me nublo la vista. Nunca nadie me había regalado una flor, siempre era yo quien las arrancaba y las repartía a cada uno en mi familia. La armonía de la separación de sus pétalos y el aroma que emanaba me hablaban de un profundo sentimiento.

Respire su delicioso perfume tratando de aclarar mi mente. Él todavía no me había olvidado y yo extrañaba su amistad.

— Gracias... es bellísima — apenas supe pronunciar

— No tanto como tú

Le sonreí tímidamente.

— Iré a ponerla en agua— soné demasiado seria pero debía alejarme de él, me estaba poniendo incomoda.

Nuestra amistad había sido tan linda ¿Por que tuve que arruinarlo? Me arrepiento enormemente de haberlo besado, de haberle dado algo que desear, de no haberme dado cuenta que él siempre quiso algo mas que una amistad. Pero si es que cumplía tan bien ese lugar, la única persona que entendía todo lo que me pasaba, el que me trataba de igual a igual, y hasta el que me dio una idea de lo mucho que Jacob me quería.

Andaba con la vista desenfocada hacia la cocina hasta que me choque con alguien conocido.

— ¿Donde te habías metido?— le recrimine a Jacob.

Antes de que pudiera contestar vi a papá salir de una de las bibliotecas de donde había salido mi novio.

— Nunca vas a dejar de darme motivos para sospechar de tu relación con mi padre, ¿verdad?— use mi tono juguetón.

— ¡Ay, niña! ¿Que tonterías dices?— se reía papá.

— No hables así de tu padre Reneesme — ahora mamá también salía del mismo cuarto.

— ¿Qué están tramando ustedes?

Estaban los tres de buen humor, no había signos de regaño hacia Jake por lo que algo se traían entre manos. Ninguno contesto mi interrogante, se hicieron los distraídos fatalmente.

— ¿Y esa flor? — pregunto Jacob.

— Me la regalo Nahuel— espeté.

Reacciono erróneamente, tenso su mandíbula y apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, y sabia que con su ondulante mirada lo buscaba entre la multitud.

— Estas exagerando— le hable y lo mire seriamente haciendo notar mi desacuerdo.

— ¡Nessie!— chillaba la tía Rosalie.

Ella y mi tía Alice salían de la cocina cargando el segundo pastel del día. Todos empezaron a cantarme el feliz cumpleaños, formando un coro de voces tan variado como las especies en la naturaleza.

Luego de que insistieran en que volviera a pedir mis tres deseos me obligaron a abrir mís regalos delante de todos. Por suerte la mayoría eran cosas artesanales, todo mucho más valorable que cosas caras, así que no tuve que fingir que me agradaban.

— Y ese fue el ultimo— aclaré aliviada a mi tía cuando la pila de regalos en la mesita ahora eran envoltorios rotos y cajas abiertas.

— Falta el nuestro— me aviso mamá, acercándome una pequeña cajita negra con un lazo rojo.

Deshice el lazo y la abrí, había un carnet dentro.

— ¿Para que quiero un carnet de conducir si no tengo auto?— pregunté incrédula.

— Este es mi regalo hijita— me dijo papá, dándome una idéntica cajita a la de mamá.

Al abrirla encontré un autito de juguete, una replica exacta del nuevo Peugout Coupe RCZ en negro.

— Es simbólico, el verdadero esta en el garage — respondió a la duda que mi rostro seguro expresaba.

¡Me había regalado un auto!

— ¡Gracias papá! Me encanta

— Vamos a verlo, es mucho mas lindo en tamaño real— proponía papá.

— Oh, Edward — mi novio había puesto una mano en el hombro de mi padre, deteniéndolo.

— ¿Ahora?— el jubilo de papá al saber lo mucho que me gustaba su regalo se esfumo por completo— esta bien— asentía apesadumbrado a los pensamientos de Jacob.

— ¡Muchachos!... — todos estaban alborotados por el nuevo auto— ¡Muchachos! — Jacob silbó para ganar su atención, desde arriba del par de escaleras que separaban el recibidor del living. Todos se callaron con su silbido— gracias— continuo Jake — esto es importante así que por favor colaboren.

Inhalo un buen sorbo de aire y retomó

— Ness ¿puedes venir? — me pidió algo nervioso.

Al acercarme Jacob me tendió una mano para que suba los escalones.

— Ness...— comenzó a hablar tiernamente, tomándome por una mano y con su mirada perdida en la mía—eres la persona que con su amor me ha hecho renacer, el gran amor de mi vida...y nada deseo mas que vivir el resto de mis días amándote...— con un movimiento lento y sin dejar de mirarme, apoyaba una rodilla en el piso y sacaba una pequeña cajita blanca del bolsillo de su saco.

¡Oh por todos los cielos!

— Reneesme Carlie Cullen ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

* * *

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews!

Para mi este es uno de los capitulos mas lindos que tuve que escribir... no se decepcionen con la reaccion de Edward, él ya venia asimilando la situacion... y ya habra otros momentos de tension mucho mejores...

No se olviden de opinar sobre todo esto que esta viviendo nessie... ¿Aceptara la propuesta de Jake? ¿Que hara con Nahuel?...

muy pronto el proximo cap. voy a adelantar muchopor estos dias de vacaciones que tengo asiq esten atentos...

saludos a mis fieles seguidores!


	12. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

**Aparentemente la vida debe estar equilibrada**

Deje de respirar unos segundos y mi corazón trastabillo varios latidos antes de comenzar a trabajar como nunca en su vida. Escuchar decir esas mágicas y sorpresivas palabras a mi Jacob, detuvieron mi mundo. Sus brillantes ojos negros me tenían totalmente atrapada, era imposible alejarme. La tierra podría estar siendo destruida por los cuatro jinetes y yo no me daría cuenta.

¿Acaso estaba permitido ser tan feliz?

Se supone que debo contestar, recordé, pero antes debo reaccionar. Pestañee seguido y respire profundamente.

Mire dentro de la cajita blanca abierta ante mí. Por entre el terciopelo blanco se asomaba un bello anillo antiguo. Tenia un diamante en forma de ojo que bajo la tenue luz del lugar se veía azul clarito, resguardándolo todo a su alrededor había una hilera de pequeñas piedrecillas de las mismas tonalidades. La banda de oro blanco tenía matices oscuros que acentuaban su antigüedad y también formaba minuciosos detalles entre las piedrecillas.

Era muy bonito, si pensé recobrar el habla viéndolo fue un gran fracaso.

El anillo era perfecto y su significado lo hacia aun mas valioso de lo que podría llegar a ser.

¿Como fue que creció tanto nuestra relación?

Hace apenas unos meses él no había sido más que mi hermano mayor, la persona que dedico parte de su vida a verme crecer y protegerme sin esperar nada a cambio.

Claro que ahora sé que tenía más de un motivo para permanecer a mi lado, su propio futuro estaba encadenado a mí.

Y me alegro que así sea, porque no cabe en mí la manera en que lo amo. Él es todo lo que necesito, ahora y siempre.

Recupere el aliento y salí del trance cuando escuche cerrar de golpe la cajita blanca.

— Esto es demasiado pronto... Ness perdóname— decía Jacob enojado con el mismo mientras se paraba.

— ¡No! — chillé.

— De verdad lo siento Nessie — ahora estaba apenado.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! Cállate y déjame hablar— le exigí con voz ahogada.

Me acerqué y tome sus manos que aún guardaban la cajita.

— Si es cierto que me tomo por sorpresa — le sonreí— pero también es cierto el amor que siento por ti, y nada en el mundo me gustaría mas que pasar nuestros infinitos amaneceres juntos... así que Jacob Black si acepto casarme contigo.

Apoye una mano en su pecho para sentir el palpitar de su corazón hiperacelerado, al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba una de mis mejillas limpiando la humedad de una lágrima de amor que se me había escapado.

En un acto milenario agarró mi mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo hasta la base de mi dedo corazón.

Sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso y la multitud hizo notar sus aplausos antes de que el beso deba ser condicionado. Al separar nuestros labios solo quedaron en contacto la punta de nuestras narices y nuestras cabezas, inhalamos profundo al unísono y giramos para hacer frente a los invitados.

La primera en felicitarnos fue la tía Alice que vino danzando hacia nosotros y nos abrazo a los dos juntos. Luego los más cercanos Seth, Quil, Sam, Emily, los sobrinos de Jake que seguro no entendían mucho de que se trataba pero igual se treparon hasta los brazos de su tío. Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme y el resto de mis tíos se mostraban muy contentos por nosotros, el abuelo Charlie me abrazo fuertemente y le dio un par de advertencias a Jake.

Mamá y papá se acercaron anhelándome con su expresión como si ya me hubiesen perdido, me lancé a ellos y les di las gracias por dejarme crecer y confiar en mí. Su calma ante la propuesta de Jacob quería decir que ya antes habían hablado con él.

Jake me aferraba a su costado con uno de sus enormes brazos, para cuando todos ya habían pasado por los nuestros.

Seth y Quil rogaron a papá que los llevara a ver el auto y al final toda la manada fue de visita al garage. Jacob al cabo de unos minutos se harto de los infinitos adjetivos que las mujeres tenian para mi anillo y termino yéndose al garage como la mayoría.

Aprecie cada una de las personas que nos dedicaron palabras de felicitación y dicha por nuestro futuro casamiento. Solo había una sola voz que no había escuchado desde que llego, recorrí el lugar con mis ojos en su búsqueda.

No estaba allí.

Asome mis narices por la puerta del garage y tampoco estaba entre tanta testosterona. Me crucé con mamá de camino al living y le pregunte si lo había visto. Con una mirada confusa me indico la ventana.

No estaba junto a ella sino en el exterior, se visualizaba su figura agazapada en la hierba a la orilla del río.

— Nahuel... ¿Estas bien?— le pregunté cuando ya estaba a dos pasos de su espalda.

Él no se volteo ni me contesto.

Me senté a su lado sobre unas rocas.

— ¿Nessie que haces aquí?... deberías estar atendiendo a tus invitados— dijo con aire seco.

— Tú eres uno de ellos ¿no?

Arqueo sus cejas y esbozo una sonrisa.

No dijo mas nada, siguió mirando la corriente que ahora estaba iluminada por un poco de luz de luna que se filtraba entre las nubes. El silencio que antes me daba paz ahora me estaba poniendo incomoda. Comencé a juguetear con mi anillo mareándolo sobre su eje.

Sin previo aviso Nahuel tomó mi mano con la joya, mis ojos persiguieron su movimiento.

— Debo reconocer que es muy bonito— decía, acariciando la forma del anillo.

— Si lo es— murmuré.

Sus dedos pasaron de reconocer el anillo a trazar ondas sobre la piel de mi mano. Antes no me hubiese molestado su roce.

— Nahuel... — pronuncie con voz calma y compasiva tratando de hacer notar lo más sutilmente mi desacuerdo con su acto.

— Todavía no te he dado tu regalo— suspiro.

— ¿Y la rosa?

— Eso solo fue algo para que perdonaras mi tardanza

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una bolsita de terciopelo rojo, volteo mi mano y dejo caer en la palma su contenido. Me liberó para que pudiera apreciarlo.

Era una gargantilla de plata con una extraña piedra en forma de gota como dije. Tenía el lustre rojo del rubí, pero no lo era, jamás había visto este tipo de piedra.

— Es una Alejandrita...una piedra rara, salvaje y delicada a la vez... creo que encierra todo lo bello de la naturaleza... me recuerda a ti...— no reaccione al escucharlo—también dicen que ayuda a mantener el equilibrio entre la mente y el cuerpo —acotó Nahuel cambiando el clima.

— Oh, es muy bonita... gracias Nahuel

Desprendí el engarce para colocarla en mi cuello.

— Permíteme

Corrió delicadamente mi cabello y me ayudo a trabar el colgante. Repasé con mis dedos su forma ahora fusionada con mi pecho. Sentía a Nahuel mirándome por lo que mis ojos buscaron su rostro. También estaba observando la piedra pero lentamente su vista bajo mas allá del dije.

— Gracias, es muy linda — le distraje.

Se puso nervioso y giro su cabeza hacia la corriente de agua. Tenía unas ansias enormes de abrazarlo, supongo que no debería influir en sus sentimientos, aunque por el bien común debería alejarme. Él no debería querer mi cercanía más que mi distancia, no ahora que estoy comprometida. Pero no sé como ser su amiga sin que sufra en el proceso.

Opté solo por apoyar mi mano en su hombro. Ambos sentimos la frialdad del gesto, tan poco contacto y tanta seriedad no era común en nosotros. Quite la mano. Lo que creí que iba a darle apoyo lo desilusionó más.

— Nessie debo decirte algo

Lo mire fijo ahora que había recobrado su atención.

— Nessie— unos pesados pasos se dirigían hacia nosotros.

No me inmute de los ojos de Nahuel que se había quedado callado al escuchar la voz de Jacob.

— Ness ¿pasa algo?— pregunto Jake al ver no le respondía.

— No Jake todo esta bien— mentí.

Él observaba con sospecha a Nahuel que aun seguía perdido en el río.

— Deberías entrar, algunos de los invitados se están yendo

— Si claro... — suspiré — ¿vamos Nahuel?

Se levanto y nos siguió al interior de la casa.

Me sentía mal por Nahuel e inconcientemente mis dedos acariciaron la piedra de mi nueva gargantilla. Jacob se fijo en mi acción y no me pregunto nada, pero por el recelo y enojo que dirigía hacia Nahuel presentí que sabía que me lo había regalado él.

A pocos metros pispie a papá viéndonos desde la ventana, confundido. La vista no habrá sido muy linda. Su hija estaba siendo escoltada por un medio vampiro y un licántropo, uno le tomaba la mano cariñosamente y el otro rastrillaba el césped con su mirada.

Sin dejar que mi mente sacara alguna otra conclusión sobre el tema, salude a quienes ya se iban.

Luego de un rato solo quedaban Seth, Nahuel, Jacob y mi familia de vampiros. La música había menguado y además ahora era una pacifica melodía de Bach, las luces psicodélicas de discoteca se habían apagado y solo dejaron prendidas las candelas normales de la pared. Mientras mi madre defendía a mi abuelo Charlie ante los comentarios del tío Emmett sobre su destreza en el baile, la tía Alice venia entusiasmada y súper contenta cargando una pila de revistas de boda, se hizo espacio en el sillón donde reposábamos Jake y yo, y las esparció en la mesita de café ante nosotros.

Hace apenas unas horas que estaba comprometida y ella ya tenía todo para empezar los arreglos. Para nadie era sorpresa que estuviera preparada para organizar una fiesta, cualquiera sea su motivo.

— ¿Que les parece el 21 de septiembre?— de pronto soltó.

Con Jake pusimos los ojos como platos. Faltaban solo diez días para el 21 de septiembre

— ¿Que? ¿Acaso no se aman y quieren pasar toda su vida juntos? — pregunto Alice perspicazmente.

No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos contestara, mi tía empezó a hablar y gesticular tan rápido como si ya no quedara tiempo, yo no tenia idea de lo que hablaba y Jake menos por lo que decidimos dejar todo en sus manos.

Tratando de traducir a mi tía fui testigo, nuevamente, de una conversación privada entre mis padres. Aunque no pueda escucharlos me puedo imaginar lo que están pensando.

Alguna vez tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la idea de que en seis años seria adulta y ahora deberían volver a aceptar que en diez días su pequeña y única hija estaría casada y ya no viviría con ellos.

Se me hace un nudo en el pecho saber que tendré que dejarlos.

No es que tenga miedo de tener una vida junto a Jacob solo que mis padres han sufrido mucho por traerme al mundo, y no me alcanzaría la eternidad para agradecerles que lo hayan soportado solo por mi, en especial mi amada madre que me cargo en su vientre mientras la devoraba por dentro.

Los últimos seis años me han dado una vida llena de felicidad, pero ese tiempo junto a los dos fue demasiado corto. Después de tanto reprocharles, recién ahora comprendo porque se preocupaban por mi acelerado crecimiento. Sabían que en poco tiempo querría hacer mi vida como la persona adulta que era. Y ese día había llegado, o llegaría en poco más de una semana.

Capte como papá se preocupaba por lo que pasaba por mi mente, solo nos contemplamos.

Luego de un momento rodé mis ojos apuntando al suelo, había acertado el tema de conversación de mis padres. Es completamente raro sentirme mal por dejarlos ¿No se supone que el síndrome de nido vació lo deberían pasar ellos?

Nahuel recibió mi atención cuando atravesaba el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, estuvo en el garage con el tío Jasper apreciando mi auto mientras yo debatía todo lo que genero este nuevo compromiso contraído.

Se sentó en el único espacio libre, en el sillón al frente del mío.

La tía Alice había subido a su habitación a buscar unas cosas. Jake aprovecho para acercarse, pasar un brazo por sobre mis hombros y apoyar su mano en la mía que reposaba sobre mi muslo.

Despegue la vista de la alfombra y enfoque a Nahuel, observaba mi mano junto a la de Jake con seriedad, cuando percibió que lo observaba elevó sus ojos y se concentro en los míos. Estaba tan dolorido que podía sentirlo con mis nervios.

Lo siento tanto Nahuel, pensaba para él aunque no pudiera escucharme.

— ¿Edward?... ¡Edward!— llamaba Jake a papá.

Ellos habían estado comentando algo de la boda y los locos planes de Alice cuando papá de un momento a otro quedo perdido en su conciencia.

La familia entera quedo atenta a su estado.

Papá solo giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia su costado. La tía Alice estaba sosteniéndose de una guirnalda de flores que había en la pared, sus ojos desenfocados daban vueltas en busca de algo que no encontraban. Estaba atemorizada y temblaba nerviosamente. En un movimiento indiferenciado el tío Jasper la agarro por los hombros y la sacudía un poco.

— ¡Alice!... ¡Alice!— le gritaba.

Mis dedos se entrelazaron con los de Jake al sentir una oleada de miedo golpeándome.

Mi papá y la tía Alice parecían perdidos en una misma dimensión. El tío Jasper raramente había perdido la calma y desesperado seguía tratando de traer a su amada de regreso.

Pasados unos desesperantes segundos los pestañeos aclarantes de la tía la hacían volver a su mundo. Distinguió a Jasper enfrente suyo y se arrojo a abrazarlo.

Papá reacciono al mismo tiempo que la tía y en una milésima de segundo se encontraba a su lado tomándola por los hombros mientras ella seguía en brazos de mi tío.

— Tranquila amor... ya pasó— le decía el tío ahora calmado.

— ¿Alice que ha sido eso? — desconcertado quería saber papá.

— Oh Edward... no lo sé... ¿Lo has sentido?

— Solo he visto lo mismo que tu... todo y nada

— Yo lo sentí— intervino el tío Jass.

Papá y él intercambiaron miradas inquietantes.

— ¿Alice puedes decirnos lo que has visto?— le rogaba el abuelo Carlisle, ya que nadie se lo aclaraba a los presentes.

— Carlisle... no he visto nada... pero sentí todo.

Un escalofrió se esparció por todo mi cuerpo al escucharla.

Las visiones que tenia mi tía siempre la mantuvieron como espectadora de un futuro decidido hasta el momento, nunca pudo encarnarse en alguien para verlo o si quiera sentir las emociones que esa situación pudiera provocar en esa persona.

Esto era algo nuevo, escalofriantemente nuevo.

* * *

_He aqui otro capitulo (jeje!) tambien muy lindo, una de las partes mas emocionantes de escribir fue toda la declaracion de casamiento y la aceptacion... hay imagen del anillo en mi perfil_

_Ahora que Reneesme se comprometió con Jacob ¿Que Pasara con Nahuel? ¿Se rendira y dejara que Ness sea feliz con quien ella quiere?_

_¿Que fue lo que le paso a Alice?..._

_ Bueno son todas dudas que se resolverán en el camino... antes del proximo finde publico otro capitulo..._

_ Acuerdense que espero recibir todas sus suposiciones de lo que esta pasando y si les gusta lo que escribo, claro. Cualquier crítica tambien es buena._

_ MUCHASSSSS GRAAAACIASSSS A QUIENES SIEMPRE LEEN Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS!_

_ Nos leemos pronto!_


	13. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

**Porque vuelves a complicarlo todo?**

El seco y aturdidor sonido de los relámpagos, el continuo golpeteo del agua de lluvia que chocaba contra mi pared de vidrio y el ulular del viento arrastrando a las ramas de los árboles, no dejaban a mi mente que sea sometida a la pesadumbre que sentían mis parpados.

Al no poder llegar a una conclusión sobre aquel acontecimiento, o querer decirla en mi presencia, papá me recomendó venir a dormir. Acepte su oferta porque ya casi me estaba quedando dormida en brazos de Jacob, y ahora sin su calor no podía pegar un ojo.

Ayer había sido el día mas largo de mi corta vida. Jacob me había dado lo mejor que tuvo ese día, una perfecta demostración de amor y un pacto que la sellara.

Aunque lo que realmente me mantenía en vela es aquello que despertó en mí ver a mi tía de esa manera. Toda su gracia y alegría desaparecieron con su perturbadora visión, no supo decirnos que vio y no estaba segura de todo lo que sintió porque las emociones se mezclaron con las que ella sentía por su visión. Solo podíamos asegurar que Alice no era la misma, su alma chispeante y vivaz había deshabitado su cuerpo.

Con el transcurso de todas mis cavilaciones había dejado de llover y las primeras luces del día comenzaban a iluminar mi habitación.

— ¿Renessme?...— papá se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta.

— Pasa

— Hija, no has dormido nada... no puedes dejar que te afecta tanto la visión de tu tía

Sabes que Alice cambio, no me moleste en hablar.

— Ella volverá a ser la de siempre, solo esta asustada.

¿Como puedes estar seguro?

No obtuve respuesta, solo un bajo suspiro y un recuerdo perdido en sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres ir a probar el auto? — cambio de tema.

— No estoy de ánimos

— Lo estarás cuando te subas en él — pronuncio entusiasmado.

Lo pensé unos momentos.

— Vamos... haz el intento — insistió apesadumbrado.

Sácalo del garage, enseguida bajo, me resigne.

Me vestí y camine rápido por la casa hasta salir. Se escuchaban murmullos en el estudio del abuelo pero hice odios sordos. Estallaría en llanto si veía a mi tía en estado catatonico.

Papá ya estaba en el asiento del acompañante, mirando por la ventana mi llegada.

El auto era bellísimo, la tapicería de cuero color crema hacia de su interior un lujo.

— ¿Te acuerdas como conducir no? — pregunto papá cuando quede sin reacción ante el volante.

Di vuelta la llave y el motor apenas se escucho encender. A no mucha velocidad atravesamos el serpenteante camino hacia la carretera. El día estaba nublado y casi no había autos en la autovia.

— ¿Ves como te hace pensar en otras cosas?

— debo darte la razón

Si bien me gustaba ir rápido debía prestar mas atención que alguno de mi familia, no tenía la vista tan desarrollada como ellos. Lleve el velocímetro a 100 Km/h como máximo, hasta la cercanía de un pueblo entre Tacoma y Seattle.

Luego di la vuelta hacia la Push, esta vez presionando un poco más el acelerador y alcanzando los 130 km/h. Me dirigí hacia un acantilado, donde estacione mi coche nuevo y con papá bajamos a admirar el amanecer.

No había dicho mucho en todo el trayecto, se lo veía concentrado en el camino.

— ¿Estas algo mejor?

Suspire profundamente la brisa de mar que nos envolvía.

— Si... gracias

Nos concentramos en el mar algunos minutos, respirando aire puro y fresco de la mañana.

— No puedo creer que te vayas a casar tan pronto... — pensó en voz alta.

Lo mire desconcertada por su abrupto penar, no le dije nada a mi también me sorprendió.

— ¿Estas segura? — prosiguió.

— Estoy segura de querer pasar el resto de mi vida con Jacob

— ¿Y por que estas dudando?

— Yo no dudo papá...es que... pensaras que soy una nenita, pero me cuesta tener que dejarlos

— Siempre vamos a estar contigo Reneesme y nunca dejaras de ser mi nenita.

— Ya lo se papá — esboce una sonrisa.

El ruido de la rompiente contra las rocas del acantilado nos entretuvo un corto tiempo.

— ¿Puedo darte mi observación de porque estas asustada?

— Adelante

— No creo que Bella y yo te preocupemos... me parece que es Nahuel quien te angustia — me puse un poco nerviosa, pero no dije nada, me concentre para que no pudiera escuchar nada en mi mente —... ¿Qué es lo que paso con él Nessie?

Al parecer algo se había escapado de mi cabeza o quizás de la de Nahuel.

— Tú ya debes tener una idea... Nahuel esta enamorado de mí— le conté con voz lenta y calma.

— ¿Y tú que sientes por él?

— Yo lo aprecio pero solo amo a Jacob... Nahuel es un buen amigo, y eso también me pone de malas, que mi amigo sufra por mí. Quisiera alejarme de él por su bien, pero sigue insistiendo

— Es como un deja vu en tercera persona— hablaba papá con el mar.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Bueno... en realidad no— seguía mirando al agua. Yo no alcanzaba el hilo de sus pensamientos— mira Ness, no te voy a decir nada que no sepas... Nahuel si te ama. Pero su amor no es como el de Jacob o por lo menos tu no eres igual sin él, es como si faltara algo en tu interior cuando estas con Nahuel... — mi corazón. Jacob se apropio de él, pensé — solo sé feliz hija, tu corazón esta vez tiene que ganar no puedes ser tan testaruda y tampoco puedes pretender hacer feliz a todos. Nahuel es grande, aprenderá a manejarlo o se ira...ya encontrara alguien que le de felicidad.

Todo lo que dijo papá no eran más que mis ideas puestas en orden.

— Esta dolido papá... Él ya se castigo bastante hasta que nos encontró... y lo que le estoy haciendo pasar... es...es...soy una persona horrible— me reproché, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos— verlo sufriendo me hace mal...

—Sufrir es parte de la vida hijita — me decía acariciando mi cabellera— siempre se aprende algo del sufrimiento, para bien o para mal, él podrá usar esto como experiencia Reneesme, piénsalo de ese modo y se te hará mas fácil...

Lo abrasé y me recosté sobre su hombro.

Nunca iba a ser fácil ver a mi mejor amigo sufrir por mi causa. Quizás ya no pueda hacer nada con los sentimientos de Nahuel, pero él debería superarlos y yo seguir con mi vida.

El sonido del mar y la charla con papá me habían relajado, como la oscuridad y una almohada no pudieron. Entrecerré mis ojos, solo por unos minutos...

El cielo despejado sobre el horizonte comenzaba a oscurecerse. Tenia en mis manos uno de los diarios de papá cuando el crepúsculo me había alcanzado. El color del sol en él era mi preferido, anunciaba la entrada de la brillante luna. Ni en un segundo la gran estrella se convirtió en el pálido satélite. Me perecía estar llorando, no sabia bien porque. Pase mis manos por las mejillas y lo comprobé. Quede viendo la humedad en ellas sin entender porque brotaban de mí. Sin razón aparente la transparente agua salada se volvió roja y espesa... cada vez más abundante... apetecible...

Alcé la vista a la luna y ahora de ella caían al océano gotas del mismo liquido... formaban un delicioso océano de sangre...

De pronto me encontraba rodeada de llamas... hacia mucho calor...y ahora las llamas me alcanzaban... ¡me estaba quemando!

Desperté bruscamente con la garganta al rojo vivo.

Estaba envuelta en suaves sabanas blancas y ya no tenía la compañía de mí padre. Me levante y corrí las cortinas, era completamente de noche.

¿Como he podido dormir tan profundamente? Ni siquiera recuerdo que alguien me haya cargado hasta mi habitación. De no ser por la ferviente sed seguro dormía hasta el día siguiente, aunque en realidad ya era el día siguiente. El reloj digital en mi mesita marcaba las 2:00AM.

¡Dormí todo el día! ¿Porque nadie me ha despertado? Ahora no dormiré hasta la noche próxima.

Debo ir a cazar, me recordó la sed.

Antes de abrir la puerta divise pegada en ella una nota de excelente caligrafía:

_"Querida hija mía fuimos con los tíos a buscar a una persona que pensamos puede ayudarnos a saber que le pasa a Alice. Tu mami y yo regresaremos en un par de días. Rosalie y Emmett estarán contigo cuando amanezca. Tus abuelos se quedaran contigo durante la noche._

_Pórtate bien... te aman... mamá y papá."_

¡Agh! ¡Yo y mi tonta necesidad humana de dormir! Me perdí un día en el que por lo visto habían descubierto algo.

Me reí sola al comprender un segundo significado en la nota. Papá no solo me estaba avisando que no debo tener miedo, que iba a estar acompañada, sino también advirtiendo que me iba a mantener vigilada en su ausencia, su _"Pórtate bien"_ no podría significar otra cosa.

Si bien la nota de papá decía que no iba a estar sola, no había nadie en la casa que me acompañe en mi expedición. No podía esperar a que mis abuelos volvieran de vaya a saber donde, por lo que salí sola.

La sed era demasiada y la corrida por el bosque estaba consumiendo mis energías. Llegue hasta la reserva natural de Olympic y conseguí dos ciervos rojos y un corzo, bebí de lo primero que se me cruzo. No iba a tener tanta suerte como para que encuentre un oso de sangre más dulce, además no creo haber dispuesto de las fuerzas para acabar con él. Esos pequeños animales herbívoros no me satisficieron sin embargo debería alcanzarme para mantenerme en pie algunas horas hasta que alguno de mis tíos me acompañen de nuevo.

Habiendo cruzado los límites de la reserva en mi camino de regreso, un torrencial aguacero caía del cielo oscuro. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, la lluvia confundía mis sentidos, veía solo a mí alrededor y olía un poco más allá pero me confundía los olores que iban siendo tapados por el agua.

— ¡Buuu!— gritaron a mis espaldas cuando estaba por entrar a casa.

Salté del susto pero unas manos me agarraron por la cintura limitando mi movilidad.

— ¡Ay, por dios! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca! ¡¿Como puedes asustarme así Jacob?

— ¡¿Que no me has sentido?— decía muy divertido riéndose de mi.

— ¡Sabes que cuando llueve así el agua tapa hasta mis narices!— le recriminaba golpeando inútilmente su pecho para que me soltara.

— No te voy a soltar así que deja de pegarme— me decía con voz picara y dedicándome una de sus sonrisas mágicas.

No me iba a comprar con ese perfecto gesto, me había asustado y mucho.

— Adiós— de un empujón lo aparte y entre en la casa dando un portazo frente a sus hermosas facciones.

Conté los segundos hasta que la volví a abrir y ahí estaba mi Jacob con cara de perrito huérfano.

Enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi, chocándome en el camino con su boca. Él volvió a sujetar mi cintura con sus grandes manos. Su cuerpo medio desnudo, tan junto al mío, ahora me daba ese calor que la fría lluvia me había quitado. Sus labios en los míos eran fuego puro y el compás de nuestras lenguas la mejor melodía.

— Ahora estamos a mano— le aclare al separarme de él para respirar.

Empapados y con la ropa goteando entramos a ciegas a mi casa mientras nos seguíamos besando, hasta que chocamos contra una pared.

Acaricio fervientemente mis costados, subiendo lentamente hasta desenroscarse de mis brazos y elevándolos para arrinconarlos contra la pared, entrecruzo sus dedos con los míos y descendió con sus labios y lengua por la piel de mi cuello.

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás para dejar salir el intenso sollozo de placer que provocaban sus labios en el hueco de mi cuello.

Desesperado y tan agitado con yo, libero mis manos para tocar mis muslos aun mojados, subiendo por mi abdomen llegando a mi espalda y apretándome más a él.

Mis dedos revolvían fuertemente su pelo y su lengua se arremolinaba con la mía apasionadamente.

Como me besaba, como me tocaba, y lo fuerte que me mantenía apretada contra la pared me estaba volviendo loca, ya no me podía concentrar en respirar y un cosquilleo se sentía por toda mi piel. Lo deseaba con locura.

Jake me sujeto por las caderas y me alzo hasta su vientre donde lo envolví con mis piernas, parecía que hubiese escuchado mis deseos porque ahora me llevaba a algún lado, mientras nuestros besos se volvían mas y mas frenéticos.

Solo cuando tome contacto con la tela supe que estábamos en el sofá del living. Su firme cuerpo me aplastaba placenteramente.

Me abrió la blusa de un tirón y bajo con su boca hacia mis pechos. No necesitaba experiencia para saber como provocarme, había logrado que mis respiraciones entrecortadas fueran cada vez mas sonoras y mi cuerpo se moviera debajo del suyo ansiándolo. Él ya estaba dispuesto a poseerme pero no entendía por que no lo hacia aún.

— ¡No aguanto mas Jacob! ¡Hazme tuya de una vez!— grité sin aliento.

Obedeciendo mis órdenes, quito su boca de mis pechos para volver a mis labios y paso una mano por entre nuestros abdómenes en busca de su pantalón.

— ¡Ahhh!—el grito de una voz aguda me saco por completo del clímax. Jacob rodó sobre mí cayendo al suelo— ¡Oh! Chicos no sabia que ustedes ... — la abuela Esme se puso tan incomoda que no pudo terminar la frase y cubrió sus ojos con las manos, apenándose.

La vergüenza que sentí se reflejaba en mis mejillas que ardían como el sol.

— ¡Oh! Genial— escuche decir sarcásticamente a Nahuel que aparecía detrás de mi abuela.

¡Si genial! pensé yo también.

Hice un rápido nudo en mi blusa para taparme pero igual quedo descubierto algo de mi abdomen.

— Esme perdóname no era mi intención abusar de tu confianza— Jacob se había incorporado y le explicaba a mi abuela, agitado y nervioso, algo que no necesitaba de ninguna traducción. Después de todo, mi casa no estaba libre de ese tipo de pecados.

— Tápate ahí, estas en presencia de damas— le ordenaba altivamente Nahuel a Jacob, haciendo referencia al relieve de sus pantalones.

Jake agarro uno de los almohadones para cubrirse y su cara no era más que un fiel retrato de la vergüenza por haberse mostrado así ante mi abuela.

— De verdad lo siento Esme— seguía lamentándose mi Jake.

— Disculpa abuela, nada fue planeado

— No te preocupes querida, ustedes se aman y lo entiendo. Además me lo habían advertido pero yo igual te deje sola.

Un quejido malicioso se escucho salir de Nahuel.

Jacob lo miro mal.

—Jake— me levante del sofá y le agarre su mano temblorosa.

Me empujo detrás de él bruscamente apenas me había acercado a su lado.

— ¡Desgraciado! ¡Como te atreves a mirarla!— le gruñía enfurecido a Nahuel.

Me había perdido ese cruce de miradas, preocupándome por el estado de Jake, pero lo que dijo me recordó que mi blusa aun se transparentaba de lo húmeda que estaba. Me sonroje un poco al pensar que Nahuel no evito verme.

— ¡Cálmate Lassie!— ahora Nahuel también alzaba la voz, con mucha acidez y resentimiento— ¡Además ya he tenido la oportunidad de verla mucho mejor!

— ¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?

No. Mi mejor amigo no podía estar haciéndome esto. Jacob no debía enterarse de ese raro consuelo que encontré en Nahuel. No había significado nada para mí, aunque significó para Nahuel y seguro también lo haría para Jacob.

— Jake... no le hagas caso, seguro lo dice por esa vez en el lago—Hable apurada para que Nahuel no tenga tiempo de interponerse y decir lo que yo temía confesar.

Fulmine con la mirada a Nahuel, cuando mi voz apaciguó a Jacob.

— Claro...claro— dijo Nahuel con autosuficiencia.

Ya cállate, pensé.

Jacob se ponía cada vez mas tenso con cada cosa que salía de la bocaza de Nahuel.

— Basta, ya debes irte Jacob. No admito violencia en mi casa, vuelve cuando estés calmado. Y para ti es lo mismo Nahuel, ve a la casa de huéspedes por favor— mi abuela Esme ponía orden a la situación que creí que se me iría de las manos.

Ni Jacob ni Nahuel repudiaron las palabras de mi abuela, solo se dedicaron mutuamente miradas de odio y amenazadoras y emprendieron camino a retirarse.

Nahuel se iba hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera y yo acompañaba a jake a salir por la puerta principal.

— Controla tus celos... sabes que solo te amo a ti —le pedí y aclare a Jake bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— Te estaba faltando el respeto Ness

— Olvídalo ¿si?— lo bese para que dejara en el pasado aquella situación.

Cuando el sol se puso, a las pocas horas en que se fue Jacob, volvieron mis tíos y mis padres.

Habían ido a buscar información sobre la vida humana de mi tía Alice y solo consiguieron la historia clínica de cuando había estado internada en el neuropsiquiatrico. No era de ayuda porque eso era lo que los humanos debían saber sobre su existencia. Su creador, quien debería conocer algo más, había muerto. Un amigo de él, también vampiro, les contó que en realidad lo habían matado tratando de proteger a mi tía del ataque de un nómada, él pudo huir con Alice pero no quería hacerse cargo de ella y la abandono. Nunca había tratado con ella dentro del hospital por lo que no sabia ni porque estaba allí.

El abuelo Carlisle igualmente reviso en detalle la historia, tratando de encontrar cualquier condición que haya podido permanecer con ella en su transformación.

Mi tía Alice estaba bajo la constante mirada de mi tío jasper, con su control emocional parecía la de siempre, pero mi tío quedaba agotado.

Esa misma tarde había conducido hacia la Push para ver a Jacob. Estábamos caminando por la playa, cuando sin tapujos lo preguntó.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa con Nahuel, Reneesme?

Trague saliva, me puse nerviosa.

— ¿A que te refieres?— trate de hacerme la desentendida. Me hubiese gustado que se olvidara del tema.

— Sabes de lo que hablo— me conocía de toda la vida, por supuesto que no le iba a poder mentir.

— Jake... — dude. Mis ojos nerviosos no sabían que ver.

Jacob no perdonara que haya dejado a otro hombre tocarme. Me odio a mi misma por haber besado a Nahuel ¿En que estaba pensando? Solo conseguí perder nuestra amistad y lastimarlo.

Respire hondo para evitar las lágrimas. Mire a los ojos a mi amor dispuesta a confesarlo.

— Nessie júrame que nunca pasó nada con él

Podía ver su alma desnuda en el fondo de sus ojos. Le destrozaría saber la verdad.

— Nunca ha pasado nada con Nahuel, Jacob — le mentí. Él no parecía convencido —te lo juro— redoble mi mentira descaradamente.

Pase mis manos por su cintura y lo bese tiernamente. Su respuesta era algo distante.

— Jacob no tienes porque estar celoso— trate de desviar el tema, de la sospecha a los simples celos. Como me odio por hacerle esto — te amo a ti y por eso seré tu esposa —quise que mis palabras nos animaran a ambos.

— No soporto como te mira... ¿Por que no le dices que se largue? A ti también te molesta ¿verdad?

— Él es mi amigo Jacob — suspire, escondiendo la mirada en su pecho.

— No puedes ser amiga de alguien que esta enamorado de ti— levante la vista de inmediato— ¿Acaso creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Todos lo saben... y créeme que esa amistad no va a funcionar, he pasado por eso... y no quiero que te haga mal a ti

Demasiado tarde, mi relación con Nahuel había hecho que mintiera a mi Jacob.

— Te amo— le dije, acurrucándome en su pecho y adueñándome del abrigo de sus brazos.

— Yo también te amo— susurraba, dándome un beso en el pelo.

— ¡Jacob!— gritaban a lo lejos.

Él suspiro y volteo a ver. Era Quil que se acercaba a nosotros corriendo.

— Jacob, Sam te anda buscando hay problemas con los pajarracos

— ¿Que pasa ahora?

— No lo se, pero Sam este furioso— le informaba Quil.

Jake lo pensó unos segundos.

—No hagas esperar a Sam, Jacob, de todas formas ya tengo que irme— le dije.

Me acompaño al auto y ya en marcha vi por el espejo retrovisor como corría hacia el bosque para convertirse.

Estaba tan enojada por haberle mentido que estaba decidida a poner las cosas en claro con Nahuel. Le dolería a él y me dolería a mí, pero las mentiras no se iban a seguir interponiendo en mi relación con Jacob. Si volvió con otras intenciones además de una amistad, que es lo único que le puedo ofrecer, no iba a conseguir nada.

Junte coraje y pise fuerte el acelerador para llegar rápido y hacerle frente.

— ¿Mamá, donde esta Nahuel?— apurada pregunte a mamá al pasar por la cocina.

—Se fue a cazar con todos los hombres... tu te ves algo agitada ¿estas bien?

— Es solo que necesitaba hablar con él de algo importante.

— Vendrán al alba

No seré capaz de mantener este coraje por tanto tiempo.

¡Maldición! Pensaba ser dura con él para no prolongar su pena y ahora solo terminare llorando a su lado.

— Ah, Ness, aprovechando que estamos solas pensamos con Rosalie y Esme hacer una piyamada para animar un poco a Alice

— Claro mamá me parece una buena idea— cualquier cosa que me distraiga de mi lucha interna.

Subimos a la habitación de la tía Alice, donde ya nos esperaban con un montón de juegos de ingenio para chicas y mucho, mucho maquillaje. Mi pequeña tía parecía estar algo mejor o por lo menos ahora se reía.

Viendo como Rosalie destrozaba a mamá en un ajedrez con piezas de Kitty, me distraje con el brillo que una lámpara daba a mi anillo de compromiso.

Pronto seré su esposa, pensaba sin quitar la vista del brillante.

— No creas que me he olvidado de tu boda— exclamaba mi tía Alice

— Tía no te preocupes, no necesito una súper fiesta

— Pues tendrás una súper fiesta— me aclaraba la tía Rosalie.

— Así es cariño, tendrás tu fiesta... solo que tardaremos un poco mas en hacer los arreglos.

— Esa es mi culpa— acotaba Alice. La quedamos mirando angustiadas por ella — por no haberlas entrenado en organización— trato de levantarnos el ánimo usando un tono vivaz fingido.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no estas bien tía

— Ness esto me mantendrá ocupada... y debo distraerme con algo

La abrasé fuerte tratando de contener cualquier sentimiento que la ponga peor. Mamá Rosalie y Esme se unieron al abrazo.

* * *

_Hola! _  
_Primero que nada disculpen que anteriormente dije que antes del finde publicaba, ayer estaba muuy cansada:)... lo que si decidi es tratar de publicar siempre los miercoles y los sabados, o por lo menos dos veces en la semana..._  
_Segundo y super importante! Gracias a los que dejaron las reviews del cap 13!_

_En este cap se revelan las intensiones de Nahuel a partir de ahora... Que pasara con Nessie? Cuanto se prolongara su mentira?..._

_Ahora le dejo para que opinen: Les parece bien que Edward no se meta en los asuntos de su hija? Porque él sabe todo, o la gran mayoría._  
_Escucho (/leo) cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica_

_Besos a todos! Y no dejen de leerme ¡!_


	14. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

Los chicos solo querian divertirse... conmigo

Después de una semana de aquella charla con Jacob en la playa aún seguía revoloteando en mi cabeza la culpa por haberle mentido. Este remordimiento solo se iría cuando le confiese la verdad, pero no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. No había podido siquiera juntarlo para hablar con Nahuel.

Él seguía entre nosotros, instalado cómodamente en la casa de huéspedes. Todos estos días lo estuve evitando, le decía solo lo justo y necesario, pensaba que quizás siendo cortante con él, se cansaría de mí y se marcharía por su cuenta.

Lo mejor que tuvo la semana fue la primera cita con Jacob. Me pidió que oficialmente, deberíamos tener aunque sea una primera cita antes de casarnos. Fuimos a ver una película, algo tonta a mi parecer pero hizo reír a mi Jacob hasta el cansancio y yo me deleitaba con su carcajada.

Al regreso la despedida se puso calurosa cuando perdí el control entre sus labios y pase a sentarme sobre él en el asiento del conductor de mi auto, papá se apareció como loco golpeando la ventanilla y gritando "¡Deja de tocar a mi nena! Aun no están casados".

Todavía me causa gracia recordarlo, no fue Jacob quien empezó, él siempre era muy respetuoso cuando sabia que papá andaba cerca. Realmente no entiendo a mi padre, sabia que ya había estado con Jacob y además me dio permiso para casarme pero aun sigue renegando por tener una hija mujer.

Los últimos dos días mi abuela Esme estuvo dándome clases de cocina, me casaría con alguien que come comida normal y no sabia preparar ni el café. Además me parecía una buena idea tener una segunda cita donde demostrar lo que había aprendido. Planee una cena en casa a la luz de la velas. Solo había aprendido un plato pero bastara para esta noche.

Con la ayuda de mamá y la tía Alice, que pese a que estaba volviendo a ser ella, vivía constantemente con dolor de cabeza, convencí a papá de que me concediera la casa para mi segunda cita. Mi querida tía abuso de su estado para darle lastima a papá y que accediera sin chistar. Hubiera preferido mil veces no haber conseguido el permiso y que mi tía este bien, pero como bien dijo ella "Si tienes con que, aprovéchalo". Igualmente siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Toda mi familia se fue a la casa de mi abuelo Charlie, no se iban a ir lejos si yo no estaba con ellos.

El fuerte sonido del timbre del horno me sobresalto y deje caer mi libro de comidas españolas sobre la mesada. Apure el paso y saque del horno la fuente con la lasaña a los cuatro quesos que había aprendido a preparar.

—Perfecto— exclamé.

Salio a punto justo. No puedo creer que se me haga agua la boca, este tipo de comida no es lo que prefiero.

De la nada sentí un hueco en el estomago y me empezó a arder la garganta.

¡Diablos, no otra vez!

Últimamente me ponía de muy mal humor andar con la garganta al rojo vivo. Debería ir a cazar antes de que llegue Jacob. Todavía quedaba una hora, cocine con tiempo por las dudas que no me saliera y tuviera que empezar todo de nuevo.

Tape la lasaña con un aluminio que conserve su calor, me asegure de haber apagado bien el horno y salí volando por la puerta de la cocina.

A 4km de mi casa percibí el efluvio de un grupo de alces, estaban como a 1km en dirección este, pero también sentía el latente corazón de un puma como a 2km al sur. Opte por lo fácil, no tenia ganas de enfrentar animales, solo quería calmar el ardor y volver a casa a esperar a Jacob.

Sin ser notada atrape al animal por su costado y rápidamente retorcí su cuelo para que no sufra. Sorbí su sangre apresurándome a terminar, era una alce grande supuse que sus cuatro litros de sangre deberían llenarme.

Ahora que su sangre fluía por mi sistema, apaciguaba mi sed, calmaba mi alteración y llegaba a cada uno de mis músculos dándome mas fuerzas. Mi mente se relajo y mi respiración bajo su ritmo al beber la ultima gota del pobre animal.

Dispuesta a volver me levante rápido, dejando a los otros animales del bosque los restos de mi cena.

Estaba tan relajada que se me cerraban los ojos de sueño. Si bien me sentía fuerte no podía ganarle la lucha a mis parpados. Me costaba enfocar el camino y concentrarme. Como pude y casi a ciegas me abrí paso entre la naturaleza.

Menos mal que no me aleje demasiado de la casa, pensé.

Todo se puso oscuro de repente, me había tropezado con la raíz de un árbol.

— ¡Genial! Ahora tendré que cambiarme— pensé en voz alta.

Traía puesto un vestido amarillo opaco de mangas cortas, escote cuadrado –algo pronunciado- y suelto hasta las rodillas, comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

Me agarre de unos troncos para levantarme, ya había vuelto mi mal humor con esa desafortunada caída y servia para afrontar mejor al sueño. Todavía tenia los parpados pesados y los ojos me ardían un poco pero por lo menos ahora podía enfocar mi camino.

Había echo dos torpes pasos cuando sin previo aviso mi cuerpo se tensó y todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta.

Varias pisadas se acercaban a mí. Camine mas rápido tratando de no volver a tropezar.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Que tenemos aquí?— decía la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas.

No voltee a ver. Sabia quienes eran, recordaba su efluvio. Seguí caminado como si nada.

— ¿Estas apurada linda? — seguía el mismo hombre.

— ¿Que hace una preciosura como tú sola por el bosque? — preguntaba un segundo hombre de voz un poco menos grave que la anterior.

Seguí caminando y sin darme vuelta. Unos de ellos, corrió y se interpuso en mi camino.

— ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? — decía irónicamente el primero, quien estaba dos metros delante mío.

Lo mire ferozmente a los ojos.

— ¡Apártate de mi camino! — chille con furia.

Gire mi cabeza bruscamente al sentir al otro rodeándome por atrás.

Nunca tuve que luchar con nadie, no había hecho falta, pero no dudaría en hacerlo si se acercaban mas.

— No es seguro que una niña tan linda recorra el bosque sola— insistía el primero en sacarme alguna respuesta.

— El lobo de puede comer— acoto el segundo.

Sonreí internamente.

— Déjenme en paz— exigí.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás sin perder de vista a los dos hombres ahora enfrente de mí. Perdí el equilibrio el pisar una roca y caí al suelo otra vez. Me arrastre rápido hacia atrás al ver que avanzaban. Les rugí y detuvieron su marcha. Estaba lista para saltarles al cuello cuando apareció una tercera persona.

— ¿Shon, Geronimo?... ¿Que se supone que están haciendo? — decía enfadado el hombre de mayor contextura que los otros. Aquel que una vez los había presentado ante mi familia.

Los que respondían a los nombres de Shon y Geronimo vieron sorprendidos al que supuse que era su líder, como si estuvieran disgustados con su presencia.

— Solo estamos pasando el rato Gall, vete y no estorbes.

— ¿Que le están haciendo a esa jovencita? — se imponía con su voz grave Gall.

Se abrió paso entre los otros dos y quedo frente a mí, mirándome con extrañeza en su ceño. Corrió su vista al costado y, curiosa, lo imite. Estaba viendo a mi presa vacía a unos pocos metros de distancia.

— No entiendo... tu corazón late tan rápido... ¿Que eres?— quería saber realmente intrigado.

Se acerco más y le rugí bastante fuerte.

— Tranquila... deja de temblar, no te haré daño

— Lo siento no confío en extraños— le dije con autosuficiencia y aproveche a pararme.

— Solo quiero saber que eres— pedía, dando algunos pasos.

Los otros dos prestaban atención, curiosos, un poco más atrás. Estaba en desventaja para pelar, ahora solo podría hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para huir trepando por los árboles.

— ¡No te me acerques mas! — grite tratando de sonar imponente.

— ¡Aléjense de ella ahora mismo!— aparecía Nahuel enfurecido de entre unos árboles.

— Esto se pone interesante hermano— decía Shon o Geronimo.

A toda velocidad Nahuel se dirigía hacia mí.

Shon y Geronimo lo detuvieron cerrándole el camino.

— ¿Y quien eres tu amiguito?— decía malicioso unos de los hermanos.

— ¡Déjala ir!— le gritaba Nahuel a Gall que seguía peligrosamente cerca mío.

— ¿Tu que dices?— hablaban en código los hermanos y luego agarraron a Nahuel.

Gall seguía extrañado con mi naturaleza y ahora también con la de Nahuel.

— ¡Suéltenme malditos! — seguía con furia nahuel, forcejeando con los hermanos que lo apresaban por los brazos uno a cada lado — ¡No me obliguen a romper el trato!

Eso dejo en seco a los tres. Gall dejo de mirarme para dirigir su atención a Nahuel y las manos de los hermanos Shon y Geronimo dejaron de hacer fuerza para sostener a Nahuel.

— ¿Que sabes tu de eso?— pregunto serio y firme Gall.

— Lo suficiente, pero son ustedes los que deberían saber que no van a quedar rastros de ninguno si le ponen un solo dedo encima

Shon y Geronimo se le rieron en la cara.

— ¡Cállense idiotas!... — grito alto Gall para silenciarlos — ¿eres vampira jovencita?

—Si — espeté.

— Nuestra familia no va a estar contenta al enterarse de esto— le avisaba Nahuel.

— Pero si solo estábamos jugando— decía uno de los hermanos.

Ambos habían abandonado su actitud prepotente.

— Yo no iba a estar jugando cuando arrancara sus cabezas— dije altivamente dejando que Nahuel me aferrara por los hombros sacándome de la mira de Gall.

— Pues si que eras mala, muñeca— decía burlándose un hermano.

Lo mire de reojo al pasar y le mostré mis colmillos, mientras me concentraba en dar pasos seguros.

— ¡Basta! Déjenlos... no quiero mas problemas— les pedía Gall— por favor discúlpennos, no imagine que la familia Cullen era tan... numerosa.

Sostenida por los brazos de Nahuel, nos abrimos camino por entre los hermanos, no respondimos al pedido de Gall.

— ¡Tu siempre arruinando todo! —se escuchaba regañar a uno de los hermanos— vamonos Geronimo— siguió.

Vaya que son unidos, pensé. Ellos no deben funcionar con lo hace la manada, parecía que tuvieron que unirse muy a su pesar.

La adrenalina del peligro duro poco en mi venas. Apenas no hubo rastro de ella, el sueño volvió a dominarme.

— ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto Nahuel, que ahora me daba su sostén asegurándome con su brazo por la cintura.

—Solo tengo sueño

— De eso estoy seguro, no paras de bostezar... sacando el sueño no tienes nada mas?

— No, solo eso

— Entonces... aprovecho para disculparme por incluirme en tu familia cuando hablaba con el grandote

— Nahuel eres parte de la familia— le dije con voz muy bajita.

— No de la manera en que realmente quiero— murmuró, tenia demasiado sueño como para prestarle atención— ven, a este paso no vamos a llegar jamás— acotó al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo por detrás de mis piernas y me alzaba como a un bebé.

Comenzó a correr rápido conmigo a cuestas.

Usando su hombro de almohada y con los parpados que insistían en cerrarse, percibí su olor. No era muy fuerte, por lo que debía estar en su forma humana. Jacob aparecía en nuestro camino atravesando el bosque lindero a la casa.

— ¡Que diablos le has hecho!— gritaba exaltado Jake.

— Nadie me hizo nada— estaba grogui y la voz apenas me salía.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima!— seguía Jake y me arrancaba de los brazos de Nahuel.

— Jake no

— ¡Yo nunca podría hacerle daño!— respondió Nahuel, ahora también exasperado.

Mi mente adormecida quizás estaba sacando malas interpretaciones porque creía que Nahuel estaba echando en cara algo a Jacob.

No escuche a Jake decir nada.

— Se encontró con los halcones cuando se estaba quedando dormida en el bosque...

Sentí el temblequeo en el cuerpo de mi Jacob al escucharlo— no le han hecho nada

— Ya verán esos desgraciados...

A tientas apoye la palma de mi mano en su rostro.

"Jacob quédate conmigo" exprese en mi mente y luego lo imagine siguiendo camino hacia mi casa.

* * *

_HOlis!_

_Hoy empezare agradeciendo a aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, me ayuda a saber que es lo que les gusta leer... y eso esta bueno porque no quiero hacer una historia que solo lea yo... esto es para todos los fans_

_En este cap pudieron conocer algo sobre los halcones..._

_ que les parecieron? Algo raros? Jeje! _

_Y empiezan los roces entre Jacob y Nahuel... que pasara con el triangulo amoroso?_

_Bueno yo nunca les adelanto nada pero ahora necesito su opinión, durante la historia siempre que estaban juntos Jake y Nessie y no pasaba nada los comentarios pedían que pase algo y cuando pasó, muy pocos dijeron si les gusto o no... Ahora el siguiente cap es lemon (alto grado de contenido sexual) pero no tan explicito... si quieren lo publico como esta pensado y si no consideran que vaya con la historia, todavía estoy a tiempo de suavizarlo..._

_Espero sus comentarios, publicare el siguiente el domingo para darles tiempo de que opinen..._

_Muchas Gracias a quienes siempre me siguen!_


	15. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

Simplemente amor

Era como si estuviera en el cielo, su aroma entraba por mi nariz y su pecho se inflaba junto al mío. Su piel bajo mi mejilla me quemaba deliciosamente. Me vi tentada a acariciar su marcado abdomen, a sentir su suavidad, su perfume, su calidez...

Él comenzó a trazar círculos en mi hombro descubierto.

Pude abrir mis ojos y tomar conciencia de que me había quedado dormida en el regreso a casa, ahora estaba cómodamente en mi habitación recostada sobre el torso desnudo de mi Jacob.

Entristecí al recordar que había arruinado nuestra cita.

— Jake... perdona por arruinar nuestra cita— mi voz sonaba recién despierta.

— Creí que tu plan era dormir conmigo

Me eleve un poco, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo.

— Pues no exactamente perrito— le dije con una sonrisa inocente.

Él me devolvió el gesto y me robó un beso.

— Jake... mi familia— murmure entre sus labios, pensando que seguro ya habían regresado.

— Estamos solos... dormiste un par de horas— dejo de besarme para mirarme a los ojos.

¿Solo unas horas?

Eso quiere decir que todavía estoy a tiempo de tener mi cita, pensé.

Hice ademán de querer levantarme pero Jake me atrapó con sus manos por la espalda, imposibilitándome.

— ¿A donde crees que vas monstruito?— seguía empleando su voz seductora que hacia tiritar mi respiración.

— Todavía estamos a tiempo de tener la cita— dije entusiasmada.

Hice fuerza para que me soltara, oponiéndose él aun más. Lo mire con asombro y desentendimiento. No me molestaría quedarme pegada a él por siempre pero me había esmerado mucho para tener esta segunda cita oficial.

— Pues, amor...— giro su cabeza y con su mirada me señalo la fuente vacía que yacía sobre la mesita junto a mi cama— es que olía de maravillas y tenia tanta hambre...

— Que no pudiste evitar comerte toda fuente— continué su excusa.

No era sorpresa que Jacob comiera como bestia, vacía la heladera cada vez que viene a casa.

— Espero que estés satisfecho porque no prepare postre— le deje bien en claro.

— ¿Y que es esto?— dijo picaramente al tiempo que pasaba su dedo índice por debajo del bretel de mi soutien de encaje de negro. Me estremecí hasta los huesos y comencé a respirar más rápido. Enrojecí un poco al ver que descubrió mis planes.

— Pero...— observe mi cuerpo cayendo en cuentas de que ya no traía el sucio vestido amarillo, ahora tenia el camisón de seda que mi tía Alice recientemente me había regalado.

— No podía dejar que durmieras con esa ropa toda sucia... y déjame decirte que me vuelve loco esa ropa interior que traes

El calor de su seductora voz me hervía la sangre.

Sin desprenderme de la luz sus ojos, me arrodille sobre la cama tomando el final de mi camisón y comencé a levantarlo lentamente, rozándome el cuerpo con la yema de mis dedos, provocando a mi lobo.

Tire por los aires el trozo de tela y quedo al descubierto el encaje y las transparencias de mi conjunto de Victoria´s Secret.

— ¿Esto?— dije inocentemente como si se tratara solo de una prenda cualquiera.

Jacob se relamió y mordió su labio inferior, en seguida no dudo en voltearme sobre la cama.

— Eres una niña muy mala Reneesme Cullen— decía con los ojos rebosantes de deseo.

— Seré tan mala como tu quieras— le susurre raspando mis uñas por el comienzo de su espalda. Su piel se estremeció y su garganta lanzó un sonido gutural que movió mi mundo.

Me besaba sin reparos, desenfrenadamente, y frotaba su cadera en mi entrepierna anticipando lo que nos esperaba.

Mi corazón enloqueció y mi piel era constantemente bañada por olas de calor que me recorrían toda cada vez que Jacob me acariciaba y suspiraba mi nombre.

Abandono mi boca para trazarse camino con su lengua hacia los montes de mis pechos.

— Será muy lindo pero solo estorba— dijo sin aire, pidiendo por mi piel.

Se libero del estorbo desabrochándolo con una mano y con la otra lo deslizo por mis brazos lo mas rápido que pudo.

Masajeaba y lamía mis senos perturbadoramente bien, moría de placer cuando sus labios envolvían y retorcían suavemente mis pezones pero nada se comparaba con que estuviera dentro de mí uniendo nuestros cuerpos en un solo todo.

Lo hale por las orejas de regreso a mi boca, necesitaba su lengua entrelazada con la mía y saborearla con mis papilas.

Mi cuerpo se enroscaba mas a él cada vez que me tocaba y ardía por su piel, ahora su tiesa excitación se rozaba con mi intimidad y más que nunca deseaba que me invadiera.

— Jake...— gemía.

— Ness... te amo tanto— murmuraba entre en mis labios.

Mientras decía eso raspaba con su palma el costado de mi cuerpo bajando hasta agarrar la fina tira de mis bragas. Recorrió con ella y sus manos la longitud de mis piernas y me dejo completamente desnuda, loca, sin aire, y con el corazón extasiado.

Tomo mi pierna por la pantorrilla, un inevitable grito ahogado salio de mi ser al sentir como su nariz pasaba acariciando la piel de mi pierna, absorbiendo mi aroma, mientras la mantenía elevada a la altura de sus hombros.

Beso mi vientre, se detuvo en mi ombligo y luego siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con mis labios, deseosos de volver a sentir los suyos.

Hice que mis manos llegaran a sus prendas y las baje por la mitad, él termino de hacerlo con maniobras desesperadas.

Tan agitado como yo, volvió a mi boca para besarme profundo... lento e intenso.

Acaricie su torneada espalda y apreté sus nalgas fuertemente... podía sentirlo tan cerca de mi centro, sin adentrarse aun. Deslicé mis manos buscando su hombría.

— Espera un segundo— alcanzo a decir ante su falta de aire.

Abrí de golpe mis ojos al comprender que se alejaba de mí pero en menos de un segundo ya lo tenía sobre mi cuerpo, abriendo mis piernas y perdiéndose en mi interior.

Todo ese juego previo me excito tanto que no pude evitar venirme cuando lo hizo...

Luego de que el rayo de placer me diera, tome el control de mi cuerpo para hacer feliz a mi hombre.

Aprese sus muslos con mis piernas y lo empuje mas hondo, él capto mi intensidad y comenzó a embestirme salvajemente. Mi espalda se arqueaba sin control cada vez que chocábamos.

Sus jadeos eran cada vez más rápidos y mis gemidos incesantes

Lo veía venir de nuevo... Jake lo hacia tan bien...

Decidí contenerme y esperarlo.

Jake me tomo por la espalda y me sentó sobre su pelvis, yo me sostuve enroscando mis brazos en su cuello... bese su boca, su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros y mis caderas seguían un vaivén esta vez mas lento pero igual de fuerte.

— Jake...

Estaba totalmente sumergida en el ritmo de su corazón y en el sonido de su costosa respiración.

— Ness deja de aguantarte...

Sentí como él ya estaba por venirse y obedecí su pedido para terminar estremeciéndonos juntos. Toque el cielo y alcancé la gloria por segunda vez.

Con el aliento tembloroso, su cuerpo tiritante y con sus manos en mis caderas, me embistió fuerte por una ultima y larga vez.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y él hizo lo mismo sobre mi. Estábamos extasiados y felices.

Rodó al costado, quitándome su peso, y quedo perdido en mis ojos. Corrió un mechón de pelo de mi rostro, acariciándolo en su camino.

— Nunca podré dejar de amarte— confesaba con una sonrisa en su semblante.

Esos ojos eran infinitos. Siempre se traslucía su alma en ellos y juro que no podría vivir ni un día más sin su luz.

Estuvimos contemplándonos y respirándonos hasta que escuchamos un auto aproximarse.

Nos levantamos y vestimos a una velocidad que definitivamente no podría considerarse normal.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿¡Reneesme Carlie Cullen para esto querías la casa! ¡Jovencita esto no es lo que habíamos acordado!— la voz histérica de mamá no dejo de ser un alivio— Salgan antes de que llegue Edward porque esta vez no lo voy a poder controlar si los ve acá.

Abrí la puerta y así como lo hice mamá dejo de respirar.

— Vete... tu...perro — enojada o no con Jacob, siempre prevalecía su amistad.

— Ya me voy Bella... de todos modos tengo un asunto pendiente— decía Jake.

Terminó de abrir la puerta dejando a mamá apta para una visión completa de mi cuarto y de mi alborotada cama. Frunció el entrecejo y arrugo las alas de su nariz, como asqueada.

Quedo tiesa y con ojos desorbitados al ver un pequeño sobrecito plateado tirado en el piso. Recordé el segundo que Jacob había necesitado para usarlo.

— Adiós amor

Jacob se acerco y me beso tiernamente. Nos separamos haciendo caso al carraspeo de mamá. Me quede abrazándolo y le dije al oído:

— Ojo con lo que vas a hacer— le advertí. Era indefectiblemente cierto que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados luego de saber que los pajarracos me estuvieron atormentando.

— Adiós Bells...mándale saludos a Edward

Mamá bufó irónicamente.

— Jacob no abuses

— Ya, no le digas nada si no quieres— decía Jake cruzando la puerta — ¡Te amo Nessie!— gritó desde el pasillo.

— ¡Abre una ventana por favor! ¿Que no podían comer en la mesa como personas normales?— pregunto mamá por el desorden sobre la mesita.

— Es que me quede dormida en el bosque mamá, Jacob me encontró y me trajo— oculte lo que realmente sucedió, confió en que Jacob sabrá ponerles los puntos a esos halcones.

— ¡¿Por que fuiste sola al bosque Reneesme?

— Tenia muchísima sed mamá, y no exageres

— ¡Pero si te quedaste dormida! ¿Si pasaba algo como te ibas a defender dormida?— camine hacia ella y la abrasé para contener su ataque de histeria.

— No me paso nada

— ¿Seguro?

— Si mamá

—... ¿Y como es eso que sientes sed tan seguido y ahora también volvieron tus problemas de sueño?

— Supongo que será porque mi cuerpo se esta quedando en el tiempo

Mamá se quedo pensando apuntando la mirada a la lejanía.

— Deberíamos hablar con Carlisle al respecto...— parecía estar hablando sola— ordena todo esto— me pidió al irse como zombi de mi habitación.

Todas las cosas raras tenían un motivo según ella y en lo que respecta a mi no hay nada fuera de lo común, o de lo esperado. Mis años de crecimiento estaban acabándose. No había una fecha exacta, ya han pasado seis años y medio y cada vez fue mas desacelerado, en estos tiempo es cuando mas lo noto. La sed, la falta de sueño hasta sentía la piel mas resistente, todas las características vampiricas que las demás hibridas habían pasado.

* * *

_... les gusto este capitulo? Que linda segunda cita no les parece? Jeje! Espero su comentario al respecto! Tanto abucheos como aplausos! :)_

_Proximo Cap el miercoles..._

_A quienes no puedo contestar les digo:_

**Gracias Conii**

**Gracias nevenka**

**Gracias jeanette**

**Gracias lolita!, sus opiniones cuentan para mi, yo lo escribo ustedes los leen... siempre es bueno saber que le gusta al lector, y como este un mundo nuevo para mi... pense que tenia que preguntarles... ;)**

**Gracias Nessa! Meter una cuarta persona? Seria un cuadrado perfecto, jaja! Pero la historia no gira solo en ese sentido, es mas sobrenatural... estoy empezando con una nueva historia solo romántica que cuando termine esta la empiezo a publicar. Igualmente todavia van a entrar más personajes... **

Saludos...Romyss


	16. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

**Amor versus Dolor**

— Apúrate Nessie. Alice debe estar esperándonos. Debemos hacer los arreglos de tu vestido ¿recuerdas?

Solo iba a unos cuantos metros de mamá y no hacían la diferencia a la hora de enfrentar a mi tía, ya estábamos retrazadas y nada podríamos hacer con su enfado.

Sin distinguir su impulso, mamá voló por los aires cruzando el ancho del río. Tenía una gracia incomparable. Ella nunca lo admitiría pero sus movimientos, siempre delicados y elegantes eran propios de una bailarina clásica.

Al caer del otro lado se detuvo y giró.

— ¿Que esperas?— exclamó impaciente.

Me agazape sobre las rocas y salté.

— ¿Nessie?... ¡Nessie!— la tía Alice apareció por la puerta principal y se dirigía hacia donde estaba con mamá, a unos escasos metros de la casa.

Salto a mí y me atrapo con sus pequeños brazos.

Mi tía estaba volcada de lleno en los planes de la boda. Se le habían ido por completo los dolores de cabeza pero no obstante el empeño en descifrar que es lo que quería decir su visión.

Así que... ¿Que era todo esto? Sus gimoteos de llanto en mi oreja me extrañaban.

Fruncí el ceño y mire a mamá como esperando que me explicara algo, pero estaba tan confusa como yo.

El fuerte abrazo demasiado prolongado ya me estaba asustando, hasta tenia ganas de llorar y no se con que motivo.

— ¿Papá que pasa?— pronuncié algo agitada cuando apareció por la puerta.

¿La tía tuvo alguna otra visión?

— No hija, no debes temer— trataba de sonar calmado— solo son suposiciones de Alice. No es nada certero, así que no te preocupes... Alice lo que dices no tiene sentido suelta a Nessie que la estas asustando— papá se acerco y apoyo su mano en el hombro de mi tía.

Le costo soltarme pero al final lo hizo.

— Mi amor ya te dijimos que eso no tiene ningún sentido. No deberías portarte así, estas confundiendo a Reneesme— la consolaba mi tío Jasper, mandando ondas de calma.

— Mejor vamos a adentro Ness— me pedía la tía Rosalie tratando de poner fin a ese raro momento de Alice— Bella...— gesticuló hacia mamá para que nos acompañara.

Mientras ellas hacían combinaciones con diferentes telas y las probaban sobre mi piel, desenvolviéndose como si nada hubiera pasado, me resulto más que imposible no pensar en mi tía.

"_Solo son teorías_" se filtraba la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza.

¿Teorías? ¡Teorías que deben incluirme! No por nada mi adorada tía me vería con tanto dolor en sus ojos.

¿Ahora podía ver mi futuro? ¿Es que tengo los días contados?

"_No tiene sentido_" repetían el eco de las voces de las voces de papá y mi tío.

¡Todo tiene un sentido! Que mamá y papá se encontraran tuvo sentido, mi nacimiento tuvo sentido, la vida misma por mas eterna que sea tiene un sentido, todo en algún momento concuerda. Todas estas cosas no son más que porciones de un universo que un día se originara.

La noche anterior mamá tuvo que zamarrearme para sacarme de mi confusa pesadilla. No había dormido hacia dos días, desde la noche con Jacob y cuando por fin caí rendida, en vez de un descanso fue un tormento.

En mi pesadilla corría por el bosque sin saber a donde y porque, solo sentía como me esforzaba al máximo con todos mis sentidos para examinar los alrededores y lo que mas me llamo la atención era el sentimiento de protección tan fuerte que experimentaba en todo mi cuerpo. "_mantén la calma...mantén la calma_" escuchaba a mi propia voz desesperada hablando en mi mente. Nunca logre entender lo que esta soñando. Todo el resto de esa fatídica noche mamá me hizo compañía, hasta hoy que fuimos a cazar en cuanto amaneció.

Entre teorías y supuestos se paso otro día en la vida de los Cullen. Mis tías ya casi terminaban de confeccionar mi vestido de novia y mi papá y mis tíos se encargaban de conseguir los arreglos para el jardín. La fecha estaba prevista para el segundo fin de semana de octubre.

— Voy a buscar a Jacob papá. Necesito verlo— le avisaba a papá, que estaba escribiendo en su diario, al bajar por las escaleras para salir.

Me aleje lo suficiente de la casa y di rienda suelta a mi mente. Era un alivio dejar de concentrarme. Con el tiempo el poder de papá empezaba a ser un gran inconveniente, ya estaba harta de tener que mantener reservadas parte de mi vida a su inevitable escrutinio mental. De pequeña había prometido no interferir en mis decisiones, que dejaría de escucharme cuando se lo pida pero en estos tiempos estaba segura que no cumpliría su promesa a excusas de que lo hacia por mi bien.

Los últimos sucesos mantenían a todos alertas a la expectativa de lo que sea que los halcones esperen y el reciente resurgir de un nuevo costado del poder de mi tía, que según las teorías –mis teorías- eran por mi causa, dejaban a la familia aún mas preocupada. Mis padres se negaban a considerar mi idea, según ellos eran mínimas las posibilidades de que algo así lo haya desencadenado yo.

Por eso es que no quería darles algo mas en que pensar y escondía todo de mi padre, algo que debía hacer casi siempre y en todos los lados de mi vida.

Rutinariamente todos los días salía de caza. Cada tres o cuatro días alguien me acompañaba, solo para que crean que me alimentaba como siempre. Nadie sabia de mi creciente necesidad de sangre. Según mis cálculos, que alguna vez también habían hecho papá y mi abuelo, esto no debería durar más de unos meses hasta que se detenga por completo mi crecimiento.

Mi familia se alarmaría por cualquier pequeñez que me pasara si lo supieran, si hasta pensaron que me estaba muriendo la primera vez que llore, y mi sed es un problema que no quiero recargar sobre ellos, pronto pasara este estado, no viviré así para siempre, solo es momentánea la gran cantidad de energía que necesitan mis células para ser eternas.

El cielo amenazaba con llover pero la luz aun era suficiente como para alejarme un poco. No llevaba una velocidad muy rápida por lo que tardaría varias horas en mi expedición. Por suerte esa excusa de ver a Jacob apañaría mi tardanza, solo espero que a mi lobo no se le ocurra pasar sorpresivamente por casa.

Casi en las cercanías de la reserva de animales de Olympic comencé a escuchar como alguien se acercaba. Inhale profundo descubriendo su efluvio.

Nahuel.

Los pasados dos días solo había sabido de él por comentarios de mi familia, según ellos no lo veían bien y si no se iba era porque de alguna extraña manera se sentía en deuda con los Cullen y esperaría aquí a que resuelvan todos los misterios.

Un minuto después de haberlo percibido me alcanzó.

— Hola Nessie— saludo corriendo junto a mí.

— ¿Me estas siguiendo Nahuel?— espeté seria.

— ¡No!... andaba cerca y te sentí ¿Vas de caza?

Baje la guardia al notar que volvía a ser mi amigo el que me hablaba.

— Si— iba a seguir siendo cortante con él pero esta vez suavicé el tono.

— ¿No habías ido ayer con tu madre?

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso?— ¿No era que no me estabas siguiendo?, continué el discurso en mi cabeza. Quizás mi voz volvió a sonar un poco acusatoria.

— Me lo dijo Edward ayer cuando fui a tu casa— dijo en evidente tono aclarativo.

Nahuel perdió toda mi atención cuando advertí un puma cerca de nosotros.

— ¿Vas por él?

— Si— dije ya en dirección a mi presa.

— Yo voy por el corzo al que acecha

Necesitaba tanto la sangre de ese animal para saciar mi sed que lo sorbí por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Deje aun lado el cadáver del puma y me senté en los restos de un árbol observando a Nahuel terminar con su animal.

Ahí fue cuando realmente me detuve a verlo. Vaciaba a su animal lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo o no tuviera sed y en su rostro de enmarcaban un par de ojeras oscuras y pronunciadas. Quedé helada.

Como si sintiera el peso de mi mirada, levanto la vista y se fijo en mí. Dejo su presa y se acercó.

— ¿Que pasa?— intento sonar despreocupado sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Estas bien Nahuel?— me conmovió demasiado verlo así.

Mis manos actuaron solas al acariciar la línea de sus ojeras con la yema de mi dedo pulgar. Él apoyo su mano sobre el dorso de la mía, haciendo un poco mas de fuerza sobre su rostro.

— Nessie... — suspiró con dificultad.

Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo y estaban abatidos. Me dolía verlo así, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Estoy bien— la tristeza de su voz no me engañaba.

— Eso no es verdad Nahuel mira como estas

Bajo la vista al suelo y se soltó de mi caricia. Quedé mirando su perfil esperando una respuesta.

— Pensé que seria mas fuerte Nessie... pero ya no lo aguanto mas — giro y me miro de frente— Te amo Reneesme, más de lo que creí capaz— sus palabras contrajeron mi corazón mas de lo usual— Me cuesta enormemente tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Odio saber que otro hombre es quien te besa y te toca... Nessie me cuesta vivir sin ti— tomo mis manos petrificadas, como lo estaba todo mi cuerpo.

— Nahuel... — logre pronunciar—... Jacob...

— No ves las cosas con claridad Nessie, tu y yo debemos estar juntos, somos únicos en nuestra especie...— sonaba desesperado.

— Las cosas no funcionan así— corte su locura.

— Todavía no te has casado, aun puedes elegir

— ¡Estas diciendo tonterías!— lo calle tapando su boca con mi pulgar y deje apoyada la palma de mi mano en su mejilla.

Le rememore los mejores momentos juntos, como nos hicimos amigos, lo mucho que extraño su amistad, la falta que me hizo cuando se fue y termine por mostrarle su semblante de hoy y que me lastimaba verlo así.

Una dolida y angustiosa risa salía por su boca.

— Lo estoy arruinando todo ¿verdad?

— No, yo fui quien empezó— admití arrepentida.

— Soy yo el que no puede dejar de amarte. Hace días que no duermo pensando en la manera de olvidarte o de hacer que me ames pero este dolor es tan asfixiante que no puedo pensar con claridad. Ya no tengo ganas de vivir Reneesme.

— No digas eso Nahuel, tienes que seguir viviendo ¿Que seria de mi sin ti? — murmuré.

— Tú no me quieres de la misma manera

— Te quiero muchísimo, sabes bien que te necesito a mi lado y si solo me aleje de ti es porque no quiero seguir dañándote

— Quédate a mi lado — rozo mi mejilla con su dedo arrastrando una de mis lágrimas— eres lo único que me queda, la única persona que quiero que aun puedo conservar

Ver caer sus lágrimas sin pudor me partió el alma, lo abrasé fuerte sin que importe nada más.

Fue un abrazo sincero, sentido con todo el dolor y el amor que cargábamos. Era imposible controlar mis lagrimas y para peor mi llanto se hacia cada vez mas sonoro, cada vez que pasaba mas tiempo junto a su corazón y sabiendo que yo había provocado su pena.

— No llores así por mi Nessie— tenia la voz raposa y angustiada.

Deshizo el abrazo y ambos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. De nuevo acaricio mi mejilla limpiando el rastro de mi llanto. Su tacto hizo que con unos últimos gimoteos lograra calmarme un poco.

— Te extraño Reneesme

Sin desprenderme de sus ojos sentí como se acercaba a mi rostro lentamente esperando una reacción de mi parte.

Yo no lo hice. No reaccione. Deje que sus labios se posaran en los míos suavemente hasta aplastarlos por completo.

Comenzó a moverlos tiernamente. Yo no estaba segura si quería seguirlo pero fue demasiado tarde para impedirlo cuando perdí el control de mi boca y mis labios también se movían juntos a los de él.

Su beso era agradable pero no fue como el primero, por mi parte sentí que ya nada me unía a él, esta vez no hubo atracción ni nada parecido a lo que sentí ese día en la cueva.

El aullido de un lobo en la profundo del bosque me hizo cobrar conciencia de lo que hacia. Detuve mi cuerpo quedando como estatua con ojos abiertos ante Nahuel.

¡Estaba engañando a Jacob!

Me separe de Nahuel mientras en mi mente retumbaban las pisadas a toda velocidad del lobo que se dirigía hacia nosotros... Jacob.

¿Pero como...?, pensé y al mismo tiempo olisqueé los alrededores. Voltee al percibirlo, Seth. Sus ojos refulgían entre lo oscuro de los arbustos.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta cuando Jacob aparecía y se disponía a saltar contra Nahuel. No podía dejar que lo lastime, la culpa también fue mía, de nuevo.

No pensé cuando Jacob volaba por los aires para atacar, cubrí con mi cuerpo a Nahuel, solo atisbe a fruncir los ojos al ver las afiladas garras del lobo a centímetros de mi rostro y espere lo peor.

Desperté de mi miedo cuando una ráfaga golpeo mi piel y un sonido de choque se produjo a unos metros entre los árboles.

Seth había reaccionado al mismo tiempo que yo y logro tumbar a Jacob antes que me lastimara.

— ¡Yo puedo defenderme aun Nessie! — se enfureció Nahuel y se aparto de mi.

— ¡No podía dejar que se peleen! — le grite. ¿Porque mejor no agradecía que le halla salvado el pellejo?

— ¡RENEESME QUE DIABLOS SE TE CRUZO POR LA CABEZA! — Jacob venia enardecido a los gritos, totalmente fuera de quicio — ¡TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO!

Jacob avanzo hacia Nahuel, yo volví a interponerme, no para proteger a Nahuel si no para detener a Jacob.

— ¡No Jacob, no lo hagas!

Él no hizo caso a mi voz desesperada y seguía avanzando por sobre mis pasos.

— ¡Ya basta!—me gritó quitando mis manos de su pecho— ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA DEFIENDES A ESTE HIJO DE PERRA?¡Te obligo a besarlo Nessie, déjame que le de su merecido!

Jake me aparto con demasiada fuerza haciéndome trastabillar con mis propios pies, me dio rápido vistazo para cerciorarse que estaba bien y encaro a Nahuel.

— ¿QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES PARA BESAR A MI NOVIA?

Los torsos de Jacob y Nahuel estaban casi en contacto mientras cada uno aferraba a su contrincante por el cuello.

— ¿No te gusto verdad perro?— insistía en provocarlo Nahuel.

— ¡Considera eso tus ultimas palabras bastardo!— lo amenazo Jacob.

— Vete al infierno

Si no lo detenía y se transformaba con Nahuel en sus manos lo mataría. Junte todas mis fuerzas y me metí entre ellos a los gritos.

— ¡NOO!— le grite en la cara a Jacob— ¡EL NO ME OBLIGO A BESARLO!

— ¡Deja de ser tan buena Reneesme, es en vano que lo defiendas!

— ¡No lo estoy defendiendo! YO BESE A NAHUEL... DE NUEVO

Con esa confesión soltó a Nahuel, y retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Que estas diciendo?

Comencé a llorar, impotente a todo lo que había pasado y quede mirando a mi Jacob queriendo que me diga lo basura que soy.

Miro a nahuel con ojos entrecerrados y luego a mí desentendiendo mis actos.

— ¿Por que mi amor?...—entendió que le había mentido. Su tono bajo y ahogado me destruyo— ¿Por que me mentiste Nessie?

No podía detener el eco de su voz en mi mente, no me salían las palabras y es que en realidad no existían los suficientes términos para expresar mi arrepentimiento.

Jacob retrocedió mas dejando de contener su convulsionado cuerpo y tomó forma lobuna ante mí ser, que seguía tratando de dilucidar una respuesta. Me miro profundo, dejando caer una lagrima por su pelaje y luego solo se dio la vuelta y salio hacia la enormidad del bosque.

* * *

_Uuuhhh! Se terminaron las mentiras!... Jake lo supo, Ness le mintió y la descubrio._

_Que pasara ahora entre ellos?_

_Podra Nessie deshacerse de Nahuel?_

_A partir de ahora todo se complicara... La familia Cullen debera enfrentar una noticia que pone en juego la vida de uno de sus miembros..._

Saludos a todos!

(Aquellos que aun no lo han hecho: animense a comentar!, quiero saber que piensan!)

**********

* * *

**

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Gracias nevenka! Espero que este cap cumpla tus expectativas! Jijii!**

**Gracias Nessa! Jajja! Espero no haber creado un incendio! Jaja!, Estuvo bien Bella en adelantarse! Edward no hubiese podido detenerse ni siquiera a pensarlo con tan solo olerlos juntos, Por mas comprensivo que haya estado ultimamente!**

**Gracias LOLITA! La historia misma va a responder tus dudas, no falta mucho para que se resuelva, no desesperes! Jiji!**


	17. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

**No existe nada bueno ni malo**

Esa última lágrima de Jacob desgarro mi corazón lentamente haciéndome sentir la separación de cada una de sus fibras como si de mi mismísimo cuerpo se tratara. Un sentido de perdida tan fuerte que presionaba mi alma queriendo hacerla añicos.

Me mareé un poco al sentirme tan vacía pero enseguida levante la cabeza y tome la decisión que la daga en el centro de mi pecho estaba demorando. Debía ir a buscarlo. Debía hablar con él, contarle lo que pasó, darle la respuesta que esperaba.

Trate de recuperar ni normal respiración y me obligue a enfocar el camino, di varios pasos sobre su rastro preparándome a correr hasta encontrarlo. Pero Nahuel me atizó por el codo. Reaccione rápido a la defensiva. Sacudí su agarre y comencé el desangramiento.

—Suéltame Nahuel— escupí alto y claro.

— Déjalo que se vaya Nessie, ya no puedes hacer nada.

— ¡TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER! Yo voy a ir tras él PORQUE LO AMO. Es al único al que correspondo y el único al que podré amar—grite intensamente todo lo que venia guardando al ser tan compasiva.

—Nessie

— ¡Nessie nada Nahuel! ¡Trate de ser tu amiga, trate de comprenderte y mira lo que resulto!...Desaparece Nahuel ¡Ya no quiero volver a verte! Regresa a tu lugar y por favor olvídate de mí

— ¡Acaso crees que no lo he intentado! ¡¿Que no me devanado los sesos buscado una manera de arrancarte de mi corazón?— gritaba mas fuerte que yo.

— Haz mejor el intento Nahuel... yo... yo no puedo vivir sin Jacob— espeté y corte la discusión al salir corriendo en busca de mi único amor.

La tormenta que antes amenazaba se largo sobre mí, esforcé mi vista y mis piernas al máximo para alcanzarlo. La catarata de lágrimas que recorría mi rostro era bien disimulada por la lluvia, me costaba visualizar el camino, mientras corría por la naturaleza siguiendo su efluvio.

Cada vez se hacia mas difícil mi respiración, sentía frío por la lluvia helada y la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas pero no contuve mi velocidad.

Me movía por instinto porque lo único que podía hacer mi mente era recordar la última expresión de Jacob. Sentí un dolor agudo del lado de mi corazón y el aire se había hecho tan pesado que ya requería una fuerza descomunal poder inhalarlo.

Pare en seco cuando se me aflojaron los músculos, sentí débil hasta los huesos y caí redonda al suelo mojado perdiendo toda noción de lo real.

...

Fue muy confuso y aturdidor cuando desperté, al principio escuchaba solo el rápido latir de un corazón y luego gritos que retumbaron en mi cabeza hasta que sucumbí de nuevo.

...

— Jacob

...

Un terrible frío atravesando mi cuerpo me obligo a abrir los ojos, no entendía bien donde estaba aunque la comodidad me resultaba familiar. Me esforcé en distinguir lo que tenia delante. Un cuadro de Monet: estaba en mi habitación.

— Ja cob— lo llame.

— ¡Nessie!— la voz de mamá sonaba sorprendida y preocupada.

— ¿Don-de-es-ta-Ja-cob?— mis dientes castañeaban del frío.

— Trata de dormir pequeña, no te alteres.

— Tengo frío mamá—module apaciguando mi tiritar— ¿puedes soltarme?— ella me tenia entre sus brazos, recostada a mi lado.

— Hija estas ardiendo

Yo solo tenía frío. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y lo sentía agotado.

— ¿Que me pasa?

— No te preocupes cielo, carlisle enseguida viene— balbuceo mamá, mas asustada que yo.

— Jacob...— volví a susurrar antes de caer dormida otra vez.

...

— Nessie, despierta hija, Carlisle esta aquí —suplicaba mamá. Le obedecí muy a mi pesar, todavía me sentía cansada, con sueño y ese horrible frío.

— ¿Bella que fue exactamente lo que paso?— escuche decir a mi abuelo mientras trataba de salir definitivamente de mi somnolencia.

— Creí que Nahuel ya te lo había explicado— respondió mamá, que ahora se había parado para hablar con el abuelo.

— Ni siquiera pudo verme a la cara Bella ¿Le hizo algo a Nessie?

— No, él no le ha hecho nada— decía segura y calmada mi madre.

Entonces fue cuando lo recordé, todo esto se había desembocado por mi excesiva bondad. Sin duda la compasión me manejaba a mi y no yo a ella.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando al besar de nuevo a Nahuel? ¿Como pude ser tan inocente? O mejor dicho ¿Como pude ser tan estupida?

El primer beso entre nosotros ni siquiera podía contar como engaño, sin embargo opte por ocultárselo al hombre que mas amo en mi vida.

Fue un secreto que lindaba en la mentira hasta que lo fue por completo cuando le jure que no había pasado nada con Nahuel. El segundo beso fue el gran error de mi vida, subió varios peldaños en la escala de los problemas provocando que mi Jacob saliera lastimado por lo descaradamente mentirosa que soy.

Por esto debo ir a buscarlo, aclararle todo y pedirle perdón.

Me envare de la cama dispuesta a salir corriendo de nuevo pese a mi cansancio.

— ¿A donde crees que vas?— decía mamá con sus gélidas manos en mis hombros que me obligaban a volver a la cama.

— Tengo que encontrar a Jacob.

— No, te quedas aquí— impuso una autoritaria voz de madre— tenemos que saber que tienes — calmo sus ánimos.

El abuelo Carlisle se acerco cuando regresé a mi lugar en la cama.

— Detén esto en tu boca mientras te saco sangre

Puso un termómetro en mi boca y oriento mi brazo hacia él para atravesarlo con mi aguja. La que se rompió en un intento fallido de traspasar mi piel.

— Mmm... Esto es nuevo, pero tengo una más resistente— mi abuelo busco la solución enseguida, una aguja muchos milímetros más gruesa.

— Genial ahora van a perforar mi brazo— exprese irónicamente tratando de no romper el vidrio en mi boca.

Mi abuelo levanto la vista extrañado por mi tono, luego se dedico a lo suyo esta vez con éxito, solo una vez me habían sacado sangre y fue tan desagradable con esta.

Mama nos observaba cruzada de brazos apoyada contra la puerta.

— Oh por Dios Nessie, tienes 45º grados de temperatura— exclamo el abuelo al leer el termómetro.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?— exigí saber altivamente.

— Bueno no lo sé por lo general tienes 39º/40º grados— dijo acongojado.

Le di un vistazo a mamá que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Disculpa abuelo no quise tratarte así

—Enseguida vuelvo con los resultados—obvio mi disculpa.

Abrió la puerta para irse y vi como se asomaba la tía Rosalie.

— ¿Como esta Nessie?— se mostraba ansiosa.

— Tendremos que esperar para saber — respondió el abuelo abriéndose paso.

— Carlisle quisiera hablar algo contigo— mamá lo siguió— vigílala Rose— acotó.

Roté a un costado mi cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando con vista directa al ventanal. Aun llovía y era de noche. Mis ojos imitaron al cielo al pensar en Jacob, en que debía andar en algún lugar del bosque pensando en lo mala persona que soy.

— ¿Ness quieres hablar de lo que pasa?— la tía me pregunto susurrando.

— Ya debes saber todo

— No es lo mismo desde tu punto de vista— insistió.

Apoye mi mano sobre la mano de ella que reposaba en mi hombro. Transmití todo sin mucho detalle. Solo mi relación con Nahuel, lo que él sentía por mi, que le mentí a Jacob y volví a besar a Nahuel y Jacob nos vio a través de los ojos de Seth.

— Cuando Edward se entere que te beso...— masculló la tía.

¡Oh! Ni siquiera me di cuenta que no estaba, la casa siempre esta demasiado tranquila cuando él y su don no están y ahora tenia tantas preocupaciones en mi cabeza que hubiera sido mas que un fastidio tenerlo cerca dedicándole distintas caras a cada una de mis conclusiones o peor aun que tomara partido por mi. Sin embargo lo tenía que preguntar:

— ¿Donde esta papá, tía?

— Ah...mmm...— su titubeo me hizo girar a verla— tuvo que hacer unas diligencias en Alaska —soltó bruscamente— Alice y Jasper lo acompañaron.

— ¿Alaska? ¿Esta bien la familia de Tania?

— Si. Edward llegara en algunas horas.

Siempre era bueno tener a mis padres a mi lado pero esta vez no puedo asegurar que sea algo tranquilizante. No se que hará papá cuando se entere, dudo que esta vez se mantenga a un lado mas que nada porque termine destruida interiormente, con fiebre y sin fuerzas como para moverme de la cama.

Volví mi atención a las finas gotas de lluvia que abundaban en el exterior. El sueño se presento otra vez y deje que fluya.

El estruendo del choque entre las nubes me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

El reflejo de la luz de un relámpago en los ojos ambarinos de un vampiro en un rincón de mi habitación me provoco un leve respigo.

— Eso fue terrorífico mamá

Ella solo me observaba agazapada en el sillón de la esquina con la barbilla entre sus rodillas.

— ¿Mamá?—su actitud no era normal— ¡mamá!— le grite y reaccionó.

Encendió algunas luces y se sentó a mi lado. Los movimientos de su cuerpo fueron contados al hacerlo, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y en sus pupilas había señales de que enfocaba y desenfocaba dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa mamá?— tenía la intuición de que algo malo estaba pasando.

Subí un poco sobre mi cama apoyando la espalda sobre unos almohadones. Mamá tomo mi mano, me miro fijo y trago una buena cantidad de aire.

— Cariño...— dudó y volvió a quedar en blanco.

— Mamá tranquilízate y cuéntame— le pedí acariciando su mejilla.

— Si, claro. Bueno... aun no sabemos si es bueno o malo— mi ceño contraído reflejaba mi confusión— Reneesme no se como no te diste cuenta aún— se me abrieron los ojos como plato— hija todo lo que sientes: los cambios de sueño, las pesadillas, el que te alimentas todos los días...— ¿Como demonios se entero de eso?— tu reciente desmayo... ¿hace cuanto no tienes tu periodo?

Le respondí sin querer entender a donde pretendía llegar con esto.

— Pues no lo recuerdo bien, pero ambas sabemos que no es nada regular ¿Que estas insinuando mamá?

— No estoy insinuando nada solo quiero que saques tus propias conclusiones

— ¿Me estas diciendo que... crees que... estoy... embarazada?— me costo pronunciar.

— Ness no es que crea que estas embarazada. Lo que te estoy tratando decir es que _estas embarazada_

Por un momento solo escuchaba el intenso palpitar de mi corazón.

Me imagine con una enorme panza, con Jacob a mi lado acariciándola y escuchando los latidos de él, nuestro hijo.

— ¿Nessie?

— Como es posible si...— pensé en voz alta recordando la última vez con Jake.

— Creí que tenias en claro como funcionan las cosas

— No es eso mamá

Y entonces lo recordé. Solo había hecho el amor con Jacob en dos oportunidades. En la más reciente él se protegió y en la primera... supongo que se nos paso por alto ese detalle.

— Pensé imposible la idea de que pueda concebir un hijo

— Las demás hibridas lo hicieron y por ende tu también podías— _Las demás hibridas_...eso trajo a mi menteel día que llego Nahuel y nos contó sobre ellas, y los experimentos a los que las sometió su padre.

— Mamá ellas... perdieron el embarazo

— Hija— susurró acariciando mi rostro— todos vamos a hacer lo posible para que este bebé nazca pero no pondremos en riesgo tu vida, sabes que esta vez no hay medidas desesperadas ni últimos recursos. Tú no eres ni vampiro ni humana por completo, eres... como Jacob, la ponzoña te mataría. Sin embargo no podemos adelantarnos aun no sabemos que saldrá de esta unión.

— Soy fuerte, podré soportar cualquier cosa

— Si eres fuerte. Lograrías llevar a cabo el embarazo...—dudó en seguir.

— ¿Pero?

— Que lo resistas no es el problema. Carlisle piensa que todo esto que te esta pasando no esta dentro de los parámetros normales. Él me dijo algo como que tu cuerpo piensa en el bebé como una infección. Eso en parte es normal, pero tu sistema inmune es tan fuerte gracias a la parte de vampiro que esta dificultando todo el proceso natural

Si bien la noticia había sido muy sorpresiva, no dejaba de ser la sorpresa más maravillosa del mundo. Saber que el fruto del inmenso amor que sentíamos Jacob y yo, estaba creciendo en mi interior era algo que ni siquiera había soñado y pese a que todo aun era muy reciente ya podía sentir en lo más profundo de mí ser que debía protegerlo hasta con mi último aliento.

— _NO quiero perderlo_—murmure asustada.

— Lo sé, mas que nadie te comprendo.

Si era la única que podía entenderme, la única en esta familia que había estado embarazada.

Apoye las manos en mi vientre casi sin creer lo que sentía, no habían pasado muchos días pero ya tenía un pequeño relieve y una fuerte dureza.

¿Como se me había pasado desapercibido?

— Nessie ahora tienes que dejar que Carlisle te examine

Apenas escuche lo que pedía, yo seguía como hipnotizada con el nuevo aspecto de mi vientre.

Mamá no tuvo que llamarlo, el abuelo Carlisle entraba en mi habitación acarreando un equipo medico.

— ¿Por que lloras pequeña, te duele algo?— pregunto mi abuelo acariciando mi pelo y limpiando mis lagrimas.

— Es que...me gustaría tener a Jacob a mi lado— dije con voz quebrada.

Mamá y el abuelo suspiraron.

— Lo iré a buscar ya mismo— espeto mamá.

— ¡No!...—exclamé— mamá el debe estar muy enojado conmigo

—Reneesme tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, Jacob es un tonto si piensa eso, así que lo iré a buscar y lo traeré de su peludo rabo si es necesario

Sin mas, mamá se esfumo por la puerta.

— Bueno... entonces creo que esto tendrá que esperar— hablaba el abuelo haciendo referencia al aparato.

— ¿Que es lo que hace eso abuelo?

— Es un ultrasonido, un dispositivo que nos va a permitir ver al bebé

— ¿No esta muy pequeño aun?

— Por tus síntomas tan precoses casi puedo asegurar que será un embarazo acelerado— se sentó en un costado de mi cama— Igualmente no te preocupes tu eres medio vampiro, serás mas fuerte que Bella

Suspire triste al recordar lo mucho que hice sufrir a mi madre.

— Sabes aprovechando que estamos solos quisiera sacarme una duda— le dedique una mirada cómplice. Nunca estábamos, siempre había una oreja metiche escuchando— es estrictamente profesional— aclaró.

— ¿Que quieres saber abuelo?— medio sonreí al verlo ponerse un poco nervioso y dubitativo.

— Este hijo que esperas ¿fue concebido el día de tu cumpleaños?

Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, la sangre rápidamente coloreo mis pómulos.

¿Todos en la casa se habían enterado de ESE día?

Le respondí con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Él también sonrió.

— ¿Como lo supiste?— quería sacarme las dudas, no podía pensar que mis padres habían irrumpido mi privacidad.

— Estabas radiante ese día... me pareció extraño y recién hoy todo encaja. Era tu día fértil

Quede sin habla.

— Quizás haya sido la primera vez que tu cuerpo ovula— ¡Dios! Esto se estaba poniendo incomodo. ¿Mi abuelo hablándome de mi periodo? Será mi medico personal de ahora en mas pero para mi iba a prevalecer el titulo de abuelo antes que nada— debes haber notado algo... — estaba sido muy profesional, pero... —oh, disculpa, quizás esto no quisieras hablarlo con tu abuelo, es que a veces me dejo llevar—seguro estaba mas roja que un tomate. Toco mi frente con el dorso de su mano. Frunció visiblemente su ceño— deberías descansar, ya hablaremos luego— cambio su tono a serio.

Corrió a una esquina de mi habitación el ultrasonido y abrió la puerta para irse.

Se detuvo un momento.

— Reneesme debe descansar— murmuro hacia el pasillo.

— Solo será un momento— esa voz que pensé no volver a escuchar aun estaba aquí.

He sido muy dura con él. No entiendo como no le hicieron efecto mis palabras. Nunca había sido tan mala con alguien, hasta a mi me lastimo lo que le dije, aunque en ese momento estaba convencida de que era lo mejor para ambos.

Asomó su rostro. Recargo su espalda contra el marco de la puerta.

— Solo quería saber como estabas— dijo Nahuel con voz baja y ronca.

— Estoy bien— dije mirándolo a los ojos y en tono suave. Él bajo su mirada — Nahuel... — quería pedirle perdón por tratarlo así, pero no estaba segura si debía—...

— No hace falta que digas nada Nessie— musitó sin ánimos— solo quería ver que estabas bien— acotó.

— Nah— iba a decirle algo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse. Me callé.

— Ah...por cierto— Nahuel volvió a verme desde el umbral de la puerta— felicidades— alcé mis cejas— vas a ser madre— esbocé una leve sonrisa y baje la mirada.

No dijo nada más, cerro la puerta y se fue.

Me deslicé entre las sabanas y me aoville abrazando mis rodillas. Estaba tan confundida. Todavía me sentía mal por Nahuel, nuestra amistad ya no funcionaria. Tendría un hijo del hombre que amo, y si él no puede convivir con eso será mejor que no seamos más amigos, por mucho que lo lamente.

Estuve inquieta en mi cama por un rato, sin poder volver a dormir, quizás porque ya había dormido bastante o quizás por que no podía aguantar a contarle a Jake que seria padre. La lluvia había pasado y en el cielo solo quedaban algunas nubes. Creí que podría ir yo misma a buscar a mi Jacob.

No lo pensé mucho, me vestí con ropa abrigada porque aun seguía con frío, y como seguro abajo estaba mi tía y mi abuelo, salí por la ventana.

Aterricé con la punta de mi zapatillas siendo lo mas sigilosa posible. Empecé a trotar por el bosque, buscando alguna pista de su paradero. No me había alejado mucho de la casa cuando percibí su efluvio. Inhale profundo y salí con dirección al este.

Estaba cerca, mi corazón me lo decía. Me puse por demás nerviosa, casi temblando.

¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Le iba a soltar de golpe que iba a ser padre? ¿Y si eso no basta para que perdone mi engaño? ¡Si hasta yo no puedo perdonármelo!

Bueno sea lo que sea estaba cerca de él. Baje la velocidad y camine hacia donde se distinguía su figura. Estaba en su forma humana, sentado contra un árbol. No había hecho ruido pero él volteo a verme.

Se puso en dos pies y camino algunos pasos hacia mí. Me miraba confundido y molesto.

— Nessie...—susurró.

— Jake... yo... — empecé a temblar y a llorar.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aqui otro cap... Ness por fin pone las cosas en claro con Nahuel, y se entera de algo que jamas penso que podia pasarle. Esta feliz por eso pero sin Jacob es lo mismo que nada._

**_¿Alguien se imagino que Ness podia estar embarazada?..._**

**_¿ Nahuel habra entendido el mensaje de Nessie?_**

**_¿Jacob como reacionara al saber la gran noticia?... y peor aun ¿Como lo tomara Edward?_**

**_Todo eso y más en el proximo capitulo. Mientras ustedes cuentenme que les parecio todo esto o hagan sus suposiciones, jijij!_**

Seguro actualizo el finde que viene porque tengo dos examenes esta semana y ademas no hay que olvidar el mundial! (¡vamos que llegamos Argentina!) jejej!

**Saludos a todos ¡! Y dejen su Review!**

* * *

Respondo algunas Reviews.

Gracias Nessa Black! Si es verdad Jake es impulsivo, pero ama a Ness mas que nada por eso decidio irse antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por siempre...

Gracias Nevenka! Que va a terminar? Noo, falta todavia, no mucho pero falta, pensa que (segun el summary) ya esta el amor sobrenatural, en camino esta la situacion desesperante y todavia falta el peligro inminente y el salvador inesperado, jajajja!

Gracias Connie! No llores, Jaja! 


	18. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

**Tu... mi unico amor**

— Yo estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que pasó De veras no quise hacerlo Soy una cretina Jacob No estaba pensando en las consecuencias— lancé las palabras atropellándolas unas con otras.

— ¡Me mentiste Reneesme!— corto mi desesperado discurso de un rugido.

— Si lo he hecho pero es que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Solo déjame mostrarte lo que realmente sucedió— avance buscando la piel de su rostro para mostrarle con mi don todo.

— ¡No!—retrocedió— ¡Quiero escucharlo con tu voz! Y espero que esta vez no te atrevas a mentirme.

El aire ácido de su voz me saco de quicio. Nunca había sido mi intensión engañarlo. ¿Acaso no me conocía? ¿Realmente pensaba que iba andar besando a otro solo para hacerlo rabiar?

— ¡No me hables así Jacob! ¡Te dije que lo sentía y que estoy muy arrepentida! Además tu ya me habías mentido, no puedes reprocharme nada y también habías besado a otra persona: ¡mi madre!— Chillé.

— ¡Yo no te mentí Reneesme! Solo te oculte la verdad por tu bien y no pongas a Bella en esto, tú ni siquiera existías

Eso trajo a mi mente un montón de cosas nada bonitas. Había soltado cualquier cosa con tal de defenderme y hacerlo entrar en razón. Parecía no entender las palabras "Lo siento" y su tono de voz alto no me ayudaba en nada en que yo me pueda sincerar. Me perecía imposible llegar a tener una conversación tranquila y en buenos términos con él en ese estado tan exaltado.

— ¡Y quizás ahora soy yo el que no existo para ti!— gruño

Quede helada. ¿Como podía estar diciéndome eso?

— Si tanto quieres estar con Nahuel...

— ¿Que diablos dices? Yo no quiero estar con él. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Besarlo fue un error. De alguna manera me sentí culpable por hacerlo sufrir

— ¿Y que hay de mi? ¿No pensaste que también me podías hacer sufrir a mí?

Baje la mirada. Por supuesto que no pensé en él sino no hubiera besado a Nahuel.

— Creo que no lo pensé— acepté en voz baja— ¡Solo fue por compasión! Yo lo había lastimado

— ¡Al diablo con tu compasión! Ya ni puedes ver que todo esto es un circo del chupasangre para separarnos

— Eso no es verdad— exclamé.

— No seas ingenua— espetó.

¿Podría ser todo esto verdad? ¿Podría ser un plan de Nahuel? Era mi amigo, no podía hacerme esto. No lo puedo imaginar como esa clase de persona.

— No es que sea ingenua, es que conozco a nahuel, él no me haría algo así. Creo que el que esta haciendo un circo aquí eres tú ¡Fue solo un maldito beso Jacob! No significo nada para mí

— ¿Y como sé que no llego a mas?— tenia los ojos rojos de la rabia.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Sabía perfectamente que él fue mi primer y unico hombre. Lo odie por tratarme de esa manera.

— ¿De verdad me consideras ese tipo de mujer?— mi voz se quebró y mi rostro estaba bañado por el torrente de lagrimas que salían por mis ojos.

— No— susurró— lo siento— añadió cabizbajo—... pero si es que estas confundida creo que lo mejor seria tomarnos un tiempo

Mi corazón se olvido de latir unos segundos.

¿Que quería decir exactamente "tomarnos un tiempo"? ¿Jacob me estaba dejando?

No puedo creer que llegáramos a este punto. No cabe en mi mente una vida sin Jacob. No aguantaría un día sin él. ¿Como haría para respirar? Sin Jacob mi mundo no existe.

Mi bebé, nuestro bebé, estaba creciendo en mí, no podía hacernos esto. No es justo.

— Jake... — apenas suspiré.

Sentí un dolor agudo y profundo, supuse que era mi alma que se quería ir con él pero reconocí el dolor como físico. Era intenso e hiriente. Mi cuerpo se aovillo y se abrazo en torno a mi abdomen, tratando de contener el dolor. Pegue un alarido y caí al suelo.

— ¡Nessie!...— escuche sus pasos retumbar en la tierra— ¿Que tienes?

Me envaró un poco sosteniéndome con el brazo por la espalda. A mi me daba vueltas la cabeza y no podía visualizar nada. Solo logre distinguir su angustiosa mirada antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Regrese en sí poco tiempo después. Sus brazos me cargaban mientras él corría. La vegetación se veía borrosa por la velocidad que llevaba.

Desesperé al recordar la punzada en mi vientre. Mi bebé. Lo busque visualmente y apoye mi mano. Una mancha roja se expandía por mi entrepierna.

— Ja-ke— temblé al pronunciar.

Estaba muy asustada porque algo pudiera pasarle a mi bebé.

— Quédate tranquila Ness ya casi llegamos— dijo casi sin aire.

Se fugo de mi cabeza la discusión que había tenido con Jacob. Eso no importaba. Si me había herido, si se quería alejar de mí. Nada. Ahora todo giraba en torno al centro de mi cuerpo. En la vida que cargaba dentro mío.

Mis palpitaciones estaban tan desesperadas como mi mente.

Pronto los árboles quedaron atrás y llegamos a mi casa.

— ¡JACOB! ¡¿Que le sucedió?— chillaba mi madre desde la casa.

— ¡No lo sé Bella, pego un grito horrible, se desmayo y comenzó a sangrar! ¡Tienen que hacer algo! ¡CARLISLE!— su voz descontrolada se expresaba mientras entrábamos. El abuelo enseguida apareció y me cargo en sus brazos— ¡¿Que es lo que tiene?

— Abuelo— apenas supe hablar.

— ¡¿Que es lo que tiene Bella?— seguía Jacob alterado y nervioso.

— Jake ella

"_NO quiero decírselo yo_" grite en su cabeza cuando logre esforzarme y alcanzar su brazo antes de que el abuelo me lleve a mi cuarto.

— Deja que carlisle la examine, Si?... va a estar bien— vi desde arriba como ocultaba su rostro abrazándolo. Todavía no se le daba eso de saber ocultar sus mentiras e inseguridades.

— Abuelo crees que...— pensé lo peor.

— No te apures Reneesme— dijo en calma pero aun así con expresión preocupada. Me bajo y me recostó sobre la cama— toma cámbiate mientras preparo esto

De forma muy rápida me alcanzo algo de ropa limpia y se quedo en una esquina poniendo el aparato allí olvidado, en puesta en marcha.

La mancha en mi pantalón no era muy amplia, se espacia solo por mi pelvis, sin llegar a la mitad de mi muslo. Me cambie procurando bañarme luego, eso bastaría para dejar de tentar la voluntar de mi familia.

— ¿Ya estas?— pregunto el abuelo aun de espaldas.

— Si

Corrió el aparato cerca de mi cama y se sentó a mi lado. Levanto mi camiseta descubriendo mi abdomen.

— Esto puede resultarte algo frío

Hice un mohín al sentir lo helado que estaba el gel que esparció por mi bajo vientre. Mi piel estaba con tanta temperatura que ese frío se sentía como si me estuviera quemando.

El aparato medico emitía un sonido raro, tal como se escucha el agua cuando estas sumergida, espesa y fluida, mezclado con una fuerte lluvia. Sin embargo algo más también se escuchaba a lo lejos y creo que eso era lo que mi abuelo buscaba porque allí se detuvo. Era el intenso y acelerado golpeteo de un corazoncito.

Me emocione y se me nublo la vista. Allí estaba todavía. Él seguía creciendo en mí. Aun tenía a ese pequeño Jake.

— Mira Ness ¿distingues esto?— el abuelo me indico el monitor del aparato, señalando una porción de la imagen que titilaba, se veía muy mal, igualmente lo pude ver— ese es su corazón, late rapidísimo—mi sonrisa no cabía en mi rostro— pero se ha desplazado un poco hacia abajo, vas a tener que guardar reposo como mínimo una semana. Si no te esfuerzas y te mantienes alejada de cualquier disgusto tu cuerpo dejara de querer eliminarlo— eso sonó duro— convivirá con él si tu dejas de alterarlo. De alguna extraña manera el bebé ataca a tu cuerpo cuando se altera— eleve una de mis cejas— son mis suposiciones, de otra manera tu sistema inmune no debería considerarlo una amenaza a estas alturas— mire mi pequeña barriga— Bueno y por su tamaño— seguía moviendo el transmisor por mi piel y mirando la pantalla. Era una imagen difícil de descifrar. Alguna vez vi en las películas algo así y aquí había mucha interferencia, seguro que sus siglos en la medicina estaban siendo a su favor en este momento— parece de dos meses y medio, será un embarazo acelerado Reneesme

— ¡Déjame pasar Bella!— los gritos de Jacob provenían del pasillo.

— ¡No Jacob tienes que esperar!— mire hacia la puerta como si lo estuviera viendo a él.

— ¡Esta espera es un infierno. No entiendes que ella es mi vida. Necesito saber que tiene!— seguía Jake exasperado.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta y se quedo petrificado ahí, bajo el marco. No me estaba viendo precisamente a mí, sino a lo que hacia mi abuelo con el aparato sobre mi vientre. Tanto mi abuelo como yo nos lo quedamos observando.

— Jacob— mamá lo llamo poniendo sus gélidas manos sobre sus hombros.

— Debes hablar con él— me decía mi abuelo y pasaba una toalla por mi piel, limpiando el gel y luego bajo mi camiseta— solo recuerda tratar de estar tranquila. Jacob cambia la cara, ellos están bien— dijo mirando a Jake.

Jacob en respuesta frunció el entrecejo, extrañado, y me miró, ansioso por explicaciones.

—Nessie no te demores tu padre esta por llegar— dijo mamá con empatía hacia mi padre.

Ella y el abuelo se fueron y me dejaron a solas con mi Jacob.

Movió sus pies roboticamente hacia mí.

— Nessie que esta pasando, ¿Que es lo tienes?— sus ojitos confundidos me atraparon— ¡Nessie!— me reclamó.

Se arrodillo en el piso y tomo mi mano.

— Jacob— comencé a decir con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro. Lleve su mano hacia mi pancita— estoy embarazada. Vas a ser padre amor— le conté con voz suave y calma.

Dejo de respirar de repente aunque su corazón parecía querer salir volando de su pecho. La noticia supo ser algo shoqueante y totalmente inesperado. Espere a que reaccionara y dijera algo, que saliera de sus pensamientos, que dejara de ver el mas allá y se fijara en mí para poder leerlo y saber que sentía.

Largos segundos después, se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome.

— ¡Oh! Nessie, perdóname. Soy un gran idiota, ¿Como pude haberte hecho algo así?— su voz en mi oreja se entrecortaba dejándome desconcertada.

Lo separe un poco para verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Que estas diciendo Jacob? Pensé que estarías feliz— corrí con mi dedo una gota que se asomaba por su lagrimal.

— No quiero que te mueras— esbozo en susurros.

El creía que iba a morir como lo había hecho mi madre. Debió ser tanta la emoción, por la noticia y por todo lo que había sucedido en el día que ya no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Como no se daba cuenta de que yo no era como mi madre?

Lo tome por el mentón.

— Tontito soy medio vampiro, no puedo morir tan fácil

Le retornó el alma al cuerpo cuando razonó la idea. Volvió a abrazarme.

— ¿Entonces tu estas bien? ¿Él...— miro hacia su lugar en mi cuerpo— esta bien? ¿Que fue toda esa sangre? ¿Que se sabe? ¿Será alguien como tú?— soltaba pregunta tras pregunta casi sin tomar aire— ¡Háblame por favor!

Acaricie su rostro y le sonreí.

— Si te callas y te calmas voy a contarte todo lo que sé— hable pausado— yo estoy bien, el bebé esta bien, lo de la sangre solo fue un susto y mi abuelo dice que será un embarazo acelerado... pero podré soportarlo, soy fuerte. Ahora ya puedes respirar tranquilo amor.

Los detalles vendrían luego, recobraría la paz al saber que seguiría con vida. Había minimizado un poco los pronósticos de mi embarazo. No era yo la que corría riesgos, mas lo corría nuestro bebé. Me guardare para mí la idea de protegerlo a como de lugar si mi cuerpo sigue luchando contra su existencia. Al pedacito de Jake que llevaba en mis entrañas, y por más nuevo que me resultara aún, ya sentía que lo amaba _más que a la vida misma_. Tal como lo anunciaba mi primer regalo de navidad de parte de mi madre.

Jacob recorrió con sus manos suavemente el pequeño bulto y le envió un beso a través de mi piel. Ese momento fue mágico. Él también lo amaba como yo. El pequeño tendría al mejor hombre del mundo como padre. Un completo afortunado. Sentí algo de celos por tener que compartirlo pero Jacob también tendría que hacerlo, así que estaríamos a mano. Además Jake contaba con experiencia en esto de los bebes, por insólito que suene en un mundo normal, llevaba la ventaja de haber sido mi niñera desde el primer día de vida.

Pase mis dedos por entre el pelo de su nuca

— Jake— suspire contenta.

— Amor perdóname por haberte gritado hoy— me miraba fijo— por haberte hecho pasar por eso. Me volví completamente loco

Atrapé sus labios con mis dedos, imitando una llave de pico de las que él acostumbraba a usar en su taller.

— Respecto a eso, quiero que dejemos todo en claro

Sacó mis dedos de su boca tomándome por la muñeca.

— No tienes que decirme nada. Todo queda en el pasado. Olvídalo ¿quieres?

—No, quiero hablarlo

— No hace falta. Todo esta dicho. Yo te amo y tú amas

—Necesito contártelo Jacob— imploré.

Lo pensó.

— Bueno desahógate si quieres— se sentó junto a mi apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de mi cama. Yo me acurruque en su torso.

— Recuerdas el día en que me contaron de tu relación con mi madre —note su asentimiento en mi cabeza— que salí huyendo sin esperar por el resto de la historia... bueno Nahuel había ido a buscarme— su cuerpo abajo mío se tenso un poco— sabes que desde que apareció por aquí el fue un gran amigo. Me ayudo mucho cuando tu habías desaparecido por que si de mi vida —emitió un siseo de pena— ese día que me encontró en las condiciones en las que estaba, logro calmarme pero yo me sentía tan engañada y tan lastimada que use a Nahuel como consuelo, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado, queriendo olvidarte a ti. Él me separo al entender mis motivos y desde aquel momento ya no fue el mismo conmigo. Ahora que volvió quedo destruido al enterarse que me iba a casar contigo. Así que por su bien me aleje de él, pero solo lo empeoró. Hoy cuando lo vi, desvastado, no pude reaccionar, después de todo yo había tenido la culpa, por eso deje que me besara

— ¿Eso es todo?— aun pacifico quiso saber.

— Si, solo fue un beso... bueno dos pero nada mas— eleve mi cabeza para verlo— Jake no quise mentirte, simplemente no quería exagerar algo que no tenía importancia para mí. Sabes si te lo hubiera dicho cuando paso... ¿Que hubiera pasado si te lo decía Jake?

—Hubiese tratado de entenderte... lo estoy haciendo ahora. Es lo unico que se puede hacer cuando amas a alguien... y yo te amo...—se detuvo un segundo— es que ojala me hubieras dicho la verdad, tienes que poder confiar en mí

Baile mis dedos sobre su piel. Todavía había algo que me molestaba.

— ¿Era cierto lo que dijiste hoy en el bosque, lo de tomarnos un tiempo?

— Estaba muy enojado Ness, no sabia lo que decía. Creo que de haberlo hecho hubiese vuelto a tus pies al par de horas— medio sonrió— mi voluntad es nula en cuanto ti respecta

Me alegre de saber que no había hablado en serio.

— ¿Que haremos ahora Jake?— pase mis brazos por su cintura y lo abracé fuertemente.

— Yo primero tengo unas trompadas que regalar— le pegue un leve golpe en sus costillas. Él rió y luego siguió—ya!... después no sé... ¿Nos casamos de una vez?

Me eleve para besarlo.

—Es lo que mas quiero— dije entre sus labios.

Estaba perdida en su boca y concentrada en el ritmo de su lengua cuando salte del susto por el grito de mi madre.

— ¡Nessie!... ¡Edward esta cerca! ¿Como se lo vamos a decir?— decía mamá raramente agitada.

—Tranquilízate mamá. Yo se lo diré

— Nessie esto es demasiado para él

— Bella, Ness y yo se lo diremos es lo que corresponde

—Bajemos mejor al living— dije y comencé a levantarme. Jake me detuvo y me cargo hasta abajo. Me dejo sobre el sillón y sentó junto a mí.

Emmett, Rosalie y el abuelo también estaban allí. Mis tíos ya sabían todo, sino lo han escuchado por ellos mismos alguien se lo habrá contado, porque el tío miraba a jake con recelo, y él solo le sonreía.

— ¿Mamá puedes cubrirnos a todos?— con el escudo de mamá, estaría obligado a dejarme hablar. Mamá acepto.

Se oyó estacionar el auto. El abuelo fue a abrirle la puerta principal.

—Carlisle todo esta arreglado con los de Alaska, estarán con nosotros si... ¿Por que no puedo escucharte?— papá enseguida se dio cuenta.

Lo oí llegar al living.

— ¿Bella que esta pasando? No escucho a nadie

La tía Alice y el tío Jasper aparecieron a su espalda.

— Edward: Reneesme tiene algo que decirte, por favor mantén la calma— le pidió mamá por adelantado.

Papá escruto con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes. Sabía que se estaba cociendo algo grande.

— ¿Reneesme?

Tome la mano de Jake para darme valor.

— Papá...— dude al notar la profundidad de las arrugas en su frente. Inhale hondo— Papá estoy embarazada— largue rápido.

Quedo en blanco y como estatua, con los ojos que querian salirse de sus orbitas.

— ¡Vas a ser abuelo Edward!— agregó contento Jacob.

Su cuerpo se activo al escuchar esa voz. Se tiro hacia él con un movimiento casi invisible hasta para mí. Por suerte mamá y el abuelo estaban atentos y lo pararon antes de que siquiera se pudiera acercar demasiado a mi Jacob.

— ¡Inmundo animal! ¡¿Que es lo que has hecho?—Enfurecido era poco, echaba chispas— ¡Voy a partir tu asquerosa y vacía cabeza! ¡Condenaste a mi pequeña hija! ¡Será mejor que empieces a contar tus últimos segundos!, SUELTENME— lo tenían agarrado entre cuatro: mis dos tíos, mi abuelo y mi madre. Me sentía tan impotente, jamás espere una reacción así de él— SUELTENME, ¡Esta vez no voy a dudar en matarte estúpido perro!

Jacob se paro dispuesto a defenderse. No quise soltar su mano.

— ¡EDWARD!— mamá lo agarró por el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla— ¡Lo que le hagas a Jacob también se lo harás a Nessie!

Papá dejo de forcejear al considerarlo. Seguía con sus ojos puestos en los de mi madre.

— ¿Podemos soltarte ahora?— le pregunto mamá, queriendo confiar.

— Si— murmuró.

Cuando la guardia de mi familia lo dejo libre, volvió a desquiciarse y saltó de nuevo hacia Jacob. Esta vez con éxito.

* * *

_(Uhhhhh! Que ira a pasar? Jajaja!)_

_Hola a todos!_

_Como dije todavia es finde y aqui estoy publicando. Gracias a todos los que dejan siempre sus comentarios, son una motivación para cumplir con mis plazos!._

_Por eso este capitulo 19 esta dedicado a los que siempre me siguen y que se dan a conocer..._

_Esta vez espero poder tener dos capitulos para la semana entrante, asiq esten atentos. O pueden agregarme a sus favoritos para recibir un mail cuando actualize._

_Cuentenme que le parecio este cap, les encanto o lo odiaron? (no hay termino medio, jajjaa!) comenten lo que tengan ganas, ya saben que me es muy util cualquier cosa que quieran aportar._

**_¿Podra Jacob salir con vida del ataque de un padre vampiro furioso? ..._**

_Proximo cap... casamiento!_

_Saludos!_


	19. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

**Juntos para toda la eternidad**

La noche se asomaba por la ventana. El sonido de las vibraciones de las cuerdas del piano iban siguiendo los acordes de una melodía de Schubert. Mis dedos se sabían a la perfección cada una de sus notas.

Tenía prohibido por Jacob tocar la batería, según él me exaltaba. El piano era aceptable, y lo preferí antes que el fastidioso violín. En algo tenia que darle la razón a mi Jake, el piano lograba relajarme mas que la batería. Hoy lo nervios iban comenzando a dominarme. En 24 horas ya seria una señora Black y la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Hace exactamente una semana se había desatado una locura en mi casa. La noticia de mi embarazo no fue bien recibida por mi padre. Ese día, cuando le salto al cuello a Jacob preparado para degollarlo, casi me muero junto con él.

Recuerdo fielmente como lo mantenía colgando de la pared y le enseñaba sus colmillos, nunca lo voy a olvidar, me sentí caer por un abismo. Iba a matarlo, cometería el peor error de su vida dejándome sin el hombre que amo y sin el padre de mi hijo. Jacob no tuvo tiempo de de transformarse, papá lo apretaba tan fuerte que sus ojos estaban a punto de explotar. Yo era muy conciente de todos mis movimientos, sabía que tenía a alguien que cuidar, aun así mi desconsuelo por pensar en que no iba a tener mas a mi Jacob era más fuerte. Llegue a ellos de un salto y lo único que supe hacer fue defenderlo con el único poder que poseía que no requería esfuerzo físico, deseando que lo emocional no me jugara una mala pasada en cuanto a la salud de mi bebé.

Apreté fuerte el brazo de mi padre y le transmití las imágenes de ese día, la pelea con Jake, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, lo feliz que me sentí y que jake también lo estaba, y le recalque lo mas importante, lo que me había resultado evidente por su excesiva agresión: _"NO voy a morir"_ y detrás de eso todo lo que el abuelo me había contado sobre mi embarazo. Termine deteniéndome en una imagen que yo misma había creado, de mi familia entera con un nuevo integrante, un pequeño Jake, por quien ahora daría la vida.

Eso bastó para que aflojara sus manos.

Jacob cayo al suelo con peso muerto, le faltaba el aire pero aun podía respirar. Me acerque a él para ayudarlo.

"_Aléjate Nessie_", me pedía "_Te voy a lastimar_". Yo no le hice caso y me apretuje a su cuerpo. Pronto sus convulsiones cesaron y me rodeó con sus brazos. _"¿Estas bien?"_ le había preguntado entre lloros. No me contesto solo me abrazo fuerte.

Mi familia nos flanqueó asegurándose de nuestro bienestar. Con Jake nos recuperamos al sentirnos seguros de la bestia a la que llamaba padre. Volteé para ver donde estaba, todos me imitaron con la misma mirada acusatoria. Él estaba sentado en el sillón mas alejado a nosotros, solo. Ni mi madre se atrevía a estar con él. Recapacito rápido en todo lo que hizo y dio un giro de 180º grados en su estado. Se dejo someter ante la repulsión que todos sentíamos. Calmo sus ánimos ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Por supuesto que no iba a tener cara para verme después de esa escena.

Finalmente la primera que se le acerco fue la abuela Esme. Mis tíos nos ayudaron a pararnos sin bajar la guardia. Mamá no soporto mucho la lejanía y se arrimó a papá. Parecía que todo y "todos" se habían calmado. Se esparcieron tranquilos por la sala dejándonos a Jake y a mí en un rincón, abrazados y sin querer soltarnos. Encontrábamos el uno en el otro una manera de protección, yo lo protegía a él de un posible nuevo ataque de mi padre y Jake me usaba como tranquilizante para no transformarse y desmembrarlo. Se sentía la presencia de mi tío Jasper influyendo en el ambiente.

Mi padre finalmente se había rendido, parecía que ya no iba a haber otro brusco ataque. Hasta que alguien abrió su bocota en el momento equivocado. Lo hizo de buena fe queriendo sacarnos una sonrisa para cambiar el clima de funeral que había, pero le salió mal.

"_Felicidades Edward, vas a ser abuelo de perritos_" había dicho el tío Emmett. Al parecer papá tenía contenida una buena cantidad de energía porque se abalanzo al tío sin que éste tuviera tiempo de parpadear. Los cuerpos de ambos vampiros rompieron una pared de cristal entera, provocando un feroz estallido. Siguiéndolos fue mamá que se unió a la estela de movimientos que generaban en su enfrentamiento. Con gruñido espeluznante de mamá, los tres pararon en seco.

Literalmente de la oreja se lo llevaba mamá a papá hacia el bosque, denotando claramente lo que todos pensábamos de ese episodio. El vampiro de 115 años aparentaba un niño chiquito haciendo uno de sus berrinches. Nadie dijo mas nada, nos resultaba increíble el comportamiento de papá.

Hasta el día de hoy no se volvió a hablar del tema. Yo no le dirigí la palabra a mi padre durante dos días e ignoré completamente su poder. No pronunció ni una letra cuando dije que Jacob se iba a quedar conmigo en mi casa y en mi propia cama.

Poco a poco, con los días, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Solo que con una agradable diferencia: todos los días amanecía junto a mi Jacob.

Mi descanso obligatorio era cumplido al pie del mandato de mi abuelo. Jake fue el que mas se apego a él. Impedía cualquiera de mis acciones, si antes había sido mi niñera ahora era mi sirviente. Resultó ser un lobo tan obediente que no salía a jugar ni por las noches. Era un castigo divino tener a ese hombre bajo mis sabanas, en tan poca ropa y tan cerca mío sin que hagamos nada. Mi abuelo no me lo había prohibido explícitamente, solo dijo que nada de emociones fuertes que me alteren. Y si, Jake me alteraba pero de una linda forma. Lo hable con él pero se mantuvo firme en su dedición, decía que no quería lastimar al bebé. Una mañana lo sorprendí mostrándole un grafico del aparato reproductor femenino que saque de uno de los libros de anatomía de mi abuelo. Salio huyendo como un cobarde cuando comprendió lo que representaba el dibujo. Eso fue todo para mí, desistí de intentar cualquier otra cosa. Seria una tarea titánica hacerle entender algo al cabezota de mi futuro marido.

Su perfume me rodeo y su cuerpo se apego al mío tomándome por la espalda. Las hormonas se me dispararon como muchas otras veces. La oscuridad que me brindaban mis parpados caídos me dejaban imaginarme sin distracciones a mi Jacob, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, moviéndose de la manera en que a mi gustaba.

Acaricio mis brazos deslizándose hasta desviarse hacia mi pancita. Había alcanzado notoriedad durante esta semana, solo tenía 22 días de embarazo y aparentaba de cuatro meses. Mi bebé estaba creciendo rápido tal como yo lo hice. Mi abuelo Carlisle me aseguro que mi cuerpo ya lo había aceptado, ya no lo consideraba una amenaza. Los ultrasonidos mostraban que se había asentado bien en mi matriz y ello significo el permiso directo para poder tener mi casamiento. Sin esperar ni un día mas todo estaba listo para mañana.

— ¿Como están mis dos amores?— susurró con voz ronca en mi oreja. Su calido aliento me rozaba como fuego.

— Jake— suspiré. Deje el piano para acariciar su rostro apoyado en mi hombro. Me acurrucó mas entre sus brazos.

— Ya es hora de mi medicina— decía tierno.

Sonreí visiblemente. Roté sobre el asiento para verlo. Él se arrodillo a mis pies.

—Jacob no te hace falta. Ya no tienes ni una marca.

— Me hice adicto Nessie. Por favor dame mi dosis— me pedía con ojitos compradores.

No le costo mucho convencerme, estos días estaba de fácil acceso. Comencé a besar su cuello, donde alguna vez mi padre había dejado marcado sus dedos. Esa era su medicina. Una dosis diaria de besos. Su respiración empezó a entrecortarse cuando pase la punta de mi lengua delicadamente. Era bueno saber que a él también le costaba mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros.

Me extendí un poco hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí suavemente. Sus labios en los míos no se hicieron esperar. Desenfrenados se abrían paso hacia el interior de mi boca. En algún rincón de mi ser tenia albergada la esperanza de que cambiara su posición de "nada de sexo" y por como me estaba besando y por cuan apresurado estaba su corazón, esa esperanza estaba aflorando, queriendo ser un hecho y no solo un sentimiento. Me atrajo por la espalda apoyándome en su pecho. Me faltaba un poco el aire por sus efusivos besos pero no lo aleje.

Experimenté algo raro que provenía de mi vientre. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y deje de seguir a Jake. Repasé el bulto con mi mano. Lo sentí de nuevo. Busque a Jake que estaba desconcertado sin mi boca.

— Jake— apoye su mano en mi vientre— ¡es él! ¿Lo sientes? Es el bebé, me esta pateando— le conté emocionada.

Y otra vez me pateo, Jacob lo pudo percibir. Nos quedamos mirando, incrédulos de lo que vivíamos. Nuestro bebé se estaba dando a conocer.

— ¡Oh Nessie! Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Te amo mas de lo que te imaginas amor mío— decía con su cabeza en mi panza.

Me abrazó y volvió a besarme. Ahora el beso era puro amor, la pasión había quedado a un lado, olvidada y opacada por la demostración de mi bebé.

— Ooohi... diría que dan asco pero son tan bonitos que hasta yo quiero besarlos— escuche decir a mi tía Alice.

— Alice— suspiramos al mismo tiempo con Jake.

— ¡Les tengo buenas noticias! El día nos prestará su encanto para la boda— ninguno de los dos respondió o se movió— Jacob suéltala ya... los chicos te están esperando afuera— acotó Alice para llamar nuestra atención.

— ¿Tienes que irte si o si?— le pregunte a mi Jake.

Él tendría su despedida de soltero, yo me opuse rotundamente a una para mí.

— Amor, trate de impedirlo pero ya sabes como son los chicos. Será una fiesta mas para ellos que para mí. Intentaré escaparme lo mas pronto posible— me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

— Ok. Pórtate bien, estere vigilándote— le advertí entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿A mi? ¡Por favor! Si soy un santo— dijo en tono autosuficiente.

Me dio un corto beso y se fue.

— Te amo Nessie— grito cuando cerraba la puerta.

— Te amo Jake— le contesté.

— Nessie deberías ir a dormir luces algo cansada

—No, estoy bien. Creo que deben ser los nervios. Ya quiero que sea mañana— Alice me abrazo sin razón. Un débil sollozo oía salir de ella.

— ¿Tía?

— Ay, Nessie... ¡Como has crecido pequeña! Mañana serás toda una señora casada— el lloriqueo ahogado se profundizo. Palmeé su espalda— por primera vez en la vida me siento vieja

— Y eso que no serás tú la que va a ser abuela— bufé. Alice rió.

— Seré tía abuela que es mucho mejor... ¿Seguro te sientes bien?— me miro a los ojos.

— Si Alice todo esta bien— le respondí.

Se agachó hasta el centro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Que haces?

— Shh... Tú no escuches, esto es algo entre él y yo— dijo firme—...Hola bebito soy tu tía Alice, tu tía favorita— ya estaba manipulando a mi bebé desde la panza— solo quería contarte que mañana será un día muy especial para tu mami: se va a casar con tu papi. Imagínate lo feliz que estará, ellos se aman mucho sabes; por eso me gustaría que le concedas ese día para que pueda disfrutarlo a pleno. Pórtate bien y quédate tranquilito ahí dentro. Tu mami ya se pasara el resto de sus días preocupándose por ti. Te prometo que cuando salgas te lo compensaré. Es mas ya he sacrificado mi guardarropa para darle espacio a tu habitación

— Eso no es verdad— reí— solo te resultó una buena excusa para poder hacer uno el doble de grande en el sótano

— No le hagas caso. Ella esta celosa— seguía mi tía hablándole a la pancita.

— No— refuté.

— Y no lo quiere admitir

— ¡Uff!— sentí unos dolores.

— ¿Que te pasa?

— Me esta pateando mucho— apoye su mano para que lo sienta— creo que ya te ganaste un admirador— su sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro.

— ¿Nessie?... ¿estas bien?— papá apareció a mi lado.

— Estoy igual que hace media hora papá— eleve el tono. Me miro afligido. Me controlaba demasiado, pensaba que con sobreprotección estaba remendando su escena pasada. Baje mis ánimos al ver lo apenado que se puso— es solo que esta dando un buen baile aquí adentro— acaricie mi panza— ven, siéntelo— le pedí. Dudoso se acercó. Tome su mano y la apoye en donde sentía los pies del bebé.

—Parece ayer cuando eras tu la que estaba ahí. Es raro que todavía no pueda escucharlo. Espero que no haya salido como— lo mire. _"cuidado con lo que vas a decir"_. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Edward has terminado con las luces?— Alice le preguntó.

— Si— respondió corto y seguro. Alice se le quedo mirando.

— ¿Si?... ¿Solo Si?, ¿No puedes agregar algo como "quedo fantástico Alice" o "parece un sueño, eres la mejor"? Deberé ir a ver yo misma que todo este como te lo pedí— la tía se iba ofuscada por la breve respuesta de papá. Ninguno le siguió el juego, por mas que aceptara ayuda siempre terminaba haciendo todo ella, corrigiendo algo mal o cambiando todo a ultima hora.

— ¡Tía!...—ella volteó— trata de hacer todo muy simple— era lo único que le había pedido: una boda simple sin exuberancias.

— No te preocupes Ness, haré todo apropiadamente— se estaba yendo cuando agregó— ¡exagerado!— y luego se esfumó.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo ahora mismo— ahí estaba mi padre otra vez con sus excesivos e invasivos cuidados. Jacob también se portaba así conmigo pero su voz no me irritaba tanto como la de papá. Creo que por toda la eternidad se va a estar lamentando haber querido matar a mi Jacob. Volvió a sentirse apenado y miraba al piso.

— Bueno si tengo algo de hambre

Si, hambre. Conforme avanzaba el crecimiento del bebé la sangre no fue suficiente. Tenia que vivir con un vaso sangre al lado todo el tiempo para no sentirme débil. La comida humana fue un buen suplemento. Los primeros días fueron duros, vomite bastante hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbro. Ahora ya tenía todo un menú completo de cosas que me gustaban. Jacob decía que me estaba volviendo "normalita". Sin embargo mi garganta de vez en cuando hacia un reclamó, como ya no podía cazar, mi abuelo creo una reserva en un rincón apartado del sótano.

— ¿Puede ser una tarta de fresas y chocolate?

— Eso no es comida Reneesme— agradecí que todavía tenia momentos en que volvía a ser mi papá de siempre.

Le hice pucherito. Con una caída de parpados y un gran suspiro, se rindió.

— ¿Lo puedes llevar a mi cuarto?— le sonreí. Él hizo gesto como si anotara en una libreta imaginaria.

— En seguida— salio disparado a la cocina.

Subí a mi habitación a paso lento. Decidí tomar un baño mientras esperaba mi comida. No me demore mucho bajo el agua. Estaba recostada en la cama cuando apareció papá. No se quedo a hacerme compañía porque tenía que ir a buscar a algunos invitados de la boda al aeropuerto. Devoré la tarta entera, junto con ella bebí un vaso de sangre.

Cayó la medianoche y Jacob todavía no llegaba. Me preguntaba a donde lo habrán llevado sus amigos, las pagarían muy caro si iban a algún club nocturno donde haya mujeres con poca ropa. Mi tío Emmett también había ido, el único de los hombre de mi familia que acepto ir, al parecer la tía Rosalie lo estaba volviendo loco y por eso quiso escapar. Le pedí que vigilara a Jake y acordó hacerlo, pero... conociéndolo... él seria uno de los cabecillas de la fiesta, se llevaba muy bien con la manada, igualmente mas le valía alejarse de las chicas o se las vería con mi tía.

Cerré los ojos solo por un momento, Jake estaría por llegar y quería esperarlo.

Me levante bruscamente de la silla, haciéndola caer del empujón. Corrí a abrir la puerta y comencé a llamarlo "¡Jacob!... ¡Jacob!" gritaba al viento entre sollozos.

— ¿Ness?... aquí estoy amor

Abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida. Jacob salía por la puerta del baño envuelto en una toalla y con el pelo mojado. Se acerco a mí rápidamente.

— Estoy aquí contigo— susurró dándome un beso.

No sé porque me sentía como si lo hubiese perdido, como si nunca lo volvería a ver. Me consolaba a mi misma pensando en eso no era verdad, no pasaría nada entre nosotros, a partir de mañana estaríamos siempre juntos. Nada nos separaría. Y ahora estaba justo aquí, conmigo. Se metió en la cama y me abrazó, asegurándome su presencia. Me volví a dormir sobre su pecho, sentir su corazón latir alejaba cualquier mal presentimiento.

Desperté en la mañana buscándolo. Me percate que no estaba allí y enseguida me levante. Abrí la puerta para ir por él.

— ¡Hey!— casi me llevo por delante a mi tía Alice— ¿Por qué la prisa?

— Jake, ¿donde esta Jake? Necesito verlo, saber que esta bien— solté sin tomar aire.

— Tranquila... Jake esta bien. Se fue a su casa para prepararse. Hoy no se verán hasta ceremonia— dijo contenta y despreocupada Alice.

Regrese a la habitación resignada. No vería a mi Jacob hasta el crepúsculo y en estos momentos eso seria una eternidad.

— Nessie, todo estará bien. Traeré tu desayuno para que después comencemos a prepararte. Los invitados de nuestra parte ya llegaron así que no salgas quiero que todos se sorprendan cuando te vean

No habíamos invitado a mucha gente por nuestro lado, solo los de Denali y las de Brasil, vería a Zafrina de nuevo. Hace como un año de nuestro ultimo encuentro, no me va a reconocer con esta pinta nueva que adquirió mi cuerpo. Por el lado de Jacob... todos estaban invitados. Se casaba el legítimo macho alfa: toda la tribu vendría, cada uno con su familia y eran muchos, la ultima cuanta arrojo 100 personas solo de parte de Jake.

La ceremonia seria en el jardín de la casa, como lo quise yo y poco después del crepúsculo. El ministro Quileute ya estaba arreglado. El tío Emmett se enojo un poco porque necesitaba una excusa para sacar su licencia por Internet, no entiendo porque le divierte tanto hacerlo, ser ministro es algo serio. Le agradecí su entusiasmo pero le dije en buenos términos que quería que mi casamiento fuera real y con un verdadero representante de la palabra divina.

Luego de desayunar macarrones con queso y un vaso de sangre, mis tías y mamá se dispusieron a tortúrame, o según ellas a "ponerme linda". Alice me hizo un sin sentido tratamiento fácil, supuse que era solo por seguir el ritual de una persona normal. Mi piel no necesita ayuda de ninguna de sus cremas. Rosalie me pintaba las uñas de mis pies y mamá las de las manos. Entre las tres pusieron unas pinzas en mi pelo para sujetar los rollitos de pelo que habían formado. Querian acentuar mis ondas naturales. Pedí que mantuvieran todo lo más natural y sencillo posible así que siguieron esa línea. Para mi tía Alice todo tenia que ser sorpresa, no me dejo verme en el espejo hasta que termino. Hay veces en que no sé quien disfruta mas con esas sorpresas, si ella o la persona sorprendida.

Cuando finalmente termine poniéndome el vestido y los zapatos, después de todo un día desperdiciado en arreglos innecesarios, me permitieron verme al espejo. No había puesto esmero antes en saber como había quedado mi vestido, verlo fue algo nuevo. Habían hecho un trabajo excelente, no exageraron en nada. Era un vestido blanco de corte imperio en tela de shantung de seda natural recubierto por una delicada gasa del mismo color. Una faja de color hueso ceñía mi cintura más alta, el escote era cruzado dejando un hombro libre y la falda caía suave y ligera por mis piernas, sin apretar mi panza. La cola del vestido era otro tipo de gasa que tenia diamantes bordados. Mi pelo caía en cascada con ondas cobrizas, en la cúspide llevaba una pequeña tiara que sostenía mas brillantes que se entremezclaban en mi cabellera.

Deslicé mis manos por mi pancita, buscando su forma entre tanta tela.

— Estas muy tranquilo hoy bebé— hable en voz alta hacia él— Alice realmente debe caerte bien. ¡Vas a ser más consentido que yo!

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Mi distraje de mi charla.

— Adelante— dije. Otra vez volvió. Golpeando a mi puerta estaba Nahuel.

—Vaya— tenia un tono jovial— te ves hermosa Nessie, siempre logras superarte

— No creí que vendrías— Nahuel se había ido el día que nos peleamos. Escondió sus ojos hacia el suelo— ¿por que te haces esto?... eres masoquista o un gran tonto

— Nessie no voy a pedirte que me perdones— sus ojos miel me miraban fijo— porque no me arrepiento de mis actos. Me costaba, y aun me cuesta, entender como puedes amar a alguien con esa intensidad. Ahora sé que solo serás feliz con él— un dejo de menosprecio había en esa última oración— yo te seguiré queriendo...y porque lo hago es que deseo con todo mi corazón que seas feliz con el hombre que elegiste— estaba hablando desde el alma.

— No necesitas hacer esto, no hace falta que te quedes. Te harás daño

— Reneesme tengo que quedarme. Necesito saber que todo esto es definitivo

— Siempre lo fue... y mírame ahora... estoy esperando un hijo de él

— Esa es una de las cosas que me ayudo a aclarar la mente— confesó en voz baja— no voy a romper una familia. Ya lo hice con la mía y jure no volver a hacerlo

No evite darle un abrazo.

— Seré lo que necesites Nessie, puedes contar con eso

— Gracias Nahuel

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya esta todo listo!— Alice se hacia presente.

— Te veo abajo Nessie— dijo Nahuel y se marchó.

No podía asegurar que las cosas con él serian como antes, que nuestra amistad funcionaria esta vez, solo con el tiempo obtendré las respuestas que necesito.

— ¿Todo está bien?— preguntó la tía. Suspiré— ok. Ya es hora. Enseguida mando a Edward para que te acompañe a bajar. Iré abajo a poner orden al cortejo. Los sobrinos de Jacob no pueden quedarse quietos ni un segundo— volteó y salió de la habitación.

Me di cuenta que no le agradecí todo lo que hacia por mi. Me acerqué al pasillo queriendo alcanzarla. Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió. Ella iba a bajar las escaleras cuando quedo en blanco, y como si se hubiera desmayado, rodó por las escaleras, proyectando un ruido similar al de las rocas en el desmoronamiento de una montaña. Su cuerpo, pequeño y duro como el granito, quedó inconciente al pie de la escalera. Salí corriendo detrás de ella.

— ¡Alice!—grité con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me daban, agarrada de la baranda que salvaguardaba el camino a la escalera.

Desde ahí arriba se veía todo grave. Mi tía estaba tirada en el piso sin moverse. Iba a bajar corriendo pero unas manos heladas me detuvieron. Mi familia rodeó a Alice y se la llevaron.

— ¡Alice!— seguí chillando entre un profundo llanto.

— ¡Cálmate Nessie! ¡Te va a hacer mal!— decía mamá.

— ¡¿Que paso?— Jacob subió corriendo las escaleras.

— ¡Alice!— seguí gritando desesperada y luchaba con mamá para que me dejara bajar

— ¡Nessie!— Jacob reemplazo a mi madre.

— ¡Déjenme bajar! ¡Tengo que verla! ¡Ella debe estar mal! JACOB SUELTAME, ¡Tengo que ver a mi tía!— en medio del ataque de nervios seguí intentando zafarme.

— NESSIE, BASTA, CALMATE— pedía Jake alzando la voz.

— ¡NO! Déjame ir

— ¡RENEESME MIRAME!— me sacudió un poco por los hombros. Le hice caso pero aun seguía gimoteando desconsoladamente— ¡Para! Ella va a estar bien, tu familia esta a su lado. Poniéndote así le harás daño al bebé... por favor tranquilízate— habló en forma suave y me contuvo con sus brazos— te prometo que todo estará bien— me meció en su pecho.

Hice el gran esfuerzo de pensar solo en el bebé, debía hacerlo por él.

— Haremos todo esto rápido para que puedas estar con ella... ¿Bella te quedas con Nessie? Iré a buscar a Edward así terminamos con esto— se dirigió a mamá y luego volvió a mi— Te veo en el altar amor— dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Mamá me arrastro de vuelta al cuarto. Me sentía algo mareada y con nauseas. Me senté un momento mientras mamá arreglaba mi maquillaje. Ella no hablo más que para saber si estaba bien, su rostro sin expresión era alarmante. La mire fijamente un rato y note que no pestañeaba y consumía muy poco aire. A los minutos entro papá al cuarto.

— ¡Papá!— exclamé.

— Tranquila...todo ira bien— se acerco a abrazarme— estaremos bien— dijo con un hilo de voz, sentí que mamá también se unió al abrazo— Reneesme prométeme que vivirás este momento como si nada hubiese pasado—me solté del abrazo y lo observe desentendida. Hablaba en serio, mi intuición me decía que tenia que hacerle caso sin preguntar nada— por favor has el esfuerzo de pensar solo en tu Jacob y en tu bebé— tenia miles de preguntas pero me callé tragando saliva.

Bajamos y caminamos por la casa hacia la ventana que ahora era una puerta que daba exactamente al lugar donde comenzaría mi camino al altar. Los niños del cortejo, los dos sobrinos de jake y los dos hijos de Sam, estaban inquietos. Les pedí amablemente que se comportaran y así lo hicieron.

Comenzó a sonar la música nupcial y les hice señas para que caminaran como lo habían ensayado. Se veían adorables con sus vestidos y trajecitos de diseñador. Atravesaron el pasillo arrojando pétalos de rosas por la alfombra blanca. El sol se había ocultado, las luces de la decoración iluminaban el lugar. Estaba todo repleto de ellas y de flores blancas de distinto tipo.

— ¿Lista?— me pregunto papá. Asentí.

Cruzamos el arco de pequeñas luces y seguimos con nuestros pies el compás de la música. Todos se fijaron en mí. No me importo, ni me incomodo. Solo tenia ojos para la única persona que existía allí para mí, el que me esperaba del otro lado con una sonrisa y una mirada que jamás olvidare. Antes no había reparado en lo guapo que estaba vestido con ese traje negro entallado. Me concentre solo en él, pase por alto todo lo que había sucedido. Jacob con sus ojos en los míos convirtieron este día sombrío. Una vez él me dijo que yo había iluminado su vida, ahora sentía que él lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Su luz interior era todo lo que necesitaba. Se termino la música cuando llegue al altar.

— Cuídala Jacob— decía papá al darle mi mano a Jake.

— Siempre— respondió Jake sin dejar de mirarme. Mi madre estaba a su lado, era la madrina.

El ministro hizo una linda lectura del significado del matrimonio. Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas que Jacob limpio con sus dedos. Luego vinieron nuestros votos.

—Yo Reneesme Carlie Cullen te acepto a ti Jacob como mi esposo para cuidarte y amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas— tome la alianza que Joshua nos acercó y la pase por el dedo de Jake.

— Yo Jacob Ephfrain Black te acepto a ti Nessie—sonrió— como mi esposa, jurando ante todos ser el guardián de tu corazón y el protector de tu alma. Te amaré cada día del resto de mi vida— el sonreía con sus ojos vidriosos, yo estaba empapada en lagrimas. Ubicó la alianza en mi dedo anular.

— Ahora puedes besar a la novia— nos concedía permiso el ministro.

Jacob apoyó sus labios suavemente en los míos. Movimos nuestras bocas lento y pausado.

—Ejem...dejen algo para la noche de bodas— susurró incomodo el ministro cerca nuestro.

Los aplausos y aullidos se hicieron sentir mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo entre los pétalos que había sobre la alfombra. Jake me llevaba de la cintura. Ya era un hecho, era la esposa de Jacob Black: Reneesme Black, me hacia sentir la mujer mas dichosa del mundo.

— ¿Entramos a tu casa?— me dijo. Por instinto mira hacia la casa. Alice se asomaba por una ventana, estaba como ausente observándome fijo. Me corrí de su vista.

— Quiero seguir viviendo este sueño— tenia el presentimiento que todo se acabaría si entraba en la casa.

Fuimos a donde se estaban concentrando los invitados, en las mesas en donde seria la fiesta, todos nos saludaron deseándonos una buena vida juntos. El abuelo Charlie, que sabia de mi embarazo, se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que creció en tan poco tiempo. Zafrina no lo podía creer, estaba muy feliz por mí. Luego de un rato busque a mi familia, solo vi a mis padres, mis abuelos y mis tíos Emmett y Rosalie. Todos parecían preocupados y en algún punto tristes. Ninguno se despegaba de su pareja. Volví a borrar todo de mi cabeza. Cortamos el pastel y brindamos. El vals comenzó a sonar y con Jake nos hicimos presentes en la pista de baile que había en el centro. Bailamos abrazados sin seguir ningún ritmo.

— Señora Black— murmuraba en mi oído. Fue el primero en llamarme así — la amo tanto. Eres la razón por la que vivo y por la que muero Reneesme, no podría estar lejos de ti nunca.

— Señor Black yo también lo amo—me separe un poco para verlo— No se que seria de mí si tu no existieras, eres mi ángel Jake— me besó mientras acariciaba mi pancita.

— Jacob...— papá lo llamaba— ¿me permites?— Jake le concedió mi mano para que bailemos.

Con papá parecíamos bailarines profesionales. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jake bailaba con mamá, lucían algo torpes al lado nuestro. Pronto la pista fue colmada por todas las parejas.

— Me hace muy feliz saber que tú lo eres hijita...— papá dijo en voz baja.

— Gracias. Hoy puedo estar aquí porque tu así lo quisiste, me diste una gran vida papá... te quiero mucho— lo abrace y seguimos danzando.

— Edward...— el abuelo Carlisle lo reclamó— ya deberíamos hablar con todos— papá lo miro serio.

— Esta bien, reúnelos en tu despacho— le dijo con pesadez en su voz— ¿Nessie quieres ir?— iba a contarnos lo que paso con Alice, quería saberlo pero mi espíritu se negaba a ir.

— Iré con Jake, enseguida subo— respondí muy a mi pesar. Debía terminar con estas suposiciones y malos presentimientos, quizás solo fue una visión como la anterior que no supo decirnos que fue. Aunque ahora pintaba todo mal, mi familia estaba muy asustada, necesitaba pensar que todo estará bien.

Lo llamé a Jake entre señas y se acercó. De la mano entramos a la casa y subimos al despacho del abuelo. Antes desprendí la cola del vestido para hacerlo mas cómodo. La familia entera nos estaba esperando. Alice se encontraba en un sillón aferrada por el tío Jasper. Los demás nos quedamos a la espera de que alguien comience a hablar.

— ¿Se lo dices tú o prefieres que yo lo haga?— papá le pregunto a Alice.

— He tenido una visión...— inicio su discurso la tía— no quise asustar a nadie, solo fue muy de repente y me agarro desprevenida— me miraba a mí, sabia que la había visto caer.

— ¡¿Que es lo que has visto Alice?— la tía Rosalie perdió los estribos.

— Vienen los Vulturis... todos ellos

Silencio. Solo silencio por unos segundos. Todavía albergaba en mis recuerdos el semblante de mamá cuando pensó que me perdería.

— Ja!, reuniremos a todos como la otra vez— habló Emmett, como si no fueran nada para nosotros.

— ¿Que es lo que quieren esta vez Alice?— pregunto el abuelo Carlisle. Mis manos cubrieron a mi bebé. Alice me vio.

— Ellos no saben de tu bebé Nessie. Ahora no tienen ninguna excusa, Aro decidió venir a matarnos. Somos competencia para él. Quiere nuestra extinción.

— Nosotros somos más. Aun vengan con la guardia completa, los superamos en número. Podemos llamar a todos nuestros amigos, tenemos a los licántropos y también a los halcones. Ellos supuestamente venían para esto— espetó mamá.

— Eso no tiene sentido Bella. Los halcones no hay venido solo a defendernos, no son nada nuestro, no tendrían porque hacerlo— Jacob la contradijo.

— Bella él tiene razón. Nuestra familia no es nada para ellos. No están aquí por eso— le dijo papá, analizando la situación cuidadosamente.

— Tiene que haber algo más— decía el abuelo— todos los vampiros los cuestionarían si nos mata solo por su descontento

— Esta loco Carlisle. Mi visión también me lo mostró, los años le afectaron. Tengo la sensación de que esta decisión se le ha escapado, trato de cambiar de opinión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía que lo estaba observando, ahora su decisión es firme— acotó Alice

— ¿Cuanto tiempo Alice?— pregunto mamá.

— No es preciso. No estaban preparados todavía

— ¿Preparados para que?— quiso saber Rosalie.

— Eso no lo vi. Sé que hay algo mas, lo presiento

— ¡JACOB!... ¡JACOB!— una voz gruesa lo llamaba desde abajo. Jacob salio a ver. Bajo rápido las escaleras. Todos lo seguimos, los gritos eran alarmantes.

— ¿Que sucede Seth, por que gritas así?— le dijo Jake.

— Jacob no se que estarán haciendo todos encerrados allí, pero allá afuera hay un gran alboroto. Hay alguien en el bosque— nos contó Seth algo nervioso.

— ¡Esos malditos pájaros!— se alteraba Jake.

— No. No son ellos— seguía Seth. Quil y Embry entraron.

— Jacob tienes que venir, hay muchos humanos— Quil también nervioso, lo buscaba.

— ¿Pueden decirme claramente que esta pasando?— musitó Jacob.

— Hay alguien en el bosque. No sabemos que es. Su olor...— lo pensó— no reconocemos su olor— explicó Embry.

Papá fue el primero en acercarse a la ventana.

— Si, hay alguien— dijo papá.

Curiosa me asome por el hombro de Jake a ver. Creí ver una figura blanca moverse como rayo por entre los árboles cercanos. No era nada definido. No podría asegurar su naturaleza, iba y venia más rápido de lo que podía ser mi padre.

— Iremos a ver— ordenó Jacob a su manada.

— Voy contigo— le dijo papá. Jake no se opuso.

— ¡Y yo también!— dijo el tío Emmett, contento por el desafío— esto no me lo pierdo

Todos los humanos estaban disimuladamente al resguardo de los jóvenes de la manada, ubicados en el lado contrario a donde se dirigía mi padre y mi esposo. Fueron en grupo hacia donde se veía el espectro. Ninguno de la manada se transformó. No podían hacerlo con tantos humanos. Estaban desprotegidos de esa forma. Tenía miedo por Jake.

— Estarán bien Nessie...— me decía mamá frotando mis hombros.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando a través del vidrio como nuestros hombres se enfrentaban a lo desconocido.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Si, me atrasé. Sepan disculpar. Como muchos sabran falta poco para que se estrene eclipse y anduve algo distraida por el tema. No me quiero imaginar la semana que viene que la voy a ver. Por eso ya estoy escribiendo el proximo cap que lo estare subiendo el miercoles._

_El capitulo de hoy es laaarrgooo. Tienen bastante con que entretenerse, jijij! Habia muchas cosas que contar y no quedaba bien si lo dividía._

_Ahora tienen muchas cosas sobre que opinar!... espero sus observaciones!jajaja! _

_Agradezco mil veces a quienes me dedican sus palabras!... son un gran apoyo!_

_**La familia Cullen-Black estan por atravezar periodos dificiles...**_

_**¿Quien sera esa persona? ¿Sera un humano o algun ser legendario?**_

Saludos!

* * *

Devolución de Reviews:

**Gracias Nessa Black!** Espero que ya te sientas mejor! Estar enferma es un bajon. El bebé no tendra un nombre Freky! El amor entre jake y Nessie no tiene fin, harian cualquier cosa el uno por otro.

**Gracias Beel!** Creo que te lei en algun otro lado... en el foro de twi arg quizas? Para varios fue sorpresa el embarazo. Las cosas igualmente no van a ser tan faciles para ninguno. El bebé será una alegria para ella, pero aun esta en discusion si realmente hay compensación entre las cosas buenas y malas.

**Gracias nevenka!** Sii, la continuo hasta el final! No los voy a dejar colgados!


	20. capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

**Un desconocido que no lo era tanto**

Dos vampiros: mi padre y Emmett, y seis licántropos: Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam y Paul, se adentraron entre los árboles. Permanecí junto a la ventana.

— ¿Carlisle?... ¿Que sucede?— escuche decir a Zafrina cuando entro en la casa. También distinguí los pasos de todos los demás vampiros detrás de ella— ¿Porque un grupo se fue hacia el bosque?

— Hay alguien allí—contestó el abuelo.

— Deberíamos ir con ellos— pensó mamá en voz alta.

— No Bella, puede ser una distracción para atacar a los más débiles. Está lleno de humanos aquí— se apuro a decir el abuelo.

— Iré a disculparnos y a decir que la fiesta acabó—espeto la abuela esme.

— Aguarda, si se van ahora correrán peligro por el camino entre el bosque— la detuvo el abuelo.

— Nosotros podemos escoltarlos sin que se den cuenta— propuso Tanya.

— ¿Nos harían ese favor?— se cercioro el abuelo.

— Claro Carlisle, ahora todos somos familia.

Yo seguía con los ojos en la oscuridad de la arboleda. Mis sentidos apuntaban en una sola dirección. Había tanta quietud allá afuera.

— ¡Mamá!— chillé en su búsqueda al ver al grupo de hombres saliendo del bosque después de varios minutos tensos.

— Aquí estoy— habló en voz baja. Ella estaba justo a mi lado, no la había percibido.

Algunos de los chicos lobos se habían transformado, venían acomodando sus camisas. Jacob y Sam no parecían haberlo hecho. Ellos y mi padre y Emmett volvían custodiando a alguien. Era una persona cubierta con una capa blanca, los vampiros lo tomaban por los brazos, esta persona no ponía resistencia. Todos avanzaron rápido hacia la casa. Aun estando mas cerca no podía ver que había debajo de la tela.

Subieron las escaleras y cruzaron el porche. Me separe de la ventana y me acerque a la puerta.

A la cabeza entró papá. Lo primero que hizo al verme allí fue dedicarle una mirada a mamá. Se entendieron perfecto sin que halla palabras en el medio. Mamá me tomo por el brazo y me alejo del lugar. No nos fuimos pero quedamos a suficiente distancia como para evitar estar en medio de una pelea, si es que se desataba una. Cuando la persona bajo la capa blanca entró, un increíble aroma a flores invadió el ambiente. Era la perfecta mezcla entre jazmines, violetas y pétalos de rosa.

— ¿A donde se fue Carlisle?— preguntó papá.

— Aquí estoy— el abuelo llegaba desde la cocina.

— Carlisle... — la persona hablo. Era una voz femenina— soy yo

Dio unos pasos hacia él con mi familia aun rodeándola. Se plantó enfrente a él y se quito la capa. Creo que todos quedamos boquiabiertos. En mi vida había visto una belleza como ella, sobrepasaba hasta la belleza de una vampira como mi tía Rosalie o mi madre. Estaba de perfil a mí pero aún así pude apreciar cada uno de sus rasgos. Tenía el cabello dorado ligeramente ondulado, ojos color cielo, la línea de su mandíbula era fuerte y cuadrada, su nariz se amoldaba simétricamente a su rostro, su piel parecía terciopelo blanco y corazón latía sumamente despacio, menos que el de un humano promedio.

— Jamás creí volver a verte— dijo el abuelo en voz suave.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo— dijo la mujer siguiendo la misma calma de mi abuelo.

Carlisle intento abrazarla pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar tocarla. Ella lo miró y le dijo:

— No hay problema, puedes hacerlo

Estaba totalmente desorientada ¿De donde conocía mi abuelo a esta mujer? Observe a papá, se lo notaba concentrado en la mente de Carlisle.

— Me pone muy contento que estés aquí Ariadna— dijo el abuelo sobre el hombro de la mujer.

— Te he estado buscando Carlisle. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte— nos dio un vistazo a todos. Se la notó intimidada.

— Ellos son mi familia, no te harán daño

— ¿Puedes explicar para todos quien es ella?— la abuela Esme se puso firme.

— Pasemos al living— ordenó el abuelo amablemente.

Jacob y Sam acordaron que no había peligro. La manada se retiro a la espera de noticias. Todos fuimos al living en silencio, aún no entendíamos que pasaba. Confiábamos en Carlisle pero esta mujer era muy extraña. Con Jake nos sentamos en el sillón de la esquina, al lado nuestro mamá y papá, enfrente todos mis tíos y compartiendo el mismo asiento mis abuelo y la visita.

— Ariadna es una amiga de hace muchos años. Fue la primera persona que conocí después de mi conversión— contó para todos.

— ¿Qué eres?— escupió Rosalie con mala cara. Ariadna sonrió.

Me espante de lo hermosa que era ¡Diablos! ¿De adonde salio alguien así?

— No vengo aquí a robarte nada— se defendió Ariadna, mirando a hacia Emmett, ante la envidia que emanaba el rostro de mi tía. Ella igualmente no se relajó. No podía culparla, yo misma me sentía un poco insegura.

— Rosalie cálmate. Ella no puede evitar ser así— la reprimió el abuelo— Ariadna en una Ménade

— Creí que se habían extinguido— acotó Esme.

— Quizás soy la única que queda— dijo Ariadna con su exquisita voz de mezzosoprano— a Carlisle lo conocí cuando pasaba mis noches en las calles de Londres. Él me encontró después de que había mat...—cortó y oculto su miraba, después retomó—de que me había visto obligada a alimentarme— se corrigió. Tenia una vaga idea de como eran las de su especie, la mitología entraba en el programa escolar de papá. Se alimentaban de la lujuria y de la sangre y carne humana— .Yo siempre renegué de mi naturaleza hasta que lo conocí a él y me mostró otras alternativas. Por lo que puedo ver ustedes siguieron su camino— la única correlatividad que había entre mi familia era el color de ojos— .Logré realmente lo que quería Carlisle, hace tres siglos que me mantengo alejada de los hombres

— ¡Cuanto me alegro por ti! Sabía que podías hacerlo

— Gracias... por todo— Ariadna agarró las manos de mi abuelo—. Tengo algo importante que decirte— volvió a mirarnos a todos. Puso especial interés en Jake y en mí.

— Puedes hablar delante de ellos. Somos familia de sangre— dijo el abuelo. Ariadna lo miro confundido— luego te lo explicaré.

— Bueno...— dudo un poco— Hace un par de meses vivía en Bucarest, he estado tratando de integrarme a la sociedad— prosiguió para mi abuelo—. Hacia viajes de caza a los Alpes de Transilvania constantemente para alimentarme. Durante ese tiempo todo lucia normal por ahí. Cuando decidí extender mi territorio fue que me encontré con un clan de vampiros muy particular. Eran cuatro, no me acerque a ellos, no parecían amigables debajo de sus capas negras. Los seguí solo por curiosidad hasta que llegaron a una cueva y los observé desde la copa de un árbol. De la cueva salieron mas vampiros, uno de pelo gris que usaba una bata de medico y con él cinco mas. Todos lucían casi iguales, como si hubieran sido seleccionados. El de la bata parecía muy contento con ellos. Se los presento al que supuse era su líder, uno de cabellos largos y castaños

— Aro— oí susurrar a mi tía Alice.

— Los de negro estaban algo nerviosos — siguió Ariadna — Tuve que usar mis poderes para que no me vieran, y tú sabes que no me gusta hacerlo...en fin, hablaban cosas de poderes y genética que no entendí. Luego los vampiros que habían salido de la cueva comenzaron a hacer cosas raras. Dos se enfrentaron a muerte sin tocarse, se revolcaban en el piso como posesos hasta que no distinguí quien, los elevo por los aires y los estampó juntos haciéndolos volar en mis pedazos. El de cabellos castaños se había puesto a discutir con el de bata. Me acerque un poco para escuchar claro y ahí es cuando me lleve una desagradable sorpresa. "tú si que eres magnifico Jorham, como es que no te había conocido antes" decía el de capa y se rieron como dementes. Quería irme de allí, sentía el peligro en la piel, pero me detuve cuando escuche tu nombre. Otro vampiro de pelo claro dijo textualmente "al fin podremos vengarnos de los Cullen" y el otro agregó "es una lastima por mi amigo Carlisle"... me distraje al entender lo que querian hacer y mis latidos fueron percibidos por ellos. Huí del lugar dispuesta a encontrarte. No tenia certezas de si se trataba de ti pero tenia que avisarte si así lo fuera. Recorrí toda Europa buscándote hasta que localicé vampiros que te conocían... ¿Dime que no eres tu del que hablaban?

— Me temo que si— musitó el abuelo.

Ariadna había finalizado su historia pero nadie en mi familia dijo nada. Lo que esta mujer nos contó completaba la visión de Alice. Vendrían los Vulturis y al parecer con nuevos miembros en su guardia y por algún nuevo engaño ella no los podía ver.

— ¿Que haremos Edward?— mamá murmuro hacia papá.

Él no le contesto, estaba enfocado en mi abuelo.

— ¿De que se quieren vengar Carlisle? ¿Que es lo que ustedes le han hecho?— preguntó Ariadna.

— No les gusta que seamos lo que somos: una familia... que toda unida es más poderosa de lo que ellos son...o eran

— Empezaremos ya mismo a buscar refuerzos— dijo el tío Emmett.

— Emmett— lo llamó Carlisle— si los Vulturis quieren matarnos no podemos llevar con nosotros a todos nuestros amigos

Un escalofrió me recorrió de pie a cabeza. Jacob me abrazó.

— ¿Y que vamos a hacer?... ¿Quedarnos aquí sentados a esperar nuestra sentencia?— criticó el tío.

— Podríamos huir— espetó Rosalie.

— Eso solo significaría tener que separarnos para siempre y tarde o temprano cada uno seremos encontrados— dijo el abuelo— ¿Tu que piensas Edward?

— ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando Ariadna?— quiso saber papá, omitiendo a mi abuelo.

— No sabría decirles. El de la cueva le dijo al otro que aun no estaban listos, que esos vampiros eran muy jóvenes

— Quizás podríamos hacer correr la voz entre los de nuestra especie. Si todos saben lo que los Vulturis nos quieren hacer se volverán en su contra... y si es que se han vuelto locos, todos se darán cuenta de que su dinastía no puede continuar— comentó mamá.

Mi familia considero en silencio la idea de mi madre. Tenia sentido y parecía la única aprovechable. Si los Vulturis estaban dementes no podían seguir como realeza de los vampiros. No podrían reclamar ninguna autoridad si actúan prevaleciendo sus intereses por sobre todos los vampiros.

Igualmente yo solo podía pensar en una cosa: mi bebé.

¿Que pasaría si no podemos hacer nada? ¿Nos van a matar a todos sin piedad incluyéndolo a él?

Era una posibilidad, así que debería buscar la manera de protegerlo, buscar la forma en que pueda sobrevivir si algo llegara a pasarnos a Jake y a mí.

La discusión entre mi familia siguió analizando todos los costados de la única idea que podíamos usar a nuestro favor. Alice, que ahora tenia mas pistas, se centralizo en estos nuevos vampiros, algo había hecho que no los pueda ver antes.

Con Jake nos mantuvimos callados. Ambos sabíamos que esto ya había pasado una vez, lo habíamos vívido de un lado distinto porque si lográbamos salir con vida estaríamos juntos, pero ahora se cambiaron los papeles. Moriríamos juntos y ninguno quería que el bebé corra el mismo destino.

— ¿Quieres que nos vallamos a otro lado?— murmuró cerca de mi oído luego de un rato en que me había mantenido bien cerca de él con su mano en mi cintura.

— Si— hablé muy bajito. Si nuestro fin tenia fecha quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él.

Ninguno en la sala se dio cuenta de que nos estábamos yendo. Habíamos salido de la casa caminando lento, pensé que iríamos a tomar un poco de aire para despejar nuestra mente. Atravesamos el lugar donde estaban los restos de nuestra fiesta de casamientos y nos metimos por el bosque. En un momento Jake me alzo en sus brazos logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

— Jake... puedo caminar

— No, quiero hacer esto de la manera tradicional.

— ¿De que hablas?— dije. Me señaló con su mirada hacia adelante.

La casita de mis padres estaba allí. No pisaba esa casa en mucho tiempo, era el santuario de mis padres, y la verdad me sentía más cómoda en la casa grande. Jacob abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral conmigo en sus brazos. Siguió avanzando hasta mi vieja habitación.

— Oh Jake...— mi habitación había cambiado, ahora tenia una gran cama blanca cubierta de pétalos rojos.

— Si te olvidas de todo lo que pasó hace un rato, voy a darte la noche de bodas que mereces. Seamos solo nosotros... aquí— comenzó a besarme lento por rostro— y ahora

Siguió rozando sus labios por mi cuello, bajó la única cinta del vestido para seguir por mi hombro. Agarré su rostro con fiereza y estampe mis labios en los de él. Deseaba ser suya cada segundo del día. Lo arrastre hacia la cama, mientras luchaba con los botones de su camisa. Nos dejamos caer sobre los pétalos, Jake se sostuvo con sus brazos para no hacer presión sobre mi vientre.

Su boca era fuego en la mía. Enseguida comencé a agitarme. Sus manos recorrían con ansias cada parte de mi cuerpo. Él también lo había estado deseando tanto como yo, así que después de todo no era una embarazada libidinosa. Él podía provocar cosas en mí con solo mirarme.

De la nada sentí el estomago revuelto, era el bebé que se estaba moviendo muchísimo. A parte a un lado el malestar para volver a sentir a Jacob. Se me erizaba la piel por su aliento cerca. Otra vez un dolor, una patada fuerte por dentro de mi cuerpo. Eso hizo que regresara del lugar adonde él me había transportado. Fruncí el rostro involuntariamente y jale del pelo a Jake. Trate de respirar hondo para que pasara. No se dio cuenta. De nuevo el bebé pateo con insistencia. Ahora Jake si lo notó, sus labios en mi escote se detuvieron unos segundos. Me mordí el labio, no quería que se detenga, el bebé solo estaba practicando sus penaltis dentro de mí.

Reclame a Jake rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos. Volvió a besarme, delicado y profundo movía su lengua con la mía. Y otra vez una gran patada, creí me había atravesado la piel y había llegado hasta el cuerpo de Jacob. Mordí su labio inferior cuando intentó alejarse.

— Ness...

— Sigue Jake... no es nada

Obedeció y volvió a mí. Paso su mano por debajo de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas.

— ¡Ay!— con esta patada no pude contenerme.

— Bueno es todo— espetó Jake saliendo de encima mío— Alguien hay dentro— acaricio mi panza— no quiere que estemos juntos

— Si pero no vamos a empezar desde ahora dándole todos los gustos— lo agarré de la muñeca y voltee en la cama.

Me ubique sobre sus caderas y camine con mi boca por su pecho.

Me dieron otra feroz patada.

— ¡Oh, por el amor del cielo! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!—exclamé en tono histérico— ¡eres el primer niño que no quiere que sus padres estén juntos!— termine diciendo al aire consternada. Jacob se río.

— Al menos lo intentamos— parecía alegre con la situación. Le pegué un golpe de puño en su esplendoroso abdomen.

— Auch...— me tomo por las caderas y me quito de encima suyo— no te enojes Ness, piensa que nacerá rápido— se estaba burlando de mi con esa sonrisa picara con la que me hablaba.

Terminamos quedándonos dormidos, abrazados durante toda la noche. Algo que desearía que durara por siempre, que nunca llegara un nuevo amanecer y que esta noche con él se congelara en el tiempo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Sinceramente a mi mucho no me gusto como quedó, y creo que es porque me apure en terminarlo. Estos días no estoy muy inspirada, tengo la cabeza en otra cosa. ;)_

_**Gracias **a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el cap anterior, la verdad es que pensé que recibiría mas, había mucho contenido en ese capitulo. Pero bueno, ustedes sabrán._

**_Ahora que los Cullen conocen las intenciones de los Vulturis... ¿Encontraran la manera de salir victoriosos otra vez? ¿Los Cullen se verán obligados a separarse? ¿Que será del futuro del hijo de Nessie?_**

_Saludos a todos!_


	21. Capitulo 22

_¡Hola!_

_Volví...:)... mi demora se debió a la sumatoria de cosas que tenia que estudiar para los exámenes finales... no me gusto tener que dejar colgado esto por un tiempo, pero bueno lo hice y ahora ya tengo mis materias aprobadas... :D ¡!_

_A quienes me han dejado su comentario: **Hatake Izumi**, **pucca**, **NessaBlack**(resp: si, el bebe va a ser tremendo como vos decis, jaja!) , **saamantha** (resp: este el lugar donde mas actualizado esta, aprecio tu entusiasmo!)**drake dark**, **Isuldory** y a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos..._

**_GRACIAS_**

* * *

CAPITULO 22

**Ariadna**

Eran las once del día, había decidido regresar a la casa grande en busca de algo de alimento. La cocina de mis padres siempre había sido un ornamento, por lo que de ningún modo habría por casualidad algo comestible allí. Revise el lugar, quizás Jacob no guardo las cosas en donde debía. Abrí cada uno de los armarios y nada... ¡Genial! Jacob no debió haber previsto que en algún momento saldrían mis nuevas costumbres humanas de las que él estaba tan orgulloso. Me sonó a broma que se halla acordado de llevarme ropa y no de llevar comida. Me vestí rápido y trate de llamar su atención haciendo ruido. No hubo forma de despertarlo.

Salí sola por mi cuenta. Él trayecto hacia la casa grande era corto, ir siguiendo el sendero apenas remarcado por el uso, no me resultaría un inconveniente o un esfuerzo. Todo el tiempo que estuve en reposo había dejado a mis piernas desacostumbradas al andar, tenía ganas de correr para estirarlas y desentumecerlas pero sabía bien que todavía no podía hacer tal cosa.

El día estaba a medio encapotar, la mitad del cielo que me cubría tenía algunas nubes no muy altas, y la otra se iba tornando cada vez más oscura a medida que el viento soplaba. Seria uno de esos días típicos de la región: lluvioso, húmedo y frío. La tormenta estaba cerca, se olía en el aire y se advertía en el silencio. Inhale profundo absorbiendo el aroma a lluvia que traía el viento desde las más altas montañas.

Absorbí las partículas de agua que flotaban en el aire hasta que otro efluvio me alcanzó. Seguí mi camino.

— Hey Ness, espérame— grito Jake desde los arbustos.

— No, apúrate tú— se escuchaba como se vestía— ¿Por que te has transformado? Ni siquiera logre alejarme demasiado de la casa

— Pensé que te había pasado algo— dijo ya a mi lado.

— Estas siendo exagerado, estoy enterita ¿Ves?— hizo una mueca de disgusto por mi apatía— aunque... si me ha pasado algo— continué perspicaz— tengo hambre, y usted señor no ha sido capaz de acordarme de ese detalle

Me dedico una enorme sonrisa. Fruncí mis labios y luego reí por lo bajo. Nunca podría recriminarle nada si ponía esas caras de perrito inocente.

Estábamos al cruce del río pasados pocos minutos. Utilizamos unos troncos como puente, dado que ya no podía saltar. Jacob me sostuvo fuerte, no había necesidad pero lo deje hacerlo por complacerlo. Si bien me sentía algo pesada, todavía conservaba esa agilidad para caer parada en caso de que alguno de mis movimientos tuviera un percance.

— ¡No!... ¡Siobhan cálmate! Eso no puede ser cierto— me alarmo oír la voz de mi abuelo apenas entramos a la casa. Inmediatamente fuimos al comedor desde donde venían los murmullos y la exaltación de mi abuelo.

La familia completa y Ariadna, la amiga del abuelo, rodeaban la mesa, como si estuvieran en una junta de oficina. Mamá y papá voltearon al sentirnos llegar. No nos dijeron nada, al contrario de eso se volvieron en una de sus conversaciones privadas. Deje de prestarles atención cuando una voz de mujer se oía a través del intercomunicador del teléfono, que había sido puesto sobre la mesa.

— _¡Claro que lo es Carlisle! ¿Dudas de mi palabra?_

Mi abuelo hizo un segundo de silencio, quizás sopesando alguna posibilidad.

— No... Es que es tan difícil de creer— respondió posando al mirada en mi tía Alice. Me encontraba de espaldas a ella, no pude leer su expresión.

— _¡Tienen que ayudarnos! ¡Nos están persiguiendo!_— la voz de Siobhan sonada desesperada. Mire a Jacob, a mi lado, que seguía atento la situación y al igual que yo tratando de comprenderla—. _Vamos a escapar hacia América ¿Nos darías asilo en tu casa?_

El abuelo pensó. Recuerdo que su amiga Siobhan había estado con nosotros cuando le necesitamos, aunque no sepa bien ahora cuales son sus motivos para requerir nuestra ayuda, estaba en mi abuelo devolverle el favor que ella nos había hecho. Cruzó miradas con mi padre y luego respondió.

— Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa amiga.

— _Gracias Carlisle, sabia que no me fallarías. Estaremos allí en algunos días_— Siobhan corto la comunicación.

— ¿Que sucede aquí?— soltó Jake, sacando el mismo interrogante que yo tenia en mente. Todos voltearon a vernos.

— Les están dando caza— dijo el abuelo.

— ¿Que?— escupí.

— Siobhan nos contó que la guardia Vulturi anda tras ellos, dice que están cazando vampiros opositores

— ¿Opositores?— pregunté.

— Aquellos que se opongan a su plan de borrarnos del mapa— espetó la tía Rosalie.

Era extraña esta actitud de los Vulturis, para acabar con nosotros no necesitaban armar un revuelo mundial. Tengo la sensación de que todo esto va a más allá de los Cullen.

— Chicos el mundo ya no es seguro, seria peligroso para ustedes irse ahora— decía la abuela Esme.

— ¿Se van?— Pregunté anonadada. La tía Rose me centro en su vista.

— Seguiremos el plan de Bella, no me quedare a esperar que masacren a mi familia— me dejo muda su demostración de sincero afecto por todos.

— No quiero que nos separemos ahora— decía la abuela.

— Estaremos fuera solo algunas semanas— le dijo Jasper.

— Iremos con cuidado— agregó Rosalie.

Un crujido se escucho en mi estomago. Jacob también lo sintió y puso su mano sobre mi panza.

— Iré abajo a buscar tu "bebida"— me dijo por lo bajo.

Deje a un lado las suplicas que mi abuela Esme decía a mis tíos, para que no se fueran, y me dirigí a la cocina. Quería ingerir algo sólido, creo que era un antojo de comida humana. Abrí el refrigerador, raramente había restos de la fiesta de ayer. Recordé el motivo por el cual había sobrado. Pispie rápido cada estante y agarre unos bollitos que olían a patatas, los calentaría en el microondas. Antes de cerrar la puerta vislumbre el frasco de mantequilla de maní. Lo pensé un instante...

¡Que más daba!

Quería las dos cosas. Comería las dos cosas. Mataría dos pájaros con una sola bala.

Metí los bollitos diez segundos al máximo en el microondas y me senté, con ellos y el frasco de la mantequilla, sobre uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina.

Rodé sobre el asiento al percibir que alguien entraba por la puerta.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso?— incrédulo pregunto Nahuel. Señalo con un movimiento de cabeza lo que tenía en mis manos.

Había bañado mi segundo bollito de papa en la mantequilla de maní y me disponía a comerlo cuando él entró.

— ¿Hay algo de malo?— dije con ojos bien abiertos.

— Es asqueroso Nessie

— No lo es... prueba— le acerque el tenedor para que lo tomara. Él no se movió— prueba— insistí amablemente.

Se acercó cauteloso y tomo el cubierto, comió el bollo valientemente. Sabia que resultaría algo horripilante para quien comiera normalmente. Le estaba jugando una broma, por haber cuestionado mis gustos. No me imagine que se atrevería, comencé a reírme con ganas.

— ¡Argh!... ¡Nessie!— habló con su boca entreabierta, dándome un feo panorama. Corrió al lavabo y escupió.

— ¿Y quien es el asqueroso ahora?— dije entre risitas.

— ¡Ya!... muy divertida tu bromita de despedida Ness

— ¿Te vas?— me puse seria.

— Me uní al grupo de mensajeros de tus tíos— le mire perpleja y sonriendo— es el nombre que nos puso Emmett. Somos "los mensajeros de bien"— ambos reímos.

— La abuela Esme piensa que es peligroso. Los Vulturis andan matando vampiros sin razón. No deberías ir.

— ¿Tanto te preocupo?— impuso altivo. Esquive su mirada—. Voy a estar bien. Sé cuidarme

— ¿Sabes que es lo que haces Nahuel?— impuse un doble sentido en mi pregunta. No quería tener que volver a aclararle que no lo amaba. Tuve la impresión de que aun trataba de llegar a mí más que como amigo pese a que había dicho que iba a desistir y dejarme ser feliz con Jacob.

— Ojala supiera lo que estoy haciendo o adonde quiero llegar— ladeo su cabeza confundido internamente—. Mi presente esta aquí ahora, contigo y tu familia. Aunque nadie me lo haya pedido, los ayudare. Te protegeré así sea lo ultimo que haga

— Olvídate— Jacob apareció y se puso junto a mí, rodeándome con su brazo por la cintura— para eso estoy yo: su marido. La protegeré a ella y _mi_ hijo con mi propia sangre— su voz sonaba amenazante.

—No voy a pelear contigo Jacob. Ayudar a los Cullen es más importante para mí que discutir por tu orgullo. Ness... ya lo sabes, estaré aquí junto a ustedes— hablo calmado Nahuel.

Lo mire mientras se iba.

— ¡Oh!— Nahuel retrocedió de golpe cuando casi se choco con Ariadna—. Disculpa no te vi

— No hay problema— decía ella sonriendo— tu eras Nahuel ¿no?

— Si— apenas si la miraba. Creo que era el único hombre que no cayó en las redes de su belleza.

— Tu grupo se esta alistando para irse, te están esperando.

Nahuel salió disparado de la cocina. Ariadna quedo parada bajo el marco de la puerta mirándonos.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— le preguntó Jake.

Ella al escucharlo no lo vio a la cara sino que sus ojos se desviaron hacia su torso descubierto. Simule tos y esta vez yo, rodee con mis brazos la cintura de Jake.

— Buscaba algo de comida

— ¿Que comes exactamente?— mi voz temerosa.

— No me comeré a tu hombre si es lo que te preocupa. Ya no me apetece...— volvió a poner sus ojos en mi Jake. Luego sonrió y continuo— devorarlos. Ahora como aliento normal de humano.

Deslice sobre la mesada el plato con mis bollitos calientes, ofreciéndole.

— Si no les molesta prefiero buscar algo por mi cuenta

Gesticule alcanzando mis hombros y metí otro bocadillo en la boca.

Ariadna saco algunas cosas del refrigerador y de una de las alacenas.

— Ness tengo que hablar con Sam ¿Te enojas si te dejo sola?

— No— dije aun tragando.

Me envolvió por el costado y acerco su rostro al mío. Rozo la punta de su nariz por la piel de mi perfil, suspire como una tonta. Dejo un dulce beso en mi mejilla y susurro en mi oído conteniendo una risita:

— Lo que estas comiendo me da asco

Lo empuje con el codo y le mostré como saboreaba otro bocado.

— Ve a ponerte una camisa— le ordene.

Me planto un rápido beso en la comisura de mis labios y siguió por la puerta hacia el bosque.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?— preguntaba Ariadna señalando un lugar libre sobre la islita central. Tenía consigo un tazón de cereales con frutas y un líquido blanco que lucia como yogurt por su olor a vainilla.

— Claro

— Es un chico bien fornido— eleve las cejas desentendiéndola— tu novio

— Es mi marido— aclaré.

— Cierto, olvide que dijeron que ayer se habían casado. Disculpa si arruine tu día... son una muy linda pareja. Se nota que se quieren

— Nos amamos— aclaré nuevamente.

— Reneesme se que mi presencia puede ser intimidante pero no tienes que estar todo tiempo a la defensiva— había un dejo de culpa en su matiz vocal. — no me permitiría permanecer aquí si no pudiera controlarme

Eso era cierto, mi familia, y mas que nada el abuelo, no hubiesen dejado que permaneciera con nosotros si representaba algún peligro. Sin embargo mi escudo hacia ella no era porque sentía alguna amenaza física de su parte, sino por todo su ser. Su extrema perfección, su mirada tan segura y decidida, jamás titubeo o se incomodo por estar rodeada de tantos vampiros y licántropos, y la confianza en si misma que demostraba, la hacían un ser... admirable.

— Nunca había conocido un hibrido como tu o metamorfo como tu marido

— Ellos prefieren que les digan licántropos, es algo en honor a sus antepasados que así lo creían

— Si pero pueden ser otra cosa además de lobos ¿no es así?

— En teoría. Nunca lo han intentado. No le digas a nadie pero creo que son algo cerrados con sus leyendas.

Ariadna sonrió. Luego de algunos bocadillos más volví a hablarle.

— Sabes... creo que te han contando todo de mi y yo no se nada de ti

— Es verdad— rió—se han detenido mas de lo usual en describirte. Están muy orgullosos de ti— dijo en voz suave. Percibí una gran diferencia de edad entre nosotras. Ella parecía tener siglos de existencia, aunque su cuerpo aparente la misma edad que yo.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes?

— Ya he dejado de contarlos... debo andar pasando el milenio. Soy hija de una de las sirvientas de Dionisio. También soy mestiza como tú

Mientras comíamos me contó su historia. A su madre la habían matado cuando se volvió loca después de parirla, sabia que su padre era un simple humano pero nunca lo conoció. La crió una familia de esclavos, hasta que cumplió sus 15 años y sin recordar bien que le había sucedido, su lado materno se apodero de ella y los mató a todos sin detenerse ni a respirar. Para sus 20 años ya cargaba con un centenar de asesinatos. Sabía que si no se controlaba iba a terminar como su madre. Así que vago por el mundo tratando de ignorar su naturaleza para evitar la locura, hasta que conoció al abuelo y decidió usar la alternativa que él mismo había ideado: alimentarse de animales. Le resulto mas difícil controlar la lujuria que el nuevo habito de comida.

Cuando al fin lo logró, salió al mundo queriendo ser un humano. Aprendió cada costumbre de ellos y los imitó durante los últimos cien años. Ella no me lo dijo pero su vida parecía muy solitaria teniendo que alejarse de todo para cambiar lo que era. Los humanos tentaban su apetito y los vampiros tentaban su cuerpo, por eso no permaneció junto a mi abuelo. Una posibilidad que de haberse dado yo no estaría aquí sentada y nada de lo que me rodea existiría. Ariadna también me habló de sus poderes, curiosamente era mas poderosa que todos nosotros juntos, no en fuerza pero si en dones. Persuasión, escudo o "burbuja" como ella le llama, podía leer a voluntad los pensamientos más recónditos en la mente de cualquiera y podía segregar el efluvio que deseara. Ya no usaba sus poderes y decía que por eso los estaba perdiendo. Necesitaba concentrarse mucho para llegar a captar alguna línea de pensamiento, el escudo lo había dejado de sentir hace un par de siglos y la persuasión la dejo de lado al mismo tiempo que empezó a practicar el celibato. Solo contaba con su control glandular, se podía confundir con los aromas del bosque o alejar a los hombres con algo desagradable y así no doblegaba la voluntad de nadie. La última vez que lo uso fue cuando se encontró con los Vulturis.

Al preguntarle si todo este tiempo se había estado escondiendo en soledad, asintió tristemente. Tantos siglos sin compañía, habrá sido muy duro. Mi abuelo con sus pocos siglos de existencia, a comparación de ella, no lo había podido soportar y convirtió a mi padre para adoptarlo como un hijo, queriendo convencerse de que no era por él sino porque le había prometido a Elizabeth Masen que lo salvaría.

— Le propuse a tu abuelo que pelearía junto a ustedes si me dejaban vivir un tiempo con su familia. De haber sabido que ustedes son los vampiros más humanos que existen los habría buscado antes. Estar solitaria durante muchos siglos lleva a locura tanto como dejar salir todo lo malo de mí. Si es que ha llegado la hora de que muera quiero sentirme acompañada hasta que llegue— Ariadna lo decía como si no tuviéramos opción mas que esperar a nuestros ejecutores.

Sentí miedo por el futuro de mi familia, mi expresión lo habrá hecho salir a la luz porque enseguida la bella Ariadna se preocupo por mí.

— Oh Reneesme perdona. No quise decirlo así... tan frío

No le dije nada, no lo hizo adrede pero logro que volvieran todas las preocupaciones por mi bebé. Todavía no me había dispuesto a pensar que hacer con él cuando la guerra comience. Si este embarazo sigue los mismos tiempos que los de mi madre cuando me tuvo, me faltaban siete días para parir. Él ya estaría en este mundo cuando los Vulturis vengan. Mi preciada madre, que alguna vez paso por lo mismo que yo ahora, me confió a su mejor amigo, mi Jacob, por que creía en la capacidad de él para cuidarme. Yo no corría con la misma suerte, no podría confiarle a nadie la vida de mi hijo y no lo llevare conmigo a la tumba. Encontrare a alguien neutral que lo aleje de todos los peligros de este mundo, quien le pueda dar una vida lo mas normal posible.

— ¡Hey!... no me avisaron que había una congregación de preciosidades— volteamos a ver al tío Emmett que nos animaba con su presencia— ¡Auch! — un lindo gancho en la espalda le propino mi tía Rosalie— ¡Solo a ti te amo corazoncito!

— Quería despedirme Ness— dijo Rosalie dándome un calido abrazo.

— Bye sobrinita, volveremos pronto— dijo el tío abrazándome y palmeando suavemente mi pancita. — Hasta luego Ariadna

Rosalie obvio a la invitada y se llevo a la rastra al tío, impidiendo que se acerque ni un solo paso mas a ella. Alice y Jasper aparecieron riendo al ver tan celosa a Rosalie, saludaron a Ariadna y luego a mí. Nahuel también se despidió de nosotros. Al oído me dijo "_Volveré a luchar por ti_". Utilizo el doble sentido imitándome en nuestra anterior conversación. Volvía a contradecirse, no obstante dilucidar la intensiones que pueda llegar a tener me perecía un malgaste de tiempo. Mi corazón es total y completo de Jacob, nunca tendría espacio en él como realmente lo desea. Se pegaría duro con una barrera de piedra, tanto como lo intente.

— ¿Nahuel esta enamorado de ti?— pregunto descaradamente Ariadna en voz baja.

— ¿También eres adivina?

— No... Superoidos ¿recuerdas?— sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de un vampiro. Incomoda por su curiosidad deje pasar los segundos.

— Esta bien, aun no tenemos tanta confianza para que hablemos como viejas amigas

* * *

**_En este nuevo cap conocieron a la misteriosa amiga de Carlisle... Nessie la ha aceptado bien, ¿Será Ariadna importante en su vida?_**

**_¿A quien creen que Ness elegirá para llevar a cabo su plan B, en respecto a la salvación de su hijo? ¿Consideran a Ariadna una candidata?_**

**_Pese a las insistencias de Esme, Alice Jasper Emmett Rosalie y Nahuel salieron al mundo... ¿Pasaran desapercibidos ante los nuevos cazadores de vampiros? ¿Volverán todos?_**

_Como estoy con tiempo libre escucho (leo) pedidos de mas presencia de algún personaje o si quieren mas situaciones cotidianas. Falta poco para el final! Aprovechen ahora o callen para siempre... jijiji!_

_Me hace falta incentivo para hacer funcionar mis cansadas neuronas así que dejen Reviews! _


	22. Capitulo 23

**_¡Holas!_**

_Como varios comentaron que el cap anterior era corto, este es largo. Jejeje! Son dos capitulos en uno, por eso tambien la demora en actualizar._

_Mis agradecimientos a los que me dicen cosas lindas en los reviews, (que son la mayoria, por suerte!)y tambien a los que se van sumando a seguir esta historia...todo lo que me dejan escrito me ayuda muchisimo a continuar..._

* * *

CAPITULO 23

**La llegada**

Escondió la mirada en su bol vacío mientras hacia círculos imaginarios con la cuchara, lucia apenada por haber indagado demás en mi vida.

— No es eso Ariadna— dije. De alguna manera sentía que podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa. Es curioso que estando solas, si pueda verla como alguien más, una simple mujer – a la que le sobra belleza- pero al fin y al cabo una mujer con la que compartía la misma edad física, que sabia lo que éramos y que no me conocía desde que nací. — Es que Nahuel es un tema difícil...de hecho el único que sabe todo lo que pasa con él es Jacob. Evito hablar de eso porque estoy cansada de verlo tan lastimado. Yo lo considero un amigo y siento que si pongo mucho empeño en el volverá a pasar lo mismo que antes— siguió atenta mirándome con los pedacitos de cielo que tenia por ojos— Veras... algunos dicen que soy muy buena, que me dejo cegar por la pena pero no lo creo así, quiero que Nahuel este bien, que sea feliz de una vez por todas, que pueda disfrutar de algo como lo que tengo con Jacob. Yo no podría hacerlo feliz de esa manera, estoy ligada a mi Jake de una manera que ni un nuevo Big Bang entre nosotros podría separarnos. Trato de poner un limite con Nahuel, pero cuando estoy con él se desvanece todo. No me explico porque, si mi relación con Jake es de amor genuino y eterno y con Nahuel es compañerismo y complicidad— me sincere con ella sin que haga falta. Quizás una parte de mi quería poder decirlo en voz alta desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Entonces amas a Jacob pero quieres a Nahuel cerca

— Solo amo a uno, le pedí a Nahuel que se fuera. Se lo grite en la cara. A veces siento como si su sola presencia fuera la que me revuelve todos mis sentimientos

— ¿Y por que no se fue?

— Porque es un tonto y un obstinado. Ahora cree tener responsabilidades con mi familia y piensa quedarse para ayudarnos

— Debe ser demasiado joven, falto de experiencia

— No es joven ¡Tiene 156 años!— espeté bruscamente.

— ¿Como es que no aprendió nada en todo este tiempo o no encontró a alguien que no este comprometida?— preguntó. Negué con la cabeza desconociendo la respuesta, creo ni Nahuel hubiese podido contestar— Increíble, yo me veo forzada a pasar mas de un milenio sola, por el bien de todos y él, que seguro se abra topado con muchas mujeres en su vida, se empecina con la que esta casada. Realmente es un tonto. Yo si estuviera en tu lugar...—pensó con la mirada perdida en dirección a la ventana que estaba a mis espaldas— no, no podría ponerme en tu lugar...—esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se movían siguiendo algo en el exterior— me volvería definitivamente loca

Gire a ver lo mismo que ella. Mi Jacob hizo su entrada en la cocina a torso descubierto, empapado y sacudiéndose las gotas de agua de su cabeza. Era tan inocente con su aspecto que lo hacia ver mas seductor.

— ¡Hey!— exprese hacia Ariadna con media sonrisa.

— No puedes decirme nada, mira como se aparece

Reímos juntas. Jacob quedo perplejo.

— ¿Cual es el chiste?— dijo jake secándose con la toalla que le había alcanzado.

Me acerque y le di un beso. Deslicé mis manos por su pecho siguiendo las gotas de agua que aun recorrían su piel.

— Tenemos compañía— murmuró.

— Si quieren puedo irme— dijo Ariadna con mirada cómplice.

— No, esta bien, quédate. Yo debo ir a hablar con Edward

Bufé irónicamente.

— Ni casados dejas de preferirle— él solo sonrió por mi tonta acusación. Me dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

— Bueno— decía la abuela Esme cerrando la puerta que Jacob dejo abierta y sacándose el impermeable que usaba para protegerse de la lluvia— Ariadna ya esta preparada tu habitación en la casa de huéspedes. Solo estarás allí hasta que Nahuel regrese luego te haremos lugar aquí. Espero no te moleste tener que andar cambiando

— No te preocupes Esme ya es demasiado que me hayan abierto las puertas de su casa

— ¿Esme sabes donde están Carlisle y Edward? No los percibo aquí— preguntó Jake.

— Se han ido junto a Bella a llevar al resto de mis hijos al aeropuerto, deben estar al regreso

La abuela acompaño a Ariadna a su nueva posada. La tensión que había visto entre ellas ya no existía. Esme se encontraba de lo más hospitalaria, hasta le dio algunas de sus ropas ya que la invitada carecía de equipaje, y si bien el vestido blanco y de tela suelta que lucia era muy bonito, no parecía nada practico para la vida diaria.

Jacob aprovechando la espera, subió a darse una ducha. Tuve el impulso de ir con él, pero me detuve al llegar al pie de la escalera. No estábamos solos, la casa también la habitaban seres con oídos supersensibles y además don pateador seguro empezaba sus prácticas en el momento menos indicado. Suspiré bien hondo reteniendo unos segundos el aire, procure sacar la atención de la respiración de Jacob bajo el agua. Solté lentamente el aire. Fui a la sala de estar y puse una película a un volumen alto para mantener ocupados los sentidos.

Quince minutos después de empezar la película mi Jake bajo y se sentó junto a mi en el sofá. Deje descansar mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Acarició mi pelo, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello cobrizo. Me había adormecido un poco cuando mis padres y mi abuelo, llegaron. Frote mis ojos suavemente con el dorso mi mano y comencé a moverme para despabilarme.

Ellos se hicieron presentes en la sala. Jacob tenia algo que hablar con mi padre por lo que ni bien lo vio comenzó a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia él, ambos se observaban mutuamente en silencio y serios. Un gesto de sorpresa por parte de Jacob puso a papá preocupado. De pronto su cabeza giro hacia mamá y la miro penoso.

— Nada de secretos entre ustedes. Todos merecemos saber lo mismo, somos una familia ¿no?—le dijo mamá irritada. Sospeché que debía estar usando su escudo sobre Jake.

El abuelo Carlisle era el que mas desentendido estaba de la situación.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?— musitó mamá hacia Jake.

Él no se levanto del lugar, solo se envaro un poco tomándome de la mano como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

— Los halcones se han ido— soltó sin pausas ni divagues.

— ¿Estas seguro?— pregunto el abuelo.

— Hace dos días que no sabemos nada de ellos. No están en Forks ni en la afueras y tampoco hubo ningún acto de vandalismo en el pueblo... así que nuestra conclusión es que se han ido

— ¿No tenían una misión que cumplir?— pregunté sorprendida.

— Eso nos habían dicho— confirmó Jake. Miró a papá pidiendo su corroboración.

— Y era verdad— papá también estaba confundido.

— O sea que... o no va a pasar nada o va a ser peor de lo que pensamos y por eso huyeron— decía mamá en tono analizador e indiferente.

— O quizás no es aquí donde ellos tenían que ayudar, después de todo los Vulturis solo nos quieren a nosotros— acotó el abuelo.

— ¿Estas seguro de eso?— preguntó desafiante Jacob, usando los mismos términos de mi abuelo.

Nadie le respondió.

A ninguno nos caían bien los halcones pero ellos decían que tenían que permanecer aquí por una razón que no conocían y aún así seguían. Ahora su ausencia de la noche a la mañana era extraña. Hacían de la palabra de su Dios una regla de vida, si se fueron debería ser por algo relacionado, a lo mejor el abuelo tiene razón, aunque sigan quedando algunas cuerdas sueltas.

Dejamos el tema aparte cuando la abuela Esme nos llamaba para la cena. Solo éramos tres los que comíamos como humano sin embargo mi servicial abuela hizo los arreglos en la mesa como si todos comiéramos normal. Sentarse alrededor de la mesa a la hora de la cena solo era un simbolismo que daba la imagen de una familia americana promedio y que expresaba la unión en mi familia.

Cenamos sin preocupaciones, si había algo que a Esme no le gustaba era que lleváramos a la mesa la tensión del día. Ariadna también estaba con nosotros, se integro con sencillez al entorno. Poco a poco, a medida que la conocía, mamá también bajo la guardia que había levantado por sobre papá. Los vampiros son devotos a su mujer hasta con una menade enfrente. Solo por curiosidad, me pregunto si el poder de Ariadna podría hacer algo para romper ese vínculo.

Vivimos la pequeña reunión distendidos, olvidándonos de todo lo malo que nos acaecía. El abuelo le contó a su amiga como había conocido a _su Esme, _mamá le habló sobre lo que es ser un vampiro joven y Jake le contó sobre la manada. Se me ocurrió proponerle a Ariadna presentarle algunos de los chicos Quileutes, pero ella se negó alegando que todavía había una parte de ella que no sabia si podría ser capaz de controlar y mas si todos esos chicos eran lobos como Jake.

— Yo creo que cuando te enamores tendrás el valor de confiar en ti, no pondrías en riesgo a la persona que amas— le había dicho mamá, acariciando la mano de papá.

Cuando Jacob termino, sin culpas, su tercer plato –y es que la abuela se los ponía enfrente y él no podía decirle que no-, mi médico personal y exclusivo dijo que debía controlar mi embarazo.

Subimos a su despacho en el segundo piso. El lugar parecía una sala de hospital, solo que con algo de categoría por la decoración mas no por los aparatos. No me había dado cuenta cuando entraron todo eso: lámparas grandes, una camilla amplia y varias cosas mas que estaban tapadas con telas arrinconadas contra la pared y que por sus formas desconocidas para mi, no supe de eran.

— ¿Ya podemos saber si será niño o niña, doc?— dijo ansioso Jake mientras se ponía a un costado de la camilla donde me había recostado.

No era importante saber el sexo del bebé, era algo minúsculo a comparación de todas las otras posibilidades respecto a su especie pero sabia que Jake estaba ilusionado con que sea un niño, y yo así lo sentía. Estaba completamente segura de que seria un niño, una versión en miniatura de mi Jacob.

— Deberíamos poder ver algo ahora. Si todo sale como lo previsto te queda una semana para dar a luz Nessie— nos decía el abuelo.

Mire a Jake sonriendo, él se veía algo asustado. Se agacho y beso mi frente. El abuelo prendió el aparato y mientras encendía, vertió algo de gel frío sobre mi vientre. Empezó a esparcirlo con el trasmisor, moviéndolo en forma circular. Siguió concentrándose en la imagen del monitor, haciendo un poco mas de presión en el trazo de sus pequeños círculos. Sin dejar de ver la pantalla se le formaron arrugas de preocupación en su frente y de confusión en su ceño.

Jake y yo lo miramos expectantes y en silencio. Lo que yo podía ver en la pantalla era algo blanco con algún que otro manchon gris oscuro, no tenia los conocimientos para entenderlo pero sentía que algo andaba mal. El estudio con el ultrasonido, anteriormente daba una imagen en distintos tonos de grises, no muy clara pero se podían distinguir algunos de los miembros del bebé.

— ¿Esta bien el bebé?— pregunto Jake. El abuelo pareció no escucharlo.

— Abuelo...— detuve su mano que hacia mover el aparato sobre mi vientre.

Giró a su costado para encararnos. Nos miró a ambos y luego fijó su vista en mi panza. Sus ojos desenfocados me hacían creer que estaba pensando en algo.

— ¿Que va mal?— insistió Jacob.

Observé a mi abuelo esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Podrías desabrocharte toda la camisa Reneesme? Quiero comprobar algo

Sin peros los hice y quede en sujetador. Puso gel en mi tórax izquierdo por encima del comienzo de mi seno. Agarro el transmisor y lo paso por ese lugar.

— ¿Tiene algo su corazón? Yo no oigo nada fuera de lo común— le decía Jake, paciente ante la falta de respuestas.

— No— confirmó mi abuelo echando un vistazo al monitor— no es su corazón... es su piel. Esta cambiando

— ¿Que?— solté al mismo tiempo que Jake.

— ¿Porque le esta pasando eso?—papá nos sorprendió entrando tan rápido que no lo vimos. Se había mantenido afuera para darnos la privacidad que como futuros padres necesitábamos.

— Es extraño, como si estuviera volviéndose más vampiro. Quizás las hormonas del embarazo han activado algún gen vampirico

— ¿Se esta convirtiendo naturalmente?— dijo Jake.

— No se esta convirtiendo, su corazón late como siempre, su sangre huele igual

— Si pero esta mas fría— agregó Jake. Lo mire extrañada, no me había dicho que le resultaba menos calida.

— Si lo sé, pensé que podría ser por su estado pero ahora ya hay dos puntos para el lado vampiro

— ¿Me voy a volver vampiro?

— Yo no lo creo así, creo que solo estas dejando de crecer y volviéndote más resistente para el paso del tiempo— musitó el abuelo.

— Eso seria lo más probable. No veo cambios fisonómicos en ti desde...— miro mi panza— salvo ese, desde hace tres meses— me dijo papá.

Yo no noto cambios desde hace más tiempo.

— Se afino un poco tu nariz— me aseguró papá.

— ¿Como va a afectar a mi bebé?

— Va a estar bien. Dentro del saco amniótico solo hay fluidos que genera su propio ADN por lo que no debería verse afectado por tus cambios biomoleculares. Pero ahora tu piel hace de placa de metal y no deja ver al bebé. Vamos a tener que usar el método viejo.

Se paró y saco de unos de sus cajones una cinta métrica.

¡Dios, no otra vez! Tantos años de someterme a ella y cuando al fin logro que dejen de medirme, la muy endemoniada cinta vuelve a ser parte de mi vida. Mire con mala cara a Jacob.

—Se que la odias Ness, pero piensa que no te van a medir a ti sino al bebé

— Y será por poco tiempo— acotó papá.

Igualmente no me iba a negar, no podía hacerlo. El abuelo midió a lo ancho y a lo largo mi panza.

— Cinco meses. Si, eso es lo que aparentas

— ¿No debería ser mas?— quiso saber papá.

— Eh... si, pero hay tiempo todavía para que crezca, Edward— el abuelo estaba raro, su voz no era muy convincente.

Quede preocupada, me restaban seis días para aumentar el volumen de cuatro meses mas.

— Alcanzara ese tiempo Nessie. Tu solo preocúpate por alimentarte bien

— Papá, es el bebé quien debe aumentar de peso, no yo

— Tú no puedes engordar, siempre te alimentaste más que suficiente y has permanecido en estándares saludable. Recuerdas la cantidad de alces que has cazado durante tus primeros años...

— Eso fue gracias a Jake

— Y a tu espíritu competitivo— agrego Jake.

Me senté sobre la camilla dejando colgar a un lado las piernas y acomodando mi ropa. Jacob me esperaba en el pasillo junto a papá, algo estaban cuchichiando entre ellos. El abuelo ordenaba sus cosas. Mire de reojo a la puerta, no me prestaban atención.

— Abuelo...— apoye mi mano en su hombro. Giro su cabeza en dirección a mi voz y luego su cuerpo. Centré sus ojos en los míos— Dime la verdad... ¿Va a estar bien mi bebé?

— Claro Reneesme

— ¿Lo prometes?

Bajo su mirada un instante.

— No puedo asegúrate nada porque realmente no lo sé pero prometo buscarte una respuesta— dijo en voz baja. Besó mi frente— ahora ve a descansar que durmiendo es cuando mas creces

Salí de su despacho y subí a mi habitación. Jacob siguió escaleras abajo, según él a buscar algo. Quería distraerme de todo pensamiento malo, debía aferrarme al tiempo que aun me quedaba. Agarré el primer libro que encontré en la pequeña estantería junto a mi escritorio. Me acomode entre los almohadones de mi cama y comencé a leer en voz alta para mi bebé.

— "Nunca las auroras, nunca los claros de luna que me han hecho delirar tan a menudo hasta las lágrimas, han sobrepasado para mí en apasionada ternura ese amplio incendio melancólico que durante los paseos del final del día, matiza tantas aguas en nuestra alma, que el sol cuando se pone, hace brillar en el mar...

— ¿Que es eso que le estas leyendo al bebé, Ness?— dijo Jake, entrando a la habitación.

— Proust

— ¿Sabes que no tiene la capacidad para entenderlo o es que lo quieres hacer un chico superdotado?— lo mire con expresión en blanco— Toma, tienes que alimentarte

Sacó el libro de mis manos y lo reemplazo por una gran barra de chocolate.

— Esto no es alimento Jacob— espeté seria. Él estaba revolviendo en una de las cajas que había traído cuando se mudo.

— Eres igualita a tu padre— decía acercándose a la cama para acostarse a mi lado.

Su observación era certera, mal que me pese las cosas que mas me molestaban de papá eran las que mas absorbía.

— ¿Que tienes allí?— señale lo que traía en sus manos.

— Un cuento apto para el bebé. No es tan avanzado como eso que solo tú puedes leer sin vacilaciones y entender cada uno de sus párrafos— dijo en voz suave y jocosa.

Quite el libro de sus manos. Era viejo, de tapa dura muy maltrecha.

— ¿Los tres chanchitos?... ¿es enserio?

— Que a ti nunca te hayan gustado este tipo de lectura no quiere decir que al resto nos haya pasado lo mismo. Además este es mi preferido... me lo leía mi madre cuando era pequeño.

Se acomodo junto a mí, pasando un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza. Yo la apoye sobre su hombro. Cuando abrí el libro vi una especie de carta escrita en la primera hoja. La leí para mis adentros.

"_A mi pequeño Jacob, mi osito dormilón:_

_Hoy cumples tu primer añito, aún me parece ayer cuando te cargaba en mi vientre. Ahora te veo dando tus primeros pasos y balbuceando tus primeras palabras y no dejo de anhelar que el momento en que te conviertas en un hombre llegue lo más lento posible. Te espere y te soñé con tantas ansias que me gustaría poder detener el tiempo y así nunca dejar de cargarte en mis brazos, pero se que no será así. Sé que llegara el día en que seas un hombre de bien y en el que ya no me necesitaras. Deseo que el tiempo te dé la experiencia suficiente que te permita concretar tus sueños. Confío en que tu corazón pueda elegir a la mujer indicada que será tu guía y que te sabrá amar como mereces._

_Quiero que seas feliz y que tengas presente que puedes volver a mi cuando necesites y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado._

_Te ama con el corazón y el alma... _

_Mamá"_

— Estoy seguro de que se hubiesen llevado bien— oí susurrar a Jake.

Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta, enseguida seque con mis dedos algunas lágrimas que se me escaparon.

— Nunca me lo habías mostrado— mi voz sonaba ronca.

— Lo encontré cuando guardaba las cosas para la mudanza, pensé que lo había perdido

Lo abrase y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

— ¿La extrañas?

— Todos los días de mi vida— suspiró.

— Donde sea que este debe estar muy orgullosa de ti

— Sabes es sospechoso tanto silencio, hay orejas metiches— cambio de tema incomodado por el silencio repentino que yo también percibí en la casa. Pocas veces hablaba de su madre, solo por que yo le preguntaba y siempre estando solos.

— Si esto de no tener intimidad ni cuando hablamos es

— Insoportable— continuo mi pensamiento— por suerte solo será hasta que nazca el bebé— lo mire alcanzando un ceja— Iba a ser una sorpresa pero aquí me ves no pudiendo resistirme a contarte

— ¿Tu... has...— sorprendida por la idea no podía hablar.

Deje correr mi mente por todas las imágenes que albergaba de Jake y yo con nuestro pequeño hijo, los tres juntitos en una casa propia.

— Por supuesto, esto es temporal y solo porque necesitamos a tu abuelo cerca, no criaremos a nuestro hijo en una casa llena de vampiros— dijo sin menosprecio alguno—. Estaremos cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos para que la rubi- Rosalie no tenga excusa de tener sus garras todo el tiempo en el bebé

— Jacob— dije seria.

— Si lo se, pero debes darme la razón en que no puedo dejar que mi hijo sea influenciado por vampiros

— ¿Estas diciendo que mi familia es mala influencia?

— ¡No! No es lo quise decir. Solo que quiero que podamos criarlo en mi ambiente, ya sabes él será el legitimo heredero del alfa de los lobos

— Si. Generaciones de lobos más fuertes es el objetivo de la imprimación, aunque aquí todavía no sabemos que saldrá

— Saldrá un hermoso bebé

— Tan hermoso como su padre— le dije acariciando sus facciones.

— Pero no tanto como su madre— beso mi cabeza bajo su mentón.

— ¿Y si es niña?— era una posibilidad, debía admitirlo.

— Insisto que no sea tan bella como tú, yo no tengo la paciencia que tuvo tu padre conmigo

Reí y le mostré a Jake la causa de mi gracia. Imagine a una niña igualita a mí, que iba de la mano con un chico de su edad, siguiéndolos como lobo estaba Jake, escondido entre la maleza.

— Te equivocas en algo... porque directamente no la hubiera dejado salir.

Palmee su pecho. Reímos juntos. A este momento feliz le llego también su parte oscura. Todos mis miedos se transmitieron a Jacob al descuidarme de mi don. Enseguida lo retire.

— Yo también tengo miedo, supongo que es normal sentirlos Nessie. Esta pancita— decía acariciándola— va a crecer lo necesario. Ten fe en que lo hará... y que será un bebé sano ya sea un sabelotodo como tú o un bruto como yo

— Tú solo eres así por voluntad propia ¿Recuerdas lo rápido que terminaste el instituto?— le sonreí.

— Recuerdo cuanto insististe en que lo haga

Ocurrió hace cuatro años, a mis diez años físicos. Había terminado el programa escolar primario y me había empecinado en su educación. Me negué a hacer cualquier cosa divertida con él. Le hablaba solo si hacia falta, no evitaba verlo porque mi lobo siempre fue demasiado importante. Cuando acepto terminar sus estudios, se pasaba las tardes enteras estudiando en la biblioteca de casa. Hasta que un día, al volver de un corto viaje con mis padres me sorprendió en el aeropuerto con su diploma. Hizo dos años en uno y con honores.

— Huelga de Jacob— me acorde sonriendo.

Intercambiamos opiniones al respecto, esta charla venia de antes y parecía no tener fin. Él acusaba a mi padre de darme esas ideas y no era así. En ese momento. Ahora me doy cuenta de que si, papá tuvo algo que ver. Pero nunca se lo admitiría a Jake, solo por hacerlo rabiar y demostrarle que con un poco de presión él podría superarse en todo.

En cuanto pude quedarme con la última palabra abandoné rápido la conversación pidiéndole que lea su libro a nuestro hijo mientras yo comía la golosina que me había traído. La voz de Jake era el sonido de la paz en mi mente. Fui entrando en sueños con el paso de los minutos.

_La oscuridad y la lluvia me alcanzaron mientras me internaba en el bosque. Sentía un gran vacío en el pecho que hacia que corriera más rápido para poder volver a llenarlo. El miedo me puso los bellos de punta pero nada importaba sino estaba con él. Grité su nombre tan alto como mis cuerdas vocales me lo permitieron -¡Jacob!... ¡Jacob!_

Abrí los ojos de golpe por el estruendo de un relámpago. Tantee a mi lado buscándolo.

— ¿Jake?

— Aquí estoy— murmuro parado desde la ventana.

— ¿Que haces? Ven a dormir

— No puedo pegar un ojo, me siento algo inquieto

Ya estaba amaneciendo, llovía bastante fuerte y los relámpagos y los truenos eran incesantes. Me levante y fui hacia él para abrazarlo por detrás. En puntillas de pie apoye mi mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Ahora te gusta ver llover?

— No, es que... no sé

— ¡Oh!

— ¡Oh!

Nos sobresaltamos los dos. Un rayo cayo cerca de la casa incendiando algunos árboles que lluvia apago al instante.

Se oyó el aullido de un lobo.

— ¿Quil?— susurró.

— Jacob... han vuelto ¿escuchas?— papá entró en la habitación sin golpear. Lucía alarmado.

Entre la lluvia alcancé a escuchar el llamado de los halcones. Me pegué al vidrio de la ventana buscándolos entre las nubes. No me fue posible las nubes eran muy bajas. Mirando al linde del bosque vi aparecer a tres lobos: Sam, Paul y Quil. El alfa de la segunda manada se transformó y corrió hacia la casa. Baje con Jake y papá. El resto de mi familia estaba atenta a la puerta. El abuelo Carlisle la abrió para dejar pasar a Sam.

— Volvieron Jacob. Edward lo siento no pudimos hacer nada para evitar que lleguen hasta aquí

— ¿Puedes escucharlos?— preguntó el abuelo a papá.

— Quieren hablar con nosotros. Ya encontraron la casa ahora están bajando para transformase. Sam, deja que lleguen, que la manada los escolte solo por precaución— dijo papá.

— ¡Quil llama al resto!— grito Jake desde el porche.

— Bella llévate a Nessie a nuestra casa

— ¡No! ¿Las dejaras solas y desprotegidas?— saltó Jake mirando serio a papá.

— Bien. Entonces que se oculten en el tercer piso, Esme tu también ve con ellas

— Ahí vienen— decía el abuelo.

Mire a Jake preocupada.

— Ve... no va a pasarnos nada. Tu padre no los dejaría entrar si así fuera

Observé hacia afuera donde estaban mi padre y mi abuelo. Jacob me dio un corto beso y se puso junto a ellos. Subí sin demorarme mas, ya los podía oler.

— Deja la puerta abierta, apuesto a que tú también quieres saber que pasa— le dije a mamá.

Esforcé mi oído para poder escucharlos y me senté en el piso junto a la puerta.

— ¿Que quieren y por que irrumpen aquí?— se impuso Jake.

— ¿Que tienen que decirnos?— oí la voz de Sam.

— No es tanto con ustedes sino más bien con ellos— reconocí al líder de los halcones: Gall— ustedes han desatado una gran guerra entre mundos que no estamos dispuestos a dejar que pase.

— ¿Puedes explicarnos que es lo sabes?— pedía el abuelo.

— Tuvimos una manifestación de nuestro guardián. Él nos mostró que la humanidad esta bajo amenaza, seres fríos y hostiles pretenden someter a toda la raza humana. Debemos protegerlos formando alianzas con quien creamos necesario para lograrlo, los humanos necesitan de nosotros.

Hubo silencio entre ellos por unos segundos.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir?— preguntó Jake— ¿Que no solo nos buscan a nosotros?

— Están completamente locos— hablo papá mas bajo.

— ¿Que saben ustedes?— volvió a hablar Gall.

— No mucho— dijo el abuelo, cortando con una pausa—... hay un grupo muy grande y antiguo de vampiros que quiere matar a toda mi familia. Creímos que solo era por la competencia que les representamos pero todo lo que fuimos enterándonos de sus preparativos no cerraban solo en la idea de acabar con nosotros. Ahora que ustedes nos cuentan esto, esta todo claro.

— Quieren acabar con los humanos, nosotros solo estorbamos en su camino— dijo Jake muy bajito.

— No quieren acabar con los humanos ¿De que se alimentarían?— decía papá.

— ¿Entonces?

— Pues es como dice Alice: están dementes, querrán tenerlos como esclavos

— Yo quiero dejar en claro que no vamos a ayudarlos a ustedes, pelearemos a su lado solo para acabar con esos fríos. No nos interesa su familia

— Mi familia y tu familia esta incluida en el mismo paquete— decía molesto Jacob.

— Hagamos un trato— propuso el abuelo— no meteremos a las familias de ninguno en esto. Entre todos lucharemos para protegernos y salvaguardar a nuestros seres queridos. Les pido colaboración a todos para que esto funcione. Tenemos que poder confiar entre nosotros, sino de nada servirá que nos aliemos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

— Lo único que yo quisiera pedirles es que eviten volver por aquí, cualquier cosa que necesiten contacten con las manadas, ellos nos avisaran. Entiendan que esta es la casa de mi familia no un bunker de guerra— les decía papá.

— Esta bien, comprendemos. Si saben de algo mas, que los lobos nos busquen por el bosque

— Edward no crees que deberíamos...— esa era la voz de Jake.

— Si, es parte del acuerdo. Miren si vamos a colaborar los unos con los otros tendremos que contarnos lo que cada uno es capaz de hacer y a parte debemos instruirlos en lo que son los Vulturis

— Hoy a la noche. En el claro al oeste del lago. Juntaremos las manadas e idearemos el plan de ataque— dijo Sam.

— Perfecto— dijo el portavoz de los halcones.

En cuanto escuchamos que se fueron, con mamá y la abuela, bajamos. No hacia falta que nos cuenten nada, escuchamos todo. Ahora si podíamos deducir las intenciones de los Vulturis y también podíamos confirmar que éramos una piedra en su camino. Entre todos concluimos en que los halcones debían saber todo sobre nuestros dones y lo que hasta ahora estábamos haciendo.

— ¿Ya ubicaste a Alice?— papá le pregunto a Esme.

Ella había estado tratando desde hace varias horas de comunicarse con alguno de mis tíos. Encontró a Rosalie y también a Nahuel, él estaba en Sudamérica y tía llegaba a Asia, pero Alice no contestaba su celular ni tampoco Jasper. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su ida y pensamos que a lo mejor algún vuelo se había demorado y todavía estaban en el aire, a ellos les tocaba ir a Europa.

— No, y me preocupa. Por más que se hubiesen demorado ya tendrían que haber llegado

— Tranquila, ella llamara. ¿Te dijo Rosalie cuando vuelve?

Observe a papá desde mi lugar en el sillón frente al televisor, estaba tenso y pensativo. Mamá se mantenía a su lado como lo había hecho todo el día, parecían una sola persona.

— Volverán en tres días. Dejaran que otros corran la voz para volver aquí a prepararse

Ariadna estaba a mi lado y se removía incomoda. La mire por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos apuntaban al televisor pero fingía verlo, estaba ida y ni siquiera pestañeaba. Movía nerviosamente los dedos entrelazados sobre sus rodillas. Apoye mi mano en su hombro.

— Ey... ¿Estas bien?

— No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados—murmuraba para ella. Se levanto de repente— No seré una inútil en esto. Volveré a usar mis poderes así sea que me cueste todo lo que logre— hablo en tonos mas altos de los normales.

— No dejaremos que te sacrifiques Ariadna. Te fue difícil controlarte, haz logrado mucho y que hagas eso es injustificable. Muchos aquí tenemos poderes, ellos servirán— protestó el abuelo.

— Pero si quieres ayudar... podrías proteger a Nessie y a su hijo— mire a papá sin entenderlo— usando el único poder que aun utilizas

— Nunca protegí a alguien mas, no estoy segura de poder envolver a otro con mi efluvio

— Pues ahí tienes una tarea. Bella te puede ayudar a expandirlo, ella conoce del tema—mis padres se miraron con amor.

Esa noche de la reunión en el bosque me quede con la abuela y Ariadna en la casa. Por la ventana distinguí a dos lobos recorriendo el exterior, debían ser los jóvenes nuevos integrantes. No eran muy grandes y sus pelajes, iluminados por las luces de la casa, eran desconocidos para mí.

No concilie el sueño hasta que llego Jake. Todo con los Halcones había salido bien, ahora estaban más predispuestos y amigables. Mi Jacob literalmente me obligó a dormir al sentir lo mucho que mi cuerpo se movía en la cama.

— Mírame Reneesme... ahora, cierra los ojos y duérmete— me dijo aferrando mi rostro. Me deje abrazar fuerte y al poco tiempo cerré los ojos.

Los ruidos y los movimientos que provenían de la planta baja me despertaron. Ya era mediodía del día siguiente. Me puse el primer vestido que encontré, arregle mi pelo y baje. Iba por la mitad de la última escalera cuando escuche que me llamaban.

— Nessie, estamos en el living... ven hacia aquí por favor— decía mi padre.

Me dirigí hacia allí.

— ¡Nessie! Pequeña...mira como has cambiado, en que bella niña que te has convertido— Siobhan llegó a casa y me abrazo cariñosamente cuando me vio.

Vino acompañada de su familia: Liam y Maggie, y la reciente pareja de ella, Arthur.

— Tu estas igual—le dije. Todos rieron por lo bajo. Yo también lo hice, incrédula de la pavada que había dicho, se ve que aún estaba adormecida.

Nos pusimos al tanto de nuestras vidas, aunque ella supo más de mí que yo de ella. Luego amablemente volvió a contar lo que había pasado para que yo me enterara por su propia voz. La escuche sentada sobre las piernas de Jake porque ya no había lugar en los sillones, la casa estaba siendo colmada de amigos.

— ¡Pero que cabeza la mía! Casi lo olvido— decía Siobhan— ¿Liam me pasas mi bolso?

Su esposo le acerco un bolso de cuero de donde saco un sobre dorado. Lo abrió y le alcanzó a mi padre, quien mas cerca tenia, una tarjeta en delicado papel dorado, con sus bordes marcados a presión y con la insignia de los Vulturis en uno de sus lados.

— Léelo en voz alta Edward— le pidió el abuelo.

— "_Estimados amigos:_

_El mundo esta atravesando tiempos difíciles. Esta siendo devastado por la mano del hombre. Estos seres tan frágiles y débiles ya no son dignos de él. Es hora de que sepan de nosotros y que aprendan que no son los últimos en la cadena alimenticia._

_Desde nuestra humilde Volterra, llamamos a todos aquellos que quieran ser parte del cambio. Una nueva etapa se asoma con el horizonte, una era donde los vampiros reinaremos, donde ya no tendremos que ocultarnos y en donde nos adoraran como dioses._

_Todos lo que quieran sumarse a esta revolución serán bienvenidos en nuestra guardia, tomen esto como una cordial invitación. Y para aquellos que vean esto como un equivoco... bueno, no habrá perdón para quienes traiciones a los suyos._

_Espero que su decisión sea la correcta._

_Realeza Vulturi"_

Nos mantuvimos callados, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de leer papá.

— Un nómada con el que nos cruzamos nos lo dio. Él iba camino a Volterra. No quería morir. Para él los humanos solo son alimento. La guardia misma de los Vulturis anda repartiendo esos sobres como si se tratara de una gran celebración

— Aro lo que siempre quiso tanto como la sangre, es el poder. La adoración y reverencia de las masas era su sueño desde su anterior vida— contaba papá con ojos desenfocados.

— Muchos han caído en el otro hemisferio— dijo Liam.

Un bajo gemido salio de la garganta de mi abuela.

— Daremos pelea— afirmo mi abuelo.

Un clima de pesadez abrumo la casa. Todos juntos y separados a la vez, pensábamos lo mismo. Daríamos pelea no solo por los humanos sino también por nuestro propio mundo. Los diversos mundos que forman parte mí no caerán en la manos de un vampiro loco y con hambre de poder. Me resisto a que ocurra.

— Los Cullen nos resistiremos— murmuró papá. Supuse que me había estado escuchando.

Pasaron cuatro días ya rutinarios en mi vida. Las preocupaciones y el nerviosismo estaban a la orden del día. Por momentos me sentía caer por un agujero negro de negatividad, en el que el miedo me jalaba bien hondo. Las malas actuaciones de mi familia, para no demostrarme lo aterrorizados que estaban, las percibía constantemente al verlos y rebotando en mi aquello que simulaban no sentir. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en mi habitación por mero deseo. Estaba muy sensible a todo por eso decidí esquivar esas situaciones en las que ideaban formas de combate, a quien le tocaba quien en el reparto de contrincantes o las mejores formas de usar los dones. Dejaba pasar los días leyéndole a mi bebé y escribiendo un diario que había comenzado para él.

Hoy debería ser el día en que lo conozca pero se ha retrazado. Mi panza solo alcanzo el tamaño de una de siete meses. Aun así, como mantenía un crecimiento regular y constante durante estos días, el abuelo dijo que mi embarazo durara un poco más que el de mi madre. La mezcla, nunca antes conocida, de tres especies hacia que todo fuera viable. El bebé estuvo bastante inquieto últimamente, pero seguro era por la falta de espacio. Ya sentía todos mis órganos apelmazados en mi interior. También tenía dolores en mi columna y mi entrepierna, nada serio, todo muy normal según mi abuelo, más aún tan cerca del parto. Ningún equipo medico podía saber con seguridad el estado del bebé, pero yo confiaba en que estaba bien. Le pregunte al abuelo si podía considerar un parto de forma natural a lo que él me respondió que iba a analizar las posibilidades, albergaba ciertas dudas sobre la elasticidad de mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo el más grande motivo por el que me recluía en el tercer piso, era la desaparición de mis tíos. Estando abajo en la sala familiar cada vez que veía a mi abuela, venia a mi mente la escena de desesperación que había protagonizado por no saber nada de sus hijos. Jamás se comunico con Alice o Jasper, a la tía Rosalie y al tío Emmett los esperábamos hace dos días y no han llegado, ni ha sido posible comunicarse con ellos. Mi querida abuela entro en un ataque nervios luego de hablar con unos conocidos que le dijeron que no habían visto ni oído de nadie de nuestra familia. Mamá también estaba destrozada, así como estaba quedando la familia. Se escondía por los rincones a llorar ahogadamente y con lágrimas invisibles. Evitaba que la vieran así, pero todos podíamos escuchar sus forzosamente bajos gimoteos.

Las únicas noticias del exterior que recibimos fueron contadas, vía teléfono, ayer por Nahuel. Él hablo con Esme y le dijo que las cosas también estaban complicadas en Sudamérica, pero como conocía bien el Amazonas se escondió allí un parte de días junto a Huilen y su esposo, y ahora regresaban al norte. Era un alivio saber que por lo menos uno se encontraba a salvo. Claramente eso no alcanzaba para calmar el dolor de mi abuela.

Los hombres de la casa nada podían hacer nada por nosotras. Si se mimetizaban demasiado con nuestro estado anímico, les quitaría concentración para organizar lo que llamamos _"La resistencia_": la unión entre lobos, vampiros y halcones.

Bajé al comedor, siendo para la cena la única vez en el día en que bajaba. Ariadna me hacia compañía en la mesa.

— Nessie— mamá obtuvo mi atención al entrar.

El semblante de mamá era el mismo desde hace días, permanecía de piedra ante cualquier cosa nueva, ya sea buena o mala. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mí y me observó callada unos segundos. Espere que hablara.

— He estado pensando y creo que esto es lo mejor. Ariadna se ofreció a ayudarnos y esa es tu mejor oportunidad. Toma, te conseguí esto que te hará falta

Arrastró por la mesa un sobre de papel madera. Cautelosa lo agarré para ver que contenía. Saqué de él unos documentos de identidad. Uno decía Elizabeth Wolfe y tenia mi foto actual, otro decía Charles Wolfe y no tenia foto, un tercero decía Sarah Wolfe y también estaba sin foto.

— Esos últimos son para tu futuro hijo o hija

Entendí sus planes. Las identidades falsas nos servirían para escapar. Volví a ver dentro del sobre buscando el documento que faltaba. Me puse nerviosa al no encontrarlo de primeras como los anteriores. Di vuelta el sobre y deje caer en la mesa los papeles que contenía. Solo eran partidas de nacimientos, autorizaciones y pasaportes. No había ningún otro documento.

— Él no ira Nessie— dijo mamá con voz suave.

Quede helada con la vista perdida en la idea. Cuando lo comprendí la mire furiosa y temblando. No podía aceptarlo, no podía ni pensarlo. Alejarme de Jacob seria una tragedia y no una salvación. Pegue un golpe de puño sobre la mesa haciendo temblar los platos.

— ¡Eso no es una opción, madre. Nunca me iria sin Jacob!— chillé.

— Pequeña, él lo sabe pero no se atrevía a decírtelo— siguió usando tonos suaves que me aturdían mas.

Salí a velocidad vampirica hacia el living donde sabia que estaban Jacob, mi padre y el abuelo.

— ¡JACOB!— llegue gritando para encararlo.

Arrojé los documentos hacia su cuerpo. Rebotaron y cayeron al suelo

— ¡DIME QUE NO FUE TU IDEA!... ¡DIME QUE NO PIENSAS DEJARME!

Veía todo rojo y empañado por el agua que se juntaba en mis ojos. Él se levantó del lugar y me quiso abrazar. Luche con él torpe e histéricamente logrando que se aleje.

— ¡MIRAME A LA CARA Y DIME QUE NO NOS ABANDONARAS!

— Nessie

Su voz desolada me quebró por dentro. Mi corazón se acelero demasiado y mi cabeza parecía estar imitando las vueltas de una calesita a 100 Km. /h.

— ¡DIMELO!— le exigí.

Las vueltas en mi cabeza bajaron hacia mi estomago. Se me revolvió todo y a la nausea repentina le siguió el vomito. Inevitablemente lancé todo ensuciando la alfombra del living. Las manos de Jake sostuvieron mi pelo mientras mi estomago se vaciaba. Seguí sintiéndome mareada, aun habiendo eliminado todo. Estaba agitada y sentía frío.

—¡Aaaayyyy!

Una fuerte presión en mi entrepierna me hizo caer y gritar del dolor, instintivamente lleve hacia allí mis manos y me percate de la humedad que me envolvía.

— ¡Rompió fuente!

* * *

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica sera leida y tenida en cuenta... (y de verdad que las tengo en cuenta) Sobre este cap tan cargado de informacion espero recibir muchos comentarios de ustedes... hay una linda carta de la mamá de jake, una invitacion de los Vulturis, aparecen los halcones y el momento del nacimiento llegó..._

**_La vida de Nessie esta cambiando astronómicamente, dejara de ser la niña mimada que siempre fue para enfrentar lo que el destino le impuso. Decisiones difíciles y situaciones desconcertantes están a la vuelta de la esquina..._**

**_¿Podra el bebé de Nessie nacer con vida pese a su tamaño?_**

**_¿Podra Nessie salir con vida del "parto prematuro"?_**


	23. Capitulo 24

_Hola!_

_(Tarde pero seguro)_

_Bueno... cap corto, difícil, muchas cosas que analizar por eso lo corte ahí. Además de que escribirlo fue un desafió, quería tener fundamentos en que basarme (al fin sirvieron mis años de estudiar medicina! jejeje!) y no quería que sea algo como lo de Bella, si alguien tiene alguna objeción al respecto estaré gustosa de leerla..._

_... cualquier cosa que no entiendan pregunten...o alguna corrección que quieran hacerme también será leída_

_A quienes no puedo contestar (**karenG**, **Jeanette**, **KRITHO**, **camila**: cantidad de capítulos? no mas de 27, (Si, ya se termina:)), **oo** (¿?))** GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**!_

_Le advierto: leanlo despacio, sino se les va a hacer demasiado corto...je!_

* * *

CAPITULO 24

**Alguien a quien proteger**

El enérgico y súbito grito de papá me hizo ver la realidad de las cosas, la gravedad de que mi bebé nazca en estos momentos, la imposibilidad de hacer que se quedara ahí dentro un tiempo más. El dolor no duró mucho pero el pánico y la desorientación no me abandonaron.

Sentí como los calidos brazos de Jacob me cargaban.

— ¡Rápido llévala al segundo piso!

— No...No puede nacer ahora— balbuceé.

Estire mi mano para detenerlo pero creo que en el intento tire algunas cosas de la pared. Cuando el movimiento se detuvo pude aclarar mi visión notando donde me encontraba. Hoy a la mañana el despacho de mi abuelo no estaba así, de un momento a otro han acomodado todo para el parto. Jacob me dejo cobre la camilla. Una gran luz blanca me hacia mantener mis ojos entrecerrados y no me dejaba ver nada. Corrí a un costado la cabeza y con mi mano hice una cubierta para mis ojos.

— Quítenla, no puedo ver nada— dije un poco más calmada en un hilo de voz.

— Córrela de sus ojos Jacob— reconocí la voz de papá.

Apenas corrió esa cegadora lámpara, su rostro fue lo primero que vi. Estaba aterrado, sus manos apretadas en puños trataban infructuosamente de ocultar su temblor.

— Jake— tome una de sus manos y le afloje sus dedos. Él me vio con ojos vidriosos llenos de desesperación y desconcierto. Su estado provoco en mí todo lo contrario a lo que él sentía. Por alguna extraña razón –aunque sinceramente ya no podría considerar que en vida algo pueda ser extraño o improbable- mi cuerpo se estaciono en la plena calma y relación, dejando salir la tensión y el miedo, concediéndome un tiempo para razonar.

— Nessie— suspiro agachándose y juntando su cabeza con la mía que seguía de costado.

Acaricie su rostro con el dorso de mis dedos.

— Jacob... no me pasara nada— fingí sentirme aliviada porque no sea mi vida la que este en riesgo. Mi vida ya no me importaba pero no se lo podía demostrar a Jacob.

— Me muero si te pasa algo Ness, no se vivir sin ti

— El bebé es lo único que importa ahora— trate de hacerle entender que nuestro hijo era ahora mi principal preocupación.

De repente todo se puso rojo y sentí como volvía el dolor en mi interior que cada vez iba creciendo más en magnitud. Pegué un grito incontrolable, arqueando mi espalda y tensando todos mis músculos. Mi corazón iba ganando velocidad, lo escuchaba con mis propios odios.

— ¡Reneesme, escúchame!— sentí que unas frías manos sujetaban mi cabeza— ¡Abre tus ojos! Mírame— deje de fruncir mis ojos para cumplir el pedido de mi abuelo— estas teniendo contracciones. Tienes que respirar profundo y seguido ¿Entiendes?... inhalas y exhalas sin contener el aire ¿ok?

Asentí temerosamente.

— ¡Carlisle, su corazón va demasiado rápido!— dijo Jacob.

— Si, lo escucho. Edward conéctala y controla sus signos vitales

El abuelo estaba junto a su armario, sacando elementos que ponía en una mesita de metal.

— Hazte a un lado Jacob— espetó papá serio. Creo en estos momentos lo estaría odiando.

— **N**o, quédate aquí— rogué.

Permaneció allí y mi padre se ubicó del lado contrario.

— Debo desvestirte hija. Jacob toma las mantas a tu derecha y tápala

Papá cortó mi vestido con unas tijeras y Jake tapó mi cuerpo desnudo mientras unos cables eran puestos en mi pecho por mi padre. Un intenso pitido se oía de la maquina a la que llegaban.

— Nessie debo examinarte. Sentirás mis dedos en tu interior

La idea de que mi abuelo anduviera por esos rincones de mi cuerpo me hizo poner roja. Cualquier atisbo de pudor hacia él se vio obligado a desaparecer cuando abrió mis piernas.

Trate de distraerme viendo a mi Jacob. Él observaba a mi abuelo con ojos desorbitados, pero en calma.

— Esto no era parte del plan— bromeé en voz ronca reclamando su atención.

— ¿Que sucede?— preguntó Jake.

Volví a ver a mi abuelo, junto a él ahora estaba mi padre.

— El bebé esta a cinco centímetros, pero no esta dilatada lo suficiente y hay mucha resistencia en su tracto. Eso me confirma que su cuerpo ya no flexible. Deberé hacer una cesárea porque su pelvis no se extendió para el bebé

— Es muy pequeño para nacer ahora— sollocé.

— Lo sé... y siento mucho no poder hacer nada más

— No— jadeé.

— Mira Nessie ya has roto bolsa y estas teniendo las contracciones muy seguidas, esperaremos algunas más y si disminuyen la frecuencia quizás puedas aguantar un par de días, pero debes saber que el peligro de infección es muy grande para ambos cuanto mas tiempo pase, y yo no voy a poner en riesgo tu vida

— ¡Mi vida no importa!— chillé con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Si desarrollas una infección podría aplicar antibióticos, pero las dosis deberían ser distintas para cada uno y eso solo seria peor. Ambos estarían en peligro. Y si solo suministro antibióticos a uno la infección en el otro avanzara rápidamente y no estaría en mis manos poder controlarla. Además de que contener las contracciones en ese estado te debilitaría mucho, no resistirías mucho tiempo así

— Soportare lo que haga falta

— No voy a dejar que te arriesgues así— dijo Jacob.

— ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Como puedes hablar así!— lo miré con furia.

— Reneesme tienes que poder entender que sino saco a tu bebé a tiempo pondrás en juego tu vida

— ¡No, no, no! Tienes que salvarlo a él. Solo a él

— Si no entras en razón deberé dejar que tu esposo decida

Empecé a sentir hasta en lo profundo de mis huesos como volvían las malditas contracciones. Lancé otro grito y me contorsioné sobre la camilla.

— Respira como te dije— me decía el abuelo.

Inhalé y exhalé.

Inhalé y exhalé.

¡Eso no calmaba nada!

El dolor era cada vez mas intenso. Lo de la respiración era puro cuento, no hacia ni que pudiera concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea en la manera en que mi cuerpo se quería dar vuelta para mostrar su interior, cual lavandera dando vuelta una media. Por suerte llego a un punto máximo y a partir de ahí fue decreciendo.

— Avanzó un centímetro— dijo el abuelo en voz baja.

— Inspira esto, quizás logre tranquilizarte un poco

Papá puso en mi cara una manguerilla que largaba un gas dentro de mi nariz.

— ¿No tienes alguna inyección o algo mas fuerte?— preguntaba Jake.

— Nada le hace efecto a largo plazo, es muy parecida a ti. Esto calmara sus nervios un poco— le respondió papá.

En seguida el gas en mis pulmones fluyó hacia mis arterias llevando a todo mi cuerpo el distendimiento que necesitaba.

— Sus contracciones son muy fuertes, empujan más de lo normal al bebé y no hay signo de más dilatación... — escuchaba como el abuelo y papá hablaban entre ellos cerca de la puerta.

Alcé la mano de Jacob, que siempre estuvo aferrada a la mía, y la lleve hasta el lugar de mi corazón. Lo mire cariñosamente y con voz tranquila y dulce comencé a manipularlo.

— Jake yo estaré bien. Soy fuerte. Soy más fuerte que el bebé. Debo luchar por su vida, él me necesita... nos necesita a los dos. Sé que si tuvieras que decidir sabrás elegir bien. Nuestro hijo y yo confiamos en ti. Te amo

No me dijo nada. Acercó sus labios y los apoyó en los míos.

— Te protegeré hasta de ti misma

— Jacob, por favor

— No, nessie. No me quedare sin ti. Mira... si las cosas salen mal podremos volver a intentarlo

— No seria lo mismo. Es nuestro primer hijo, la primera huella de lo mágico que nos une ¿Por qué ahora quieres tirar todo al tacho como si fueran residuos de algo que no fue? ¿Es que no me amas? ¿Es que no lo amas a él?

— No me digas eso. Por supuesto que los amo. Me dolería en el alma tener que perderlo. Es nuestro bebé. El fruto de nuestro amor, pero... no puedo perderte. Eres mi todo: mi piel, mi sangre, mi oxigeno. Si tú te mueres, yo me muero. Mi alma se iría con la tuya y solo seria un ser en piloto automático, no podría cuidar de mí... si no te tengo

— Tendrías una parte de mí en él

Hizo una pausa.

— Ness— suspiró.

— Shh... —lo callé tiernamente— no digas mas nada, piénsalo. Solo te pido dos días. Llevare el embarazo a termino y... estaremos bien, ya veras que así será.— puse su mano en mi pancita— ¿Sientes como Anthony te ama?

— ¿Anthony?— preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Lo estuve pensando este último tiempo y se me ocurrió seguir una tradición en honor a mamá, algo que represente lo orgullos que estamos de los vínculos entre nuestras familias. Pensé en Anthony por su abuelo materno y Ephraim por si bisabuelo paterno.

— ¿Anthony Ephraim Black?... suena bonito. ¿Cual si es niña?

— Es un niño

— ¿pero y si no lo es?

— Pues, elígelo tú. Se que harás un buen uso de la tradición, no harías que tu hija se avergüence.

Sonrió y llevó mis manos a su rostro. Apoyó su mejilla en ella y luego beso el dorso.

Agarré fuerte su mano cuando volví a sentir esa dolorosa presión, si él no fuera tan fuerte como yo seguro se la hubiese exprimido. Ante la mirada expectante de mi abuelo, recordé como debía respirar. A los dos resoplidos abandone todo y grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Eso me servia más que preocuparme en como el oxigeno entraba y salía de mi ser.

— Contenla Nessie— susurraba el abuelo.

_Créeme que si hacerlo fuera tan fácil como decirlo hasta trataría de evitarla_, pensé.

Mis parpados arrugados hundían mis ojos en el intento de reconocer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Debía localizar mis músculos para evitar su contracción, concentrarme en ellos y hacer que me obedezcan.

Llegue a mi centro y canalicé mis energías en contraer los músculos de la parte mas baja de mi tronco.

¡Fue peor!

Grite para descargar mi dolor en el aire. La punzada que genero mi acción era peor que una contracción.

— No avanzó. Bien hecho Nessie

Mire a Jacob con una agotada sonrisa. Él acariciaba mi frente acomodando unos mechones de pelo.

— Ves como si puedo aguantar— todo tenia su costo pero yo era millonaria.

Percibí las calidas, gélidas y pétreas, manos de mamá tomando mi mano libre. Sentí consuelo de que ella estuviera conmigo.

— ¡¿Donde estabas mamá? Te necesito ¿Tu me ayudaras verdad? Me ayudaras a protegerlo ¿no es así?

Ella me miró con la pena sembrada en sus ojos. Los viraba nerviosa, pensativa.

— Lo siento. No voy a dejar que cometas una locura. No estoy dispuesta a perderte

¡¿Qué? ¿Ni mi propia madre me apoyaba?

¿Por qué se estaban complotando todos contra mí?

¡¿Por qué piensan que mi bebé no vale la pena?

— Tú no tendrás segunda oportunidad. Carlisle tiene todo lo necesario para salvarlo. Con su experiencia y los conocimientos de tu padre, tu bebé dispondrá de más posibilidades de vivir que cualquier otro de su misma edad

— ¿Y si no las tiene? ¿Y si no logra sobrevivir? Te juro que yo me moriré con él

— No puedes estar diciendo eso Reneesme. Tienes a Jacob que te ama y se desvive por ti. Nos tienes a nosotros que entregaríamos el alma por ti

— Siempre me han dado todo y en este momento lo que mas deseo es que mi hijo viva y ustedes se niegan

— Pensé que habías abandonado los caprichos

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Se trata de una vida no de un capricho de niña!... Abuelo solo acláranos una cosa, por lo que dijiste mi bebé tiene muchas mas posibilidades de vida dentro de mí que fuera... ¿no es así?

Mi abuelo me miro serio y luego dudoso observó a mis padres. Esperaba que su respuesta sea la confirmación de lo que entendí. Nadie habló.

Jacob abrazaba mi mano con las suyas y ocultaba su rostro en ellas.

Súbitamente volvió el dolor otra vez, mucho mas violento, mucho más hiriente. Cada parte de mi anatomía lo experimentaba. Era tan intenso que ya no podía contenerlo. Me sentía débil, sin fuerzas para seguir prolongando la vida de mi hijo. El aturdimiento de las voces de mi familia me llegaba desde lejos y con lentitud.

— Aguanta Nessie— susurró Jacob en mi cabeza.

— Tenemos que sacarlo— la distante voz llamó mi atención.

— ¡Nessie no pujes! ¡Lo aplastaras!

"_lo aplastaras"_

"_lo aplastaras"_

Resonaron en mi cabeza las palabras de mi abuelo.

¡No!

Mataría a mi bebé si no conseguía esforzarme más.

Luche contra todo, derribe mis barreras y crucé sus limites. Pronto tuve la certeza de hallarme en otro mundo. Aunque aún seguía escuchándolos, era otro lugar porque ya no sentía la pesadez de mis miembros y ya no me sentía fatigada. Fue como si un hechizo me hubiera neutralizado en las capas mas profundas de mi alma. Donde solo existían ellos... mi pequeño y él...jugando... riendo. Corriendo por el bosque, festejando sus cumpleaños, dándose besos de buenas noches, haciendo juntos castillos de arena en la playa, contemplando un atardecer charlando de padre a hijo...

Estaba tan pérdida allí, en mi cabeza. Los sonidos me llegaban desde lo alto y caían como gotas de agua. Esa lluvia de voces pareció de pronto apagada por un interruptor. Del ensueño doloroso y triste se desprendía una voz abarrotada de temor y desconsuelo. Mi Jacob. La voz de mi alma se ocupaba de mí desde la altura. La busqué. Fue cobrando nitidez a medida que me acercaba.

— _¡Respira!_... ¡Respira!

Solo él logró que encontrara el camino de regreso. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi llorando inconsolablemente. Seco sus lágrimas con sus puños en cuanto reaccioné. Temí lo peor. Deseé volver a la irrealidad pero una vez que salí de ese laberinto ya no me fue posible encontrar su entrada.

Una mínima cuota de esperanza me alivio el alma. Aun sentía dolor y mi panza seguía abultada. La vista se me aclaro por completo.

— ¿Me escucha?— dijo mi abuelo sin dirigirse a mí al principio— Vamos a sacarlo Nessie. Tu corazón no va a resistir otra contracción como esta y tus músculos son tan fuertes que dañaran al bebé. No hay alternativa.

Si yo era ahora el máximo peligro para él, no lo iba a retener.

— ¡Sácalo!... ¡Sálvalo por lo que mas quieras abuelo!— sollocé en gritos.

"_Lo dejo en tus manos. Confío en ti"_ pensé mirándolo fijamente. Él dejo caer sus parpados unos segundos, suspiró y se evocó a lo suyo.

— Escalpelo

Papá estaba con él, asistiéndolo.

Un horrible ruido se oyó. Era como el raspado de dos piedras filosas. Evite ver que hacían, clave mi visión en Jacob. Se molestó con el espantoso sonido pero no dejó de observar.

— Ahora dame el segundo escalpelo— decía mi abuelo.

No había sentido el primer corte pero en este momento estaban cortando mis órganos. El filo del escalpelo desgarraba cada capa de ellos. Ardía. Hervía por dentro mi sangre expuesta, solo de dolor. Creí perder la concentración para contener a mi bebé. Redoblé mis fuerzas. Aún agotada y débil lo hice.

Mis preocupaciones se redujeron a la mitad cuando percibí como lo sacaban. Fueron rápidos, no pude vislumbrarlo.

— Bella la incubadora ¡urgente!— pedía el abuelo.

Con sus movimientos rápidos se ocuparon de él. La espalda de mi abuelo me tapaba, todavía no alcanzaba a verlo. Distendí mi cuerpo e incline mi cabeza buscando un mejor ángulo.

Se oyó un sonido como si hubiesen derramado un líquido en el piso.

— ¡No!— chilló papá, quien estaba cociéndome internamente— ¡Carlisle sus contracciones expulsaron el útero!

— Tendrás que ocuparte tú, tienes los conocimientos. Secciónalo y vuélvelo a suturar en su lugar. Tú puedes hacerlo

Papá se heló un momento. Él tenía los estudios suficientes para hacerlo solo, aunque no la experiencia. Eso era lo que lo debía hacer dudar, lo que le generaba desconfianza en si mismo. Luego de meditarlo, se puso serio y se aisló en su trabajo.

Jacob nunca dejó de estar a mi lado, sus párpados estaban abiertos más de lo normal, impresionados; y la piel morena de su rostro había alcanzado varios niveles de palidez. Relucía en su mirada como contenía la descompostura, no obstante seguía con empeño lo que mi padre hacia.

Sacudí su mano para que me mirara.

— Ve con el bebé

— Seré un estorbo— giro su cabeza hacia mi abuelo y la incubadora. Él y mamá movían sus extremidades rápidamente cargando y descargando diferentes instrumentos. El rastro que sus acciones dejaban en el aire creaban otra pared que me impedía verlo— no quiero dejarte sola, amor— agregó Jake.

La tensión iba cargando cada vez más mi espíritu, a medida que pasaban los minutos. Mi padre hizo su trabajo en el quintuple de velocidad que un medico humano. Tuvo la precisión necesaria para reordenar mis órganos, unir mis músculos y mi piel sin que lo sintiera. Al terminar tapó mi cuerpo con mantas nuevas y voló al lado de mi abuelo.

— ¡Oh!

— Si lo sé, es sorprendente. Un milagro... ven Jacob

Mi corazón palpitaba locamente por lo que escuchaba. Me puse tan ansiosa que quería saltar de la camilla para conocerlo y tomarlo con mis brazos. Jacob se dirigió hacia ellos a paso seguro e impaciente.

Espere ver como lo tomaba entre sus brazos pero el cuerpo de mi abuelo se interpuso. Avanzó hacia mí hablándome, con alivio y tranquilidad en su expresión.

— Nessie tu bebé esta completamente sano. Pesa solo 1,900 Kg. pero sus órganos tienen la capacidad de un bebé de nueve meses

Así como el abuelo hablaba, Jacob con el bebé en brazos, arropado en mantitas, rodaba la camilla acercándose. El abuelo levanto la parte superior y puso unas almohadas en mi espalda y en mi nuca. Sentí la tirantez de los puntos en mi abdomen cuando me erguí pero eso ya no tenia importancia, seria algo pasajero.

Jake llego a mi lado. Flexione mis codos preparando mis brazos para sostener al bebé. Era un instinto natural saber la posición ideal para cargarlo. Mi Jake no le quitaba la vista de encima, enorgullecido por su paternidad. El mundo se detuvo a mí alrededor cuando sentí su peso. Su pequeño cuerpo rodeado por mis brazos, absorbió mi atención tan absolutamente que solo Jacob y él existían en mi espacio. Todo lo demás se hizo invisible.

— Es un niño, como tú decías— río tontamente.

— Nuestro Anthony— yo también lanzaba tontas risitas, mareada de felicidad y alivio.

Al escucharnos el bebé movió sus parpados pesadamente y abrió sus ojos con algo de esfuerzo. Jake mantenía su rostro bien cerca del mío. Juntos observamos como nuestro hijo miraba por primera vez el mundo.

Anthony era el bebé de mis sueños. Apenas unos milímetros de pelo negruzco cubrían su cuero cabelludo, brillantes ojos color de la noche lucían enmarcados por su delicada piel clara. Los rasgos de Jacob aparecían reproducidos en miniatura en su cara. Tenía su nariz, sus labios y sus pómulos.

— Es igualito a ti— susurré.

— Los amo— su voz ahogada de emoción.

Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y nos envolvió en su calidez. Aferré contra mi pecho a Anthony, liberando una mano. Sus ojitos, curiosos nos estudiaban. Con el dorso de uno de mis dedos acaricie el costado de su carita. Su piel tersa como la seda era tan calida como la mía. Su pechito se inflaba sutilmente cargándose de aire. El relieve de su corazón saltarín se marcaba en su lado izquierdo. Descubrí una de sus manitos, su palma era del tamaño de una uña. Despegue sus deditos, que parecían tan frágiles, y los froté suavemente. Su perfume de recién nacido era dulce, embriagador para todos los sentidos. Había una energía especial que te atrapaba. La fresca fusión de duraznos y notas verdes se insinuaba en una mezcla de rayos de sol y almizcle.

Anthony.

Jacob.

Ellos eran mi vida.

La pequeña familia que formábamos era lo que mas amaría en el mundo mientras estuviera con vida.

Una nube de miedos me dejo en las tinieblas de la oscuridad. Mi enmarañada consciencia estaba agarrando la costumbre de ver lo negro después de lo blanco. Será que cuando esta en juego la vida de los que mas amas el miedo acompaña a lo que es mas importante para ti y a todo lo demás le resta importancia.

¿Cuanto tiempo tendría para ser feliz con ellos?

¿Cuanto tiempo pasaríamos juntos?

Mi alma teme por el futuro. Por las inciertas horas que nos separan de un gran enfrentamiento. Espero contar con el suficiente tiempo para cumplir mi cometido con Anthony. Tener que dejarlo era horriblemente angustioso pero darle la posibilidad de seguir existiendo compensaría el gran hueco en mi corazón.

El milagro de su llanto me devolvió los sentidos. Sus cuerdas vocales entonaban el más perfecto de los llantos. No era agudo y penetrante como el de cualquier bebé. Era delicado y firme, sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser alto y potente. Aunque resultara música para mis oídos, lo mecí para que se calmara.

— Debe tener hambre— dijo Jake mostrando sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Mi bebito tiene hambre? — le pregunté con voz dulce y embobada.

¿De que se alimentará?, me cuestione internamente. Yo no tenía leche. ¿Tomaría sangre? La duda era muy grande.

— No tengo idea que puede comer, Jacob— lo dije algo asustada. Debería saberlo, soy su madre, pensé. — ¿Abuelo que es lo que tomara?— recurrí a él esperando que ya tenga una pista de la naturaleza de mi hijo.

Él no contesto.

— ¿Abuelo?— insistí sin verlo, no podía despegar mi ojos de Anthony.

— ¡¿Abuelo?— volví a insistir.

Obligada por la preocupación lo busque en el cuarto. Gire la cabeza a mi izquierda, recordando que ahí había estado la última de vez que me percate de su presencia. No estaba. Examine el resto de la habitación y no estaba ni papá ni mamá. ¿A donde se habrían ido? Si nos concedieron un momento a solas los tres, deberían haber entrado en cuanto los llamé.

— Iré por ellos, quizás los lloros del bebé les aturde— dijo Jake.

Sin ganas se separo de nosotros. Dio unos pasos dificultosos hacia atrás y, resignándose a soltarnos, se alejó.

Torpemente trastabillo con sus pies antes de llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Te ha pegado mal esto de ser padre, eh!— carcajeé temblorosamente.

— ¡Oh por Dios!... ¡Bella!— gritó muy asustado— ¡Edward!

Se movía explorando el piso. Levante un poco mi espalda para ver el motivo de su espanto.

Y los vi.

Los cuerpos de mi familia tirados en el suelo. Mi abuelo, mi madre y mi padre estaban tiesos, caídos en el piso como si estuvieran muertos.

* * *

**¿Que sucedió con los tres Cullen?... ¿Habrá un intruso que les provoco eso?... ¿Que vampiro tendría un poder que logre dejarlos "inconscientes"?... en el próximo capitulo de Claro de Luna, la familia Cullen se vera obligada a separarse... proteger una vida será uno de los motivos...**

* * *

Si les gusta recomiéndenlo a sus amigas... agréguenlo a sus favoritos... y dejen sus Reviews...

tratare de volver el finde...

Besos...romy


	24. Capitulo 25

_Hola!_

_¡Reaparecí!_

_No tengo palabras para pedir disculpas por este gran retrazo..._

_Tarde una eternidad en poder escribir el capitulo, empecé la facultad y me salio un trabajo temporal que hicieron q no pudiera tener continuidad en mi escritura..._

_Solo espero que halla plasmado todo bien claro porque este capitulo es muy importante..._

_En realidad no terminaba donde lo deje, pero quería poder publicarles algo... asiq lo que haré es dividir los capítulos para poder actualizar como siempre..._

_Quedarían solo tres o cuatro mas, y luego un epilogo..._

_El cap 26 les mostrara como es la vida de padres primerizos de la hermosa pareja de Jake y Nessie... también conocerán más Anthony..._

_Agradezco sinceramente las reviews anteriores... y disculpen que solo por esta vez no pueda contestarlas... pero si nombrare a las siguientes personas: **Isuldory, Jeanette, Tia Wolf, KRITHO, Hatake Izumi, drake dark, Beel, NessaBlack, Nat, evelin**... Chicas son una gran apoyo, y creanme que me no me gusta retrazarme y dejarlas pagando, asiq si tengo que dejar de dormir para poder escribir lo haré. :)_

_Sin falta el domingo por la noche el siguiente capitulo..._

_¡Besos!_

* * *

CAPITULO 25

**Tiempo de decisiones**

Mi primera reacción fue querer lanzarme hacia ellos, acercarme para descubrir que les pasaba. Pero no podía, tenía a Anthony en mis brazos, que lloraba cada vez más histéricamente y mi cuerpo todavía estaba convaleciente, débil por todo lo que había sufrido.

— ¡¿Que tienen? ¡¿Que les pasa a mis padres Jacob?— chillé desesperada.

Él se agacho al lado de mi madre y puso sus dedos en el cuello.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Que es lo que hago!— quedo en blanco. Si lo que hacia era buscar su pulso nunca lo iba a encontrar— ¡Bella!... ¡Bella reacciona!— la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente. Su cabeza rebotaba en el aire.

— ¿Que sucede aquí?— Ariadna apareció en la puerta— ¡Oh! ¡Carlisle!— su cara horrorizada pareció desprenderse de su cuerpo cuando avanzo velozmente hacia mi abuelo y lo movía imitando a Jacob.

— ¡¿Están muertos?— pregunte llorando.

— ¡No, eso no es posible!— decía Jake.

Entre los gritos de él y Ariadna que trataban de entender que paso, y yo, reprimiendo sin lograrlo mi desesperación por no saber que hacer, Anthony de pronto dejo de llorar. Instintivamente baje la vista para echarle un vistazo. Se había calmado completamente, sus ojitos se cerraron para dormir placidamente pero... lo seguí observando.

— ¡No respira!... ¡Jacob el bebé no respira!

Lo apoye sobre mis piernas y desenvolví su cuerpo de las telas que lo arropaban. En un instante Jacob se acerco y giro al bebé hacia su lado. Puso dos dedos en el centro de su pecho y le realizó masaje cardiaco.

Mis manos temblaban, mis lágrimas caían entre gimoteos profundos. Por fuera me contenía las emociones, por dentro mi corazón se quería apagar como el de Anthony, pedía por favor que todo esto terminara.

— Sus labios se están poniendo azul— dijo Ariadna.

Mi primer bebé yacía con peso muerto sobre mis piernas y su padre tratando de mantener su sangre corriendo por sus venas e insuflando aire en sus pulmones. Me sentía ausente, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. El sentimiento era tan doloroso, tan profundo en el centro de mi pecho que mi cuerpo como autodefensa se relajo y se hizo de piedra, endureciendo mi corazón. Él ya no quería sentir más y yo ya no sabia que sentir.

Levante mi cabeza cuando oí el gruñido de vampiros. Los que antes habían estado inconscientes ahora se encontraban agazapados en posición de ataque. Jacob no se dio cuenta, Ariadna sí y se les quedo mirando. A mí no me salían las palabras, mi cuerpo temblaba intensamente, mi mente no encontraba la manera de hace expresar mi voz, mis pensamientos no eran claros.

"Anthony" sollozaba hasta en pensamientos.

Papá imperceptiblemente tomo al bebé sobresaltando a Jacob. Ariadna detuvo su brazo que se había elevado en defensa. El abuelo y mi padre ahora se encargaban de mi hijo. Desarmaron la incubadora usando solo la camita. Hablaban rápido y usaban varios instrumentos. Tome a Jake por la cintura y enterré mi rostro en su torso.

— No quiero ver, no quiero escuchar— susurré.

Él tapo mi oído desprovisto con su mano y me abrazo fuerte. No transcurrió nada de tiempo cuando me soltó.

— Ness... Ya respira

Volteé y vi a mi bebé sobre la camita, papá la acercaba arrastrándola. Le estaban pasando oxígeno por unas diminutas manguerillas a través de su nariz. Jake lo alzó con delicadeza y me lo pasó

— Tengan cuidado, necesita ese oxigeno—dijo papá.

Con los nervios tranquilos y mi pulso firme, lo puse al resguardo de mis brazos y mi pecho. Besé su frente y sus piecitos, percibiendo como nuestras respiraciones se iban emparejando. Jake tomando su manito, le dio besos en todo su cuerpito y nos abrazaba a ambos.

— ¿Como esta el bebé?— murmuró mamá— no hay nadie en los alrededores ¿Que fue lo que?¿Crees que pudo ser...

— Hablemos en otro lado— le dijo papá.

— Nessie tu si quieres ya puedes pasarte a tu habitación para estar mas cómoda. Debes descansar, mañana hablaremos sobre Anthony. Él ahora ya esta bien. Necesitara el oxigeno un par de horas por lo que debería quedarse aquí

— ¿Abuelo, que les sucedió a ustedes?

— Ya lo hablaremos Nessie. No quiero que te preocupes por eso, trata de relajarte y descansa algunas horas

— Quiero llevarme al bebé conmigo

— Bueno...— lo mire compradoramente para que accediera— esta bien. Jacob lleva a Nessie primero y luego me ayudaras a llevar al bebé y al equipo del oxigeno

Contenida por el cuerpo de Jacob, llegue a mi habitación. Él me ayudo a vestirme con un camisón de satén y me acomodo en la cama evitando que haga muchos movimientos. Se lo agradecí porque de verdad que estirar mi cuerpo era muy incomodo todavía.

Suspire bien hondo cuando estuve sola. Cerré los ojos y contuve el aire, percibiendo el palpitar de mi corazón. Largue el aire lentamente unos segundos después. Me sentía vacía. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. En cada rincón de mi habitación había recuerdos de lo feliz y fáciles que habían sido mis últimos años.

Jake y mi abuelo entraron trayendo al bebé. Con sumo cuidado lo recostó en la cama a mi lado.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— me preguntó el abuelo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Él me dio un beso en la coronilla y luego se fue.

Tumbada de costado contemple a mi Anthony. La ropa que le habían puesto le quedaba grande. Era tan pequeño, lucia tan indefenso dormido mientras inhalaba a través de los minúsculos tubos. Jacob se acostó con nosotros.

— Esta muy chiquito— murmuró observando y acariciando el bracito de su hijo.

— Estoy segura de que crecerá grande y fuerte con su padre— dije con voz pastosa tratando de sacar una sonrisa— ¿Jake que fue lo que paso con mi familia?

Deslizó sus dedos por el costado de mi rostro.

— No lo sé exactamente. Ellos también están tratando de entenderlo. Dicen que mañana hablaremos entre todos —se detuvo un momento. Continuo acariciando al bebé, luego me miro y agregó— Ness... perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto

— ¿De que hablas?— dije con extrañeza en mi voz.

— Estas triste Nessie, tus ojos me lo dicen. Siento que he fallado en mi promesa de hacerte feliz

— ¿Todavía me amas?— él asintió tímidamente— entonces soy feliz, no has roto ninguna promesa. Mientras los tres estemos juntos siempre lo seré

Esa noche cerré mis ojos con la ilusión, con la esperanza de levantarme al día siguiente y que todo esto solo halla sido un sueño, un vil juego de mi mente. Deseba despertar al alba y que las cosas se dieran de una manera más simple. Pero mi conciencia sabia que eso no iba a pasar. Es más, esa noche no soñé.

Exhausta, dormí hasta el atardecer siguiente. El cielo gris apenas iluminaba mi espacio. Me abrumo cobrar noción de lo acontecido el día anterior. Anthony seguía durmiendo a mi lado pero Jake no. Me pareció oír su voz en la planta baja por lo que me dispuse a bajar. Giré mi cuerpo sobre la cama en dirección a Anthony. Mi bebé ya no tenia la manguerilla de oxigeno, iba a alzarlo para llevarlo conmigo y quede estupefacta cuando lo observé en detalle. Mi cabeza se inclino un poco, mis ojos apenas se fruncieron y mis labios de a poco fueron marcando una sonrisa.

Incrédula al principio y maravillada después, contemplé su apariencia. La ropa que hace una cuantas horas le iba grande ahora le quedaba perfecta, su pelo, mas crecido, ya formaba una capa espesa y oscura. Efectivamente había crecido durante la noche.

— Oh... mi bebito... ¿Como es que has crecido tan rápido?— dije en tono bien bajo, acariciando su carita.

— Es una sensación extraña. Yo nunca pude acostumbrarme— escuche la voz de mamá a mis espaldas.

Asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared.

— No te oí llegar, ¿hace mucho estas ahí?

— No. Escuché cuando despertaste y pase a ver si estabas bien

— Estoy bien— espeté.

Ella frunció los labios y miro al piso.

— Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo Reneesme, pero quiero aclararte que si no te apoye fue porque quería protegerte, te amo hija y me siento fatal porque tengas que pasar lo mismo que yo he tenido que vivir. Que camines sobre mis pasos no era lo que quería para ti

— Mamá... no pensé en tener en un hijo justo ahora, pero pasó y no me iba a deshacer de él solo porque no era el momento adecuado. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando. Y si tengo que hacer las mismas elecciones que tú has tenido que hacer, solo para protegerlo, lo haré sin dudarlo— volteé a verlo y tome su manito.

— No, Reneesme tú también tienes que protegerte. Escapa, asegura tu vida y la de Anthony— se acercó a mí y se arrodillo en el piso al costado de mi cama.

La mire tiernamente y pase la palma de mi mano por su mejilla proyectando algo en su cabeza.

— Jacob... — susurró en respuesta a mis imágenes.

— Él es para mi lo que papá es para ti. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. No me quedaré sin él

— ¿Y Anthony?... me odio por decirlo en voz alta pero en el peor de los casos lo dejaras huérfano

— Bueno... lo he considerado. En parte fue idea de Jacob, él no lo sabe, claro, pero me dijo que quería criarlo en su ambiente, con todas las costumbres humanas. Anthony parece ser alguien muy especial y la mejor manera de ocultarlo es que crezca entre humanos. Creo que la mejor opción es dejarlo con el abuelo Charlie

— Pero él...

— Él conoce nuestro mundo lo necesario y es justo lo que quiero para Anthony. Además no estarán solos, Ariadna me prometió cuidar de ellos, pasaran desapercibidos con su ayuda...y ¿ves eso?— señale con la mirada los diarios arriba del escritorio— allí escribí todo lo que Anthony debe saber de su familia. Abarque todas las posibilidades explicándole la sed y la licantropía, por si alguna vez se transforma. También hay instrucciones para el abuelo

— No creo que sea una buena idea, pequeña

— El abuelo es fuerte y Ariadna estará con ellos... no se me ocurre otra salida— mi voz se fue apagando de a poco.

Mamá quedó en blanco. En ese momento advertí con un movimiento de ojos cuando entró papá.

— Hola hija ¿como te sientes?— preguntó avanzando hacia mí. Mamá se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle lugar a papá.

— Bien

— ¿los puntos ya han cicatrizado?

— Ya me había olvidado de ellos

— ¿Me dejas ver?

Levante mis prendas de dormir y expuse las gasas que tapaban mi herida. Papá las retiró y dejo a la vista una línea horizontal en la parte mas baja de mi abdomen. Aún estaba roja y tenía una fina costra.

— Luce bien, en algunas horas más solo tendrás una marca.

Al bajar mi ropa para cubrirme, tomé su muñeca y lo mire fijo. Todavía había algo que no me contaban.

— ¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que les paso a ustedes?

Lo observé a él y luego a mamá esperando que alguno dijera algo.

— Si crees estar en condiciones... me gustaría que nos acompañes al living. Carlisle esta allí hablando con Jacob y nos están esperando— dijo al fin.

No hubo más que decir. Ya sentía el cuerpo hábil como para bajar. Me arrime a Anthony y lo acerque, cuidando de que no despierte.

— Deberías dejarlo aquí— decía papá.

— No lo haré— musité, y salí primero con el bebé en brazos.

Baje despacio, las piernas me pesaban un poco. Luego de seguir cuidadosamente mis pies con la vista, percibí a Jake acercándose. Con una mano en mi cintura me guió hacia el living. Mamá y papá nos pisaban los talones.

Jake estaba serio, parecía estar molesto por algo. Me ocultaba la mirada y no decía ni una palabra.

— Oh— jadeó la abuela Esme, sentada y tomada de la mano de mi abuelo. Sonreía abiertamente y observaba con anhelo a mi bebé.

En ese momento recordé a mi tía Rosalie. Estaría obnubilada por Anthony así como mi abuela. La extrañaba y deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella, Alice, Jasper y Emmett estuvieran bien, que la falta de comunicación sea solo porque se están escondiendo en algún lugar del mundo. Ansío verlos entrar por la puerta y correr a abrazarlos.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?— ofrecí amablemente a mi abuela saliendo de mi añoranza.

Me confundió el gesto de mi abuelo de ceñir sus dedos sobre la mano de Esme. Ella parecía querer levantarse y él la detuvo. Mi abuelo me observaba con cautela.

— Reneesme...— hablo el abuelo deteniéndose un largo segundo— mira estuvimos hablando mucho durante la noche sobre lo acontecido ayer y me es algo difícil de explicar porque realmente no entendemos bien que es lo que pasa. Creemos que nuestro desmayo y la vida de Anthony están relacionados

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mi expresión atónita.

— ¿Quieres decir que mi bebé se los provoco?... ¿Como una especie de don?

— Eso pensamos— constató papá, junto a mi madre en el sillón contiguo— Anthony tiene un poder bastante especial. El pequeño es más interesante de lo que espere, apenas escucho sus pensamientos. Solo distingo susurros que no forman ninguna frase coherente, ahora mismo esta dormido y solo hay silencio y oscuridad en su sueño. Por lo tanto no puedo precisar que es exactamente lo que lo provoca. Nos resulto algo extraño, el sonido de su llanto era música celestial para nuestros oídos. Los tres nos sentimos atraídos a él como si nos hubiese puesto un hechizo que nos mantenía en orbita a su alrededor pero cuando nos hallamos totalmente embriagados de su sonido de un segundo a otro perdimos la conciencia. Ninguno recuerda haber sentido o escuchado algo. Simplemente dejamos de existir por eso minutos

— Como si les hubiese succionado la vida— pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Eche un ojo a Anthony en mis brazos, mezclando horror y sorpresa.

— Hay algo mas...— siguió papá— hay una leyenda Quileute que profesa algo como esto

Mi ceño se frunció.

— Ya te he dicho que este no era el caso— gruño Jacob a mi lado.

— Abre tu mente un poco Jacob. Es una posibilidad que tienes que asumir— replicó papá.

— ¿De que hablan?— pregunté.

— Hay una leyenda— decía papá.

— Deja, yo se lo contare— le cortó Jake de mala gana. Fije mi atención en él.

— Lo que nuestros diarios de leyendas dicen es que cuando la tribu recién comenzaba a formarse, siendo solo cinco familias las que la componían, existieron cuatro hermanos, todos ellos hijos del primer cacique jefe de los Quileutes, eran una niña y tres varones trillizos. Solo seis años los distanciaban en edad pero todos fueron criados igualitariamente, sin distinciones ni privilegios. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de la unión que sentían entre ellos, los creían grandes líderes para su pueblo. Pero cuando el cacique envejeció y enfermo gravemente, debía elegir a uno de sus hijos para ser su sucesor. Los jóvenes Qahlo, Pititchu y Kwaiya ya tenían 18 años y la niña Lía apenas 12. El gran jefe eligió a Kwaiya para que tome el mando y eso fue lo último que hizo en su vida. Los otros dos hermanos no comprendieron su decisión, porque lo eligió, que era lo que tenia Kwaiya que alguno de ellos no. Enojados por esa distinción decidieron irse, separase de su madre y hermana. Abandonaron la aldea una mañana sin avisos. La gente del pueblo creyó no volver a verlos, pero se equivocaron.

«El mismo día de su desaparición, regresaron por la noche como personas totalmente distintas. Estaban llenos de envidia, celos y ansias de vengarse. Intentaron asesinar a su hermano pero los guerreros de la tribu intervinieron y los mataron primero. Su familia y la tribu, pese a todo, los querian y los lloraron y se lamentaron por esa tragedia. Sin embargo las cosas no terminaron ahí.»

«Tres días después, cuando el sol en su punto máximo fue cubierto por la oscuridad, los espíritus endemoniados de Qahlo y Pititchu desataron una guerra con su gente. Incendiaron la aldea y mataron unos cuantos inocentes. Kwaiya ofreció su vida por la de su pueblo, se entrego a los espíritus, pero cuando iban a matarlo, la pequeña Lía cobro un poder impensado. Dicen que de ella salio una luz brillante que de a poco fue cubriendo a toda la aldea. Los espíritus malignos sucumbieron cuando Lía los miro a los ojos. La pequeña de 12 años había salvado a su familia y a su tribu, pagando un precio muy alto. Su cuerpo quedo sin energías para continuar. Aquello que se manifestó a través de ella la había consumido. Su vida acabo ese día.»

«Kwaiya recurrió al único brujo en la tribu para que lo reviva. El viejo hombre conjuró sus palabras en el cuerpo de Lía y la trajo de nuevo al mundo mortal. La niña al despertar contempló a su hermano y le dijo que su tiempo en este mundo se había acabado, había cumplido con su destino, que la dejara ir y le aseguro que siempre que el pueblo la necesite su alma volvería para protegerlos. Retiraron la magia que la mantenía viva y Lía volvió a cerrar sus ojos para nunca más volver a abrirlos... Y desde ese día es que existe la profecía de que el espíritu de Lía regresaría cuando los Quileutes debamos proteger nuestras vidas de algo que fuera mas poderoso que nosotros...

Mi mente quedo en blanco. ¿Que se suponía que todo esto significaba?

— Tu padre cree que la existencia de Anthony podría estar relacionada— agregó Jake.

— Solo pienso que su poder esta relacionado— dijo papá.

— No comprendo lo que dicen. De Anthony no salio ninguna luz, ni ustedes son espíritus que quieren hacernos daño

— Ahí esta la parte complicada— musitó papá.

— La sangre del bebé— mi abuelo continúo a mi padre sincronizadamente— es mitad vampiro mitad licántropo. Sus componentes se mezclan armónicamente porque tú no trasmites ponzoña y eso le permite poder estar vivo ahora. Sinceramente Reneesme, tu hijo me tiene fascinado, saco lo mejor de las dos especies. La parte que obtuvo de su padre gano poder con un don y la parte que saco de ti no tiene ansias de sangre. Es fuerte y sana rápido. Crece rápido también, como tú lo has comprobado

— Eso es bueno... ¿Verdad?

— Anthony es único— reanudó el abuelo— Constituye una nueva especie él solo. Pero existen pequeños conflictos... su don no distingue entre los buenos y los malos. Una de sus mitades ataca a su enemigo milenario sin restricciones... por sus descompensaciones creímos que también le afectaba, pero lo descartamos al saber que a ti no te paso nada siendo medio vampiro como él. Es posible que con el tiempo lo pueda llegar a controlar pero ciertamente el único que puede afirmarlo es Anthony

— Sigo sin saber que tiene que ver la historia de Jacob con mi hijo

Mi razón no lo podía ver con claridad. No era una historia que quisiera ver asociada con mi bebé. O quizás tan solo no quería entenderlo. Un silencio corrió por la sala.

— Bueno... es el único que podría derrotar a los Vulturis— fue diciendo papá arrastrando las palabras hasta formar la frase.

— ¡¿Que estas diciendo papá? Es solo un bebé. No puedes poner en sus pequeñas manos esa responsabilidad. ¡Él no es el salvador del mundo!— chille enrabietada.

De pronto caí en cuentas de como coincidían la vida de mi hijo y la profecía Quileute.

— No estoy obligándolos a nada, solo quería que entiendas exactamente lo que acabas de pensar— exclamó papá.

— No puedo creerlo— refunfuñaba Jake con una mano en la frente y hundiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

— Papá si él es como Lía, eso quiere decir...

— No lo pondremos en peligro Reneesme— musitó mamá.

— Por supuesto que no—afirmó el abuelo.

— Es lo que menos queremos— añadió la abuela Esme.

— Solo decimos que si llegara a controlar su don, podría ser de gran ayuda— replicó papá.

— ¡Podría morir!— repudié.

— Si le enseñamos a usar su poder, él podría soportarlo

— ¡Edward escucha lo que dices!— se impuso Jake. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me apretujó contra su pecho— ¿Como harás todas esas sartas de locuras si ni siquiera puedes leerle la mente? ¿Como sabrás que te entiende?... ¡Se trata de un bebé! ¡De tu nieto! ¡Que te quede bien claro que no dejare que usen a mi hijo como arma contra esos chupasangres!

La mano de Jake me contagiaba sus temblores y su temperatura me estaba sofocando. Estaba incomoda, pero no por él. Me sentía en el medio de un conflicto entre dos bandos de intereses diferentes. Me encontraba en un callejón con dos salidas y no sabia bien en que dirección seguir. Ambos caminos eran sinuosos, ambos conllevaban la misma peligrosidad. No tenía miedo a las dificultades, lo que me asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar al otro.

Anthony se movió entre mi resguardo obteniendo mi atención. La mirada que nos dedico mezclo en mí las mismas sensaciones que tuve cuando desperté y note que había crecido. Sus ojitos nos analizaban detenidamente. Jake imito mi momentánea nula respiración cuando nuestro bebé elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios y bajo su mirada si titubear, enseñándonos un gesto de amor vergonzoso como si fuera una persona adulta. Amaba a ese pequeño ser que me mostraba esos ojos negros y brillantes como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su vida era ahora lo mas preciado que tenia y la protegería a como de lugar.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

— No dejare que le pase nada— susurró en mi oreja Jacob. Limpió con su dedo una lágrima que no sentí escapar.

Cerré mis ojos un momento y gire mi cabeza juntando mi frente con la de Jake. Suspire y deje salir el aire sin apuro.

— Jacob... te amo— susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

Él se acercó más para posarlos dulcemente en los míos.

Un par de gimoteos provinieron de mi bebé e inmediatamente me fije que le pasaba. Cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle y le provocara su malestar me aterraba. Sin poder llegar a evitarlo, estalló en llantos. No sabía como callarlo. No sabía porque lloraba. Me desesperaba escucharlo así.

Jacob codeó mi brazo. Apenas me moví a verlo. Su boca entreabierta y sus parpados bien expandidos. Estoy segura de haber copiado su semblante cuando visualicé a mi familia de vampiros, estaban sonrientes, sus caras relajadas, tranquilos y de golpe cayeron inconscientes, otra vez.

¡Dios mío!

— ¡Esta pasando de nuevo!— le grite a Jake.

— Yo...yo...— dudaba buscando una solución.

De pronto se levantó y se fue.

— ¡Jacob!— grite su nombre a la ráfaga del movimiento.

Me pare y mecí a Anthony contra mi pecho. En segundos su llanto se detuvo, al igual que su respiración.

— ¡Anthony!— jadeé.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Sin embargo pude sentir como Jake lo arrancaba de mis brazos. Hizo lo mismo que al momento de su nacimiento, intento que volviera a respirar presionando su pechito e insuflando aire por su boca. Pasaron segundos, que para mi fueron horas, hasta que cobraron vida mis padres y mis abuelos. En un pestañeo llevaron a Anthony al segundo piso, corrí junto a ellos hasta el improvisado hospital que tenia mi abuelo en su despacho. Jacob sujeto mis hombros, no dejaba que entre. Confiaba en mi abuelo así que no me resistí y solo me abrasé fuerte a mi Jacob.

Bajo el marco de la puerta nos consolábamos mutuamente. Era horrible la sensación de saber que podríamos perderlo.

Mi corazón se relajo por la ola de alivio que provoco en mi cuerpo escuchar la respiración de mi bebé. Sentí una helada mano en mi hombro. Elevé mi cabeza.

— Anthony esta bien— musitó mi abuelo Carlisle con su otra mano en el hombro de Jake.

Con movimientos totalmente igualados, Jake y yo, caminamos hacia donde estaba Anthony. Al acercarnos lo suficiente oímos como papá le hablaba, lo tomaba de su manito y cerca de su iodo le decía:

— Pequeñito...si que eres fuerte. Tengo la sensación de que entiendes todo lo que digo, así que me gustaría que busques la manera de comunicarte con nosotros. Queremos ayudarte a controlar eso que haces... eso que te hace pasar por estas situaciones

— Edward— Jacob lo interrumpió— lo alteraras de nuevo— prosiguió en voz muy baja.

Papá lo observó muy seriamente y se alejó resignado de Anthony. Jacob era su padre y se imponía tanto como el mío lo había hecho conmigo. Nadie podía recriminar nada, eran las reglas naturales.

— Tienen que alimentarlo, seguro por eso lloraba— dijo fríamente mi padre.

— Eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero no llegue a tiempo— replicó Jake.

— ¿Puedo alzarlo abuelo?— él nos observaba a unos cuantos pasos.

— Claro, como ya es mas grande no necesita nada que yo pueda brindarle... dale tu calor Nessie, seguro es lo que mejor le hará

Jacob lo arropó con unas mantas, le dio beso en la coronilla y lo dejo en mis posicionados brazos que lo esperan con ansias.

— Iré a buscarle el biberón—dijo Jake.

— Voy contigo— espeté.

Quería salir de ese lugar que tan malos recuerdos cargaba. Jacob no se inmutó en detenerme. Si bien no me podía negar nada, sabía tanto como yo que ese lugar no el lugar más lindo y relajante de la casa.

Mi familia también bajo, desviándose hacia el living. Nosotros nos fuimos hasta la cocina donde Jacob saco un biberón del microondas, supuse que ahí lo había dejado antes de salir corriendo al escuchar mi conmoción por Anthony. Era un biberón común, transparente y de plástico, que dejaba ver su contenido: leche de fórmula para bebés. Arrugué la nariz al sentir su olor. Lo recordaba a la perfección y seguía igual de espantoso.

— ¿Eso?... ¿Le darás otras opciones verdad?— dije asqueada a Jake.

Él sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando que dijera algo así.

— ¿Lo haces tú o me dejas a mi?— se acercó estirando su mano, cediéndome la botella olorosa.

La tome, contuve un poco el aire porque de verdad que la odiaba.

— Lo siento— le dije a mi bebé arrugando mi cara. Sentía pena porque tuviera que beberla. Él entrecerraba sus ojos, extrañado por mi expresión.

— Tu madre es una exagerada, no le hagas caso— le susurró Jake al bebé.

Puse temerosamente el biberón en la boca de Anthony. Sus manitos desesperadamente lo buscaron y lo agarraron con fuerza. No me extrañaba su avanzada motricidad.

— Ya sabia yo— decía Jake alegremente. Lo mire perspicaz.

— Todavía no ha probado no la sangre— mi espíritu competitivo no me dejo pensar lo que decía. Era un orgullo para Jake que su hijo se alimente como humano. Él seriamente bajo su mirada— Olvida lo que dije, soy una tonta. Se alimentara como tú digas

— Mejor... dejaremos que el elija, pero solo cuando pueda decidir él solito si probarla o no— sabia que solo lo decía por obligación. Porque yo era su madre y era medio vampiro, pero en el fondo de sus ojos relucía el deseo de que su hijo sea "normal", aunque en sus palabras seria "que no sea un chupasangres". No aborrecía a los vampiros, eran su familia, pero cuando se trataba de su sangre era muy territorial.

Anthony sorbía el biberón con apuro.

— ¿Como no me di cuenta que estaba muerto de hambre?— pregunte retóricamente, molesta con mi falta de reparos en mi hijo recién nacido.

— Ay... amor, creo que los dos tenemos mucho que aprender— dijo en un suspiro Jake.

— Tú tienes experiencia en esto

— No es lo mismo... él es exclusivamente nuestra responsabilidad. A ti te cuide sin que me lo pidieran pero no eras mía en el mismo sentido

Sonreí y acaricie el costado de su rostro.

— Deberías ir a tomar aire... te estas poniendo verde

Estaba respirando solo por la boca y lo necesario para no oler lo que mi hijo gustosamente tomaba. Acepte sin chistar, ya no lo aguantaba. Aunque sea una pequeñez me di cuenta de las cosas de las que empezaba a ser capaz de hacer por mi bebé. Sonreí internamente.

Salí al balcón de la cocina, dejando que Jake siga alimentando a Anthony. Era una noche de luna llena, el astro blanco se asomaba entre el claro que las nubes le dejaban. Esa luna que ocultaba misterios en sus oscuros mares daba claridad a mi mente. Suspiré bien hondo y seguí observándola aún con los parpados cerrados.

Tenía todo lo que más quería: estaba casada con el hombre que amo, tenía un hijo de él, mis padres estaban conmigo. Sin embargo eso no llegaba a ser ni un respiro para mi alma. Lo que se nos avecinaba, esa guerra sin sentido que han desatado lo Vulturis contra la humanidad, significaba poder perderlo todo. Era angustiante saber que pronto mi mundo podría acabar.

El insólito comentario de papá, sobre que Anthony seria de utilidad en esa lucha me había dejado tantas dudas como latidos tenia mi corazón. No quería arriesgar a mi bebé. Pero tampoco quería perder a mi familia. Ni dejar solo a Anthony en un mundo que vaya a saber uno como quedara si los vampiros lo dominan.

Sentí estremecer la piel de mi nuca cuando Jake la rozó con la punta de su nariz. Gire un poco mi cabeza y lo besé tiernamente. Traía al bebé consigo, por lo que se separó a los pocos segundos.

— Tomo toda su leche y se durmió como si nada—dijo.

Lo cargué en mis brazos. Jake apoyó su pecho en mi espalda y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Descanso su mandíbula en mi hombro. Estuvimos en silencio un rato, escuchando como los tres corazones se volvían un solo latido.

— Jacob... ¿Que haremos?, Anthony no puede sufrir estos colapsos cada vez que llora, tengo miedo de que le hagan mal

Tardó en decir algo.

— Ness... hay algo que tu familia no quiere decirte

— ¿Y tu me lo dirás?

— Creo que tienes saberlo... lo que Anthony hace esta debilitando los dones de tus padres

Me quedé sin habla.

Una decisión que me costaba tener que tomar se hizo clara como el agua. Debía alejarme. Irme. Dejar de poner en riesgo a mi hijo y a mis padres. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo, muchas cosas dejaba en este lugar. Los recuerdos vividos en estas tierras se asomaron en mi mente.

No puedo explicarme a mi misma como cambio mi vida tan rápido. La adultez llegó con muchas más sorpresas de las que esperaba. Mis años de crecimiento en Forks, habían definido mi vida de tal manera que ahora me era difícil dejarla atrás.

Pero es lo que debo hacer, por mis amigos, por mi familia. Ellos no van a estar lejos nunca. Lo se. Cuando el tiempo halla pasado lo suficiente y ellos no corran mas peligro, volveremos a estar juntos.

De eso es lo único que estoy segura.

— Jacob... nos iremos

* * *

**_En el próximo capitulo Reneesme se decide por proteger a su familia, muchos son los intereses que la obligan a hacerlo. Tendremos que ver que sucederá con Anthony, si funcionara la distancia para que él controle su don... si realmente estaba en él el poder de elegir a quien atacar con su manera angelical a los enemigos de la mitad de su sangre..._**

**_La guerra tendrá fecha y Reneesme hara una promesa que le dolerá en el alma tener que cumplirla..._**


	25. Capitulo 26

_Hola!_

_¿Como estan?_

_Tengo que contarles algo que es más fuerte que yo: no puedo dividir capítulos! Este es largo y no terminaba acá, pero imagínense que si lo cortaba en la mitad no iba a contar nada!... solo unos días de demora...:) Sabrán que Kristen S. estuvo en mi país (argentina) y si bien no logre verla, mis días se alborotaron un poco, jaja!_

_Bueno el siguiente cap será el ultimo así que espero recibir muchas reviews que me animen a escribir un súper capitulo! :D, como no puedo precisar una fecha (será capitulo extra largo y tengo exámenes en el medio) todos aquellos que lo pidan tendrán adelantos a partir del próximo fin de semana..._

_Saludos a Todos!_

_(PD: Si algo no se entiende o queda inconcluso no duden en comunicármelo)_

* * *

CAPITULO 26

**_DESPEDIDAS, MADUREZ Y PROMESAS... _**

La decisión había sido tomada. Expresarla en voz alta me sirvió para comprender lo que realmente significaba. Había llegado el día en que debía comenzar mi vida, dejando atrás mi infancia, dejando atrás los juegos de niños, separándome de mis padres, abandonando Forks. Esta nueva etapa de mi vida me traía grandes responsabilidades, tendría que crear mi propia familia y valerme por mi misma. Estoy segura de que todo lo que me han enseñado mis padres será suficiente para poder ser una buena madre y una buena esposa. Si bien las circunstancias ameritan que me valla me hubiese gustado no verme obligada a hacerlo, no así.

La única esperanza de que todo fuera a funcionar bien y a lo que principalmente me aferraba, era que Jacob estaría conmigo. Él aceptó mi elección tranquilamente, como si ya hubiese pensado en ello y solo aguardaba por mi palabra final.

— ¿No necesitas nada Nessie?— oí a la abuela Esme entrando a mi habitación

— No abuela, gracias. Solo llevaré algunas cosas, sé que volveré pronto— dije mientras seguía doblando mi ropa y metiéndola en la maleta. Ella se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama observando mis movimientos. Evite verla, casi podía oler como le dolía que su familia cada vez este mas desarmada.

Ayer a la noche, cuando conté a mi familia lo que habíamos decidido con Jacob, y sin que mi padre se los advirtiera, ninguno se mostró sorprendido por mi determinación. Mamá pensaba que era lo mejor, seguía firme con la idea de que yo no este aquí cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles. Por otro lado, papá, si bien lo entendió y lo acepto sin discutir, le costaba tener que dejarme ir. Durante toda mi vida cada cosa que hacia que marcaba mas mi independencia para él era complicado de asimilar, pero ahora, lo que en algunas horas haría, significaba la separación definitiva de mis padres.

— ¿Llevaras esto?— preguntó mi abuela agarrando el alhajero de madera que había dejado a un costado sobre la cama.

—Allí tengo algo de cada uno de ustedes

Ella lo abrió y con sus dedos fue investigando el contenido. En esa cajita de madera tallada que Jacob me había obsequiado cuando era pequeña, guardaba lo regalos que yo mas apreciaba. Tenía muchísimas joyas pero solo algunas llegaban a ser invaluables para mí. El guardapelo dorado de mi madre, la pulsera de cuero de Jacob, el anillo familiar de mis abuelos, el clip de pelo de Rosalie, los aros con forma de lobo de Alice y un diminuto mp3 cargado con las canciones que mi padre me había compuesto durante mi existencia.

— ¿De quien es esto?

Sacó una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba una exótica piedra.

— De Nahuel— murmuré. Mi mente recordó su rostro al instante.

Mi abuela lo guardó en su lugar y cerró la cajita sin decir nada.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo Ness?— decía Jake entrando a la habitación con Anthony. Tomé la caja de madera y la metí en la maleta para luego cerrarla, sacando todos los fantasmas de mi cabeza.

— Si, ya estoy lista Jake— dije en tono despreocupado.

— Nonono, deja que yo las llevo amor— había comenzado a alzar el equipaje pero él se acercó y me detuvo. Dejó que cargara al bebé y se ocupó de las maletas.

Una vez que terminamos de meter todo dentro del Volvo que papá nos cedió –porque era más cómodo que mi auto para una familia- y habiendo asegurado a Anthony en su sillita, la peor parte del día llegó: la despedida.

Cerré despacio la puerta trasera del auto. Al darme vuelta todos estaban ahí para saludarnos. A los efusivos abrazos de los chicos de la manada le siguieron los tímidos y fríos de los amigos de Carlisle, Ariadna en cambio se aferró a mí con fuerza, yo le devolví sinceramente el abrazo. Mi abuelos también se acercaron, Carlisle con sus la labios tensos y Esme tratando de respirar normalmente. A papá lo aferré por la cintura escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro, algo que siempre hice de pequeña.

— Cuídate. Te llamaremos todos los días para saber si estas bien. ¿Tienes tu celular verdad?

— Si, creo que éste será el momento en que empiece a acostumbrarme a llevarlo conmigo

Nos separamos dificultosamente y mamá se abalanzó a mí.

— Te amo hija— dijo entre gimoteos ahogados— prométeme que te cuidaras Reneesme

— Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes— mi voz pesada apenas susurró.

— Bella queremos llegar antes de que anochezca— dijo Jacob luego de un rato en que seguía prendida a mamá. Ella me soltó.

— Cállate... tú... perro— dijo torpemente y lo atrajo hacia ella por el hombro para apresarlo con sus delicados brazos.

— ¿Tanta demostración de afecto en publico venia en el paquete de ser vampiro Edward?—bromeó Jake, observando a mi padre— Bells... estaremos bien

Mamá se despegó de mi marido y papá solo le dio un corto abrazo palmeando su espalda.

— Acuérdate de llamarnos cuando lleguen— le dijo.

— Reneesme tu acuérdate de tratar de ayudar a Anthony con su don... encontraras la manera de explicárselo, y si comienza a hablar en algunas semanas será mucho mas fácil para los dos

— Recuerdan lo que les enseñe ¿verdad?— decía el abuelo Carlisle.

Durante la noche nos enseño algunas cosas básicas que teníamos que saber para ayudar a Anthony si volvía a tener otro de sus colapsos. Mi mente rápida entendió a la perfección como utilizar los aparatos que llevábamos.

— Sí abuelo. Cualquier cosa te llamaremos

— Recuerden alimentarlo y cambiarle su pañal— nos decía papá.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Papá!

Repudiamos al mismo tiempo Jake y yo.

— ¡Téngannos algo de confianza!...— decía efusivamente Jacob— sabemos como cuidarlo

— Por supuesto, es nuestro hijo, eso sale naturalmente— añadí.

— Solo...— papá bajo su mirada un momento y contrajo levemente una de sus mejillas— solo cuídense, los tres

Entramos en el auto y sin querer voltear mi cabeza una ultima vez, observé como los primero metros de separación comenzaban a aumentar. Nos dirigíamos a Idaho, la familia de Seth tenía una cabaña en los montes Clearwater. Era un bien de familia, su abuelo la había adquirido hace medio siglo y ellos ya la habían dejado de usar y estaban por venderla pero surgió todo esto y esa casita estaba a la distancia necesaria para servir como escondite y en un lugar ideal para que yo pueda alimentarme sin problemas, que Jacob pueda transformarse y que Anthony no llame la atención de ningún humano.

Acostumbrada a las altas velocidades, los kilómetros que Jake atravesaba tan lentamente se me hacían eternos. Tres horas luego de salir de Forks todavía estábamos en medio de Washington...

— Jacob... ¿No era que querías llegar antes del anochecer?— pregunté sin dejar de mirar por el parabrisas.

— No quiero que se despierte el bebé y... llegaremos temprano

Bufé. Cruzada de brazos me resigné a que hiciera lo que le plazca. No había dormido en toda la noche por estar atenta a las lecciones de mi abuelo y ahora mi humor no era el mejor de todos. No quería pelearme con Jake por tonterías así que cerré mis ojos y deje todo el peso de mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de mi asiento.

— Ness... despierta... Nessie— sentía como su mano se aferraba a mi pierna y la movía tratando de despertarme.

Me costaba horrores poder abrir los ojos.

— Amor... llegamos— susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Dio algunos besos en mi cuello, y el estremecimiento que me provocó me despabiló finalmente.

— ¡Jacob!... se hizo de noche. ¿Has llamado a mi casa? Hace rato que tendríamos que haber estado aquí, deben estar preocupados— me exalté al notar lo oscuro de la noche.

— Tranquila. Acomodémonos y luego los llamamos

Giré bruscamente para ver a Anthony.

— Mejor nos apuramos porque se despertara de hambre en cualquier momento

Mire a Jake cariñosamente

— Te amo— le dije.

Él sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos para besarme dulcemente. Mi cuerpo como un imán lo siguió cuando comenzó a separase. Sus besos eran mi adicción. Puso una mano en mi hombro deteniéndome.

— Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros, ahora en serio tenemos que entrar— sonreía mientras hablaba.

Con una gran bocanada de aire, opte por salir del auto. Jacob entro rápido todo el equipaje mientras yo con cuidado sacaba a Anthony. Seguí el camino de piedras hacia la casa. Cuando entre todo estaba tapado con telas, había polvo en el suelo y telarañas en las esquinas del techo de madera.

— No me digas nada. Es lo que conseguimos. Hagamos esto: yo limpio un poco este desastre y tú le das la leche a Anthony afuera. Es una noche linda para que tomes algo de aire Ness

Sin objeciones me senté un banco de la entrada y saque del bolso del bebé su biberón, la cubierta térmica aún lo mantenía caliente. Anthony se despertó ni bien la olfateo. Aproveche que mi bebé se valía solo para sostener el biberón y llame a mis padres. Sí estaban preocupados por nuestra demora y estaban por llamar ellos pero yo me adelante. Les conté que tenia a Jacob de mucama mientras yo disfrutaba del aire nocturno con Anthony, no fue precisamente un chiste bien recibido por ellos, simplemente lo hice por querer cambiar el clima después de la demora. Quedaron en llamar al otro día y así sucesivamente. Era difícil reconocer en que punto lo hacían realmente por mí o por ellos.

Jacob nos invito a pasar al terminar de limpiar. Ya había acomodado nuestras pertenencias y encendido todas las luces de la cabaña. Había tres habitaciones, un baño y gran living comedor. Todo era de madera y la decoración era rustica, nada era un juego completo. Sin embargo era muy acogedora. Usamos una habitación para nosotros, una para Anthony y en la otra dejamos preparado el equipo medico que el abuelo nos dio para Anthony.

Se habían hecho las once de la noche, Anthony se había dormido hacia una hora y lo dejamos bien arropado en la cunita que llevamos e instalamos en su cuarto. Jake comió algo que la abuela Esme nos preparó mientras yo doblaba la ropita del bebé y la metía en unos cajones. No tenía apetito, las ansias de la comida normal ya no eran tan frecuentes y todavía tenía en mi sistema la copa de sangre que bebí por la mañana.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa de dormir, unos shorts de chándal y una camiseta vieja. Jacob roncaba salvajemente cuando entre en la habitación. Trate de ignorarlo pero pasados varios minutos ya me estaba crispando los nervios. Tapé mi cabeza con la almohada como si eso fuera a aminorar el continuo sonido.

— Jacob— lo llamé moviendo su brazo— Jacob... — lo zamarreé un poco mas violento.

Él reacciono volteándose y ese cambio de posición hizo que dejara de respirar mal. Dejo caer su pesado brazo sobre el costado de mi torso y una de sus piernas envolvió las mías fuertemente. Estaba incomoda con su peso recargado en mi cuerpo pero era mucho mejor que escuchar su ronquido durante toda la noche.

No podía saber qué estaba soñando pero podía llegar a imaginármelo. Su mano acariciando mi espalda tratando de encontrar la terminación de mi camiseta, su pie frotándose contra mi pantorrilla, su boca muy cerca de la mía y sus ronroneos me daban una idea. Seguí su sueño muy a gusto. Me pegué más a él y empecé a besar su cuello y a rozar su piel con mis dedos. Por como su cuerpo se movía contra el mío pensé que se había despertado, detuve mis besos y lo mire. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos continuaban tocándome pese a mi momentánea quietud.

Me hubiese gustado y mucho cumplir sus sueños, pero escuche en la habitación de enfrente como Anthony gimoteaba y sabia que a eso le seguía un indudable llanto. Primero suave y después brusco separe a Jacob de mí, lo empuje con demasiada fuerza y lo tire al suelo. El grito de Anthony me llevo hacia él en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo. Lo alcé y lo acuné tratando de que parara de llorar. No deseaba tener que emplear mis recientes conocimientos médicos.

— ¡Nessie ¿Esta bien?— Jacob tenía los mismos miedos que yo al respecto. Ni pregunto por nuestra anterior situación, eso no existía al lado de la incertidumbre que la salud de Anthony nos generaba.

— No puede tener hambre, comió hace una hora. Su pañal esta limpio así que no sé que quiere...—dije un poco desesperada por no saber sobre todo esto.

— Quizás tuvo una pesadilla... ¿Me dejas?— extendió sus brazos.

Le pase al bebé y él lo acuno y lo meció suavemente tatareando una melodía, mientras deambulaba lentamente por la habitación. ¡Genial! Tenía mucho que aprender de él. Anthony de a poco se fue calmando pero yo me asuste cuando se quedo dormido por completo nuevamente.

— No Ness, escucha... esta respirando— decía Jacob en respuesta al espanto que seguro transmitía mi rostro. Anthony seguía respirando normalmente, en realidad la que dejo de hacerlo fui yo.

Esa noche llevamos a Anthony a dormir con nosotros, no nos preguntamos porque salio bien del llanto estábamos muy aliviados de que no haya sucedido nada. A la mañana las cosas no salieron tan bien. Me había despertado por el canto de un pájaro muy cerca de nuestra ventana, sonreí por el hermoso día que se colaba por la ventana pero enseguida arrugue mi nariz por el olor que me rodeaba.

Ya lo decía el refrán "el que se acuesta con niños amanece mojado" pero claro yo no podía haber recordado eso antes dejar a Anthony en nuestra cama toda la noche. Me levante de la cama.

— Ugh...asco— estaba empapada en orín— malditos pañales— mascullé.

Saque a mi bebé de la cama. Lo agarré por las axilas y lo lleve a su habitación con los brazos extendidos. Su olor me daba nauseas, no solo se había hecho lo primero sino también lo segundo.

— ¡¿Cómo puede un niño tan bonito oler así?— reproché entre dientes.

Debí darle un rápido baño, se había mojado de pie a cabeza. Él parecía estar deseoso de que el agua se escurra por su cuerpito y lo limpie. Fue muy fácil darle su primer baño sin ayuda de nadie. Definitivamente tendría que cambiar de marca de pañales, pensé. Luego de dejarlo con su biberón en su cunita, me acorde de alguien que aún no se despertaba y que aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba durmiendo sobre un mar, y no de agua salada precisamente.

— Oh...Jake...amor...ya es de día— decía dulcemente conteniendo mis risas pero sin ocultar mi enorme sonrisa. No pareció escucharme. — ¡Jacob!— grité en seco.

Él se sobresaltó y enseguida se dio cuenta del océano que nuestro hijo había creado en la cama. Empecé a reírme como loca cuando frunció toda su cara y sus manos palpaban sus alrededores confirmando lo que pensaba.

— ¡Nessie!... ¿Por que no has pasado al bebé a su cama?— su carita de repulsión me partía de risa. Apretó las alas de su nariz con sus dedos, él tenía el olfato mucho más agudo que yo, por lo que debió ser mil veces peor que para mí. — ¡Demonios! ¡Estoy bañado en orines!

Saltó de la cama y se sacudió tratando de quitar lo que ya estaba impregnado en su cuerpo.

— ¡No se de que ríes!... ¡Tu tienes hasta el pelo mojado!— estaba indignado por la situación.

— Cállate, tú también lo podrías haber pasado— le recrimine.

— Eres su madre

— Y tu su padre

— Yo voy primero a la ducha— dijo resentido.

— No yo

Salimos como niños hacia el baño, pero el maldito teléfono sonó y sabía que eran mis padres y que debía contestarles enseguida. El celular estaba en dirección opuesta al baño, lo había dejado en la mesada de la cocina. Usando todas mis fuerzas me enrosqué a Jake y lo arrastré conmigo hacia el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

— Suéltame monstruo— decía Jake, convulsionándose entre mi agarre.

— Hola... ¿Nessie están bien?— la voz de papá al otro lado advirtió el comentario de Jacob.

— ¡Hola papá!... aquí... esta...todo bien— le conteste mientras luchaba con Jacob.

— Tú te lo has buscado— dijo Jacob y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mis flancos.

— ¿En serio están bien?— volvió a preguntar papá.

— Si... papá— dije entre risas.

— ¿Que están haciendo?... Oh no ¡por favor no me lo digas!— suplicó.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamé. Jacob me debilito tanto con su táctica de las cosquillas que se libero de mí y salio disparado al baño.

— ¡Reneesme!

— Oh lo siento papá, no era para ti— dije apaciguando mis risas.

— ¿Que no deberían velar por su hijo en vez de andar jugueteando?— se había enfadado un poco.

— ¡Papá!...— reproche— Anthony esta muy tranquilito en su habitación, ya lo bañe, lo cambie y le di su leche...

— Esta bien pequeña, no quise decirlo de esa manera, disculpa

— Ah, por cierto déjame decirte que ayer Anthony lloró y nada paso, así que vallan buscando otras teorías sobre su don

— ¿Creció mas?— dijo después de unos segundo en silencio.

— Como un centímetro

— ¿Tú estas bien?— de nuevo dejo pasar varios segundos.

— Si, acostumbrándome a esta nueva vida

— Bueno hijita cuídate mucho. Acá pensaremos sobre lo que me acabas de contar y luego te llamaremos. Tu mamá les manda saludos y dice que le digas a Jacob que se deje de chiquilinadas

— Descuida, estaremos bien.

— Adiós Nessie

— Adiós papá

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

— ¡Puedes entrar y ducharte conmigo si quieres!— gritó Jake muy presumido de si mismo.

— Olvídalo perro

Al echar un vistazo por la habitación de Anthony, quede congelada en el lugar. No podía creer que haya pasado tan rápido.

— Ahora la única apestosa eres tú, caramelito expirado— el tono socarrón de Jake no me saco de mi estado— ¿que le sucedió?— pregunto asustado, cambiando su animo juguetón por uno mas que preocupado. — ¡Oh!

Se sorprendió tanto como yo. Anthony estaba parado en su cuna, con sus manitos aferrándose al barandal, mirando inocentemente como nuestras mandíbulas caían al piso. Sus pies tambalearon un momento después y cayó sentado sobre el colchón, observó sus piernas curiosamente y con una risa angelical comenzó a palmeárselas. ¡Se estaba festejando a él mismo!

Siguiendo su alegría, Jake y yo, nos unimos a él y participamos de la celebración. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora por la emoción. Anthony era un súper bebé, era más de lo que yo había sido, más de lo que cualquiera hubiese creído. Cuando los ojitos de Anthony nos miraron confusos y cuestionantes, acabamos con el festejo. Muy rápido se había cansado de nuestra adulación y se puso serio esperando que nosotros paremos la efusiva fiesta por sus primeros movimientos. Solo le faltaba cruzarse de brazos para dejar mas en claro lo babosos que nos pusimos con nuestro bebé.

Recordé que me debía un baño, y ya no prolongue más mi pestilencia. Salí de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de baño y estaba por entrar cuando oí que Jake le hablaba a Anthony, sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que me quede en el lugar escuchándolos.

— Eres muy especial Tony, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que seas fuerte y que estés bien— Jacob le susurraba dulcemente— pero déjame decirte que no eres como el bebé que imagine tener... ¡jaja!... no te enojes, es una broma. Eres mucho mejor de lo que mi cabezota puede imaginar. ¿Quieres saber una cosa?... te quiero muchísimo hijo... ¡oh! Claro eso ya lo sabias ¿verdad?...— se oyó la risa de Anthony— Solo hay una cosa con la que no estoy de acuerdo ¿Por que creces tan rápido?, ni tu mamá creció así... la infancia es la mejor parte de la vida, muchos desean ser niños por siempre y si tu creces de sobremanera cada día casi no la tendrás... ya sé que no puedes controlarlo pero contigo nunca se sabe quizás puedas hacer algo... ¿Se aburre señor? ¿Le parece bonito mostrar ese interés cuando su padre esta siendo serio con usted?... ¡Auch! ¿Por que me muerdes? ¿Porque todos me usan de mordillo? ¿Tengo pinta de hule?

Reí en silencio bajo un umbral de la puerta. Parecían que ya habían logrado comunicarse, todo lo que Jacob decía era respondido por un tipo distinto de gorjeo por parte de Anthony. Finalmente les di privacidad y entre a bañarme.

El resto del día nos la pasamos jugando con Anthony, quien parecía ser capaz de pasarse horas entreteniéndose con nosotros, riéndose de nuestras voces y escuchando las historias que inventábamos.

Transcurrió una semana un poco cansadora. El primer día los tres solos había sido sencillo para una pareja de padres primerizos pero las cosas fueron empeorando para nuestra salud mental. Anthony crecía rápido y así como su cuerpo lo hacia, aumentaban también sus requerimientos. Con siete días de vida parecía un bebé de seis meses, ya gateaba y se escapaba de la cuna muy ágilmente, empezó a comer comida de bebés porque la leche ya no lo llenaba y muy de vez en cuando se le daba por balbucear algunas silabas ininteligibles. Pero lo que nos ponía los pelos de punta eran sus continuos lloros, le dábamos todo lo que quería y todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alcancé pero nada lo calmaba. Hablamos con Carlisle preocupados de que puede tener algo físico pero siguiendo sus instrucciones lo revisamos y nada tenia, así que la única explicación que mi abuelo encontró es que el desarrollo mental del bebé iba mas avanzado que el de su cuerpo. Según él estaba pasando por la angustia del octavo mes, nos dijo que debíamos ser pacientes que en algunos días se le pasaría. Pero eso no sucedió, ya van cinco días de llanto indiscriminado y caprichoso por las noches, cuando lo poníamos en su habitación, cuando no lo teníamos en brazos, cuando no nos veía a los dos juntos, cuando tratábamos de tener un tiempo para nosotros.

Jacob le tenía una paciencia enorme, yo, en cambio, sufrí algún que otro ataque de histeria.

— ¡Jacob!— grité. Anthony se había quedado dormido en mis brazos y lo puse en su cuna muy cautamente para que no se de cuenta, sin embargo él lo advirtió y largo su agudo –y a estas alturas desquiciante- llanto. Todos los días me preguntaba donde había quedado ese primer llanto suyo, esa melodía de los ángeles que me había fascinado tanto cuando estábamos en Forks. Llegue a pensar que había estado alucinando ese día, nunca se volvió a repetir luego de tanto escucharlo. Salí dejándolo solo y me aovillé en el piso contra el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto!...— lloraba. Solo había dormido bien una noche y ya no sabia hace cuanto había pasado. Muchos sentimientos se encontraron dentro de mí. El cansancio y lo mucho que extrañaba a mi familia, me hacían sentir algo perdida.

— Jake...— el ya había entrado a buscar al bebé y lo mecía en sus brazos. Escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas— soy una mala madre, no sirvo para esto... no puedo estar odiando a mi hijo por que no deja de llorar... — sollozaba enojada, con los dedos en mi cabeza alborotando mi pelo y presionando mi cráneo.

— ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?

— ¡No Jacob!... ¡Quiero dormir!—chille endemoniada, no me reconocí en ese momento.

Jake se acercó y se sentó en el piso con Anthony. El muy sin vergüenza se había callado y me observaba como si mi aspecto fuera gracioso.

— Yo también quiero dormir Nessie, pero no podemos darle pastillas para dormir al bebé—. Lo miré con desdén

— ¡Pero no puede pretender que estemos pegados a él todo el maldito día!

— Reneesme, Tony te puede escuchar.

— ¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¡Su nombre es Anthony!

— ¡Cielos mujer! Cálmate... ¿Has aprovechado tu don con él?

— ¿Tu te has transformado delante de él?— dije irónicamente. Hasta el momento ninguno había expuesto su naturaleza, lo creíamos muy pequeño como para comprenderlo. Jacob me observó seriamente— sabes que no— agregué.

— Haz el intento— dijo.

Sin pensar levante la mano hacia Anthony. Cobrando noción de lo que iba a hacer me detuve al alcanzar tocarlo.

— ¿Que le muestro que no lo asuste?— estaba tan fastidiosa que sino me hubiese detenido seguro le mostraba todo lo que me hacia sentir la falta de sueño, y eso sí que iba a ser difícil de procesar para el pequeño.

— Prueba los días en Forks...— apoyó su espalda contra la pared y al bebé lo recostó en su regazo. Acaricié el rostro de mi bebé, ya mas en mis cabales— puedes mostrarle los bosques... nuestros juegos en él... preséntale a sus abuelos... y a sus veinte tíos...y... lo... mucho...que...dormir— hablaba bajito y pausado, cada vez mas y más separado, hasta que vi como su cabeza cayo sobre mi hombro y cerró sus ojos. Siempre había tenido esa facilidad para dormir en los lugares menos pensados. Lo envidiaba por ello.

Me concentré y de a poco fui transmitiendo algunas imágenes a Anthony. Cuando abrió sus ojos como platos, me detuve.

— ¿te gusto lo que viste?... yo lo puse en tu cabecita, no te asustes no puede pasarte nada malo

Pase algunos recuerdos más, hasta que se acostumbró y comenzó a sonreír. Le mostré a sus familias que habían quedado en Forks y en La Push, y un par de aventuras de niña que parecieron divertirlo bastante. Entendí que ya era suficiente para el bebé y retire mi mano de su rostro. Él la atizó rápidamente y la volvió a poner en el lugar.

Me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Lo que iba a ser la solución, resulto ser un problema más. Estaba maravillado con mi don y mis proyecciones en su cabeza y ahora demandaría eso todo el largo día. Sentía como de nuevo la histeria empezaba a dominarme, pero opté por respirar hondo y pensar un poco. Él entendió mi don, por lo que tendría que entender también lo que pasábamos con su padre por tener ese ritmo de vida que él había impuesto.

Fui de a poco metiendo pedacitos de estos días en su mente, armándolos de manera explicativa, nada recriminatorias o acusantes, no pretendía que se ponga mal o que absorba mi angustia. Sus ojitos se pusieron serios, supuse que lo había logrado cuando ocultaba su mirada, avergonzado. Sin que todavía se lo pidiera, abrazo mi mano y con un gran bostezo, se durmió. No podía estar segura de que a las dos horas no despertara, pero por el momento en la casa corría un calido silencio. Mi cuerpo en estado somnoliento fue contagiado por el bostezo de mi hijo y sin preocuparme en donde estábamos, recosté mi cabeza sobre la de Jake y deje a mis parpados cerrarse tranquilamente.

Oía a lo lejos a mi bebé llorar y eso fue sacándome del profundo sueño en el que había entrado. Sentía la espalda y el cuello entumecidos, me desperecé dándome cuenta de lo bien que mi humor estaba, de lo calmada que me sentía. Una vez que mis ojos distinguieron todo y mi mente recordó lo último que vivió, me percate de lo sucedido. Había una intensa luz en el ambiente a contraste de la creciente penumbra que recordaba. Mi vista alcanzo a leer un alejado reloj que marcaba las 11 a.m.

¡Habíamos dormido toda la noche y más!

Enseguida me levanté, torpemente y con algunos calambres, y desperté a Jake.

— Jake... ya es hora de despertar grandote— dije cariñosamente, sacando a Anthony de su regazo.

— Oooh— bostezo y estiro sus brazos en toda su extensión.

— Te van a entrar moscas en esa bocaza— bromeé.

— Dime que no estoy soñando dentro de otro sueño— sus ojos temían abrirse, a él también le resultaba increíble.

— No estas soñando, ¡Anthony nos dejo dormir!

Jacob se puso de pie y nos abrazo a mí y al bebé que ahora solo lloriqueaba.

— Pero sigue llorando

— Jake... dormimos mas de doce horas, y él no ha comido nada en ese tiempo...—quede pensativa un rápido segundo— ¿O si?— baje la mirada y le pregunte al bebé. Ya no me iba a parecer raro si se hubiese levantado y preparado su comida, después de haber entendido fácilmente que tenia que parar con sus manías, ya podía ser capaz de algo más.

— No puedo creerlo Anthony... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!— le dije besándolo y dando vueltas con él. Mi bebé sonreía con muecas forzadas

— Estas loca amorcito— Jacob nos observaba divertido.

Salí corriendo a la cocina y le prepare una rica comida a Anthony, mientras yo lo alimentaba Jake preparaba su desayuno. Me sentía tan contenta que lo acompañe comiendo lo mismo que él.

Pasamos el día los tres juntos, esta vez sin que nadie imponga a nadie permanecer así. Muy a gusto jugamos un rato con Anthony y luego nos pusimos serios y le contamos con mucho cuidado lo que realmente éramos, una medio vampiro y un licántropo, aunque aun no le decíamos que era él, pensamos que serian muchas cosas juntas y podría confundirse y volver a lo mismo de antes. Su mente estaba bien preparada para comprender un poco su mundo, aun así iríamos muy despacio, temíamos que igualmente se asustará.

A la noche le dimos de comer y luego lo bañamos, Jacob dijo que lo haría dormir y yo aproveche a tomar una ducha.

Mi vida siempre traía alguna sorpresa, pero yo no parecía poder acostúmbrame. Será por que la espera a veces resulta bastante desafiante, reí internamente. Ya con Anthony bajo control esto se pondría mucho, muchísimo más alegre y normal. Aunque me resultaba intrigante como salían mis sentimientos. Recordaba la falta de mis padres constantemente en los días inquietos de Anthony, y hoy, el primer día después de esa etapa que paso, los seguía recordando, pero no sentía que los necesitaba. Estaba muy segura de todo lo que hacia y como me manejaba con mi esposo y mi bebé. También descubrí que hay cosas de mí que no cambiarían, podría pensar como una persona de 80 años o más y hablar con un dialecto perfecto, pero nunca iba a abandonar los juegos, las complicidades y las locuras que con Jake aprendí. Así era yo, muy igualita a él. Por algo éramos almas gemelas.

— ¡Idiota!— ensimismada en mi conciencia salté del espanto cuando sentí una mano en la cintura, pero enseguida lo reconocí.

Me tome de sus hombros. No veía nada, mis parpados fruncidos evitaban que el shampoo entrara en mis ojos y obviamente no los quería abrir.

— No grites, recién se durmió— me dijo.

— ¿Que haces Jacob?— pregunté con inocencia.

Sentí su cuerpo desnudo cuando se acercó al mío totalmente mojado.

— No hablemos ¿si?— susurró en mi oreja.

— ¿Que pretendes?— él me tenía entre sus brazos bajo la lluvia de la ducha.

— Mmm...— rozó su nariz por todo mi cuello y sus manos se movían por mi espalda. Por un momento me sentí un poco débil. Él me sostuvo con fuerza

— Quiero... besarte...— besó mi hombro.

— Tocarte...— acarició uno de mis senos, sus perfectas y cálidas manos se deslizaron con la ayuda del agua que me recorría.

— Amarte...— su mano bajó y agarró por detrás uno de mis muslos, sosteniéndolo alrededor de su cadera.

Jacob me besó, solo como el sabe que me gusta. Con fuerza y dulzura, despacio e intenso. Me distraje del beso y el romance cuando sentí arder mis ojos.

— Jake, suéltame— alcancé a decir entre sus labios— por favor Jacob, déjame

Se quedo duro y confundido. No me importo, a penas me dio algo de espacio metí por completo mi cabeza bajo el agua y refregué mis ojos con mis puños.

— Que imbécil, cómo no me di cuenta, te ayudo amor— revolvió mis cabellos sacando todo resto de shampoo, mientras yo trataba de poder volver a ver después de la quemazón que sufrí.

— ¿Puedes ver?

— Algo— veía las cosas literalmente rosas.

Dio besos en mis ojos entrecerrados

— ¿Ahora?

— Necesitas hacer más que eso para reparar el daño— dije seria.

Y ya no hubo mas charla. Me elevó con sus manos en mi trasero y enrosqué mis piernas en torno a su pelvis. Su fuerza estampó mi espalda contra la pared de cerámica que recubría el baño. Nos besamos e hicimos el amor con todo el deseo y la pasión que veníamos guardando. En los pocos momentos de claridad que tuvo mi mente, rogaba que mi bebé en la habitación contigua no nos escuchara.

Luego de tres días fascinantes con mi familia, en lo que Anthony se portaba como los dioses, ya le habíamos contado absolutamente todo sobre su vida, y Jake y yo teníamos tiempo para estar juntos mientras el bebé dormía, una llamada cambio las cosas y nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Todos los días papá llamaba por la mañana y se aseguraba que las cosas nos vayan bien, que nos estemos acostumbrando con Anthony y que no necesitemos nada, pero esta vez no sucedió. No llamó en todo el día, ni él ni nadie de mi familia. Estuve pendiente del reloj toda la tarde, al principio no quise llamar yo porque pensé que a lo mejor era una trampa para saber si yo aun dependía de ellos y no podía mantenerme sin comunicarme un día, pero en mi corazón había un mal presentimiento que me tenia inquieta y distraída. Algo estaba yendo mal, lo sentía en la piel.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Papá?

— Reneesme— suspiró mamá.

— Déjame a mi Bella— se escucho a papá por detrás como cambiaba de manos el teléfono.

— Hola pequeña... ¿Como estas? Disculpa no haberte llamado hoy, perdí la noción del tiempo— su voz parecía nerviosa, hablaba rápido, simulando tranquilidad.

— Nosotros estamos bien, pero como ustedes no llamaron...

— Si lo sé, perdónanos Reneesme— su voz seguía rara, seria y compungida.

— Papá... presiento que algo va mal— fui directa, no quería seguir adivinando si las cosas eran no o no como yo lo pensaba.

— Todo esta bien Reneesme— eso le costo tanto decirlo que no se lo podía creer ni él.

— Dímelo papá, sabes que tengo que saber todo para poder protegerme— mentí un poco para sacarle la verdad.

— Reneesme...

— Papá, no me mientas, por favor dime que esta pasando allí

— No te quiero que regreses Reneesme, por nada del mundo vuelvas a Forks

Sus palabras me cayeron como un baldazo de agua helada.

— ¿Que...

— En cinco días llegaran los Vulturis con su ejército

Jacob estaba a mi lado y tomé su mano.

— ¿Como... — no podía completar la pregunta.

— Los halcones cuentan con su espíritu guardián que les pronostica el futuro y aseguran que los demonios fríos llegan a nuestro pueblo con el último eclipse solar del año y eso pasara en cinco días... Hijita te suplico que no regreses

— ¿Saben algo de mis tíos?

— No aun. ¿Reneesme harás lo que te pido? ¿Te quedaras ahí con Jacob y el bebé?

— Es muy poco tiempo, todavía no sé como funciona el don de Anthony— pensé en voz alta.

— No vengas Nessie, no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes

— Esta bien papá, lo haré— mi contestación fue en piloto automático. No sabía bien que debía hacer.

— Debo cortar hija, estamos armando un plan de lucha, te llamaremos mañana sin falta

— Te quiero papá

— Y yo a ti pequeña, adiós

No concilie el sueño el resto de la noche. Me debatía entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería salvar. Estaba con mi bebé y mi Jacob, pero mi familia corría un gran riesgo.

Trate de sobrellevar la noticia los siguientes amaneceres. A expensas de Jacob, hable con Anthony directamente y le explique su don, mi bebé no hablaba aún y saber bien lo que hacia era complicado si nunca tenia una respuesta. Sin embargo seguí insistiendo en decirle todo lo que nosotros suponíamos, le propuse varias maneras de controlarlo según cada teoría que se me ocurría, pero no tenia manera de corroborar si Anthony lo implementaba y si funcionaria.

Bajo un cielo estrellado con una luna en cuarto creciente, luego de dejar a Anthony dormido en su cama, estaba acurrucada al cuerpo de Jake, saboreando la suave brisa que corría.

— Te amo Reneesme— dijo muy bajito, acaricio mi rostro con el dorso de su mano y por el mentón lo elevó y apoyó sus labios en los míos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta sin que mi conciencia halle ninguna explicación.

— Nessie...— suspiró— Necesito que me prometas algo— tomo un buen sorbo de aire y lo soltó— Prométeme que no me seguirás cuando me valla

— ¿Que dices? ¿A donde te iras? ¡No puedes irte!— algo mareada por su inesperada decisión me levanté de la hierba y camine nerviosa en el lugar.

— Nessie—agarró mi antebrazo y me detuvo frente a él— escúchame un momento, debo ir. No estoy abandonándolos a ustedes dos, eso nunca, lo que busco es proteger nuestro mundo, asegurarle un futuro a Anthony y darte uno a ti

— Mi futuro estará siempre al lado del tuyo— sollocé con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

— Mira yo te prometo que no voy a arriesgar mi vida, vendré a buscarlos y nos esconderemos juntos si las cosas salen mal, pero tú debes prometerme a mí que no me seguirás, que no arriesgaras a Anthony...

Mi mente no lo concebía y mi corazón era incapaz de comprenderlo. Mire a mí alrededor. Todo era tan ideal, el cielo despejado, la cabaña de madera, el bebé durmiendo, sin embargo iba a acabar en cuestión de horas.

— Nessie, por favor

— Jacob... — no me creí capaz de decirlo pero lo hice— te prometo no ir atrás de ti cuando te vallas a Forks— recite mi promesa dejándola bien en claro— pero tú cumple la tuya ¿si?— rodeé su cintura con mis brazos apoyando mi mejilla humedecida en su hombro. Con sus brazos me aseguró más contra él.

— Por supuesto que lo haré amor

— Te amo— dije contra su piel.

No sé porque no luche contra su decisión, porque no me impuse y discutí con él, porque acepte su promesa, ni porque hice la mía. Obligué a mi mente olvidar aquello para que la última noche que pasaría con él solo fuera para amarnos, sin pensar en nadie mas que nosotros dos, sin esperar por ningún futuro, metiéndonos en una burbuja y escapando de los malos presentimientos y de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera suceder en nuestro alrededor.

* * *

**_En el capitulo final de Claro de Luna..._**

**_La lucha interna que atraviesa Reneesme se hace insostenible y la lleva a cometer, quizás el peor error de su vida..._**

**_Cuando los Cullen se vean frente a frente con los Vulturis ¿habrá esta vez un dialogo que los haga cambiar de opinión? ¿Estarán vivos los cuatro Cullens desaparecidos? ¿Sobrevivirá Jacob si no hay más opción que una lucha? ¿Quienes son los del ejército de los Vulturis?..._**

**_¿Existirá realmente una criatura que pueda vencer toda la maldad que los Vulturis desean esparcir?..._**

(chan chan chan chaaann... jajaja!)


	26. Capitulo 27

_Hola gente!_

_Después de mucho tiempo logre terminar este capitulo._

_Costo muchísimo, eran tantos los finales que había en mi cabeza que no sabia cual elegir, pero para no demorarme mas decidí que lo mejor era contar el final que en realidad hizo que esta historia naciera, el primero que mi mente imagino._

_No estoy conforme, aunque nunca creo poder estarlo con nada así que si no fue lo que esperaban sepan que esta es mi visión. Gracias a este fic (mi primer fic) logre aprender muchas cosas, que espero se vean reflejadas en mis próximas historias :)_

_Todavía queda un epilogo... y déjenme decirles que tengo una linda continuación, sobre todo para que conozcan a Anthony... cuando publique el epilogo les dejare también el summary de esa historia._

_También les agradezco a los que dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, sus mensajes de ánimo siempre me dan el empujón para seguir._

_Y ya nos lo entretengo mas... los dejo con el último cap._

_Disfrútenlo_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 27

**Más que a la vida misma**

"_El sexo, el dolor y el amor son experiencias límite del hombre, y solamente aquel que conoce esas fronteras conoce la vida; el resto es simplemente pasar el tiempo, repetir una misma tarea, envejecer y morir sin saber realmente lo que se estaba haciendo aquí."_

— Ya es hora Ness...

— Aun no estoy lista para dejarte— dije muy pegada y acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Él suspiro entrecortadamente.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que no vayas?

— Nessie ya te lo explique mil veces. Lo hago por nosotros tres. Voy a ir para sumar puntos a nuestro favor, soy un buen luchador, no dejare que me pase nada... pero si eso no sirve...— su voz paso de dura a cálida— huiré y vendré a buscarte, te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

Asentí pesadamente. Se me cerraba la garganta y me costaba respirar. No quería que Jacob me viera una vez mas llorando, algo que hice durante casi toda la noche anterior.

— ¿Volverás, verdad?

— Si Ness... te lo vuelvo a prometer... en dos días me tendrás aquí mismo de nuevo— me habló con voz suave, meciéndome contra su pecho.

Puse mas fuerza en torno a su cuerpo, clavando mis dedos en su espalda, tomándolo posesivamente. No quería soltarlo, no quería que se fuera.

— Nessie... —susurró. Sus manos en mis brazos me despegaban de él a regañadientes— no hagas esto mas difícil... ve con Anthony, no quiero que este solo

Desistí de mi agarre y deje caer los brazos al costado de mi cuerpo. Jake elevó mi mentón con sus dedos y busco mi mirada. Sentía que me estaba ahogando, leves gimoteos se me escaparon e inevitablemente unas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, pero las limpie rápidamente antes de ver directamente la profundidad de sus ojos.

— Te amo Nessie...

Dejo un dulce beso en mis labios, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo sin darme tiempo a decir algo. Me di cuenta que esta separación, por mas momentánea que dijo que será, era tan difícil para mi como para él. Lo conozco bien como para saber que todo esto no solo era para proteger nuestro futuro. Sé que Jacob se siente muy responsable de su pueblo, sé que su sangre lo incita a ir con ellos, y lo entiendo. Lo seguiría y lucharía junto a él para defender a mi familia... pero hay alguien que me necesita, Anthony aun no puede defenderse por sí solo, por mas súper bebé que sea, es solo eso: un bebé.

Deje de observar lo recóndito del bosque para dirigirme al interior de la cabaña. Siendo fuerte y tratando de asimilar la situación tome a mi bebé y lo lleve hacia mi habitación donde lo acosté junto a mí. Era el mediodía pero sin Jake, ya no había diferencia entre el día y la noche. Me abracé a Anthony y cerré los ojos en un intento de dormir así las horas pasarían más rápido y estar lejos de Jake no seria tan difícil.

El revoloteo del bebé aun envuelto por mis brazos me trajo a la realidad. Habían pasado cinco horas en las que solo estuve mirando la nada. Nunca pude dormirme, contrariamente mis ojos estuvieron mas abiertos que de costumbre. Fueron horas en las un pensamiento llevaba a otros en una infinita cadena de recuerdos con los que repase casi toda mi vida. Aun me sorprendía como mi mente guardaba cada mínimo detalle, pero jamás pensé que eso iría tan en contra. Apreciar las pequeñeces me hacia añorar aun mas todo lo que había dejado.

Recobrando la noción del tiempo caí en cuentas de que Jacob ya debería haber llegado a Forks, atravesar el bosque en cuatro patas era mucho más rápido que ir manejando.

Con tranquilidad me levante, llevando a Anthony hacia la cocina. Lo deje tomando un zumo de manzana y tome el móvil. En el discado rápido marque el numero de Jake, luego de un silencio en la línea se escucho sonar el teléfono móvil de Jake cerca mío, guiándome con mi audición llegue hasta el cajón de una de las mesitas de noche. Me pregunte porque no me sorprendía que lo haya olvidado. Sin dejar pasar más minutos, marque el número de la casa de mis abuelos. Atendieron al segundo pitido.

— ¿Diga?

Me paralicé al escuchar esa voz.

— ¿Nahuel?— mi voz tembló.

— ¡Nessie!

El palpitar de mi corazón aumento audiblemente. Muchas eran las emociones que se mezclaron en mi interior al saber que él estaba a salvo.

— No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte

— ¿Que es lo que sucedió? ¿Cuando has vuelto? ¿Mis tíos también están a ahí?— exploté en preguntas por todo lo que su aparición podría significar.

Se produjo un silencio y luego se escucho una profunda inspiración.

— No...tus tíos no están aquí. Aun no sabemos nada de ellos... yo llegue ayer con Huilen y Manuel, su esposo— hizo una corta pausa y luego agregó— Aquí las cosas se están poniendo pesadas

— Lo sé, mañana será el eclipse

— Todos los amigos de tu abuelo están aquí o por lo menos los que pudieron llegar

Las imágenes de la última vez que habíamos estado todos juntos llovieron torrencialmente en mi cabeza.

— ¿Nessie estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo con tu hijo?— quiso saber Nahuel de pronto preocupado.

— Oh...No, Nahuel. Estamos los dos bien— dije sin ánimos— solo llamaba para saber si Jacob ya había llegado

— Sí, llegó hace poco más de un hora, supongo que debe andar con su manada porque no lo veo por aquí

Mi mente quedó en blanco mientras observaba a Anthony sentado en su sillita.

— ¿De verdad estas bien?— indagó luego de unos segundos en los que yo me había quedado sin habla.

— No lo sé— admití desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

— Debes tratar de estarlo, tú bebé te necesita. Edward me contó todo acerca de él, de su talento

— No estoy segura de considerarlo un talento Nahuel. No veo cual es la ventaja de un poder así, si afecta a su familia y a su propia vida

— Debes confiar en que aprenderá a usarlo, tú tienes que ayudarlo a que entienda

— Pero es que si yo no lo entiendo no se lo puedo explicar a él. Sé que tiene la capacidad de entender las cosas fácilmente y no dudo que podría hacer uso y desuso de su don como a él le plazca, pero ¿Como le enseño algo de lo que realmente no tengo idea de como funciona?

— Quizás necesita algo de tiempo. No podemos olvidar que aun tiene solo semanas de vida, es un bebé

— Para mi siempre será mi bebé... aunque ahora ya aparenta de dos años, tiene una gran agilidad sin embargo se nota que es muy remolón

— ¿Aun no habla?

— No, y es increíble la seguridad que tengo de que sabe como hacerlo

— Sus palabras serán muy valiosas si tanto las hace desear— sonreí mirando hacia Anthony que prestaba atención a mi charla.

— Supongo

— Oye Ness debo colgar, tus abuelos me están esperando para ir de caza

— ¿No están mis padres por ahí?

— No, todos están en el campo del bosque organizándose

— Esta bien... y... Nahuel quiero que sepas te quiero mucho, cuídate mañana ¿si?— un nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con quebrarme.

— Nessie, no te preocupes estaremos todos bien. Yo también te quiero y... deseo con todo mi corazón que tu y tu bebé estén bien... además déjame pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar

No era mi intención que la conversación llegara a esto, una charla de despedida. Eso me hacia sentir peor.

— Olvídalo Nahuel— mí voz salía apagada y esforzada.

— No, escucha... estaba realmente confundido, ahora las cosas han cambiado... pero ¿sabes que?... te lo diré cuando nos veamos

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Si... te veo pronto Nessie

— Lo mismo digo Nahuel

Él cortó la comunicación y yo seguí con el auricular apoyado en la oreja escuchando la línea vacía. Mi mente intento creer en la idea de que esa no iba a ser la última charla con él aferrándose al entusiasmo que distinguí en su voz al tratar de aclarar nuestra historia.

Sin prestar atención al cómo, llegue a la ventana y contemplé el crepúsculo. El sol se ocultaba entre la arboleda y poco a poco las sombras empezaban a adueñarse del día. Muy dentro de mí sentía como cualquier tipo de esperanza se iba consumiendo como la luz del sol en ese ocaso.

Tras una larga inspiración me percaté de que tenía a Anthony aferrado a mi pierna. Lo alcé y lo abracé fuertemente.

— Todo estará bien, todo estará bien— susurré más para mí que para él. Mi pequeño hijo acaricio mi cabello dulcemente tratando de reconfortarme él a mí.

Intente olvidarme de la realidad leyéndole un libro. Eso funciono un par de horas en los que la noche definitivamente nos cubrió. Anthony parecía estar por quedarse dormido pero recordé que era necesario cumplir con sus horarios de alimentación para que no se desacostumbrara. Lo obligue a permanecer despierto mientras preparaba su cena.

Luego de observarlo alimentarse con sus propias manos, le di un baño y lo lleve a su habitación. Apenas su cuerpo rozo las sabanas se quedo completamente dormido. Me daba paz verlo descansar angelicalmente. Busque en él la tranquilidad para afrontar la noche. Me senté en la silla mecedora junto a su camita, pues no quería entrar a mi habitación, el olor de Jacob perduraba allí y eso me hacia extrañarlo aun mas. Deje de cuestionarme cosas y cavilar opciones solo para observarlo, encontrándonos a Jacob y a mí en su rostro.

Recuerdos de no tan viejas épocas se cruzaron en mi mente, y me quede con ellos pasando las horas. Cuando una gota amenazaba con salirse por mi lagrimal volví a enfocar mi visión en Anthony. Revise el reloj y ya habían pasado tres horas, cobre noción que mi cuerpo había permanecido en la misma posición durante ese tiempo. Anthony se removía entre las sabanas y me acerque a acariciarlo para que se tranquilizara. A penas lo toque se despertó entre llantos. Fuertes y desconsolados lloros. Termine haciéndolo dormir entre mis brazos y utilizando mis habilidades para crear en su mente algún lindo sueño.

Fue desconcertante escucharlo así, la angustia en su voz era muy perceptible, sus bracitos no querian soltarme y en su mirada había algo que no supe descifrar. _Si tan solo pudieras decírmelo_, pensaba en voz alta sintiendo que había algo que quería contarme.

No deje que la situación le afectara mas y lo hice olvidar del asunto. Mantuve sus sueños algunas horas hasta que mi cabeza quedo exhausta. Él enseguida volvió a inquietarse y comenzó a llorar. Lo mecí, le hable, le canté y sus lágrimas por un momento quisieron apaciguarse, pero su mirada era muy triste. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando fijo su mirada en mis ojos, gimoteaba profundamente pasando su manito delicadamente por mi rostro.

El alba pronto nos alcanzó pero Anthony nunca abandono su estado, su aflicción seguía allí y comenzaba a preocuparme. Luego de negarse a comer algo se quedo dormido sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Me senté en una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa que ocupaban el mismo ambiente, pese a la noche en vela mi cuerpo no podía relajarse. Deje reposar mi cabeza en mi brazo extendido en la madera avejentada de la mesa.

Un silencio inusual se sentía en los alrededores, mire por rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana sin dejar mi cómoda posición. Parecía un día totalmente normal, las bandadas de pájaros volaban entre los árboles mas altos mientras el sol de a poco los iba iluminando. Decían que la naturaleza es sabia pero ¿por que esta todo como si nada fuera a pasar hoy? Ni siquiera hay indicios de que hoy fuera a haber un eclipse.

De pronto temí que si todo salía mal mi vida se reduciría a esto, un lugar en el que nadie sabría lo que mi familia era y lo que quería proteger, una tierra en la que ellos solo serian un recuerdo en mi cabeza.

Excusaba mis miedos con realismo.

Pensé en Jacob y su última mirada. Lo extrañaba... lo extrañaba muchísimo. Me sentía vacía, frágil y vulnerable. Me sentía sola, impotente e inservible. Era como si mi alma ya no estuviera en su lugar, como si hubiera salido corriendo tras Jake cuando mi cuerpo en realidad no lo hizo. Ahora era solo la razón la que me ataba a estas paredes. Mi alma ya no estaba pero mi dolorido corazón aun me acompañaba y junto con mi racionalidad entendían que debía permanecer allí por Anthony. Pero era horrible. Ya no podía controlar la desolación. Todo se estaba desmoronando en mi interior, mis pensamientos estaban sumidos en un completo caos. Un poderoso nudo se formo en mi garganta. Había perdido toda esperanza, no sabia si algún día volvería a ver a Jacob.

Mis sentidos buscaron la manera de distraerme, se agudizaron y me dejaron percibir con una extraña exactitud las cosas que me rodeaban. El movimiento de las alas unos pájaros al alzar vuelo desde el techo de la cabaña, el canto de algunos otros en las cercanías, el sutil y delicado balanceo que el viento provocaba en las hojas de los árboles, la respiración de Anthony.

Luego solo hubo silencio, mi mente se cerró a lo ajeno y solo permitió que reparara en mi acelerado palpitar. Una lagrima sentí caer por la piel de mi mejilla.

Anthony se despertó llorando nuevamente, yo tarde en reaccionar, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y sin vida. Cobre fuerzas para ir por él. Cuando me acerqué aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba llorando en sueños pero también en la realidad. Lo moví despacio para que saliera de sus pesadillas. Él enseguida abrió sus ojitos y salto a mis brazos llorando más desconsoladamente que antes. Me asusto sentirlo así.

— ¿Anthony?— mi voz salió temblorosa— bebé... solo fue un mal sueño, tranquilízate... mami esta aquí contigo

Estaba nerviosa y tratando de contener mis lagrimas. Lo sostuve con fiereza junto a mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda.

— Anthony... cálmate por favor— insistí.

"_papi"_ repentinamente una voz desconocida hablo muy claro en mi cabeza.

— ¿Tu has...— asustada mas que sorprendida mire a mi hijo a los ojos sin poder completar la pregunta. Contuve el temblor de mis manos.

— Papi— se distinguió perfectamente salir a través de sus labios entre los profundos gimoteos.

Mi mundo se quería venir abajo. Supe que todo estaba mal, que todo saldría mal. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de admirar la primera palabra de mi bebé. Sabia que él que no esperaba eso de mi, sino otra cosa.

Corrí a mi habitación con Anthony a cuestas y agarre el bolso de mano más grande que encontré. Saque de la habitación de Anthony varias de sus prendas y las cargue en el bolso. Enseguida ya estábamos listos para salir. Decidí tomar el auto, ya que conducía mas rápido de lo que podía correr. Asegure a Anthony en su sillita en la parte trasera y me ubique en el asiento del conductor. Puse la llave en la hendija algo dudosa de lo que hacia. Volteé a ver mi bebé.

— Mami...— hablo por segunda vez, ya sin llanto. Mis lágrimas salían sin freno— papi...

Fue en ese momento cuando fui conciente de la conexión que realmente tenia con Anthony. Fui capaz de comprenderlo, de leer su expresión y de saber lo que quería. Él me dio el apoyo que necesitaba para comenzar el viaje. Él quería que fuéramos con su papá, mi Jacob. No creo alguna vez poder saber que fue lo que le sucedió que hizo que hablara justo ahora y que dijera justo eso, solo sé que él quería estar junto a su padre tanto como yo junto a mi esposo.

Aceleré al máximo, cobrando velocidad en segundos. Curiosamente mis sentidos se concentraron al máximo en el camino, pero recordé que mis habilidades de vampiro estaban aumentando.

Regresábamos a Forks. Con todo el peligro que conllevaba volver en el día de hoy.

Muy conciente de la decisión que había tomado sabía que aunque regresar era una locura y una falta a mi promesa a Jake, no arriesgaría a mi hijo. Apenas me subí al automóvil el plan B, o el único plan que yo había tenido desde el principio, entró en marcha. Antes de entrar en los bosques de los alrededores de la casa de mis abuelos, debía pasar por otro lado, la casa de mi abuelo Charlie.

A una velocidad de manejo inalcanzable para cualquier humano, llegue a Forks en pocas horas. Llegue a la casa de mi abuelo y golpeé fervientemente la puerta.

Nadie contestó y entonces supuse que mi madre le había inventado algo para que se fuera del pueblo. Busque la llave de auxilio dentro de una maseta y entre a la casa. Definitivamente mi abuelo no estaba.

— ¿Que haré ahora?— me pregunte a mi misma cuando cargue mi peso en el sofá aun aferrando a Anthony.

Mi idea no era dejar a mi hijo solo, no pretendía abandonarlo pero tampoco quería arriesgarlo. Anthony se quiso bajar de mi regazo y no lo detuve. Lo observe caminar titubeante alguno pasos, tomo fácilmente un portarretrato que había sobre una mesita de café y volvió hacia mi, de nuevo con sus pasos tambaleantes. A pesar de su apariencia de un niño que ya debería saber caminar firmemente, él aun lo hacia con dificultad y no tenia ningún problema físico que se lo impida sino mas bien era perezoso para andar.

Me acerco el objeto mostrándome la foto. Era la foto que habíamos tomado la ultima navidad en esa misma casa, éramos tantos en la pequeña habitación de la casa de mi abuelo que no había distancia suficiente para que entremos todos en la foto, nos habíamos apelmazado para caber y aun así salieron cortados Embry y mi tía Rose.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro tras el recuerdo.

Y de pronto creí saber lo que debía hacer.

Alcé a Anthony nuevamente y salí apresurada de la casa. Si bien el cielo estaba nublado y el sol poco iluminaba la tierra, cada vez se ponía más oscuro. La hora del enfrentamiento en el bosque se acercaba.

Corrí por el bosque esforzando al máximo mis sentidos para encontrar el lugar en donde estaría mi familia. Preste atención minuciosamente a los alrededores comprobando que no había nadie que resultara una amenaza para nosotros. Una extraña sensación de deja vu me distrajo un momento, mas no podía ocuparme de eso justo ahora. Mi bebé se sostenía con fuerza de mi cuello, mientras mis brazos lo atrapaban contra mi torso. Lo había cubierto con una de mis casacas intentando tapar su efluvio para que no sea percibido. Todos mis reparos mientras atravesaba el bosque tenían como propósito proteger a Anthony.

Mis palpitaciones aumentaron cuando reconocí muchos efluvios conocidos, seguí su rastro aunque igualmente presentí hacia donde me llevaría, el mismo lugar en el que hace siete años vimos por ultima vez a los Vulturis. Me puse muy nerviosa, mis manos temblaban, un nudo en mi pecho tornaba mi respiración pesada y dificultosa. Temía no poder preservar a Anthony, me arrepentí de seguir ese rumbo.

"_mantén la calma... mantén la calma" _

El sentimiento de ya haber vivido esto antes se intensifico, confundiéndome. Sin embargo lo deje pasar nuevamente.

Mi voz interior me hablaba racionalmente. Si desesperaba las cosas me saldrían mal. Debía, necesitaba contenerme y tranquilizarme.

"_Tranquila... sabes lo que debes hacer: protegerlo"_

Así es. Tenia que enfocarme en lo que debía hacer.

A mitad de camino el bosque quedo completamente a oscuras. El momento predicho estaba sucediendo. Fui bajando la velocidad cuando me acercaba. Detrás de las hojas de unos arbustos, como a unos doscientos metros, distinguí a la multitud. No me detuve a contar pero eran muchísimas capas oscuras agrupadas simétricamente. Hacían parecer a mi familia solo simples vampiros neonatos junto a un puñado de perros de compañía. Rodeé el lugar manteniendo la distancia y me ubique a espaldas de mi familia. Me escondí entre unos troncos pero me di cuenta de que no se oía bien, avancé varios metros más y me mantuve oculta entre algunos árboles.

Mi familia se había formado en tres líneas defensivas. A la cabeza estaban mis padres y mis abuelos, detrás de ellos estaban los de Denali, Nahuel con Kaure y su esposo, nuestras amigas del amazonas, Siobhan y su familia, una pareja que reconocí como Benjamín y Tia, pero no encontré a Amun y Kebi, también estaban Peter y Charlotte, y los rumanos Stefan y Vladimir. Tras ellos conté veinticinco lobos y en el cielo se vislumbraban cuatro halcones volando en círculo.

Busque visualmente a Ariadna. Si las cosas se ponían feas la necesitaría cerca para salvaguardar a mi bebé. Confiaba en ella para que lo protegiera y se lo entregara a mi abuelo Charlie ante una batalla perdida en la que mi vida se vea involucrada. Me moví solo unos metros mas sobre el mismo perímetro, ocultándome entre unas rocas. Procure que mi bebé este bien cubierto por mi aroma para que nadie notara su presencia. Situándome en dirección directa a las espaldas de Ariadna, quien solo estaba algunos pasos por detrás de la segunda línea, mis ojos se mantuvieron en la posición de Jacob.

Note que mi lobo tenía el pelaje del lomo erizado. Sutilmente bajo su cabeza y la giró, sus ojos indicaron mi dirección y entendí que él me había descubierto.

De pronto sentí como una calidez me envolvió, mi madre había puesto el escudo sobre nosotros. Creí que mi efluvio pasaría desapercibido detrás de tantos lobos, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Nadie, además de Jacob se había volteado en mi dirección aunque estaba segura que ya todos debían estar al tanto de mi presencia. Algunos lobos disimuladamente crearon una barrera entre mi bebé y yo y el resto de los allí presentes.

Por entre sus pelambreras algo podía distinguir. Cinco capas oscuras avanzaban hacia mi familia.

— ¡Que gusto volver a verlos a todos! Y están todos juntos como la ultima vez... ¡Que emocionante!... pero parece que algunos esta vez se quedaron en el camino— recordé perfectamente la voz de Aro, aun tenia en mi mente la expresión de su rostro cuando deje que leyera mis pensamientos. Si bien la voz era de él, la efusividad que le cargaba a sus palabras era algo nuevo de escuchar salir de su boca. Sus ojos lucían desorbitados y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa siniestra.

Mi abuelo avanzo unos pasos acercándose al líder vulturi. A la distancia podía percibir la tensión en el resto de mi familia. Mi padre estaba de piedra aferrando la mano de mamá.

— Aro

— ¡Viejo amigo!

Pegue un leve respingo al ver que todos, tanto mi familia como la guardia vulturi, amagaron con avanzar cuando Aro se acerco a mi abuelo y se dispuso a abrazarlo. Los siseos y los gruñidos bajos se hicieron notar. Aro y su rara manifestación de afecto fue llevada a cabo en unos cortos segundos, mi abuelo no lo correspondió, solo dejo sus brazos extendidos y no opuso resistencia al gesto de su "viejo amigo".

— ¿Que es lo que los trae por aquí esta vez?

Mi abuelo fue directo al preguntar.

— Que lastima que no tengas ganas de ponerte al corriente de mi vida, pero sino quieres mas preámbulos— la voz de Aro se torno de simpática a firme y amenazadora— solo quería saber si te ha llegado mi carta

— No creo que hayas venido solo para eso

Aro lanzó una feroz carcajada que pareció retumbar en cada recoveco del bosque.

— Pues no— espetó finalmente serio— Venimos a cambiar el mundo

— ¿Que pretendes de nosotros Aro?

— ustedes...ustedes... déjenme pesar... nosotros haremos que el mundo entero nos rinda culto, haremos que los humanos se sacrifiquen con gusto por complacernos, haremos que los vampiros sean los dioses de este planeta y ustedes ¿como encajan en este próximo futuro?... respetan la vida humana y todas sus costumbres, aborrecen su condición de seres extraordinarios y luchan contra sus instintos... a no ser que quieran cambiar esto, definitivamente no encajan en mi nuevo mundo

— Nuestro nuevo mundo— inquirió otra voz, esta vez era Cayo.

— Así es hermano, nuestro nuevo mundo— replicó Aro con suficiencia.

— Estas demente— le dijo mi abuelo sin miedos.

— Eso mismo pienso yo de ti al ver como vives, pero no me puedes negar que es un magnifico plan. Carlisle, ya no tendremos que ocultarnos, seremos adorados y no temidos, venerados y no juzgados. Seremos dueños del mundo. ¡Es la revolución que siempre he soñado!— Aro termino confesándose entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

— Te estas equivocando

— ¡Oh! Claro que no, mírame... llevo una capa negra y tu no

— ¿A donde quieres llegar con eso?

— Que estas del lado equivocado, creí que te había hecho llegar el mensaje— desde su garganta se desplegó otra siniestra carcajada— ¡ya lo recuerdo!, ¡no te ha llegado porque nunca deje ir a los mensajeros!— dijo claramente con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Que dices?

Con un ademán de manos seis capas negras avanzaron hasta quedar entre Aro y el resto de la guardia.

— Pues si quieres mas claro, échales agua

Cuatro capuchas cayeron y revelaron lo que nadie en mi familia quiso alguna vez suponer en voz alta. Todos mis tíos habían sido capturados por los Vulturis.

Deje de observar y me acurruque en torno al cuerpo de mi hijo, hiperventilando pero con el recuerdo grabado con fuego en mi mente. El estado de mis tíos era atroz, sus ojos estaban más negros que la noche y sus rostros marcados con ojeras y sufrimiento. Su mirada estaba ausente y carente de sentimiento.

Trate de recobrar la compostura para no delatarme. Anthony se había puesto algo inquieto, le molestaba estar tan cubierto, deje expuesta solo su cabeza, pero lo seguí manteniendo bien pegado a mi.

— ¡¿Que es lo que has hecho maldito?— escuche el grito de mi abuela Esme y volteé automáticamente.

Ella avanzó tan rápido como Aro a pesar de que mi padre la atajo por el brazo.

— Oh, Esme querida mía, siempre me has caído bien, no entiendo porque ahora me tratas así

— ¡Deja a mis hijos maldito demonio!— Esme sonaba desesperada.

Mi padre contenía sus sacudidas y trataba de alejarla de allí, mientras mi abuelo estaba custodiado por dos capas negras. Finalmente Nahuel y Carmen la contuvieron, la resguardaron por detrás de toda la primera fila.

— ¡Suéltalos Aro!— le exigió mi abuelo.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— musito Aro cuando mi abuelo quiso dar algunos pasos y la guardia se lo impidió.

— ¡Te exijo que los liberes!

— ¿tú y cual ejercito? Esos debiluchos y esos perros guardianes no nos asustan

Mi abuelo observo al cielo y Aro lo imito.

— ¿Ellos también? ¡Pero que lindo zoológico que te has armado! Me pregunto cuando estará habilitado el acuario— dijo con sorpresa y fingida curiosidad.

— No tenias porque hacer eso— esta vez mi padre era quien cuestionaba las acciones de Aro

— Claro que si. Fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensé... ¿Lo puedes ver Edward mi querido lector de mentes?

— Es suficiente Aro. Sabes que nosotros jamás estaremos de acuerdo con un plan tan perverso como el tuyo— espetó mi abuelo.

— Relájate mi amigo, aun no he llegado a la mejor parte, y es que no me gustaría que pasaras a mejor mundo sin que conozcas mis grandes descubrimientos. Estoy seguro que como buen amante de la ciencia que eres sabrás apreciar mis avances...— Aro dio media vuelta regresando con el resto de los suyos— Y quizás... hasta puede que llegues a cambiar de postura respecto a "mi desconsiderado plan"—agregó con cinismo.

Se me puso la piel de gallina al sentir el miedo y el nerviosismo que exudaba el conjunto de mi familia. Lagrimas silenciosas se escurrían por mi rostro. No regrese jamás la vista hacia donde mis tíos estaban, no iba a poder contener los gimoteos de mi llanto.

— Te presento a Tadeo, Caleb, Arón y Helena— Aro y cuatro vampiros mas habían sobresalido entre sus filas, sus rostros fueron descubiertos a medida que los nombraba.

La simetría de sus facciones era muy inusual, solo había pequeñas diferencias entre ellos, eran increíblemente perfectos físicamente, mas sus ojos... sus ojos estaban vacíos. Ni siquiera había odio, como el que denotaba Jane, o expectación como la que mostraba Félix. Nada, ni un atisbo de sentimientos se podían vislumbrar en su expresión, parecían totalmente robotizados.

— Ellos son especiales... ¿hechos a pedido se podría decir?— una risa se escapo del fondo de su oscuro ser— Veras... tengo un amigo que es un erudito en genética, y con los recursos que le facilitamos los creo. Mis queridos, muéstrenle a esta gente lo que son capaces de hacer. Hoy pueden usar a aquellos dos

De pronto dos guardias Vulturis que estaban en los extremos de la formación comenzaron a retorcerse como posesos en el suelo. Las cuatro creaciones de Aro me daban la espalda y no pude dilucidar quien era que hacia eso. Como si fuera poco, al cabo de largos segundos los dos vampiros se elevaron por los aires aun doblándose ferozmente. Esta vez vi como las manos de Helena, la única mujer, seguían e indicaban la dirección en la que los dos vampiros se movían. La siguió otro, al que Aro presento como Arón, que elevo sus manos y las chocó, haciendo sonar sus palmas. Mi ojos siguieron con atención como al juntar sus palmas enérgicamente los vampiros que estaban ya quietos pero levitando unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, eran impulsados el uno contra el otro hasta chocarse y estallar en millones de partículas de polvo brillante. Sus restos caían como lluvia sobre los allí presentes.

Un escalofrió me recorrió de pie a cabeza.

— ¿Ves lo especiales que son?— inquirió Aro hacia mi abuelo— pero igualmente eso no es nada... también quisiera presentarte a...— cuatro casacas oscuras avanzaron hasta a Aro— ellos son Tadeo, Caleb, Arón y Helena...segunda generación— dijo petulante.

Mi respiración se corto por segundos cuando sus rostros quedaron a la vista. No solo sus nombres eran iguales, también lo era todo su físico... absolutamente todo.

— ¿Que has hecho?— mi abuelo pregunto horrorizado.

— Creí que te ibas a poner contento Carlisle... ¿Son bellos verdad? Y como ellos hay varias generaciones más

Y con solo una mirada, todas las capas del resto de la gran guardia dejaron expuestas la identidad de los nuevos miembros. Llegue a contar 28 nuevos vampiros, si eso es lo que eran porque sus rostros solo tenían cuatro variantes, las versiones de Tadeo, Arón, Caleb y Helena.

— ¡Por todos los cielos!

— Son espectaculares... lo sé— entusiasmado decía Aro.

— ¿Son clones?— escuche la voz temerosa de mamá por vez primera desde que había llegado.

— Pues déjame decirte Isabella que prefiero que no los llames así... Digamos que son una perfectas replicas de ellos mismos, hasta sus talentos se han mantenido en cada uno de ellos y lo mejor de todo es que no tienen voluntad propia, nunca la tuvieron— rió quedamente.

— Aro, estas compartiendo mucha información— reclamó Cayo.

El líder Vulturi pareció pensarlo un momento.

— Bueno, a donde sea que vayan a parar después de este día, no creo que esta información les vaya a ser útil. Ahora quisiera presentarles a mi nuevo aliado... quizás ya han escuchado hablar de él— otro vampiro caminó tranquilamente hacia Aro, despojando su cabeza de la capa negra— él es Joham

Como acto reflejo observé a Nahuel, no se le inmutó ni un pelo al verlo. Era triste entender que a él nada le extrañaba de su padre. Mi familia tampoco titubeo al verlo, después de todo no era una sorpresa verlo allí junto a los Vulturis, Ariadna les había ayudado a confirmar las sospechas de que Joham estaba metido en esto.

— Al resto ya los conocen, así que ahora que están oficialmente presentados... te escucho Carlisle

— ¿Que quieres que te diga? Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que haces no es más que un agravio a la vida

— Cuanto lamento escucharte decir eso... me deje convencer por mi lado compasivo de que conociéndolos cambiarias de idea, pero veo que me he equivocado. No estas dispuesto a participar de este cambio... de veras viejo amigo que me das mucha pena... ¿Alguien de tu clan piensa distinto?

Solo se escucho silencio mientras Aro estudiaba cada uno de los rostros de mi familia y amigos. Los lobos enseñaban sus afilados colmillos.

— Bueno si así lo quieren— se fue integrando con los suyos— Ah, casi lo olvido. Edward donde sea que ocultes a tu hija, la encontraré— dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mis hombros se encogieron ante la mención. Mis padres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

— Acabemos con esto de una vez— exigió Cayo.

— Félix... tráelos

El susodicho lo obedeció llevando consigo a mis tíos. Mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Cada uno de mis adorados tíos fue rodeado por dos guardias. Se me encogió el corazón y quería gritar muy alto que se detuvieran aunque de nada sirviera. Fruncí mi rostro y lo escondí tras las rocas. No podía creer que no haya nada que hacer, que finalmente los Vulturis se salgan con la suya, y que nosotros no podamos defender lo nuestro.

Escuche algunos quejidos de Anthony y lo mecí un poco para que callara.

— ¡Detente Aro!— grito mi padre. Eleve la cabeza para observar nuevamente.

— Lo siento Edward ya no hay nada que digan que me haga cambiar de parecer

Mis tíos tenían su cabeza aferrada fuertemente por los vampiros de ojos escarlatas.

_¡Dios No!_ Grite en mi mente.

— Es una lastima— dijo Aro.

— ¡No!

La voz de mi abuela Esme me helo la sangre. Ella avanzo velozmente hasta sus hijos y enfrento a la guardia, uno de ellos la inmovilizo enseguida mientras otros dos sostenían a mi abuelo. Apresaron el cuello de mi abuela dispuestos a acabar con su vida. Mi mundo se detuvo cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo. Me estaba destrozando lentamente saber que los iba a perder a todos.

Distinguí el rápido movimiento de Nahuel, quien llego hasta ella y la libero de ese maldito vampiro que la estaba por matar. Aquellos dos se la agarraron contra Nahuel y lo golpearon bastante fuerte. Mi pulso descontrolado era lo que mas sonaba en mi cabeza. Impensadamente Ariadna salto sobre ellos, nadie más se había movido, todos solo observaban, sabían que una lucha solo aceleraría su muerte. Los lobos estaban muy inquietos pero no intervenían.

Ariadna era rápida, los vampiros no la alcanzaban. Logro rescatar a Nahuel, vi como ella arrastraba el convaleciente cuerpo de mi amigo. Mi respiración se hacia cada ves mas profunda y rápida. El dolor de saber que iba a perderlos a todos se sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón estallo en pedazos cuando mis padres me observaron en la distancia y yo sabía que se estaban despidiendo, que lucharían solo para defender lo que creían, que aunque no tengan esperanzas lo intentarían.

_¡NO! ¡Papá!... _grite en mi mente lo que mi boca no gritaba.

El nudo en mi pecho era insoportable, algo tan profundo que no me dejaba respirar. No quería perderlos. Mi corazón lloraba, mi alma lloraba, sentía como mi mundo se estaba deshaciendo. Quería poder salir de mi escondite y defenderlos, ser fuerte y poderosa para acabar con todos los Vulturis. Tan impotente me sentía tras esas rocas que lo único que supe hacer fue ocultarme aun más para no ver la masacre.

Anthony a mi lado gimoteaba, percibiendo mi estado. Sabia que debía calmarlo pero no ya no había en mí fuerzas para contenerlo. Me derrumbaba con el paso de los segundos, con cada veloz latido de mi corazón, mi mente no quería abandonar el recuerdo de sus últimas miradas. Cuando escuche el primer grito de pelea toque fondo, ese pozo de desolación era profundo y asfixiante. Mis oídos zumbaban y mi vista se nublaba.

Sin poder anticiparlo Anthony comenzó a llorar muy fuerte. Intente callarlo pero resulto inútil, lloraba cada vez mas alto. El recuerdo de su primer llanto vino a mi mente, la melodía que su voz emitía entre lloros era la misma de aquella vez. Mi desesperación aumentó al máximo.

— ¡No, no, no!... ¡Anthony basta!— susurré.

El no paraba, se había puesto muy colorado y su temperatura aumento apreciablemente.

— ¡Nessie!— oía a Jacob gritar mi nombre. Me sobresalte y lo busque.

— ¡No lo puedo hacer callar Jake!... debemos huir antes de que nos encuentren

Él me tomo por los brazos.

— ¡Mira al claro Reneesme!— giré mis ojos a esa dirección

No comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, solo me importaba poner a salvo a mi bebé. Fue cuando vi caer rayos sobre las capas negras que entendí la situación, aunque mi estado empeoro al hacerlo. Todo aquel que fuera vampiro estaba tendido en el suelo, los lobos desgarraban cabezas mientras los halcones revelaban su otro poder. Supe que Anthony había tenido que ver en eso, y sabia lo mal que dejaba a su salud.

— ¡Le hará mal! ¡Jacob míralo! ¡Por dios ya le esta afectando!... ¡Oh! No. Anthony debes calmarte

— Vamos hijo detente, ya es suficiente

Y lo que mas temía sucedió. Por tercera vez desde que nació su respiración se detuvo junto con su corazón. Lo recosté en la tierra y Jacob le practico resucitación.

A los pocos segundos y sin notar cómo mi abuelo y mi padre corrían a Jacob de ese lugar para ocuparse ellos. Imitaron a mi marido que aun seguía arrodillado en el piso con sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

— ¡Vamos pequeño, reacciona!— mi abuelo le pedía, mientras masajeaba enérgicamente su pechito.

— Cinco minutos Carlisle— dijo mi padre.

Mi corazón se cubría con una manta de espinas que con cada segundo que mi hijo pasaba sin respirar lo oprimía más y más sin reparo alguno.

_Es mi culpa...es mi culpa_

¡Yo se lo había causado! ¡Me había equivocado al volver! ¿Como pude ser tan egoísta?...

— Diez minutos

— ¡NO! ¡Anthony!

Entre mi desesperación, locura y culpabilidad me abalancé al cuerpo de mi bebé, Jacob me atizó por los hombros y me retuvo junto a él. Mi alma se partía en mil fragmentos con cada lágrima que de ella salía. Los deditos de mi bebé relajados al costado de su cuerpo se estaban volviendo azulados.

— Lo maté Jacob, mate a nuestro bebé— dije entre profundos sollozos.

— Doce minutos

Estaba perdiendo todas las fuerzas, solo los brazos de Jacob me mantenían erguida contra su pecho. Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las mías al caer por mi rostro. Sentía su calor quemándome pero no me importo. Me merecía el infierno por haber hecho lo que hice.

— Quince minutos

Mi padre y su mirada agonizante e impotente me decían lo que mas me temía. Observé en blanco como las manos de mi abuelo disminuían su ritmo sobre el torso de mi hijo.

Ni siquiera podía gritar. El dolor y el vació se había apoderado de todo lo que era.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo— la voz de mi abuelo retumbaba en mi mente.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No se detengan!— la fuerte voz de Jacob me ensordeció.

Me mareé un segundo y mi cabeza se desplomó contra la tierra. Aclare un poco mi vista para comprender lo que había pasado. Jacob me había soltado y ahora él mismo era quien le practicaba masaje cardiaco a nuestro hijo.

Mis ojos ardientes vieron las manos de mi abuelo posarse en los hombros de mi esposo. Un "NO" infinito gritaron los restos de mi corazón. Mis uñas engullidas en la tierra desgarraban la hierba.

— Es suficiente Jacob... ya no puedes hacer mas nada— con un hilo de voz dijo mi abuelo.

Él forcejeo sin esfuerzo cuando ambos, mi padre y mi abuelo, lo tomaron por sus brazos y lo alejaban de Anthony.

— Nooo— dijo con su voz quebrada.

De golpe cobro un ímpetu que deshizo fácilmente el agarre de los vampiros. Volvió sobre nuestro bebé y continúo presionando sobre su corazón.

— Jacob, déjalo

— Basta Jacob, esto solo te hará peor a ti— le decía mi abuelo.

Yo estaba petrificada en el lugar, apenas podía poner atención a lo que pasaba.

— ¡oh!... escuchen— dijo papá.

— ¡Detente Jacob!— mi abuelo no midió su fuerza y quito bruscamente a mi esposo— ¡Tiene pulso!... pero es muy débil debemos llevarlo de inmediato a la casa.

Sentí mi centro volver a ocupar su lugar y aprecie como la escena se quería iluminar.

Mi padre corrió con Anthony y mi abuelo lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Inmediatamente me incorpore y con Jacob a mi lado los seguimos.

Suspire con alivio cuando las maquinas replicaban los latidos de su corazón. Poco a poco sus palpitaciones se volvían tan aceleradas como debían serlo.

Lo observé desde el rincón de la habitación en donde mi cuerpo quedo inmóvil desde que entro en la casa. Jacob y papá estaban allí, esperando lo mismo que yo: que Anthony despertara. La falta de oxigeno por tanto tiempo comprometía su vida pero todos estábamos esperanzados de que pudiera recobrarse sin secuela alguna.

Sin embargo, aun no me podía relajar, las cosas no estarían definidas hasta que mi bebé abriera los ojos. El remordimiento que sentía era un martirio merecido, aun no podía comprender como fui tan ingenua como para pensar que a mi bebé no le pasaría nada al regresar al Forks. Aunque ahora si podía imaginar como funcionaba el don de Anthony, los vampiros por alguna extraña razón lo provocan, deberá sentir algún tipo de amenaza y eso hará que él no lo pueda controlar.

— Creo que no es tan así Nessie— dijo mi papá. Después de muchos minutos en silencio alguien obtenía mi atención.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Según mis especulaciones no son los vampiros los que desencadenan el poder de Anthony... creo que eres tu, has memoria hija... cada vez que tu sentiste miedo en cada una de sus variantes tu bebé lloraba con esa melodía tan particular. No te pido comprobarlo ni lo que lo entiendas ahora, solo considéralo ¿quieres?

Lo que mi padre decía era totalmente factible. Observe a Jacob espantada. No solo había tomado la peor decisión de mi vida al volver para la batalla sino que era yo quien ponía la vida de mi hijo a disposición del destino cada vez que algo me hería. Bajé la mirada avergonzada de mi misma.

— Pero tú no tienes que echarte la culpa hija... él todavía no lo puede controlar

Soy peligrosa para él, pensé.

— Eres su madre Renesmee, alejarte de él no servirá de nada

— ¿Que dices Nessie?— quiso saber Jake con pánico en el timbre de su voz.

— Si yo le provoco esto... — dije mirando a mi bebé dormido en la sobre la cama blanca de hospital.

— ¡Ni lo pienses Renesmee!

Jacob se acercó y me arrastro hacia unos sillones. Se puso a mi lado y me cubrió con sus brazos.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada amor mío

— Escúchalo Nessie, él tiene razón— papá tomo mis manos y las frotó consolándome.

Todo lo que dijera iba a ser contradecido por ellos así que decidí cerrar mi boca. Lo que sentía no cambiaria por más palabras que pudieran decirme.

— Edward creo que tenías razón sobre eso de la profecía— murmuro Jacob.

Recordar esa historia me hizo peor.

— Yo no quiero que se cumpla Jacob— dije con voz apenas audible.

— No te castigues más Nessie... Anthony se recuperara. Nos salvo a todos, nadie mas que el merece vivir

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Yo... no— pregunte tratando de recordar algo del combate, pero nada de eso se había albergado en mi mente, esos momentos fueron todos de mi bebé.

— Ahora estamos bien... los lobos y los halcones hicieron un buen trabajo acabando primero con aquellos que tenían poderes... cuando... despertamos solo quedaban algunos pocos que casi no ofrecieron resistencia... quienes salieron corriendo por el bosque ya deben haber sido alcanzados. Todos estamos bien

— ¡Oh! ¿Mis tíos?

La preocupación por ellos recién ahora salía a la luz.

— Ellos están abajo, ya sin poderes que le afecten están volviendo a ser los mismos

— ¿y Nahuel?

— Esta herido... Carlisle lo tuvo que operar, pero ya esta bien. En algunas horas será como si no hubiese tenido nada

— No puedo creer que haya defendido así a nuestra familia— con mi mente queriendo relajarse, pude concederme lugar para asombrarme por lo que hizo.

— Creí que tú lo conocías mejor que yo

— Nadie conoce a la gente mejor que tu papá

— Bueno, él nos valora como su familia. Es un buen hombre

Pasaron dos horas en los que mis ojos solo pudieron observan en una misma dirección. Yacía recostada sobre el cuerpo de mi esposo, en silencio ansiábamos ver reaccionar a nuestro bebé. Mi madre había aparecido en ese rato y me brindo un largo abrazo, algo que extrañaba y necesitaba de ella.

Finalmente luego de tres horas más, el momento que tanto esperábamos sucedió. Primero note sus deditos al extenderse y luego su cabeza moverse. Nos levantamos inmediatamente y nos pusimos junto a él. Sus brillantes ojitos nos buscaban. La luz de su mirada estaba curando todas las heridas de mi corazón. Jacob le dio un beso en su frente y tomo su manito. Anthony movió apenas sus labios, pensé que quería hablar y le saque la mascara que le otorgaba oxigeno, algo que me alegraba de que no necesitara mas.

— Mami— dijo con voz finita y cansada, concentrando su mirada en la mía.

Una risa tonta salio desde mi corazón. Gotas de felicidad se derramaban por mis ojos. Limpie torpemente mi rostro con mis dedos.

Desvió su mirada para fijarla en su padre.

— Papi—Jacob suspiro entrecortadamente al escuchar la voz de su hijo nombrarlo. Sus labios crearon la más perfecta y plena sonrisa.

— Te amo hijo— murmuró.

Una semanas después...

— ¡Déjalo de una vez al tío Seth, Tony!— dije sin la firmeza necesaria para que sonara a una orden. Solo lo hacia para que Seth viera que trataba de intervenir a su favor... aunque en realidad, era muy divertido ver como trataba de soltar su rabo de las manos de Tony.

— Debes empezar a ponerle límites— sugirió mamá, a mi lado en el jardín de mi nueva casa— tú no eras así de niña

Intercambiamos miradas cómplices y luego reímos por lo bajo.

— Oye... si no puedes cuidar a Tony esta noche, no hay problema puedo llamar a Alice

A mi tia Alice le encantaba pasar tiempo con mi hijo. Ella cuando salio del encierro en el que la habían metido comprendió las raras formas de visiones que tuvo. Confirmo que era mi futuro el que veía, solo que no fue específicamente visto sino más bien sentido con cada uno de sus nervios y eso ya no volvió a pasar desde que Anthony había dejado de habitarme. Y ahora es a él a quien ve de esa forma.

— Claro que quiero cuidar a Anthony— espetó mamá

— Tu nieto

— Tu hijo— escupió.

Su repulsión al rotulo de abuela me daba mucha gracia.

— Mejor me lo llevo ahora así tienes tiempo de arreglarte

— ¿No me ibas a esperar corazón?

— ¡Abuelo!— grito Tony y se abalanzó sobre mi padre sin dejarlo poner alguna mano sobre mi madre. Seth huyo despavorido cuando lo soltó.

Sus días de perezoso se habían ido, ahora le gustaba "caminar por las paredes", la velocidad y la fuerza que había alcanzado en estos días lo hacían cada vez mas activo e inquieto. Parecía que con cada semana que pasaba crecía un año, su crecimiento es mucho más veloz de lo que fue el mío, por ese motivo siempre estaba junto él, sentía que si dejaba de verlo por algunas horas me perdería una parte importante de su vida. Esta iba a ser la primera noche que pasaba si él.

La fascinación que sentía mi padre por él no se podía igualar a la adoración que Tony le tenia. Desde que mi hijo permitió a su abuelo entrar en su mente habían creado un lazo de entendimiento y complicidad bastante fuerte. Gracias a eso pudimos conocer como funcionaba su talento. Todavía no lo controlaba muy bien, aunque igualmente no hubo nada que lo detonara en estos días. Muchas cosas quedan por resolver pero lo esencial se supo.

A mis espaldas y a las de Jacob, por supuesto, mi padre había "charlado" seriamente con él. Nadie sabe lo que dijo, o nadie me lo quiso contar pero el hecho es que logro escuchar la voz de su nieto en sus pensamientos. Conoció todo lo que mi bebé pasaba por usar su don, y su hábil mente no tardó en sacar las conclusiones correspondientes. No era la melodía que mi hijo entonaba en llanto lo que provocaba el desvanecimiento de los vampiros... no era algo especifico de él, sino todo su ser. Anthony es absorbente. Aunque suene a chiste por todas las connotaciones que tiene esa expresión, era verdad. Su intensidad variaba según lo fuertes que sean sus sentimientos. Podía absorber los poderes de los vampiros así como les sorbía la vida... el problema surgía ahí, él retenía las energías que les quitaba a los otros y eso era lo que sobrecargaba su cuerpo y lo colapsaba.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pequeño me has tomado por sorpresa!— reía papá con Tony colgando en su cuello.

La escasez de palabras pronunciadas por mi hijo ya era algo común y aceptada, el niño es tan expresivo que no necesita decir nada para que todos sepamos cuales son sus deseos.

— Hola hija... ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien?

Reí por como papá paso de feliz a preocupado en menos de un pestañeo.

— Si tuviera algo nos lo diría Edward— mamá me miro para asegurarse.

— Claro que lo haré

— Esta bien, confío en ti... por cierto llamo Nahuel a la casa y dice que regresan en dos semanas

Nahuel se había casado con Ariadna. Cuando me lo contó no lo podía creer. No le había prestado mucha atención a ella hasta que yo no estuve cerca de él, y cuando lo hizo y se concedió lugar en su corazón para conocerla, encontró en ella a su otra mitad. No dejo pasar el tiempo y se caso hace tres días.

— Vaya su luna de miel será muy corta, ¿se pelearon o algo?

— No, creo que solo pasan a saludar, tienen planes de establecerse en Brasil

— Me alegro muchísimo por él

— Yo también— dijo muy sinceramente— Bueno nos vamos, cuídense entonces y mándale mis saludos a Jacob— pedía papá.

— A la mañana apenas se despierte te lo traigo— dijo mamá.

Me arrime a mi hijo para darle un beso y le susurre en la oreja

— Pórtate bien y duérmete temprano por favor.

Sin esperar respuesta los deje ir. Antes de adentrarse al bosque Tony volteo y me saludo con su mano.

Un "te amo" escribí con mis labios y los observé perderse entre los árboles.

Decidí entrar a mi casa para comenzar a preparar la cena para mi Jake. El segundo escalón del porche rechinó cuando lo pise y sonríe al notarlo, me agradaba ese sonido que me transmitía calidez y simpleza.

Mi nueva casa estaba ubicada en pleno bosque en el medio del camino entre la reserva Quileute y la casa de mis abuelos. Jacob me contó que uso los ahorros de toda su vida y que bajo el consentimiento de mamá el abuelo Charlie había puesto a nuestra disposición los fondos universitarios que nunca se usaron. La casa debió ser arreglada, pero mi habilidoso marido junto con los chicos de la manada, no tuvieron ningún inconveniente al reconstruirla. Lo venían haciendo desde antes de casarnos y yo nunca me había dado cuenta.

Ingrese en calma y sin apuros. El interior de la casa no era nada parecido al exterior, por fuera conservaba su aspecto rustico con todas las paredes de color blanco nieve y por dentro se notaba la mano de mi abuela Esme. Ambientes bien iluminados por los amplios ventanales, pisos de madera pulida, paredes de diferentes colores pasteles según el ambiente, muebles sencillos pero que con los accesorios adecuados hacían relucir todas las habitaciones.

Amaba en lo que mi vida se había convertido desde que mi bebé despertó aquel fatídico día. Nunca me iba a amigar con las decisiones que había tomado, pero ahora convivía con ellas como recordatorio de lo que no debía hacer jamás.

Prepare la comida, me di una ducha y me puse mi mejor vestido. Percibí fácilmente cuando Jacob se acercaba. Sonreí ampliamente por lo que vendría. Encendí las velas que había puesto sobre la mesa y observe su entrada.

— ¿Que sucede aquí?— pregunto sonriente y elevando una de sus cejas.

Me acerque, lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoye mis labios dulcemente en los suyos.

— Nada... solo quería que estamos solos

— ¿O sea que Tony...

— No esta—le aseguré.

— Pero ven, se enfrían los manjares—lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta la mesa haciendo que se siente.

— ¿Y como le ha ido a Sam?— pregunte con curiosidad.

Sam había ido de visita a Canadá a la tierra de los halcones.

— Todo le fue muy bien, finalmente dejaron de ser tan presumidos

Reí quedamente.

— Eso es bueno

Así que ahora contábamos con otra especie aliada en el este de Canadá. Sonaba a tranquilidad en nuestras vidas.

Me sentía plena. Aunque muchas cosas malas hayan pasado en mi vida, era una mujer con un millón de recuerdos dorados. Logré conocer el significado del amor verdadero y ahora me disponía a gozar de la vida, de mi familia y a crear muchos nuevos recuerdos felices.

— Jake— busque su atención cuando ya había acabado con su plato.

Su mirada inocente y expectante me volvía loco el corazón. Me arrime a su lugar y me senté sobre su regazo.

— Te amo muchísimo Jacob— susurré en su oído.

— Y yo te amo muchísimo más Nessie— dijo mientras daba tímidos besos en mi cuello. Su mano comenzaba a bajar por mi cintura pero lo detuve.

— Jake tengo algo que decirte

— Lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana— murmuró contra la piel de mis hombros.

— No Jacob, escúchame

Puse un freno a su demostración de cariño y lo obligue a mirarme. Me enterneció su carita confundida. No lo dilate mas y solté la noticia que hinchaba mi alma de felicidad.

— Estoy embarazada nuevamente

* * *

**¡Gracias por haber leido mi historia! **

(si les quedo alguna duda solo tienen que preguntarme)

Recuerden que aun queda epilogo


	27. EPILOGO

_¡HOLA!_

_Como andan? Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habían pasado dos meses sin que publique!... pueden tirarme tomatazos si quieren, me los merezco!..._

_Desde hace una semana que le vengo dando vueltas al asunto de terminar este epilogo y saben que me paso?... perdí a mi Nessie... como? No lo se!... asiq si notan cambios en la personalidad o en las acciones de nessie sepan comprender, igualmente no se si se notaran las diferencias, yo si las noto y mucho, jeje!_

_Ahora lean este humilde epilogo y después no dejen de leer mi nota al final..._

_**

* * *

**_

**EPILOGO**

Había sido otro día gris y frío de esos que son tan comunes en estas tierras. Una débil neblina cubría el bosque que observaba a través del cristal de la ventana de la cocina. Aun no había anochecido, aunque poca era la luz del sol que se filtraba por esas gruesas nubes.

— ¡Mira mamá!

El júbilo de la dulce voz de Sally obtuvo mi atención. En sus manos cargaba un florero, uno que ella misma había hecho con una lata vacía de espaguetis, en donde había colocado los jazmines y las lilas que esa tarde habíamos ido a recoger.

— Están muy lindas— tome el rustico florero y acerque las flores a mis fosas nasales. Inhale su aroma cerrando mis ojos— me encantan— suspiré— sabes una cosa Sally, los jazmines son mis flores preferidas

Los rosados montes de sus mejillas se contrajeron, delineando una perfecta sonrisa. Sally tenía un año y once meses de vida pero físicamente tenia una edad de cuatro años. Al parecer no trasmitir los genes del crecimiento acelerado era imposible para mí. Transcurrí mi segundo embarazo de forma muy similar al primero, si hablamos solo sobre los tiempos, porque esta vez no hubo nada que interrumpa mi felicidad en ese mes de embarazo. El único problema lo seguía poniendo mi piel, su falta de elasticidad hacia que el bebé no alcanzara el tamaño suficiente. Al transcurrir un mes exacto nació mi pequeña Sarah Lillian Black. Su cuerpito era mucho más pequeño que el de Anthony al nacer pero todo su interior estaba enteramente desarrollado.

Su sonrisa pronto se desdibujo y su mirada se ausento por milésimas de segundo. Luego volvió a observarme y de nuevo me enseño su completa dentadura de leche. Algo estaba tramando.

— Sarah no quiero llegar un día a casa y ver las paredes cubiertas de jazmines, ¿has entendido?

— Dijiste que te gustaban mami

— Si lo he dicho, pero no a ese punto... ¿además no crees que seria muchísimo mejor dejarlas en el bosque para que otras personas también las disfruten?

Miró hacia el suelo y frunció sus labios.

— Puede ser— suspiró resignada.

— Ahora ponlas sobre la mesita de la entrada y ve a cambiarte de ropa por favor

El desarrollo avanzado de su mente le permitía gozar de cierta independencia pese a su edad.

Se dio vuelta pensativa. Estaba segura de que no llenaría la casa de jazmines, ella no era desobediente pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada, algo se le ocurriría.

— ¿Sally puedes quedarte un momento sola?—camine hacia su habitación casi detrás de ella— debo ir a buscar a tu hermano, ya debería estar aquí. Enseguida viene papá. No salgas ¿Si?

— Esta bien— dijo muy concentrada en su guardarropa.

Elegir un nuevo conjunto la entretendría un buen rato, pensé. Tenía en casa a una mini Alice.

Con apuro salí de la casa en búsqueda de Tony. Le permití salir solo al bosque dejándole en claro que no se podía alejar de la casa, aunque bien podía imaginarme que no se iba a quedar en los alrededores. Solo había dos caminos que seguía a diario, ambos lo llevaban a su amado abuelo.

Todos nos sorprendíamos de esa devoción que tenía hacia mi padre, nunca se cansaba de estar con él. Con Jacob no sabíamos hasta que punto eso era bueno. Anthony prefería pasar las tardes escuchando a su abuelo tocar el piano o relatando alguna historia que jugando con su hermana y sus padres. Parecía un niño que no quería tener infancia, siempre serio y con aires de intelectual, pero mantenía la inocencia de un niño común de ocho años.

Percibí su rastro en dirección sur. La casa blanca, pensé. Comencé a trotar para llegar más rápido hacia la gran mansión Cullen. Pare en seco cuando su efluvio giro violentamente del camino que debería haber seguido. Me adentre en el bosque ya con la preocupación reflejada en mi rostro. Anthony jamás andaba solo por el bosque y menos tan lejos de alguna de las casas. Me asuste y empecé a correr.

No habíamos tenido "visitantes" en estos dos últimos años pero siempre nos manteníamos alerta.

De golpe y como un balde de agua fría me tope con una escena que había estado tratando de evitar. No comprendí muy bien porque estaba pasando eso, pero un efluvio familiar, que antes había pasado por alto, termino por aclararme el panorama.

Mi respiración se había cortado algunos segundos y el tacto frío de la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro me la devolvió.

— Debes dejarlo terminar— dijo en voz baja.

Veía ante mis ojos un gran problema. Anthony agazapado, succionando la sangre del cuello de un venado.

Sabia que no debía interrumpir a un vampiro cuando se alimentaba ya que podría atacarme pero era mi hijo, mi bebé, el que estaba ahí condenándose a la sed por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Anthony!— grite sin medir mi furia.

El niño se sobresalto y cayó hacia atrás. No volteo a verme.

— Nessie — reprocho mi padre.

Sacudí su agarre y me dirigí hacia Anthony. Al acercarme lo suficiente note su mandíbula y el cuello de su camiseta manchados de sangre.

— ¡¿Por que no lo impediste?— chillé a mi padre pero sin verlo mientras alzaba por un brazo a Anthony que parecía avergonzado.

— Renesmee yo no lo obligue a nada, él me vio cuando cazaba y lo quiso intentar por su cuenta

— ¡Es un niño Edward! y sabias que no queríamos esto para él... que Jake no quiere ver a su hijo pasar por esto

— ¡Esta en su sangre!... era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar— su voz comenzaba a alterarse al igual que la mía.

Con largas zancadas emprendí camino hacia mi hogar aferrando por el brazo a Anthony quien no decía absolutamente nada.

— ¡Estas exagerando Renesmee!— sentí la voz y los pasos de mi padre siguiéndonos.

— ¡No!... sabias que no pretendíamos esto para él, pero igual lo dejaste

— Debes pensar en él

— ¡Eso es lo que hago! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es un niño? ¡No sabe lo que le conviene todavía!

— ¡Pero ya te dije que no lo obligue ni lo incite!... lo quiso hacer por su cuenta

— ¡Ya basta! No quiero seguir escuchándote

— ¡No me hables así! Aun soy tu padre, jovencita.

Lamente haberlo tratado así pero no me arrepentía. No le hable más hasta llegar a mi casa.

— Vete, yo se lo diré a Jake— en varios tonos mas calmada le aconseje a mi padre.

— Creo que yo también debería estar presente

— Eso solo echaría mas leña al fuego

— Renesmee entiende que fue una decisión de Anthony— dijo de forma compasiva.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por que no podías respetar lo que nosotros queríamos para él?

— ¡Cielos Renesmee! ¿Tan mala es para ti la vida que te he dado?

Y entonces comprendí su punto.

Podría haberme impedido que bebiera sangre desde el primer día que nací pero no lo hizo, porque ese era mi deseo. Ansiaba la sangre más que cualquier otro tipo de alimento. Lo que mi padre no terminaba de aceptar es que Anthony no es como yo. Yo no lo había podido evitar, nací con esa sed. Anthony, en cambio, jamás había demostrado ese tipo de necesidad y someterlo a algo que no es primordial para él solo para hacer la prueba, no era lo que Jacob y yo queríamos. Si después de este día su sed se despierta, tendrá que lidiar con ella por resto de su vida. Mi bebé ya cargaba con el peso de controlarse a si mismo para no usar su poder, no queríamos que la sed sea otra cosa mas de la que ocuparse. Apenas tenia dos años de vida.

Papá siguió la línea de mis pensamientos. Su mirada en blanco y su rostro cabizbajo me lo aseguro.

_Es solo un niño_, dije mentalmente para él, _¿puedes verlo claramente ahora?_

Aun nos manteníamos petrificados bajo el umbral de la puerta cuando vi por sobre su hombro, acercándose a paso despreocupado, a mi Jake. No me había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando nos alcanzo en la entrada.

— ¡Hola Edward!— Jake palmeo su hombro y papá no se inmuto ante el contacto— ¿Todo bien por aquí?— pregunto Jake al notar la tensión en mi padre.

_Quien debería estar nerviosa soy yo__, no tú._

— Jacob

— ¿Que hay Edward?... ¿Ness?...

Por unos segundos espero que alguno contestara, pero ninguno lo hizo. Yo simplemente no sabia por donde empezar. Luego recordé que no sabía exactamente como habían sido las cosas, solo lo había supuesto y ahora creo haberme equivocado. El único que tenía las respuestas era Anthony.

— ¿Puede alguno decirme porque están aquí queriendo echar raíces?

Trague saliva disponiéndome a hablar de una vez. Era mejor soltar todo de una, cuanto más lo demore peor seria. Un sentimiento de consuelo se cruzo por mi mente. Jacob no podría tomarlo tan mal, él era un hombre comprensivo. Al menos conmigo lo era.

Intente convencerme de eso.

— Bueno... no es nada en realidad— su mirada se fijo en la mía firmemente. Por un momento me acobarde y dude en que decir— mira... eh...este...

— Estas dando muchas vueltas Nessie, me estas preocupando ¿están bien Sally y Tony?

— Oh, si Sally esta perfectamente bien, Tony también pero... ha habido un... inconveniente

Tony se ocultaba tras de mi, yo lo mantenía allí. Él todavía no se había limpiado y yo no podía dejar que Jacob saque conclusiones a primera vista.

— ¿Inconveniente?

— Percance, para ser más claros

— Eso no me aclara nada Nessie— dijo totalmente confundido.

Antes de que pudiera explicárselo de una mejor manera, mi padre se me adelanto.

— Anthony bebió sangre, Jacob. Eso es lo que paso

Los tres permanecimos inmóviles por un largo minuto. Poco a poco Jake se iba poniendo rojo.

— No hagas tanto escándalo por favor. Todo se puede hablar tranquilamente— dijo mi padre tratando de sonar normal.

Jacob pareció no escucharlo. Y entonces reacciono.

— ¡¿Como demonios te atreves a hacer eso? ¡Se trata de mi hijo!... ¡tu no puedes venir aquí y hacer con él lo que se te de la gana!— resoplaba furioso Jake.

— ¡Yo NUNCA le haría daño a Anthony!— gruño papá.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedes respetarnos como padres!

Estaba segura que Jacob no lo escuchaba, necesitaba calmarlo. Tomé su mano con la mía libre y ese brazo dejo de temblar.

— Jake— susurré.

Pero él no se podía concentrar en mí.

— ¡Vete de mi hogar Edward!... y mantente alejado de mi hijo

Sentí la mano derecha temblar, al principio creí que era yo quien temblaba pero luego reconocí la agitación proviniendo de la mano de Tony.

Anthony se zafó de mi agarre dejándose al descubierto, enseñándole a su padre la ropa manchada y dio los pasos necesarios para alcanzar a su abuelo y tomar su mano.

— ¡Oh!— exclamo Jake, impresionado por el aspecto de su hijo.

— ¡NO, papá!— gimió Tony— ¡Él no se ira a ningún lado! Si no te gusta yo también me iré con él

Escuchar su voz era considerado un milagro en mi familia. Quizás ahora no era el momento adecuado para milagros.

— ¡Tu harás lo que yo digo!

— ¡NO!... tú no puedes obligarme a nada, nadie puede hacerlo— tenia los ojos rojos y vidriosos— Yo puedo pensar por mi mismo

Todos nos sorprendimos de su reacción.

— Anthony no sabes lo que dices. No sabes lo que es pasar sed.

— ¡Tu tampoco lo sabes!

— Créeme que tengo noción de lo que digo muchacho

No me gustaba ver a Jacob dirigiéndose así a nuestro hijo.

— Cálmense todos, por favor— intervine— podemos solucionar esto con tranquilidad

— ¿De que hablas? Tú también estabas de acuerdo con que Anthony no bebiera sangre

— No deberíamos hablar de esto enfrente a él— musité.

Anthony se había ocultado a un costado de su abuelo, quien permanecía atento a nuestro pequeño desacuerdo.

— Vete a tu habitación Tony— dijo Jacob fríamente.

— ¡No!

— Ahora

— ¡No!, no quiero ir. No iré. ¡Si van a hablar de mi prefiero quedarme! Es mi decisión, no de ustedes— gruño Anthony. Su piel pálida ahora había tomado varios tonos de rojo, fácilmente podíamos ver como latía su yugular por el rápido flujo sanguíneo.

— Cálmate Tony— le pedí sin fuerza en mi voz.

— ¡No, mamá! No puedo calmarme. Yo quiero ser libre de elegir lo que quiera hacer con mi vida

— ¡Si tienes dos años! ¿De que hablas?— resopló Jacob.

Mi padre bufó y por un momento las miradas de Jacob y mía se detuvieron en él.

— ¡La edad es solo un numero! ¡Yo no me siento como alguien de dos o nueve años!

— Deja de gritar— le pidió Jake.

— Yo... yo... no... puedo...

Su voz titubea, parecía concentrado en otra cosa. Dio un paso al costado, soltando a mi padre, sus ojos revoloteaban por todo el lugar. Comenzó a respirar dificultosamente y retrocedió más.

— ¡Le va a dar un ataque!— chillé y me acerque hacia él.

— ¡No te me acerques!— casi rugió.

Vislumbre cada uno de sus atípicos movimientos como si el mundo ahora marchara en cámara lenta, aunque reconocía que todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Demasiado rápido en muchos sentidos.

Su cuerpo convulsiono violentamente. De pronto sus piernas se habían vuelto patas. Trozos de tela fluían en el aire. Su espalda se contorsionó de atrás hacia adelante, centímetro a centímetro su torso iba cubriéndose de un brillante pelaje. Termino estampando sus patas delanteras contra el piso de madera.

Alzó su cabeza y nos miro aterrorizado. Nos habíamos quedado todos congelados. Tres estatuas observando boquiabiertos a un pequeño lobo blanco parado, tembloroso, enfrente de nosotros.

Anthony lucia confuso y asustado.

Cual al fin volví a sentir la sangre corriendo por mis venas y pensaba en algo que decir, Anthony salio corriendo de la casa. Paso entre nosotros como una veloz ráfaga, imposible detenerlo. No era un lobo como Jacob, después de todo su físico era el de un niño. Calcule que no debería tener más de un metro de alzada.

— Voy tras él— dijo Jake mientras salía.

— Yo también voy— añadió papá.

Fui más rápida que él y llegue a detenerlo cuando ya había bajado dos escalones del porche. Volteo a verme.

— Debe estar confundido Nessie, me necesita

_No, papá. Él no te necesita a ti, necesita a Jake. Creo que deberías dejarlo por hoy. Debe pasar un rato con su padre._

No quise usar mi voz.

Lo pensó un momento y luego asintió entendiendo.

— Estaré en la cabaña si me necesitan

Sin más, se fue. No se lo veía muy a gusto con mi idea pero supongo que lo comprendía. En esta situación nadie podía ser más necesario para Anthony que su propio padre, el lobo alpha de estas tierras.

Todavía me sentía desconcertada cuando quede sola en el porche mirando hacia el bosque.

Mi bebé se había convertido en lobo. Con mis propios ojos hace solo un rato lo había visto como succionaba la sangre de ese animal y ahora lo veo desgarrando cada parte de su cuerpo para trasformarse en lobo.

Creo que entiendo a mis padres cuando lamentaban que creciera tan rápido.

— ¿Mami yo también seré lobito como Anthony?—voltee cuando escuche la voz de Sally a mis espaldas.

¡¿Como pude olvidarme de Sally? Ella debió haber escuchado todo y por lo que deduzco también vio todo.

— Sally... — avance hacia la casa con ella de la mano— lo que le paso a tu hermano fue algo muy sorpresivo

— Pero papi también es lobo... o sea que yo también lo seré— percibí anhelo en su tono.

— Eso no seguro Sally

— Yo quiero ser lobo mami

— Puedes ser lo que quieras, sabes que igual te querré, pero debes tener muy presente que no algo seguro de que te pase a ti

— Yo estoy segura que lo seré

— Esta bien cariño, igualmente no apresuremos nada dejemos que el tiempo nos lo diga

Sally se distrajo fácilmente con los pedacitos de ropa que había esparcidos en el piso, los junto en un montoncito para tomarlos entre sus manos y volver a tirarlos por los aires. Me reí cuando imito un gruñido de lobo mientras caían las ropas rotas encima de su cabeza.

Esperaba que ese deseo de convertirse en lobo sea algo pasajero, como tantos otros deseos que tuvo. No era nada seguro que alguna vez se convierta, lo llevaba en los genes pero nadie podía dar certezas de eso.

Yo no veía a mi hija como lobo. La única chica lobo fue Leah y realmente el carácter de Sally no se parecía ni una pizca al de Leah.

El timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar. Debía de ser mi madre, papá ya le debe haber contado lo que paso con Anthony y ahora debe estar preocupada. Tome mi tiempo en alcanzar el tubo.

— ¿Diga?... ¿Mamá?— nadie contestaba del otro lado. Sin embargo se sentía una presencia, una débil respiración.

— ¿Quien es?

Espere algunos segundos y nada.

— Espero que te estés divirtiendo— dije y saque el tubo de mi oreja para cortar.

— Renesmee...

Un susurro evito que corte.

— ¿Quien habla?

Ahora la débil respiración se volvió agitada y profunda.

— Si no me dice quien habla corto ya mismo

— Renesmee...

Tras la pesada respiración distinguí el tono femenino. Pronuncio mi nombre y luego calló. Comenzaba a asustarme. Fue la larga pausa lo que me dijo que debía cortar con la comunicación.

— ¿Quien mami?— Sally se acerco y me observo curiosa.

— Nadie— le respondí.

— Renesmee... —insistieron al otro lado de la línea—... por ti he perdido lo único que amaba en esta vida. Tú y tu familia pagara con sangre por eso. Te lo juro

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar a esa voz de mujer que me hablaba de algo que yo no tenia idea. Sonaba tan consternada y lánguida como furiosa y amenazadora. Tuve el presentimiento de que no era un broma, por mas que no sepa de que se trataba o de quien provenía había algo que me insistía en que esto era serio.

Gire sobre el lugar, tratando de pensar que hacer. Disimule muy bien la situación ante los ojos de Sally que luego de ver que colgaba el teléfono volvió a jugar con los restos de tela.

¿Quien querrá ahora destruir nuestra paz?

Todos a los que se podían considerar nuestros enemigos habían muerto en la batalla de hace dos años. Debía buscar a Jacob y contarles a mis padres.

Frente a mi se encontraba uno de los grandes ventanales de mi hogar, a través del cual veía como Jacob y Anthony, ambos en su forma animal, daban brincos y jugueteaban mientras se acercaban a la casa.

Cuando las cosas parecían estar cumpliendo un curso natural, agradable y pacifico para nosotros alguien se disponía a impedirlo, por una venganza que aun no se bien que es lo que reclama.

* * *

_Ojala les guste este epilogo!... hubo algo mas de anthony y conocieron a la nueva hija de Nessie!... aclaro que la hice nena porque si la era varon se me ocurria una historia mucho mas larga para la continuacion y no queria algo asi para seguirla... que les parece el nombre que elegi? Sarah Lillian Black, lindo?... _

_pasen y lean mi nota final plis!_


	28. NOTA FINAL

**Nota de autora**

Para finalizar esta historia decidí hacerlo con una nota de autora ;) No soy nada fan de ellas pero no quería ponerlo en el anterior cap.

Primero y lo mas importante: GRACIAS! Enormes gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído esta historia. Los que me siguieron desde el comienzo y los que se engancharon en la mitad o a finales. Los que me han mandado una review en el algún cap y los que siempre me escriben y me hacen saber que les pareció ese cap.

Estoy muy contenta de que todos siempre me tiraron buena onda y me alentaron a continuar.

Segundo: SE TERMINO "CLARO DE LUNA"... sip hoy se cierra esta historia, mi primer historia! Pueden creerlo? Jamás pensé que podía hacer algo tan largo y tan complicado... porque si no lo parece para mi si hubo momentos en que la cosa se me ponía difícil, jeje!... superado ese contratiempo logre terminarla, no se si mejore, empeore o cambie mi forma de escribir a lo largo de los caps, no he recibido quejas así que supongo que voy por buen camino... aunque todavía se aceptan reclamos!

Tercero: HAY CONTINUACION! Se llama "**Las sombras de la luna**"... esta historia trataría de Nessie y de Anthony... no va a ser tan larga como CL, pero si va a ser linda, triste y dramática como a mi me gusta, jaja!. Tengo la idea de empezar a publicarla la semana que viene pero ustedes me dirán si es que le interesa leerla pronto o no. A continuación les dejo el summary:

_"Renesmee tiene ahora su propia familia, Anthony, Sally y a su Jacob... sin embargo la vida no es segura para ellos. Viejos enemigos buscaran venganza y habrá un traición que lastimara a Nessie, pero sobre todo que marcara la existencia de Anthony."_

Es corto pero soy mala para resumir, supongo se habrán dado cuenta por la longitud de mi caps! :) Habrá nuevos personajes pero todo será más relacionado con la familia Cullen-Black. Los días de publicación pensada para esta historia son los MARTES de cada semana, obviamente. Pero si están muy ansiosas/os publico el prologo el viernes, ustedes me dirán. En mi perfil pondré los días de publicación de cada historia. (SI, va a haber otra mas además de esa, no puedo adelantarles nada porq aun la estoy armando)

Bueno hasta aquí llegan mis palabras de finalización de esta historia... si ustedes desean agregar algo o si les quedo alguna duda, o si simplemente quieren felicitarme o matarme por algo que hice déjenme su comentario/review...

**_MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!_**

**_*Romyss*_**


End file.
